Sanansaattaja
by LegacyOfAurora
Summary: Jo kauan sitten druidit ennustivat Sanansaattajan saapuvaksi Camelotiin. Nyt tuo hetki on käsillä, ja Merlin saa uuden haasteen, joutuessaan suojelemaan sekä Arthuria että Sanansaattajaa, koska näiden kohtaloiden kerrotaan kietoutuvan yhteen. Sijoittuu 3 kauden loppupuolelle. Sisältää spoilereita. Rated: M, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, ei ole kuitenkaan kovin ronskia.
1. Chapter 1

**En omista Merliniä, enkä voi väittää kaikkia tarinan ajatuksia täysin omikseni. Toivottavasti sinulla on lukiessa yhtä hauskaa, kuin minulla oli kirjoittaessani tätä. Annathan palautetta.**

**Tarinan tapahtumat sijoittuvat jonnekin kolmannen kauden sisälle, mutta vaikuttavat siitä eteenpäin ratkaisevasti tuleviin tapahtumiin Merlinin maailmassa. Olen nähnyt Merlinin viimeisen tuotantokauden, enkä oikein pitänyt viimeisestä jaksosta, joten tässä sivutaan vähän erilaista vaihtoehtoa. Tarinassa on siis spoilereita useammassa muodossa. **

**Rated: M, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.**

* * *

Nykypäivänä jossain päin Keski-Englantia

"Olipahan viikko. Ettekö te ikinä kyllästy kääntelemään vanhoja kiviä," Sean kysyi harjoittelukavereiltaan ja hörppäsi olutpullostaan. Oli ollut pitkä ja kuuma keskikesän päivä arkeologisilla kaivauksilla. Viiden hengen opiskelijaseurue istui iltaa suuren vehreän harjun päällä. Harjun molemmin puolin oli korkea pudotus alla lainehtiviin kirkasvetisiin järviin. Korkea kannas katkaisi kahden suuren vesistön yhteyden toisiinsa, ja harjun päällä kulki suosittu patikkapolku. Upea maisema suorastaan kylpi ilta-auringon valossa. Harju järvimaisemineen sattui olemaan sopivasti ohikulkumatkalla lähimpään suureen kaupunkiin, jossa heillä oli tapana käydä kerran viikossa baarikierroksella ja unohtamassa työt. Nyt oli taas se ilta.

"Minä ainakin olen ihan töpinöissäni. Etkö kuullut, kun professori Jefferson sanoi, että kaivauspaikkamme saattaa hyvinkin olla juuri SE Camelotin linnake," Serena sanoi innoissaan. Hän nappasi pullon Seanin kädestä ja otti siitä pitkän kulauksen. Hän oli joukon ainoa tyttö, jos neitimäistä Seania ei laskettu mukaan. Serena viihtyi hyvin äijäporukassa, ja tuli toimeen heidän kanssaan. Hänen vaalea tukkansa ja vihreät silmät olivat tehneet vaikutuksen jokaiseen hänen harjoitteluporukassaan. Ja, torjuttuaan heistä jokaisen, hän oli saanut lisänimen Jääkuningatar. Nämä olivat kuitenkin omineet hänet joukkoonsa, ja kohtelivat häntä yhtenä jätkistä.

"Tämä on jo ainakin seitsemäs kerta, kun professori luulee löytäneensä kuningas Arthurin kadonneen kaupungin," punatukkainen Patrick tuumasi naureskellen. "Viime vuonna yksi kaveri kertoi, että Camelotin löytämisestä on tullut Jeffersonille pakkomielle. Joka kesän alussa hän kerää harjoittelijat juhlallisesti jonkun suuren kiven ympärille ja sanoo, että tämä on se paikka, jossa Arttu veti miekkansa kivestä."

"Niinpä, siitä on tullut jo klassikko juttu," Eric tuumasi tupakka roikkuen huulessaan, ja loikoili rentona ruohikolla.

"Hei, keltanokat, älkää vaan sanoko, että te uskoitte sen jutun," Henry hihitti ja osoitteli uusia harjoittelijoita kuvitellulla miekalla. Serena tuijotti hetken Henryä pahoillaan, mutta purskahti sitten nauruun, kun Henry oli kiskovinaan mielikuvitus-miekkaansa irti omasta jalastaan.

"No niin, eiköhän pidetä hauskaa. Eikö teistäkin nämä keltanokat näytä pölyyntyneen kaivauksilla?" Henry kysyi vanhemmilta kollegoiltaan.

"Kyllä vain. Aika kastua lapsukaiset," Patrick sanoi pahaenteisellä äänensävyllä nousten samalla ylös. Henry nappasi Patrickin kanssa Seanin käsivarsista kiinni ja raahasi tämän harjun jyrkemmälle reunalle.

"Hei, kaverit? Tämä ei ole hyvä idea. On silkkaa itsemurhaa hypätä täältä," Sean parahti paniikissa ja yritti rimpuilla irti kavereiden otteesta. "Tämä on aivan liian korkealla-aaaaa!" hän huusi samalla pudoten alas harjanteelta veteen. Järven peilipinta rikkoutui hänen molskahduksesta, ja samalla Eric hyppäsi tämän perään, katsomaan miten kävi.

"Typerät ääliöt. Tuossa hommassa voi kuolla!" Serena huusi toisille vihaisena. Jackaas-temput eivät olleet naurattaneet häntä enää vuosiin. Hänellä oli itsellään arvet niin kehossaan kuin sielussaankin siitä, mitä typeristä ajatuksista saattoi koitua.

"Sinun vuoro," Patrick sanoi vilkaistuaan alas. Siellä Sean jo nousi pintaan vilkuttamaan.

"Ei! Minä en tee tätä," Serena vakuutteli toisille perääntyen autolle päin, ja aikoi potkia näitä kauemmas itsestään. Hänellä oli pahoja kokemuksia syvistä vesistä, ja vihasi sukeltamista. Toiset saivat hänet kiinni ja kantoivat sylissään hyppypaikalle. Henry ohjeisti häntä pitämään jalat suorana ja kädet kyljissä kiinni, ja sitten he viskasivat tytön alas harjanteelta. Tyttö kirosi kiljuen täyttä kurkkua pudotessaan alas, kunnes pian vesi ympäröi hänet. Vasta sukelluksissa ollessaan, hän uskalsi avata silmänsä ja ponnisteli ahdistuneena päästäkseen pinnalle.

"Idiootit!" Serena huudahti yskien, ja läiski vettä toisten päälle. Hän olisi todella halunnut hukuttaa nämä tuon tempun jälkeen. Hänen koko kehonsa tärisi vielä äskeisen jäljiltä, koska hän oli hetken luullut hukkuvansa. Tyttö ui ärsyyntyneenä matalampaan rantaan, ja nousi istumaan rantakivelle. Onneksi bikinit pysyivät sentään päällä, hän totesi riisuen samalla kastuneen t-paitansa ja rutisti siitä vettä pois. Ei tehdä tuota enää uudelleen, hän ajatteli silmäillen huikeaa harjannetta, jolta oli tullut äsken alas.

Ennen kuin tyttö huomasikaan, joku tarrautui häntä käsivarresta kiinni. Säikähdyksessä hän kiljahti, kun hän näki vierellään oudon valkopartaisen vanhuksen pitelevän kädestään kiinni. Vanhuksen pitkä valkoinen tukka ja parta saivat tämän näyttämään ikivanhalle. Tämä näytti kulkurille tummissa vaatteissaan ja mustassa villalakissaan.

"Se olet sinä, Sanansaattaja," vanhamies lausui narisevan käheällä äänellä. Tämän katse kiinnittyi hetkeksi Serenan vasemmassa kyljessä olevaan tatuointiin. Se oli pieni vihreä lohikäärme. Hän oli ottanut sen muistuttamaan omasta selviytymiskertomuksesta, mutta myös siitä, että oli menettänyt poikaystävänsä, ja melkein oman henkensä auto-onnettomuudessa. Siitä oli jo neljä vuotta. Onnettomuus jätti sormen pituisen arven hänen vasempaan kylkeensä, ja sen yläpuolelle tuo lohikäärme oli ikuistettu. Se näytti sille kuin olisi laskeutumassa arven päälle.

"En ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat. Päästä nyt vain irti kädestäni," Serena kehotti topakkaan sävyyn ja verhosi yläosansa märällä t-paidalla. Tämän pitkäpartaisen vanhuksen pistävä katse siirtyi tytön vihreisiin silmiin, mutta tämä ei päästänyt otettaan irti. Serenasta tilanne tuntui epämukavalle. Hän tiesi, että saisi helposti parilla liikkeellä irrotettua papparaisen otteen. Hänellä oli jo vihreävyö taekwondosta, jonka hän oli aloittanut toivuttuaan onnettomuudestaan. Harrastus oli auttanut häntä pysymään kiinni elämässä kaikista raskaimpina aikoina.

"Hei, partaäijä, nyt irti siitä likasta!" Henry huudahti huomattuaan, mitä rannalla tapahtui. Hän ja muut miehet lähtivät uimaan rantaa kohti ja selvittämään tilannetta. Henry, joka keksi porukan älyttömimmät temput, koki muiden myös olevan vastuullaan. Sitä paitsi, hän oli nähnyt parrakkaan vanhuksen vilaukselta edellisilläkin kerroilla, kun he olivat olleet harjulla. Hän oli nähnyt tämän myös heidän suosikki ruokapaikassaan, joka oli tosi kaukana harjusta. Hänestä tuntui että papparainen seurasi heitä.

"En halua sinulle pahaa, Sanansaattaja. Minulla on vastauksia kysymyksiisi," vanhus sanoi arvoituksellisesti, ja vilkaisi rantaa lähestyviä nuoria miehiä.

"Miksi kutsut minua Sanansaattajaksi? Mitä vastauksia? Mihin kysymyksiin?" Tyttö ihmetteli, ja yritti omia kätensä takaisin itselleen. Vanhus pyöräytti silmiään huokaisten syvään. Hän tuhahti itsekseen ja kaivoi vanhan nahkaisen olkalaukkunsa taskusta esiin valkoisen putkilon. Se oli vain vähän talouspaperirullan pahvihylsyä suurempi. Hän ojensi sen tytölle, mutta tämä ei ottanut sitä vastaan.

"Mitä tämä...?" Serena ei ehtinyt esittämään edes kysymystään, kun vanhus kumartui häntä päin ja tuijotti aivan liian läheltä häntä silmiin.

"Te olette löytäneet Camelotin rauniot. Minä tiedän kaiken siitä muinaisesta kaupungista. Minä tiedän vielä enemmän, kuin mitä kuningas Arthurista on koskaan kirjoitettu."

"Okei?" Serena sanoi änkyttäen, ja perääntyi turhan päällekäyvää papparaista. Hän ihmetteli, miten yllättävän vahva ote tällä oli yhä hänen kädestään.

"Oletko kuuro? Päästä irti tytöstä!" Henry uhosi päästyään ylös vedestä. Hän juoksi kumppaneineen Serenan luo.

"Tässä sisällä on todisteet. Nähtyäsi ne tiedät, että puhun totta. Jos haluat kuulla todellisen tarinan Arthurista ja Camelotista, tule luokseni huomenna," vanhus lausui kuiskaten ja antoi valkoisen putkilon tytön käteen irrottaen samalla otteensa. "Tule yksin... ja, tule autolla. Minä odotan täällä," vanhus jatkoi, ja kääntyi samassa nuorukaisia päin hapan ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kuulen aivan hyvin, kiitos. Kävimme vain keskustelua, jonka sinä keskeytit, senkin pölvästi."

"Serena? Oletko ok?" Patrick kysyi astuen tytön viereen suojelevasti. Eric ja Sean tulivat myös tämän luo, aivan kuin Serena ei kykenisi muka itse pitämään huolta itsestään. Hän pudisti päätään näille suojeleville ritareilleen.

"Kaikki hyvin, Henry. Hän vain halusi jutella," Serena lausui hengähtäen syvään. Hän huomasi säälivänsä tuota parrakasta vanhusta. Tämä oli varmaan vain vanha höperö, joka halusi huomiota.

"Sinä olet kyylännyt meitä täällä koko ajan. Älä tule kiusaamaan kavereitani," Henry komensi ja osoitti vanhusta etusormi pystyssä uhkaavasti.

"Ja, sinä olet typerys, kun heittelet samoja kavereitasi jyrkänteeltä. Tunsin kerran erään yhtä ärsyttävän pojankossin, joka oli pölkkypää..." vanhus äksyili Henrylle perääntymättä, mutta keskeytti lauseensa sitten kuin muistaakseen jotakin kaukaisia asioita. "Ja, varsinainen kuninkaallinen typerys," hän jatkoi hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Vaisu hymyn häivähdys kävi hänen kasvoillaan, kun hän vilkaisi vielä olkansa yli Serenaa.

"Anna olla, Henry," tyttö sanoi yrittäen rauhoitella tätä ja muita. Tilanne oli jo ohi, eikä mitään sen vakavampaa ollut tapahtunut.

"Niin, sinun kannattaakin häippästä, pappa," Henry tokaisi vielä vanhuksen perään, tämän kävellessä hitaasti heistä pois. Samassa Henryn uimahousut valahtivat nilkkoihin. Henry parahti jotain kirosanan tapaista, ja kumartui nostamaan housunsa ylös. Muut repesivät nauramaan tälle sankarille.

* * *

Seuraavana iltapäivänä Serena istui vaiti Patrickilta lainaamassa autossa, puristaen valkoista putkiloa käsissään. Hän oli nähnyt sen sisällön, ja se oli lyönyt hänet ällikällä. Sisällä oli ollut äärettömän vanha käärö. Se oli kaupunginkartta. Eikä kyseessä ollut mitä tahansa kaupunki. Harrastuneen paperin mukaan se oli Camelot. Serena oli näyttänyt kääröä aamulla professori Jeffersonille, ja he olivat tulleet siihen tulokseen, että kartta oli aito. Ainakin se oli kokeiden perusteella niin vanha, kuin miltä se näytti. Parasta siinä oli se, että kartta vastasi täydellisesti heidän tutkimaansa rauniota, jota professori piti Camelotina. Oletetusta Camelotista ei ollut enää paljoa jäljellä, mutta kyseessä saattoi olla vuosisadan löytö. Heidän täytyi vain pystyä todistamaan se. Serena ei ollut varma, mitä ajatella vanhuksesta, joka tarjosi hänelle tietoja raunioista ja kuningas Arthurin legendasta. Oliko tämä vain yksinäinen vanhus joka kaipasi juttuseuraa, vai joku hullu, jolla oli pahoja taka-ajatuksia. Silti se, mitä tämä voisi Serenalle kertoa, voisi olla uskomattoman arvokasta tietoa. Professori oli aina kehottanut opiskelijoitaan jututtamaan paikallisia, koska heillä oli perinnetietoa sukupolvien takaa. Serena ajatteli, mikä olisi pahinta, mitä voisi tapahtua. Hän oli kuitenkin menossa tapaamaan heiveröistä vanhusta. Rauhoittaakseen epäileväisen mielensä, Serena otti takkinsa taskuun pienen matkakoon hiuslakkapullon. Se ei ollut mitään pippurisumutetta, mutta sattui pirusti, jos sitä meni silmiin.

Tiedonhalu vei hänestä voiton, ja Serena käynnisti autonsa majapaikkansa edessä. Hän ja muut kollegat asuivat nämä pari kuukautta asuntovaunuissa, lähellä kaivauksia, suuren raunioituneen linnakekaupungin kukkulalla. Hän oli viettänyt päivän tutkien karttaa ja raunioita, ja huomasi iltapäivästä, että asuntovaunun jääkaappi oli jäänyt täydentämättä vapaapäivänään. Hän päätti pistäytyä vielä lähtiessään Joen grillillä, joka oli ainoa ruokapaikka 20 kilometrin säteellä. Siitä olikin tullut kaivausporukan ruokala, sekä krapula-aamujen pelastaja kunnon pihveineen. Serena jätti autonsa grillin eteen, ja riensi sisälle tervehtien paikan omistajaa, eläkeikäistä Joeta. Tyttö kysyi, olisiko tällä vielä kahvia ja muutamaa eväsleipää mukaan. Joe oli skotlantilainen vanha hippi, jolla oli pitkä ja harmaa tukka ponihännällä, ja motoristiparta. Tämä vaikutti ensi näkemältä hurjalle, mutta oli oikein leppoisa kaveri, kun avasi suunsa.

"Tervehdys Serena, kultaseni. Et ollut aamulla poikien mukana. Jätit väliin mehevät pihvit," Joe lausui, ja kaatoi kahvia suureen pahvimukiin. Joen grillillä oli ollut aiemmin hyvin hiljaista, koska se oli niin syrjässä asutuksesta, ja hiljaisen valtatien varrella. Tänä kesänä siellä oli riittänyt vilskettä, nuorten harjoittelijoiden ja kaivausporukan parveillessa grillillä melkein joka päivä. Joe oli tullut hyvin juttuun nuorten kanssa, ehkä siksi, koska tunsi itsensäkin vielä nuoreksi.

"Älä edes sano. En ole ehtinyt syödä tänään paljon mitään. Löysimme uusia todisteita siitä, että rauniot voivat todella kuulua Camelotille. Vietin koko päivän tutkien niitä professorin kanssa. Nyt minulla on vielä tänä iltana tapaaminen," tyttö selitti huokaisten, ja istuutui tiskin eteen. Vanha Joe oli myös innoissaan heidän tutkimuksistaan. Tämä todella toivoi kukkulan raunioiden kuuluneen Camelotille. Grillin omistaja oli tutustunut seutuun parikymmentä vuotta sitten, ja se oli tehnyt tähän niin syvän vaikutuksen, että tämä oli päättänyt asettua sinne asumaan.

"Täytyyhän sinun syödä... Teen sinulle paahtopaistileivät," Joe tuumasi hymyillen, ja meni keittiön puolelle. "Menetkö tapaamaan miestä? Eikö sinun pitäisi pukea jotain nättiä, kuten vaikka hame. Ja, laittaa vähän meikkiä, jos olet menossa treffeille."

Serena sipaisi vaaleat kutrinsa korvan taakse, ja vilkaisi vaatteitaan. Hän oli heittänyt pikasuihkun jälkeen nopeasti päälleen vaalean t-paidan, ja tummat farkut. Hänellä oli tumma napitettava takki ja vaaleanvihreät tennarit.

"Ne eivät todellakaan ole mitkään treffit. Ne liittyvät tähän tutkimukseen. Sitä paitsi, se tyyppi on outo, ja sinuakin vanhempi. Ehkä teillä on sama parturi," Serena viisasteli, ja vilkaisi kelloa grillin seinällä. Se näytti jo kuutta, ja hän tiesi että olisi jo varmaan myöhässä. Kellon alapuolella, seinällä, oli erilaisia mainostauluja, ja Joen lempimotto "make love, not war".

"Minä en ole mikään vanhus. Ikä on vain numero, jolla muut yrittävät laittaa sinut tiettyyn muottiin," Joe huusi keittiön puolelta. Hän tuli takaisin tiskille, ja ojensi paperiin laittamansa leivät ja kahvimukin tytölle. Serena otti vielä purukumia, ja maksoi ostoksensa.

"Onko purukumi todella ainoa kumi, mitä tarvitset tänään, tyttö-parka?" Joe viisasteli. Serenasta tuhahti tälle virnistäen. Hänestä tuntui, että vanha hippi oli ottanut tehtäväkseen löytää hänelle uuden miehen. Vasta kolme viikkoa sitten, tämä oli esitellyt hänet jollekin juuri vankilasta vapautuneelle kaverille, joka oli pankkiryöstön yhteydessä sulkenut itsensä holviin, ja jäänyt rysän päältä kiinni.

"Sinun pitää tulla tänne huomenna lounaalla. Saimme eilen uuden työntekijän. Hän on todella mukava nuorimies. Tosi romantikko, joka etsii sitä oikeaa. Kutsun häntä EJ:ksi. En ikinä opi muistamaan hänen nimeään," Joe lausui hyväntuulisesti virnistäen. Serena pudisti päätään, eikä voinut olla vähempää kiinnostunut.

"Voi Luoja, Joe. Ei taas. Muistat kai sen edellisen kaverin. Älä viitsi järjestää nyt mitään. Tiedät, miten surkea olen ruuanlaitossa, ja tämä paikka on ainoa, josta saan lämmintä ruokaa edes kerran päivässä. En voi tulla enää tänne, jos yrität järjestää minua yhteen jonkun työmiehesi kanssa. "

"EJ on melkoinen velho keittiössä. Hän olisi sinulle täydellinen."

Serena otti kahvin ja eväät käteensä, ja pisti vaihtorahan farkkujensa taskuun. Muisto hänen entisestä poikaystävästään ja tämän menettämisestä painoi häntä yhä. Hän ei ollut valmis vielä pitkään aikaan laskemaan ketään lähelleen.

"Olkoon vaikka kokkauksen kuningas, en ole kiinnostunut."

"Serena, kultaseni, olet nuori ja sinun tulisi elää tässä päivässä, eikä menneessä ajassa. On aika päästää irti... Siitä on jo neljä vuotta. Et kai usko, että Peter haluaisi sinun jäävän murehtimaan häntä lopun ikääsi," Joe totesi hiljaa ja taputti tyttöä käsivarteen myötätuntoisesti. Hän tiesi tytön tarinan, ja halusi kovasti auttaa tätä elämässä eteenpäin.

"Sinä kyllä löydät vielä sen oikean. Sen tietää löytäneensä silloin, kuin kaikki tämän kanssa tuntuu taikuudelta."

"Minä en usko taikuuteen. Ja, on minulla poikaystävä, joka kulkee kätevästi mukana käsilaukussa, värisee silloin kun haluan, ja eikä urputa turhia," Serena viisasteli ja oli jo lähdössä.

"Te pahuksen nykynaiset. Luoja antoi teille oikean miehen, mutta te sorrutte niihin vempaimiinne. Sietäisitte saada oikein isän kädestä," Joe tuhahti pyyhkien tiskiään. Serena tuhahti tälle nauraen, ja toivotteli hyviä illan jatkoja.

"Sanoin jo EJ:lle, että olet vapailla markkinoilla. Huomenna laitat sen hameen, tai et saa täältä palvelua," Joe huikkasi vielä, ennen kuin Serena hävisi ovesta vilkuttaen ja lähti jatkamaan matkaansa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilta alkoi olla jo pitkällä Serenan saapuessa suuren harjun luo. Harjun kupeessa, alhaalla rannalla, leiskuivat nuotionliekit. Se oli varmaan vanhuksen leirituli, hän ajatteli. Ollessaan aikeissa nousta autosta, pelkääjänpuolen ovi avautui vauhdilla, ja parrakas vanhus kurkisti ovesta sisään. Serena kirosi ääneen säpsähtäessään tämän nopeaa toimintaa.

"Olet myöhässä!" vanhus tuhahti paheksuvasti narisevalla äänellään. Tämä istuutui etupenkille, Serenan viereen, nopeammin kuin tyttö ehti edes sanomaan: "Mitä helkkaria sinä oikein meinaat?"

"Meillä ei olisi kiire, jos sinä olisit saapunut ajoissa. No niin, ajahan nyt," vanhus tokaisi tuohtuneena, tytön tuijottaessa tätä suu auki. Parrakas vanhus ei enää säälittänyt Serenaa, enemmänkin ärsytti vallan mahdottomasti. Varsinkin tämän röyhkeä asenne häntä kohtaan. Tyttö tokaisi, ettei ollut mikään taksi. Hän oli ajanut tänne yli tunnin moottoritietä pitkin tapaamaan vanhusta, eikä halunnut vielä lähteä takaisin.

"En aikonut kävellä Camelotin raunioille. Siksi pyysin sinua hakemaan minut," vanhus sanoi, ja nyökkäsi eteenpäin kehottaakseen tyttöä jo ajamaan. Serena pyöritti päätään ja käynnisti auton. Sitten hän huomasi nuotion rannassa ja sanoi: "Tuo täytyy sammuttaa ensin. Käynkö minä?"

"Se sammuu kyllä itsestään."

"Ok, minä siis käyn."

Valkopartainen vanhus mumisi jotain itsekseen, kun tyttö avasi auton ovea. Samassa nuotion tuli sammui ja hiilloskin näytti tummuvan. Tuo oli outoa, Serena ajatteli ja löi oven takaisin kiinni. Hän varmisti vielä, että he olivat menossa kaivauksille, jossa vanhus saisi selittää enemmän kartasta ja oletetusta Camelotista. Serenasta tuntui, että heillä oli edessään aivan liian pitkä automatka yhdessä. Hän käänsi auton ja he lähtivät ajamaan harjulta pois päin johtavaa kapeaa tietä.

"Anteeksi, että olen myöhässä. Unohduin tutkimaan sitä antamaasi karttaa koko päiväksi. Et kertonut nimeäsi. Minä olen Serena," tyttö sanoi, yrittäen tutustua vanhukseen. Hän inhosi hiljaisia hetkiä toisen ihmisen seurassa.

"Minut tunnetaan monella nimellä," vanhus tokaisi, ja oli sitten hiljaa katselleen maisemia, kuin unohtaen kertoa, mitä häneltä kysyttiin.

"No, kerro edes yksi niistä. Millä nimellä voin kutsua sinua?"

"Voit kutsua minua… Jonesiksi," vanhus lausui. Hän katsoi hetken tyttöä hymyillen partansa takaa, ja käänsi sitten katseensa sivuikkunaan päin. Nimi sai Serenan hymähtämään. Se toi hänelle mieleen kaikkien arkeologien elokuvasankarin Indiana Jonesiin.

"Hyvä on, herra Jones. Kuinka sait sen vanhan kartan käsiisi? Hiiliajoituksen mukaan se voi olla jopa tuhat vuotta vanha. Uskomattoman hyvin säilynyt," Serena selitti ja vilkaisi sivusilmällä vanhusta. Parrakas herra Jones katseli autonikkunan läpi taivaalle nousevaa kuuta. Hän kertoi kartan kulkeneen suvussa jo kauan. Se oli kuuleman mukaan todella peräisin kuningas Arthurin ajoilta.

"Oletko näyttänyt sitä museoille? He olisivat varmasti kiinnostuneita. Ainakin professori Jefferson meni täysin sekaisin, kun hän näki sen..." Serena selitti.

"Näytitkö sinä sen jollekin muulle? Se kartta oli tarkoitettu vain sinulle," vanhus huudahti kärttyisesti ja nyrpistäen nenäänsä.

"Anteeksi vaan, mutta minä olen vain harjoittelija. Kaikki tutkimukseen liittyvät asiat on käytävä läpi..." Serenan selitys keskeytyi valkopartaisen vanhuksen huudahdukseen: "Seis!"

Serena polkaisi jarrun pohjaan, ja tähyili tielle. Siellä ei näkynyt mitään. Oliko vanhus nähnyt jotain hämärällä tiellä, hän ajatteli.

"Tuossa on risteys vasemmalle. Käänny siitä," vanha herra Jones sanoi osoittaen kapeaa tienliittymää, joka näytti vievän metsätielle. Serena katsoi tätä tympääntyneenä, ja tuumasi kiroten, ettei missään nimessä ollut menossa siihen suuntaan. He menisivät suoraan moottoritielle, ja sieltä nopeasti kaivauksille.

"Tuon tien varrella on paikka, jonka haluan näyttää sinulle. Se on paikka, josta tarinamme alkaa," vanhus selitti topakkana.

Serena totesi, että he menisivät suoraan, ja tyttö painoi kaasua. Vanhus rykäisi äänekkäästi harmissaan ja vei kädet puuskaan. Auton moottoritilasta kuului outo ääni, ja ajopelin vauhti tyssäsi kuin seinään. Moottori sammui. Konepellin alta pöllähti valkoista savua, jota Serena jäi tuijottamaan pudistaen päätään. Hän ei uskonut, että näin oli juuri käynyt. Hän vilkaisi herra Jonesia kuin syyttäen tätä auton hajoamisesta keskelle ei mitään.

"Luuletko, että tämä on muka minun syytäni? En ole koskenut mihinkään. Sinähän se olet ratissa," vanhus tuhahti paheksuen tytön ilmeistä epäilystä. Serena aikoi lähteä kävelemään takaisin moottoritielle. Hän liftaisi kyydin itselleen takaisin, ennemmin kuin jäisi vanhan Herra Jonesin seuraan tähän autoon. Hän ei tiennyt mistä se johtui, mutta vanhus sai hänen sappensa kiehumaan.

"Jos saan auton korjattua, käymme katsomassa sen paikan tuon tien varrella," herra Jones ehdotti ja avasi auton oven, ja käski tyttöä aukaisemaan konepellin lukituksen. Serena epäili, osaisiko tämä tehdä autolle yhtään mitään, joten hän suostui. Hän katseli jo tavaroitaan valmiiksi käsilaukkuun, koska joutuisi kuitenkin kävelemään kohta. Parrakas Jones ei ollut ehtinyt kuin vasta avata konepellin, kun huikkasi jo tytölle että tämä kokeilisi käynnistään uudelleen.

"Joopa joo," Serena tuhahti ja kokeili startata. Hänen yllätyksekseen auto lähti käyntiin.

"Menemmekö sitten," vanha herra Jones lausui tyytyväisenä istuutuen takaisin autoon, ja osoitti sivutielle päin.

"Enpä oikein tiedä."

"Se ei vie kauan. Aja nyt vain," herra Jones vakuutti yhä vain ärsyttävämpään tapaansa. Serena pudisti päätään ja oli kahden vaiheilla. Hetkellisen sananvaihdon päätteeksi, he kuitenkin ajoivat pikkutielle. Serenaa alkoi toden teolla kaduttaa, että oli tullut valkopartaisen juttusille.

Tie kävi kapeammaksi ja muuttui lopulta kärrypoluksi, joka päättyi viimein avaraan nummeen. Ja keskellä nummea seisoi korkeista kivipaaseista rakennettu kehä. Se oli paljon Stonehengeä pienempi, mutta silti majesteetillinen hiljaisessa hämärässä maisemassa. Nummelle nouseva usva sai paikan näyttämään satumaiselle.

"Tämä minä halusin näyttää sinulle," vanhus lausui ja nousi autosta viittoen tyttöä seuraamaan. Tämä sammutti auton, mutta jätti ajovalot päälle ja kulki sitten herra Jonesin perässä lähemmäs kivikehää haltioituneena tuosta erikoisesta paikasta. Se oli keskellä loivasti nousevaa mäkeä, jota metsä reunusti.

"Tämä kuului Camelotin maihin. Se oli mahtava valtakunta aikoinaan... Pian on kesäpäiväntasaus. Tästä kivikehästä näkee ajanlaskun tähtien avulla. Tiesitkö, että tämä paikka oli druidien rakentama," vanhus kertoi, ja kosketti yhtä suurta kivenjärkälettä katsellen sitä pitkin taivasta kohti. Sitten hän hymyili lämpimästi, kuin muistaen jotakin menneisyydestään, ja kääntyi tyttöön päin. Tuo ilme tuntui Serenasta yllättäen oudolle kaiken sen sananväännön jälkeen, jota he olivat käyneet. Serena kyseli vanhukselta, mitä druidit olivat tehneet täällä, ja oliko kivikehä vain kalenteri, vai oliko täällä tehty jotain rituaaleja. Häntä kiinnosti kovasti tietää, kuinka kivet oli ylipäätään saatu kehään siihen aikaan.

Herra Jones totesi druidien käyttäneen taikuutta kivikehän pystyttämisessä, ja taputti sitten kivipaasia, kuin ystävää olalle, kulkien sen ohi. Serena pyöräytti silmiään, ja kysyi vanhukselta oliko tämä tosissaan.

"Väitätkö, että he olivat muka jotain jedejä? Etkö ole vähän liian vanha uskomaan tuollaista?"

"Taikuus on todellista. Ennen kuin Arthurista tuli kuningas, taikuuden harjoittaminen oli kuolemalla rangaistava teko. Druidit olivat taikuutta harjoittavaa kansaa. He kokoontuivat salaa tällaisiin paikkoihin. Kuningas Uther, Arthurin isä, kielsi taikuuden harjoittamisen Camelotissa," mystinen herra Jones selitti. Hän kiersi kehää vastapäivään koskettaen kivipaaseja kulkiessaan. Kuulosti siltä kuin tämä olisi mumissut jotakin jokaisen kiven kohdalla. Serena arveli tämän manaavan häntä, koska hän ei uskonut tämän tarinoita.

"Taikuudella tarkoitat kai kuitenkin jotain poppakonsteja, joilla yritettiin saada parempi onni kuin naapurilla? Hei, olen minäkin lapsena kerännyt juhannusyöksi kukkasia tyynyni alle... mutta, nämä tonnien painoiset kivijärkäleet eivät varmasti nousseet jonkun sormen napsautuksella paikoilleen. Abrakadabra...," Serena viisasteli, ja sai vanhukselta nenän nyrpistyksen yhden kivipaasin takaa.

"Sinun ei tarvitse uskoa minua... mutta jotkut syntyivät erikoisen kyvyn kanssa. Jos heidän kykynsä paljastui muille, heidät teloitettiin sen takia. Sadat menettivät turhaan henkensä. Siinä ei ole mitään hauskaa."

"Noitavainot? Sori, olet kai oikeassa," Serena totesi pahoillaan, ja asteli kivikehän keskelle. Hän ajatteli mielessään, miten hirvittävä historia näilläkin paikoilla saattoi olla. Ihmisiä oli oikeasti kuollut vain sen takia, että joku oli vihannut tai pelännyt heitä niin paljon, ja ihan ilman syytä.

"Sanoit, että tämän taikuuden harjoittaminen oli kiellettyä ennen kuin Arthurista tuli kuningas. Hänen täytyi kai sallia se sitten, kun hän hankki oman velhonsa, Merlinin?" Serena arvaili viitaten vanhaan myyttiin. Myytin mukaan se oli ollut Merlin-velho, joka oli tehnyt Arthurista kuninkaan. Ei hän siltikään uskonut taikuuteen, mutta arveli tuon tarujen velhon olleen vain viisas tietäjä. Siis jos kumpikaan mainituista myytin hahmoista oli joskus elänyt oikeasti.

"Arthur ei luottanut taikuuteen sen enempää kuin isänsäkään. Hän ei edes tiennyt, että hänellä oli velho rinnallaan koko ajan suojelemassa häntä. Hän olisi katkaissut tämän kaulan, jos hän olisi tiennyt," vanhus tuhahti, vilkaisten tyttöä kulkien viimeisen kivipaasin takaa, tehtyään täyden ympyrän. Hän astui auton valojen eteen kosketettuaan viimeistä kiveä, ja jätti tytön varjoonsa kivikehän keskelle.

"Se ei kuulosta lainkaan legendan mukaiselle. Miksi tämä velho olisi sitten muka auttanut hänet kuninkaaksi?" Serena kysyi, pohtien samalla, mistä vanhus oli tietonsa saanut. Herra Jones taisi keksiä kaiken omasta päästään, hän ajatteli hymähtäen.

"Niin paljon se legenda pitää paikkansa... mutta olihan Arthur kyllä jalo sydämeltään. Todellinen ritari. Ja kuningas, jota kansa rakasti. Jopa monet heistä, jolla oli taikuuden kyky, toivoivat hänen menestyvän kuninkaana."

"Ai, vaikka tämä olisi tapattanut heidät sen taikuuden vuoksi?" Serena tuhahti. Hän siristi silmiään vilkaisten vanhuksen hahmoa auton valojen kiilassa. Tuolle Merlin-velho olisi varmaan näyttänyt Arthurin aikaan, hän ajatteli huvittuneena.

"Sen sinä tulet näkemään... Anna anteeksi, Serena, mutta minun on tehtävä tämä," herra Jones lausui omituisen osanottavalla äänensävyllä. Se sai tytön niskakarvat pystyyn. Hän nosti kätensä nähdäkseen jotakin auton valojen häikäistessä silmiään. Mitä tämä oikein puhui, oliko vanhuksella sittenkin jokin ase mukanaan.

"Mitä tarkoitat? Mitä aiot tehdä minulle?" tyttö älähti yrittäen pois kivikehästä ja valojen häikäisystä. Kivipaasien väleistä ei kuitenkaan päässyt kulkemaan. Hän tunsi olonsa huonoksi miimikoksi takoen näkymätöntä estettä suurten kivien välissä. Siinä ei ollut mitään, mutta hän ei vaan päässyt kehästä pois. Lähestyvä usva pysähtyi kivikehän ulkopuolelle kuin lasiseinään, ja kohosi sitä pitkin ylöspäin.

"Mitä tämä on? Mikä hitto sinä olet? Päästä minut pois täältä," Serena käski kovaan ääneen. Tapahtumat alkoivat muuttua hänen mielestään liian hämärän rajamailla -henkisiksi. Hän alkoi käsittää, että nuotion sammuminen itsekseen ja auton hajoaminen keskelle tietä, saattoi sittenkin olla herra Jonesin syytä.

"Etsi Emrys. Hän auttaa sinua palaamaan takaisin. Gaius tietää, mistä löydät hänet," vanhus sanoi nostaen kätensä ylös kohti kivikehää. Hän lausui jotakin, joka kuulosti vieraalle kielelle. Serena ei saanut siitä mitään selkoa. Vanhuksen ääni oli matala ja käheä. Sitten hänen silmissään kävi tulinen leimahdus, vain sekunnin, mutta Serena näki sen valojen häikäisyn alta. Se sai hänet yrittämään pois pääsyä yhä kovemmin erikoisesta vankilastaan, mutta turhaan. Jokin näkymätön voima piti hänen sen sisällä. Kivet alkoivat humista, aivan kuin ne olisivat resonoineet siinä järjestyksessä, jossa vanhus oli niitä koskettanut.

"Miksi teet tämän minulle?" tyttö kysyi tietämättä edes mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.

"Serena, Sanansaattajan täytyy lähteä matkaan," vanhus sanoi hiljaa. Kivien humina yltyi koko ajan. Ne alkoivat myös lämmetä.

"Etsi Emrys." Ne olivat viimeiset sanat, jotka tyttö kuuli äänen alta. Humina yltyi korvia särkeväksi, ja tytön täytyi peittää korvansa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja käpertyi kyykkyyn. Kivistä hohkava lämpö ja koko ajan kirkastuva valo, saivat hänet pelkäämään palamista elävältä. Jopa suljettujen luomien läpi, hän näki kirkkaan leimahduksen ja tunsi suuren humauksen, aivan kuin olisi ollut hississä, joka teki äkkipysäyksen. Sitten ei enää mitään, vain hiljaista ja hämärää.

* * *

Myyttien maassa, aikakautena, jolloin taikuus vallitsi maailmassa.

Erään prinssin viinimaljan täyttäminen oli nuoren miehen vastuulla, hänen nimensä oli;

"Merlin?" vaaleahiuksinen prinssi huudahti hieman sopertavalla äänellä kohottaen samalla juomamaljaansa. Hän oli väsynyt, turhautunut, janoinen ja jo aikamoisessa tuiskeessa. Prinssin katse tähyili hovin juhlaväkeä, joka oli kokoontunut Camelotiin tänä kesäpäiväntasauksen iltana. Takana olivat kolmipäiväiset turnajaiset, joiden voiton nuori prinssi oli odotetusti lunastanut itselleen.

"Luulen, että olet jo ottanut tarpeeksi, herrani," prinssin nuori miespalvelija totesi huvittuneena ja otti viinikannun pöydästä, prinssin edestä, viedäkseen se kauemmas. Samassa vaaleahiuksinen prinssi tarrasi palvelijaansa takin kauluksesta ja tuijotti tämän sinisiin silmiin.

"Minä juhlin ystävieni kanssa voittoani. Kaada vaan, äläkä luule mitään," prinssi tuhahti närkästyneenä ja ojensi maljansa mustatukkaisen palvelijansa naaman eteen. Tämä pudisti päätään mutristaen suutaan.

"Minä en siivoa sotkujasi aamulla, herrani," Merlin sanoi huokaisten ja lirautti pienen määrän viiniä prinssin maljaan. Tämän kääntyessä palvelijastaan pois päin, Merlin mumisi loitsu. Hänen silmissään välähti kultainen leimahdus, loitsun muuttaessa prinssin maljassa olevan viinin vedeksi.

Prinssi kulautti maljansa tyhjäksi yhdellä hörpyllä ja maiskutteli suutaan ihmetellen outoa makua. Itse asiassa, viinissä ei ollut makua ollenkaan. Sehän maistui ihan vedelle. Hänen täytyisi siirtyä simaan juontiin, hän ajatteli ja osoitti palvelijaansa etusormi pystyssä.

"Tänään oli juhlallinen, mutta uuvuttava päivä. Minä vetäydyn nyt lepäämään," kuningas Uther lausui nousten ylös pöydästä. Koko muu hovinväki nousi myös ylös samalla, muut paitsi prinssi. Kuningas taputti nuorta prinssiä olkapäälle isällisesti ja puristi sitten niin että sai tämän pomppaamaan tuolistaan jaloilleen.

"Olisi ehkä sinunkin aika mennä jo lepäämään, poikani," kuningas kuiskasi toisen korvaan ja vilkaisi prinssin miespalvelijaa. Toivottavasti tämä ymmärtäisi viedä prinssin jo nukkumaan päätään selväksi. Tällainen käytös ei ollut sopivaa nuoren prinssin arvolle.

Merlin nyökkäsi vaivautuneena kuninkaalle tämän poistuessa hovista, ja viittoili sitten prinssiä lähtemään kuninkaan perään. Vaaleatukkainen prinssi nousi jaloilleen horjuen, ja virnisti leveästi yrittäen kohdistaa katseensa lady Morganan takana seisovaan kamarineitoon. Tummatukkainen palvelusneiti pudisti päätään myötähäpeästä, ja painoi katseensa alas.

"Hyvää yötä kaikille. Oli hyvät turmajaiset... turhamaiset...tur-na-jaiset," prinssi soperteli ja vilkutti hoviväelle häviten sitten näkyvistä kulman taakse. Merlin pujotti prinssin käden olkansa yli ja talutti tämän pitkin käytävää yläkerrassa olevaan prinssin kuninkaalliseen kamariin. Huoneeseen päästyään, mustatukkainen palvelija potkaisi huoneen oven kiinni takanaan ja avusti humaltuneen kuninkaallisen vuoteeseen.

"Arthur? Minä ehdotin sinulle, että joisit mieluummin vettä turnajaisten jälkeen. Katso nyt miten kävi," Merlin manasi tuijottaen vaaleahiuksista prinssiä. Tämä oli pian sammumassa, mutta onneksi jo omassa vuoteessaan. Palvelija veti saappaat pois Arthurin jalasta ja asetti ne lattialle sängyn viereen.

"Mikä ihme sinuun oikein meni?" Merlin valitti huolestuneena. Hänen herransa epätavallinen käytös oli ihmetyttänyt häntä koko illan turnajaisten jälkeen. Miksi tämä oikein oli niin turhautunut? Hänhän oli voittanut kaikki muut.

"Potta!" Arthur huudahti pompaten istumaan sängyssään ja säikäyttäen Merlinin pahanpäiväisesti.

"Pot-... yyyök," Arthur yökkäili ja oli jo oksentamassa lattialle. Nuori palvelija ehti ensin. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät, ja aika hänen ympärillään hidastui. Hänen oma vatsansa sisältö pyrki myös ylös, hänen nähdessä Arthurin oksentavan hidastetusti lattialle. Siellä meni illallinen. Merlin käski loitsullaan prinssin yöastian esiin sängyn alta ja sai yrjöt siihen talteen. Sitten hän vapautti ajankulun normaaliksi.

"En ole koshkaan kertonut, kuinka paljon oikeasti rakastan shinua. Enhän?" Arthur lausui silmät sikkuralla, tuijottaen jonnekin kaukaisuuteen palvelijansa ohi. Tämä kumartui viemään yöastiaa pois, ja kurtisti kulmiaan yllättyneenä, kun prinssi kosketti hänen poskeaan.

"Ei. Etpä ole tainnut kertoa, Arthur," Merlin änkytti ja siirsi prinssi käden takaisin sänkyyn.

"Minä rakashtan shinua. En oshaa edes shanoa kuinka paljon, rakastan shinua..." prinssi sopersi ja hymyili typerästi toisella puolella kasvojaan. "...Guinevere," hän jatkoi kurkottaen kohti palvelijaansa.

Ennen kuin Merlin ehti reagoida mitenkään, prinssi oksensi uudestaan sänkynsä viereen lattialle, tarkalleen ottaen omiin saappaisiinsa.


	3. Chapter 3

Toisella puolella kuningaskuntaa, lähellä Camelotin läntistä rajaa, druidit olivat kokoontuneina suuren kivikehän ympärille. Se seisoi yksin vehreällä nummella rinteen päällä. Tänä kyseisenä kesäpäivätasauksen yönä he odottivat muinaisen ennustuksen käyvän toteen. Kivikehän ympärille oli sytytetty soihtuja. Druidit seisoivat ringissä kivikehän ympärillä ja lauloivat hiljaa. He eivät olleet yksin. Kauempana nummen reunalla, metsän suojassa, heidän rituaaliaan seurasi seitsemän tarkkaavaista silmäparia. Aika oli kulkenut hitaasti nummen reunalla ja aamunkoitto oli pian käsillä.

"Aurinko nousee pian. Hän ei saapunut, Kerturion. Tämä oli pelkkää ajanhukkaa," mustiin pukeutunut aatelismies lausui pettyneesti palvelijalleen. Aatelismiehellä oli pitkät punertavat hiukset, jotka oli solmittu kiinni niskan taakse, ja lyhyt punertava sänki leuassaan. Hän alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi. He olivat istuneet hevostensa selässä jo pitkän tovin vain odottaen jotain tapahtuvaksi.

"Kansani ennustusten mukaan, Sanansaattaja saapuu tänä yönä. Meidän pitää vain odottaa, herrani," Kerturion sanoi tyynesti ja tuijotti kivikehän luona seisovia ihmisiä. He olivat seisoneet kivien ympärillä jo monta tuntia peräkkäin.

"Kärsivällisyys ei kuulu hyveisiini. Sinä sanoit, että hän tulee. Hän ei ole täällä," punatukkainen mies sanoi ärtyneenä ja veti miekkansa druidipalvelijansa kaulalle. Hän vihasi ajan haaskausta, varsinkin yöaikaan.

"Herrani," palvelija sanoi hengähtäen varovasti kylmä terä kaulallaan. "Herrani, kuunnelkaa," tämä jatkoi pidättäen hengitystään kuin pelkäävän seuraavan hengenvetonsa olevan viimeinen. Ääni, jonka he kuulivat, oli vielä vaimea, mutta se voimistui kokoajan, ja se tuli kivikehältä päin. Sitten valtava valon leimahdus sokaisi heidät kaikki hetkeksi. Hevoset vauhkoontuivat äänestä ja valosta, ja yksi ratsastaja putosi villin ratsunsa selästä. Muutkin heistä joutuivat hetken rauhoittelemaan hevosiaan, mutta hevosten äänet oli jo huomattu nummella. Osa druideista pakeni pois kivikehän luota hämärään.

"Katsokaa," Kerturion sanoi osoittaen kivikehää. Sarastavassa aamunkajossa ja soihtujen valossa näytti siltä, että kivikehän keskelle oli ilmestynyt hahmo.

"Mitä hemmettiä?" punatukkainen hengähti epäuskoisena. Hän oli luullut kivikehän olevan vain druidien ja Sanansaattajan kohtauspaikka. Hän ei arvannut, että druidit toisivat tämän olennon tähän maailmaan taikuuden avulla.

"Saat pitää pääsi tällä kertaa," aatelismies lausui palvelijalleen ja asetti miekkansa takaisin tuppeen.

Joskus hän melkein unohti, että hänen palvelijansa oli druidi. Oli ollut positiivinen vahinko että hän oli törmännyt tähän nuorukaiseen aikoinaan. Nuori druidipalvelija vihasi Uther Pendragonia yhtä paljon kuin hänkin, ehkä jopa vielä enemmän. Uther Pendragon, Camelotin hallitseva kuningas, oli surmannut nuorukaisen perheen suuren puhdistuksen aikaan 20 vuotta sitten. Punatukkainen tiesi, miten suuri voima kostolla oli. Myös hän itse halusi osansa Camelotista, ja se, mitä druidi oli kertonut kansansa ennustuksesta, voisi hyvinkin suistaa Camelotin turmioon. Avain tähän kaikkeen voisi hyvinkin olla tuo mystinen Sanansaattaja. Ja, hän oli viimein ilmestynyt kivikehälle, kuten oli ennustettu.

Vihdoin se kauhea ääni loppui. Suuret kivet seisoivat taas hiljaa kehässä, ja silmiin sattuva valo oli poissa. Serena tunsi yhä kivistä huokuvan lämmön ympärillään. Hän uskaltautui raottamaan silmiään ja ottamaan kämmenet korviltaan. Oli vielä aavistuksen hämärää. Aurinko oli juuri nousemassa horisontin yläpuolelle jossain kaukana, metsän takana. Kehän kivien yläreunat värjäytyivät kultaisiksi nousevan auringon ensisäteistä.

Sivusilmällään tyttö huomasi liikettä ympärillään. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän näki ja kuuli kunnolla. Siellä oli ihmisiä ja hevosia. Hän kuuli laukkaavien ratsujen lähestyvät kauempaa. Valkenevassa aamunkajossa, hän huomasi kaapuihin pukeutuneita ihmisiä. Nämä juoksivat, kuin paeten jotakin.

Serena koetti, pääsisikö hän nyt pois kivikehästä. Kivet tuntuivat polttavan kuumilta käden alla. Mikään ei enää estänyt häntä poistumasta kehästä.

"Hän varasti autoni... Se helkkarin vanha pas..." Serena manasi huomaten laina-autonsa kadonneen metsikön reunasta. Samassa joku tarttui häntä kädestä.

"Juoskaa. Pian," harmaaseen kaapuun pukeutunut mies sanoi tytölle ja veti tämän mukanaan pois kivien läheltä. Tapa, jolla hätääntynyt mies puhui, oli omituinen. Serena ei osannut yhdistää, minkä kielen tai murteen aksentti tällä oli. Hän juoksi kaapumiehen vetämänä kohti metsänlaitaa, pois päin takanaan lähestyvistä ratsastajista. Vilkaistessaan olkansa yli lähestyvää ratsastajaa, hän kompastui maahan. Kaapumies asettui hänen ja ratsastajan väliin nostaen kätensä tätä kohti. Samassa ratsastaja lensi hevosensa selästä taaksepäin aivan kuin hänet olisi vain puhallettu pois satulasta. Serena ei ehtinyt tajuamaan näkemäänsä, kun kaapumies avusti hänet jaloilleen ja juoksutti jo eteenpäin.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" tyttö huusi ja juoksi miehen käsipuolessa. Sitten miehen vauhti pysähtyi kuin salamaniskusta ja tämä kaatui vatsalleen maahan. Hänen selässään sojotti puuvartinen nuoli. Sen nähdessään tyttö säpsähti ja putosi polvilleen miehen viereen. Se oli todellinen, ja se oli syvällä miehen selässä. Veri kasteli kaavun selkämyksen nuolen ympäriltä.

"Voi hyvä Luoja," sanat vain putosivat tytön huulilta ilmaan.

"Juokse, Sanansaattaja. Etsi Emrys," mies sanoi kuiskaten viimeisellä henkäyksellään ja puristi tytön kättä hetken. Sitten ote hellitti. Tyttö koetti pulssia miehen kaulalta, mutta sitä ei tuntunut. Pakokauhu valtasi hänet. Ratsastajat lähestyivät.

Serena juoksi lujempaa kuin oli koskaan juossut. Tämä oli painajaista. Hän pelkäsi seuraavan nuolen lävistävän oman selkänsä. Hän melkein saattoi kuulla sen äänen korvissaan, kun nuoli repisi luita ja lihasta ja puhkaisisi hänen keuhkonsa. Ratsastajat ehtivät hänen edelleen ennen kuin hän pääsi nummelta metsään. He pakottivat hänet pysähtymään keskelle ratsuillaan tekemäänsä rinkiä.

"Hän on... tyttö," punahiuksinen ratsastaja lausui yllättyneenä katselleen Sanansaattajaa ylhäältä satulasta. "Napatkaa hänet. Älkää tappako vielä."

Tyttö valmistautui pistämään tosissaan hanttiin, mutta he heittivät hänen päälleen painavan, narusta punotun verkon, jonka alle hän kaatui.

* * *

Aamu koitti Camelotissa. Gaius, vanha hovin parantaja, heräsi tuttuun tapaansa aikaisin aamulla. Hän laittoi tulet tulipesään ja mustan padan tulelle, jossa valmisti kaurapuuroa. Hän oli ollut huolissaan Merlinistä, joka ei ollut tullut illalla normaaliin aikaansa kotiin. Tuo nuori velhon alku oli hänelle kuin oma poika. Tämän äiti oli lähettänyt pojan hänen luokseen oppimaan ja hyödyntämään erikoisia taitojaan, ja opettelemaan pitämään ne piilossa muilta. Siinä tällä olisi vielä opettelemista, Gaius ajatteli ja meni pojan huoneen ovelle. Onneksi poika oli sängyssään, valitettavasti tämä oli vielä sikeässä unessa.

"Merlin?" parantaja lausui herätellen suojattiaan. "Nouse ylös, Merlin. On jo aamu," hän toisti ja veti peitteen pois pojan päältä. Merlin taisteli peittonsa herruudesta puoliunessa, mutta joutui luovuttamaan ja veti tyynyn päänsä päälle muristen väsyneenä.

"En huomannut, kun tulit yöllä kotiin. Miten Arthur jaksoi? Jotenkin hän ei tuntunut olevan oma itsensä eilen illalla."

Harmaapäinen parantaja ei saanut vastausta. Poika kuorsasi tyynyn alla kuin flunssainen porsas. Joskus tämä oli uskomaton unikeko.

"Merlin! Arthur tarvitsee sinua tänään. Etkö muista, että tänään on kansalaisten kuulemispäivä," Gaius selitti ja istuutui pojan sängylle taputtaen tätä olalle.

"Arthur tarvitsee vain suuren saavin, johon työntää päänsä. Kerro hänelle että olen sairas, tai mitä tahansa... mitä tahansa muuta kuin, että olen tavernassa," Merlin murisi tyynynsä alta.

"Oletko sairas?" Gaius kysyi huolestuneen ja taisteli tyynyn pois pojan kasvoilta, ja koetti tämän lämpöä otsasta.

"Olen sairaan väsynyt. Minulta meni puolet yöstä siivotessa hänen sotkujaan. Hän oli kauheassa kunnossa juotuaan illan kuin sieni. En ole koskaan nähnyt häntä sellaisena," nuori velho selitti hieroen silmiään ja haukotteli pitkään. Hän nousi istumaan vuoteessaan ja katsoi sitten Gaiusta mustat hiukset pörröllään.

"Ja, hän yritti suudella minua. Niinpä! Heti sen jälkeen kun oli oksentanut saappaisiinsa. Se oli ällöttävää..."

Gaiuksen suu loksahti auki ja kulmat nousivat kurttuun. Se ei todellakaan ollut prinssi kaltaista, hän totesi mielessään. Nuori velho vaihtoi yöpaitansa siniseen pitkähihaiseen paitaansa, poimi takin lattialta päälleen, ja solmi punaisen huivinsa kaulaan, ja veti saappaansa jalkaan raahustaen samalla aamiaiselle. Gaius istui hetken sanattomana pojan vuoteella. Sanoiko hän todella, että prinssi oli yrittänyt suudella häntä.

Merliniä hirvitti avata aamulla prinssin kamarin ovi. Hän oli hotkaissut aamiaisensa unen pöpperössä. Gaius oli ollut aamiaisella ihmeellisen vaisu, hän totesi itsekseen. Mistähän sekin oli johtunut, hän ajatteli kohauttaen olkapäitään ja nappasi yhden makkaran suihinsa prinssin aamupala lautaselta. Sitten hän rohkaistui astumaan prinssin huoneeseen. Kaikki näytti olevan kunnossa. Paikat olivat siistinä yön jäljiltä ja Arthur täydessä unessa suuressa vuoteessaan. Merlin asetti prinssille tuomansa lautasen pöydälle, valitsi vaatteet ja uudet kuivat saappaat tämän vaatekaapista ja meni ikkunan eteen ilkikurisesti hymyillen. Hän todella nautti aamuisin vain tästä hetkestä, kun sai herättää ärtyisän Arthurin kesken kuninkaallisten unien.

"Ylös, ulos ja lenkille. On niin kaunis päivä," Merlin lausui virnuillen ja vetäisi paksut ikkunaverhot sivuun.

"Merlin?" Kuului vaisu ääni sängystä, ja Arthurin käsi nousi etusormi pystyssä esiin peiton alta.

"Niin, herrani," nuori velho sanoi koventaen ääntään tarkoituksella, ja yritti kuulostaa mahdollisimman reippaalta.

"Turpa kiinni, Merlin. Minulla on kaikkien aikojen päänsärky. Kovat äänet särkevät pääni. Herätä minut uudestaan keskipäivällä," Arthur sanoi hiljaa käheällä äänellä ja käänsi kylkeä peiton alla. Merlin ei päästäisi prinssiä niin helpolla. Ei sen jälkeen kun joutui siivoamaan yöllä hänen jälkiään.

"En voi tehdä niin, ylhäisyys. Tänään on kansalaisten kuulemispäivä. Isäsi tarvitsee sinua hovissa," Merlin sanoi ja huomasi kuulostavansa aivan Gaiukselta. Annetaan hyvän kiertää, hän ajatteli kiskoen prinssin peittoa pois tämän päältä.

Lyhyen sängynpeiton vuoksi käydyn painin jälkeen, Merlin sai prinssin puettua ja istutettua pöytään aamiaiselle. Arthur tuijotti aamiaislautastaan huonovointisena ja työnsi sen pois edestään. Makkaroita, juustoa ja leipää. Merlin olisi ollut hyvillään vastaavasta aamiaisesta, aina sen ikuisen kaurapuuron sijaan.

"En voi syödä tätä," prinssi lausui kalpeana ja vain istui pöydässä hiljaa.

"Tätähän sinä aina syöt aamiaiseksi," Merlin totesi ja työnsi hopealautasen takaisin hänen eteensä.

"En syö sitä tänä aamuna," toinen murahti ja työnsi sen taas sivuun. He siirtelivät lautasta toistensa eteen, kunnes se putosi pöydältä. Hopealautasen putoaminen sai prinssin voihkaisemaan, koska sen aiheuttama ääni sattui hänen päähänsä. Itse asiassa, Merlinin läsnä olo sattui hänen päähänsä.

"Merlin," hän ärähti ja läpsäisi tätä käsivarteen nousten samalla pöydästä. Hän voisi jopa potkaista tätä, kunhan tämä kumartuisi poimimaan pudonneet ruuat lattialta, Arthur ajatteli.

"Miksi sinä minulle huudat? Minunhan tässä pitäisi olla kiukkuinen, kaiken sen sotkun jälkeen, mitä teit illalla. Ja, mitä se oli olevinaan, kun yritit suudella minua?" Merlin valitti huitoen käsillään. Sitten hän lopetti huomattuaan prinssin, melkeinpä kauhistuneen katseen. Tämä tuijotti häntä hetken hiljaa.

"Mitä?" Arthur huudahti. Hetken vaikutti siltä että huonovointi ja päänsärky olivat poissa.

"Mitä?" Merlin toisti vaivautuneena, ja muisti sitten että oli tainnut mainita asiasta myös Gaiukselle aamulla. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt mainita siitä Gaiukselle, hän ajatteli irvistäen ja vilkaisi sitten hölmistynyttä prinssiä.

"Minä en ole yrittänyt... suudella sinua. Ikinä," prinssi vakuutti toiselle etusormi ojossa.

Prinssin kamarin ovi avautui ja Uther Pendragon astui sisälle huoneeseen. Arthur laski sormensa alas vaivautuneena. Hän todella toivoi, ettei isänsä olisi kuullut edellistä huomautustaan. Harmahtavatukkainen kuningas kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli vähällä liukastua lattialle pudonneeseen makkaraan. Kuningas tuijotti vuoroin poikaansa ja sitten tämän palvelijaa, joka painoi päänsä alas hermostuneena.

"Haluaisin vaihtaa muutaman sanan poikani kanssa, kahden," Uther sanoi ja istuutui pöytään. Merlin nyökkäsi tälle ja hävisi nopeasti huoneesta vilkaisten vielä oven raosta herraansa suu mutrulla pahoitellen.

"Arthur, minun täytyy sanoa, että olen pettynyt sinuun," Uther aloitti huokaisten syvään. Hän viittasi poikaansa istumaan pöydän ääreen, ja tämä totteli tuskastuneena.

"Isä... En osaa sanoa, mitä tapahtui... Mitään ei siis tapahtunut. Tarkoitan, että minä en ole ikinä...," prinssi yritti selitellä.

"Käytöksesi eilen oli epäasiallista. Se ei ollut sopivaa kruununprinssille. Voitit turnajaiset, ymmärrän kyllä juhlinnan, mutta sinun täytyy tietää rajasi. En enää koskaan halua nähdä sinua siinä kunnossa, ymmärrätkö? Vastaava käytös saattaa sinut ja minut naurunalaiseksi. Enkä siedä sellaista pojaltani," Uther sanoi vakavana katsellen nuorta prinssiä. Tämä istui hiljaa, kalpeana kuin lakana, haisten vanhalta viiniltä. Sitten Uther purskahti nauramaan, tietäen itsekin nuoruudestaan varsin hyvin, miten kauhea olo Arthurilla nyt oli. Hän käski poikaansa pyytämään Gaiukselta helpotusta kurjaan oloonsa. Vanha parantaja tietäisi juoman, joka auttaisi tämän tilanteeseen.

"Huoneesi on hirveässä sotkussa. Kannattaisi ehkä harkita miespalvelijasi vaihtamista," hän jatkoi sitten vilkaistuaan lattialla lojuvaa aamiaista paheksuvasti.


	4. Chapter 4

Punatukkainen mies silmäili hyvin erikoisesti pukeutunutta saalistaan. Tyttö istui kädet yhteen köytettyinä hänen edessään. Druidien ennustama Sanansaattaja ei ollut aivan sitä, mitä mies oli odottanut. Tämä oli yrittänyt pistää kovasti vastaan hänen miehilleen, heidän päästyä kuningaskuntien rajan yli omalle leiripaikalleen. He yöpyivät Valkoisten vuorten juurella, löytämässään pienessä luolassa. Tytöstä löytyi sisua, sen punatukkainen joutui myöntämään. 

Serenan vatsanseutu oli arka, hänen jouduttua matkaamaan vatsallaan hevosen selässä verkkoon kiedottuna. Hän oli jo hahmottanut, että punatukkainen oli porukan pomo, nuori mies tämän palvelija, ja muut miehet ilmeisesti palkkasotilaita. Se, miksi nämä olivat hänet kaapanneet, oli vielä hämärän peitossa. Miesten käyttämä outo puheentyyli alkoi pikkuhiljaa vaikuttaa Serenasta vanhalta englanninkieleltä. Todella vanhalta englanninkieleltä, mutta jostain kumman syystä hän ymmärsi sitä. Hän oli pakottanut itsensä uskomaan, että se vanha ärsyttävä papparainen oli jotenkin lähettänyt hänet ajassa taaksepäin. Miten, sitä hän ei tiennyt. Se, mitä hän oli nähnyt matkan varrella, oli pakottanut hänet uskomaan. Heidän reittinsä varrella olisi pitänyt olla päällystettyjä moottoriteitä, asutusta, viljapeltoja traktorin tekemien urien kanssa, tai mitä tahansa sivistykseen viittaavaa. Maamerkit olivat samat, mutta mikään muu ei sitten ollutkaan. 

"Minä olen William Corwin, Everhallin lordi," punatukkainen mies esitteli itsensä. Hänen katseensa oli naulittuna tiukasti tyttöön. Jopa niin tiukasti, että se tuntui Serenasta röyhkeältä. "Pahoittelen, että jouduimme viemään sinut väkisin, mutta emme voineet jättää sinua niiden raakalaisten armoille," mies jatkoi ja tarjosi tytölle juotavaa avonaisesta vesileilistä. Serena katsoi parhaaksi kieltäytyä, koska ei tiennyt mitä astiassa oli. Mies otti siitä itse pitkän kulauksen ja kaatoi sitten loput vedet maahan tytön edessä. Kukahan täällä oli raakalainen, tyttö ajatteli vilkaisten miestä ja tämän palvelijaa, joka seisoi herransa vierellä. 

"Onko sinulla nimeä, Sanansaattaja?" William Corwin kysyi astuen lähemmäs sanatonta vankiaan. Vielä hetki sitten tämä oli kironnut kuin merirosvo.

"Herrani, hän saattaa osata taikuutta," palvelija varoitti herraansa menemästä liian lähelle. Nuo sanat kuullessaan, Serena muisti parrakkaan vanhuksen kertomukset taikuuden harjoittajien kohtalosta entisaikoihin.

"Minä en osaa taikuutta. Minä en ole mikään Sanansaattaja. Nimeni on Serena, ja... en toivo pahaa kenellekään," tyttö sanoi toivoen miesten ymmärtävän puheensa.

Druidipalvelija tuli hänen lähelleen, käärien paitansa hihat ylös. Miehen vasemmasta käsivarresta paljastui musta, kolmesta kiemurasta koostuva tatuointi. Tämä vilkaisi punatukkaista miestä.

"Herrani, Sanansaattajalla sanotaan olevan merkki ihollaan," palvelija sanoi, ja sai herraltaan nyökkäyksellä luvan. Hän tarttui tytön sidotuista käsistä kiinni ja etsi ennustettua merkkiä tämän käsivarsista takin hihojen alta. Tuloksetta.

"Hänellä pitäisi olla merkki ihollaan," palvelija sanoi hätääntyen hieman. Druidit yleensä kantoivat tatuointejaan näkyvillä paikoilla, kuten käsissä tai kaulalla. 

William kehotti tätä riisumaan tytön kokonaan, eikä ollut ollenkaan pahoillaan käskystään. Hän tulisi nauttimaan tästä, hän ajatteli ja riisui tyttöä jo katseellaan.

"Ei!" Serena huudahti jo pelkästä ajatuksesta joutua riisutuksi heidän nähden. Hän nosti sidotut kätensä Williamin eteen ja vilkaisi tätä harmaisiin silmiin. "Irrottakaa tämä köysi, niin... niin minä näytän sen pahuksen merkin... herrani," tyttö jatkoi vastentahtoisesti laskien katseensa. Hän ajatteli, että jos puhuisi miehelle kuten tämän palvelija, hänellä voisi olla mahdollisuudet selviytyä tästä tilanteesta hengissä. Sillä näytti olevan positiivinen vaikutus. William nyökkäsi palvelijalle, joka irrotti köyden hänen käsistään. Se oli ehtinyt jo hiertää ranteita ikävästi.

Et sitten voinut ottaa sitä perhosta olkapäähän, Serena manasi itselleen ja raotti takkinsa ja paitansa alta lohikäärme tatuointiaan. Se sai molemmat miehet hetkeksi hiljaisiksi ihailusta. Tyttö toivoi sen johtuvan tatuointitaiteilijan kädenjäljestä, eikä paljaasta pinnasta, jota oli joutunut vilauttamaan.

"Lohikäärmeen merkki. Hän on Sanansaattaja," druidipalvelija totesi hiljaa. Vasta nyt hän ymmärsi, että oma kostonhalunsa sai hänet satuttamaan viattomia. Yksi hänen omistaan oli jo kuollut yrittäessään pelastaa Sanansaattajaa. Kerturion ei tuntenut tyttöä, mutta tunsi olonsa syylliseksi ja surulliseksi. Hänen herransa aikoi tappaa Sanansaattajan estääkseen muinaisen druidien ennustuksen toteutumisen.

"Mikä on viemäsi viesti, Sanansaattaja?" William kysyi pyörittäen tikariaan tytön kasvojen edessä.

Serena yritti keksiä jotain. Ihan mitä tahansa, kunhan mies lopettaisi tuon pistävän tuijotuksensa. Navan vilauttaminen ei ainakaan tainnut hillitä sitä. Hän kertoi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään viestiä, mutta hän saisi sen myöhemmin.

"Kuka antaa viestin sinulle?"

"Emrys," tyttö sanoi sen ainoan nimen, jota oli kuullut muiden hänelle toistelevan. Sen kuuleminen sai druidipalvelijan hämilleen. Hän tunsi tuon nimen. Hän oli kuullut siitä puhuttavan lapsena ollessaan. Emryksen kerrottiin olevan suurin velho, joka koskaan kävelisi tämän maan päällä. Jos tyttö tuntisi Emryksen, niin hän oli ollut väärässä auttaessaan William Corwinia.

"Herrani?" Kerturion lausui hiljaa huolestuneena.

"Poika, tuo minulle vettä. Äläkä pidä kiirettä," William sanoi ja heitti tyhjän vesileilinsä palvelijalleen. Punatukkainen ei halunnut laskea Sanansaattajaa katseestaan. Hänestä heillä näytti olevan yhteisymmärrystä. Tyttö oli liian erityinen, liian kaunis ja aivan liian houkutteleva tapettavaksi näin pian.

Kerturion tuijotti Sanansaattajaa. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan tätä silmiin. Tämä olisi viimeinen kerta, kun hän näkisi tytön elossa. Serena toivoi, ettei palvelija jättäisi häntä yksin herransa armoille. Tämän oli kuitenkin mentävä.

Serena upotti kätensä takkinsa taskuihin. Hänellä täytyi olla jotain oman aikakautensa ihmeitä, joilla hämätä tätä kivikaudenmiestä. Hän ei aikonut tulla hyväksikäytetyksi ja tapetuksi jossain typerässä historian alkuhämärässä. Ei, jonkun typerän dementtisen partaukon takia. Kunhan hän pääsisi, keinolla millä hyvänsä, takaisin kotiin, hän pieksäisi sen vanhan pierun maan rakoon.

Hiuslakkapullo ja purukumia, Serena totesi tunnustellessaan taskuja. Hän toivoi keksivänsä jotain todella pelottavaa niiden avulla. Olisi ollut edes iPod tai kännykkä, mutta ei.

"Olemme olleet tienpäällä kuukausia, ja piilotelleet tässä kirotussa luolassa. Odottaen sinua, Sanansaattaja. Jotkut miehistäni eivät ole nähneet vilaustakaan naisesta koko tuona aikana. Ymmärrät kai, kun vakuutan sinulle, että sinun on parempi täällä minun kanssani," William sanoi. Hän kääntyi ja kaatoi viiniä hopeamaljaansa pöydän ääressä. Serena työnsi sillä aikaa kaikki purukumit suuhunsa ja otti hiuslakkapullon kortin irti, hivuttautuen samalla lähemmäs luolan seinällä palavaa soihtua.

William käveli hänen eteensä hörpäten viinimaljastaan. Hän ojensi astian tytölle astuen aivan liian lähelle tätä.

"Katsotaan vielä kerran sitä merkkiä ihollasi," mies sanoi hiljaa ja vei käden tytön poskelle. Serena tunsi inhoa pelkästä kosketuksesta. Hän painoi katseensa alas ja oli juovinaan maljasta, ja puhalsi sitten hitaasti.

"Mitä hemmettiä?" punatukkainen kirosi nähdessään jotakin outoa ja valkoista tulevan ulos tytön suusta. Se oli kuin suuri linnunmuna, joka vain näytti kasvavan. Mies laski kätensä ja astui taaksepäin. Serena poimi purukumikuplan huuliltaan, ja sai miehen ottamaan toisen askeleen taaksepäin.

"Sinuna minä en tekisi äkkinäisiä liikkeitä," tyttö lausui hiljaa ja käänsi viinimaljan nurin. Hän asetti purukumikuplansa teatraalisesti maljan pohjaan kiinni kuin pieneen pesään.

"Mikä tuo...?" William aloitti kysymyksen, mutta tyttö kehotti tätä pienin elein olemaan hiljaa. Tällä kertaa hän tuijotti miestä silmiin tiukasti ja yritti pitää pokerinaamansa.

"William Corwin... Tämän munan sisällä on olento, joka on hirveämpi kuin mitä olet koskaan nähnyt. Älä anna sen pienen koon hämätä. Se herää pienemästäkin äänestä tai liikkeestä, jonka sen tuleva isäntä tekee. Ja, se tulet olemaan sinä, William Corwin, herrani," tyttö selitti vakavana ja nosti nurin käännetyn maljan kohti miestä kaksin käsin.

"Katsos, tämä olento ei ole ystävällinen isännälleen. Kun se kuoriutuu, se tunkeutuu sisällesi suusi kautta, etkä pysty estämään sitä. Sisälläsi se kasvaa nopeasti, ja ennen seuraavaa auringonlaskua, se kaivautuu ulos rintakehäsi läpi... Kipu tulee olemaan sanainkuvailematonta. Olen nähnyt tämän tapahtuvan ennenkin, neljä kertaa itse asiassa," Serena selitti maalaillen miehen mielikuvitukseen pahimmat kohtaukset näkemästään sci-fi-kauhuelokuvasta. Se näytti toimivan, sillä punatukkaista miestä näytti hirvittävän.

"Tuo on pimeää taikuutta. Olet noita," mies totesi hiljaa.

"Druidit kutsuvat sitä nimellä Alien. Se ei kuulu tähän maailmaan. Minä toin sen mukanani. Ja, nyt se tietää nimesi ja tuntee suusi maun. Jos haluat säilyä hengissä, istuudut alas hyvin hitaasti, et päästä ääntäkään, et edes hengitä. Jos poistut sen läheltä, se herää ja se kyllä löytää sinut. Jos istut hiljaa auringonlaskuun, olento kuolee ilman isäntäänsä munan sisällä," Serena sanoi ja päätti lausua vielä perään muutaman taekwondon liikkeennimen koreaksi tuijottaen purukumipalloa maljan pohjassa, jotta kuulostaisi vakuuttavammalta taikuudenharjoittajalta. Sitten hän asetti maljan hyvin varovasti maahan parin metrin päästä miehestä.

"Luulen, että valehtelet. Minä VOIN tappaa sinut," mies lausui hiljaa, vetäen hitaasti miekan vyöltään ja osoitti sillä tyttöä. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut astua lähemmäs.

"Voit kyllä yrittää, mutta en suosittele," Serena uhkasi ja suihkautti samalla seinällä olevaan soihtuun hiuslakkaa, jolloin se räiskähti suurempaan liekkiin. Mies pelästyi, mutta jäi paikalleen laskien miekkansa.

"Minä en halua vahingoittaa sinua, mutta tuo olento kyllä tekee sen, jos et tee kuten sanoin," tyttö vakuutti ja lähti kävelemään rauhallisesti luolan suulle. Hänen täytyisi vain säilyttää malttinsa nyt.

"Odota... Voin antaa sinulle kokonaisen valtakunnan... Voin tehdä sinusta kuningattareni. Liity minun puolelleni," mies anoi vielä, ennen kuin tyttö poistui luolasta. Niinpä, aivan kuin Serena haluaisi tuollaisen gangsterin heilaksi, joka juuri uhkasi hänen henkeään ja kunniaansa.

Ulos mennessään, Serena mietti kuinka selviytyisi muista palkkasotureista. Hän koppasi yhden luolan suulla olleista soihduista ja aikoi turvautua vielä hiuslakkapulloonsa. Ulkona häntä odotti yllätys. Kaikki sotilaat olivat untenmailla, vaikka aamu oli jo pitkällä. Hän käytti saamansa tilaisuuden hyväksi, ja hiippaili hiljaa näiden ohi. Hänen täytyi löytää tie takaisin kivikehälle, ja hänen täytyi tehdä se nopeasti, sillä sinne oli matkaa. William Corwin saattaisi ihan milloin vain tajuta hänen huijauksensa, ja hänen palvelijansa saattoi olla jossakin lähellä.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthurin katse oli pysähtynyt kuin seinään. Hän vain odotti, että Gaiuksen antama ihmejuoma pelastaisi hänet päänsäryltä ja pahoinvoinnilta. Sen oli parempi tehdä niin, koska se oli maistunut ja haissut pahemmalle kuin jättiläisrotan hengitys. Ja, tässä mielen ja ruumiintilassa sen juominen oli ollut sangen vastenmielistä. Gaius itse oli vaikuttanut oudolta aamulla, vaitonaisemmalta kuin yleensä aivan kuin tällä olisi ollut jotakin kaunaa häntä vastaan, Arthur ajatteli. Prinssi yritti keskittyä kuuntelemaan kuninkaan kuultavaksi tulleita kansalaisia. Yksi oli tullut pyytämään lisäaikaa verojenmaksuun, toinen kinasteli naapurin kanssa, kummalle heidän puoliksi omistama aasi kuului, kolmannen ja neljännen kohdalla Arthur ei enää kyennyt keskittymään. Hän vain tuijotti eteensä ja yritti näyttää siltä, kuin oli kuunnellut tarkkaavaisesti.

"Kiitos, teidän korkeutenne," vaatimattomasti pukeutunut maalainen lausui kumartaen ja poistui hovista kasvot kuninkaaseen päin.

"Siinä olikin kaikki tältä päivältä, kuninkaani," kuulemisvuorojen jakajana toiminut hovinjäsen ilmoitti ja kumarsi Utherille. Kuningas oli nousemassa valtaistuimeltaan, kun yksi hänen ritareistaan ilmestyi saliin hengästyneenä.

"Kuninkaani," punaviittainen ritari hengähti ja kumarsi. "Olisi vielä yksi kansalainen, joka haluaisi puhua kanssanne," tämä jatkoi.

"Eikö se voi odottaa?" Uther kysyi harmistuneena seisten.

"Kyseessä on taikuuteen liittyvä asia, kuninkaani," ritari sanoi vakavana. "Länsirajan lähellä asuva viljelijä oli huomannut jotakin erikoista..."

"Kroooh..." ääni keskeytti ritarin kertomuksen.

"Hän uskoi nähneensä druidien menevän rajaseudun nummen suuntaan..."

"Kroo-o-h..."

"... aamuyöllä hän kertoi nähneensä oudon valon, joka..."

"Kroooh..."

"Mitä hemmettiä on tuo ääni?" Uther ärähti, ja katsoi ympärilleen hakien syyllistä keskeytyksiin. Merlin säpsähti hereille Arthurin istuimen takana maiskuttaen suutaan. Hän oli nukahtanut seisaalleen nojaten seinään. Huomattuaan sen, Arthur yritti etsiä käsiinsä jotakin, jolla heittää tätä. Merlinin onneksi hän ei löytänyt mitään.

"Hän uskoi, että jotakin taikuuteen liittyvää tapahtui viimeyönä nummen kivikehällä," ritari sai viimein selvitettyä kuulemaansa.

Kuninkaan otsa vetäytyi huolestuneena kurttuun kuunnellessaan viljelijän näkemistä valoilmiöistä ja äänistä. Maalaisen kuvausten perusteella, Uther teki vain yhden johtopäätöksen; kyse oli taikuudesta.

"Tiedättekö mitään tästä kivikehästä?" Uther kysyi kääntyen hovinjäsenien puoleen. Hän yleensä kuuli näitä, tehdessään tärkeitä päätöksiä kuningaskunnan asioista. He pudistivat päätään ja olivat vaiti. Vain harmaatukkainen Gaius astui kuninkaan eteen hetken päästä.

"Herrani, olen kuullut, että paikka on druideille pyhä. On sanottu, että he ovat kokoontuneet muinoin kivikehälle vuodenajantasauspäivinä. En tiedä mitään niistä epätavallisista valoilmiöistä, joista äsken mainittiin," Gaius selitti. Hän oli yksi Utherin luotetuimmista alaisista ja hovinjäsenistä, ja varmaankin ainoita henkilöitä, joita Uther pystyi kutsumaan ystäväkseen.

"Arthur, ota mukaasi ritareita, ja ratsasta kivikehälle. Selvitä ketkä ovat tämän takana ja tuo heidät tänne. He saavat vastata teoistaan. Taikuudelle ei ole sijaa tässä kuningaskunnassa," Uther vakuutti puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin.

Merlin vilkaisi vanhaa parantajaa, joka seisoi kuninkaan edessä. Hän ei pitänyt näistä noitajahdeista. Yleensä he metsästivät Merlinin mielestä syytöntä ihmistä, tai sitten heitä vastassa oli ilkeä hirviö. Ja, se oli ollut aina hänen hommansa hoidella hirviö ja vielä niin, että muut eivät saisi selville hänen taikavoimiaan.

"Kyllä, isä. Lähdemme pikimmiten," Arthur lausui nousten ylös kruununprinssin istuimeltaan, isänsä oikealta puolelta. Hän tunsi voivansa jo paremmin, itse asiassa paljon paremmin. Gaiuksen ihmejuoma oli sittenkin tehonnut.

"Nummihan on jo lähellä kuningas Cendredin maita. Ehkä olisi parempi lähteä pienen joukon kanssa, ettei hän luule meidän olevan sotajalalla," Arthur tuumasi vilkaisten sir Leonia, joka seisoi hovinjäsenten vierellä. Tämä oli hänen isänsä nuorimpia luottoritareita. Tällä oli luonnonkiharatukka, ja sänkiparta, ja yllään Camelotin ritarien haarniska ja punainen viitta.

"Aivan. Ota parhaat miehet mukaasi. Ja, Arthur. Olethan varovainen," kuningasisä sanoi. He eivät halunneet provosoida kuningas Cendrediä, joka tunnettiin herkkänä tarttumaan miekkaansa.

Arthur nyökkäsi isälleen ja asteli ulos valtaistuinsalista Merlin kannoillaan, joka käveli takaperin, kasvot kuninkaaseen päin. Alamaisten ei ollut sopivaa kääntää selkäänsä kuninkaalleen. Se olisi ollut paha loukkaus. Sir Leon lähti prinssin perään.

"Arthur, haluaisin ilmoittautua vapaaehtoiseksi tehtävään," hän sanoi saatuaan prinssin kiinni käytävällä.

"Kiitos, sir Leon. Annan sinun valita kolme muuta ritaria mukaamme. Lähdemme mahdollisimman pian. Odottakaa minua pihalla," Arthur tuumasi ritarille, joka nyökkäsi ja lähti valmistelemaan matkaa. Prinssi vilkaisi palvelijaansa murahtaen ja tarttui tämän korvanlehdestä kiinni napakalla otteella.

"Sinä nukuit takanani kansalaisten kuulemisen aikana?"

"Auts. En. Lepuutin vain silmiäni," Merlin selitti irvistäen kivusta.

"Koko hovi kuuli kuorsaamisesi."

"Minä en kuorsaa... Aih. Olen varma, että se oli joku muu. Se kirjuri näytti väsyneelle..."

"Olen kuullut sinun kuorsaavan. Olen varma, että se olit sinä. Älä enää koskaan tee sitä uudestaan. Nolaat minut ja itsesi koko hovin silmissä... sitä paitsi, minä en yrittänyt suudella sinua illalla. En ikinä tekisi sellaista. En voisi edes ajatella..." prinssi paasasi ärtyneenä palvelijalleen, ja huomasi sitten sir Leonin seisovan vierellään vaivautuneena. Tämä seisoi hiljaa paikoillaan, eikä tiennyt oliko tulossa vai menossa, ja kertoisiko asiansa, jota varten oli palannut takaisin. Molemmat, Arthur ja Merlin, tuijottivat ritaria hämillään. Merlin näyttäen siltä, kuin olisi riippunut korvanlehtensä varassa prinssin kädestä.

"Kuten sanoin, Merlin, en haluaisi HUUDELLA sinulle jatkuvasti, mutta et vain osaa käyttäytyä kuin kunnollinen palvelija," prinssi yritti pelastaa kasvojaan, ja irrotti otteensa toisen korvasta.

"Niinpä... minä en vain taida ikinä oppia..." Merlin totesi pidelleen korvaansa. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään tuskastuneena, ja toivoi että tämä osaisi vain joskus olla hiljaa.

"Tiedäthän, kuinka vaikeaa on löytää kunnollista palvelusväkeä tänä päivänä... Oliko sinulla vielä jotakin, sir Leon."

"Kyllä... Ei... Unohdin... Näemme pihalla, herrani," kiharahiuksinen ritari totesi hämillään ja poistui juoksujalkaa paikalta. Arthur seurasi hänen menoaan katseellaan tällä kertaa ja nosti sitten etusormensa palvelijaansa kohti pakahtuen raivosta. Hän ei löytänyt sanoja ilmaistakseen tuntemuksiaan.

"Nyt se turpa kiinni, Merlin!" 

* * *

Tämä aamupäivä oli ollut Merlinille yhtä tuskaa. Hän oli yrittänyt olla puhumatta sanaakaan Arthurille varustaessa tätä matkaan. Hänet tuntien se ei ollut kovin helppoa. He olivat valmistautuneet matkaansa reilussa tunnissa, ja tätä vauhtia, olisivat perillä kivikehälle vielä ennen iltaa. Suunnilleen puolessa välissä matkaa, Camelotin kaupungista kivikehälle, prinssi joukkoineen piti lyhyen tauon. He lepäsivät hetken ja söivät eväitään. Merlin juotti prinssin ja ritarien ratsuja pienen joenrannassa, ja yritti samalla hotkia omia eväitään. Muut istuskelivat mukavasti varjossa, vähän kauempana rannasta. Nuori velho silitti hevostaan kupeesta, ja haukkasi leivästään. Hänen täytyi syödä nopeasti, jotta ehtisi hoitaa hevoset, ennen kuin matka taas jatkuisi. Kesken kaiken hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut siellä yksin.

"Emrys?" Merlin kuuli miehen äänen kaikuvan päänsä sisällä. Ääni teki melkein kipeää, ja se säpsäytti hänet niin, että hän oli vähällä tukehtua eväsleipäänsä. Merlin kakoi leivänpalan kurkustaan, ja huomasi kapean joen toisella puolella miehen. Tällä oli tumma kaapumainen asu päällään, ja pää verhottuna hupulla. Nuori velho tiesi, että vain druidit olivat käyttäneet hänestä tuota nimeä. Ja, vain he osasivat puhua ajatuksensa toisten taikuutta osaavien mieliin.

"Emrys, olette menossa kivikehälle. Sinne Sanansaattajakin saapui, kuten oli ennustettu, mutta hän tarvitsee apuasi. Soturit ovat vanginneet hänet, ja pitävät häntä Valkoisten vuorten juurella. Hänen henkensä on vaarassa," druidin ääni kertoi suoraan nuoren velhon ajatuksiin.

Merlin vilkaisi taakseen, näkivätkö muut druidia. Nämä olivat onneksi kauempana, eivätkä kiinnittäneet tähän mitään huomiota.

"En ymmärrä. Kuka on Sanansaattaja? Miksi hän tarvitsee apuani?" nuori velho kysyi kuiskaten.

"Albionin kohtalo ja Arthurin henki ovat sidottuina Sanansaattajaan. Hänen täytyy elää, jotta Arthur voi myös selviytyä. On ennustettu, että heidän kohtalonsa kietoutuvat yhteen. Tunnistat hänet lohikäärmeen merkistä," huppumiehen ääni selitti.

Merlin pudisti päätään epäileväisesti. Hänellä ei ollut käsitystäkään, mistä druidi puhui. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut Sanansaattajasta. Hän inhosi druidien arvoituksia, koska niin monesti ne vaikuttivat juuri Arthurin ja hänen kohtaloonsa, ja niitä oli mahdotonta tulkita selvästi.

"Onko Arthur vaarassa? Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?" Merlin kuiskasi epätoivoisesti. Hän tuijotti joen toisella puolella seisovaa druidimiestä. Tämä vilkaisi Merlinin ohi varuillaan.

"Pelasta Sanansaattaja. Vain niin voit pelastaa Arthurin tulevaisuuden."

Merlin kuuli jonkun tulevan joenrantaan selkänsä takaa, ja kääntyi katsomaan tätä.

"Merlin, kenelle sinä puhut?" sir Leon kysyi vilkaisten nuorta prinssin palvelijaa. Hän käveli tämän ohi ja kyykistyi veden äärelle pesemään käsiään, ja täyttämään vesileiliään. Druidi oli kadonnut joen toiselta rannalta.

"Ajattelin vain ääneen," Merlin totesi yrittäen tavoittaa vielä druidia katseellaan. Tämä oli kuitenkin jo poissa. Hänellä ei ollut enää tilaisuutta saada enempää tietoa Sanansaattajasta. Druidin sanat jäivät painamaan Merlinin mieltä, koska tämän mukaan Arthur olisi vaarassa.

Ritari nousi takaisin Merlinin vierelle, ja otti kulauksen vesileilistään. Hän vilkaisi vähän kauempana olevaa prinssiä kurttu otsallaan, ja kysyi sitten prinssin palvelijalta: "Mitä Herran tähden on tuo myrkky, jota Arthur on juonut pitkin päivää? Se haisee kammottavalle."

"Se on… hänen krapulalääkkeensä," Merlin kuiskasi virnistäen ja katsoi myös prinssiä, joka otti taas uuden annoksen lääkettään pidellen nenäänsä.


	6. Chapter 6

Iltapäivä alkoi olla jo pitkällä. He olivat pitäneet aiemmin vain yhden tauon. Ilta alkoi lähestyä pian. Ylitettyään suuren harjun, he matkasivat vielä hetken lähemmäs rajaa, järven rantaa pitkin. Oli turvallisempaa leiriytyä omalle puolelle rajaa ennen iltaa. Merlin laittoi nuotion, ja haki padan ja ruokatarvikkeita satulastaan. Häntä harmitti, että se oli aina hän, joka joutui jatkamaan raatamista, kun muut asettuivat mukavasti leiritulen ääreen odottamaan valmista. Merlin oli kehottanut heitä jatkamaan vielä vähän lähemmäs Valkoisia vuoria, mutta he olivat päättäneet jäädä tähän yöksi. Nuori velho ajatteli, että joutuisi lähtemään yöllä yksin jatkamaan matkaa vuorille, etsimään vangittua Sanansaattajaa. Ehkä se olikin parempi tehdä yksin, hän mietti, mutta hänellä olisi pitkä matka taivallettavana.

"Älä sitten unohda hevosia," prinssi muistutti.

"En, herrani," Merlin sihahti hampaidensa välistä, ja käveli järven rantaan hakemaan vettä pataansa. Polvistuttuaan veden äärelle, hän huomasi rantatörmällä parin hyvin erikoisennäköisiä kenkiä. Hän vaihtoi padan käsistään vaaleanvihreään kenkäpariin ja huomasi niiden pohjissa tutun kuvion.

Serena oli taivaltanut koko päivän jalan, eikä ollut vielä niin pitkällä kuin olisi toivonut. Eksyttääkseen mahdolliset seuraajansa, hän oli jättänyt merkkejä pitkin matkaa ja järven rantaan niin, että näyttäisi siltä kuin hän olisi lähtenyt päinvastaiseen suuntaan. Hän suunnisti kohti suurta harjua. Sieltä hän osaisi takaisin kivikehälle vielä hämärässä illassa. Siis, jos jaksaisi matkata enää yhtään. Hän ei ollut syönyt pakomatkallaan muuta kuin niitä harvoja villivihanneksia, joita oli tunnistanut. Ketunleivät ja horsmanversot eivät kuitenkaan antaneet tarpeeksi energiaa kauan. Hänen jalkapohjansa olivat rakoilla, ja hän yritti vilvoitella paljaita jalkojaan järvessä. Silloin hän oli kuullut hevosten ja miesten ääniä. Piiloutuen järven rannalle, suuren puun juurelle ja pensaan taakse, hän toivoi, että miehet eivät löytäisi häntä. Jos he olivat William Corwinin miehiä, he varmasti tappaisivat hänet sen kummempaa kyselemättä. Hän näki puolinaisesta piilostaan jonkun tulevan rantaan, ja sitten hän huomasi rantatörmälle epäonnekseen jättämänsä vaaleanvihreät tennarit, ja kirosi mielessään. Serena kyyhötti paljain jaloin, farkun lahkeet käärittynä, pensaikon ja rantaveden välissä törmällä. Pelko hiipi hänen mieleensä, kun mustatukkainen nuorukainen huomasi ja poimi nuo kengät käteensä.

Merlinille tuli veden äärellä kummallinen olo, aivan kuin joku tarkkailisi häntä. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen hämärtyvässä maisemassa, ja huomasi sitten vaaleatukkaisen tytön kyykyssä, noin viiden metrin päässä, tuijottavan häntä arkana. Nähtyään tämän paljaat varpaat, Merlin tajusi löytäneensä etsimänsä.

"Sinun ei tarvitse pelätä. En satuta sinua," Merlin sanoi melkein kuiskaten, jotta Arthur ja muut eivät kuulisi häntä.

"Sinä olet Sanansaattaja?" hän jatkoi vieläkin hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Sanansaattaja oli aivan erilainen kuin hän oli kuvitellut druidin nopean kuvauksen perusteella. Jokin tässä vetosi nuoreen velhoon, ja Merlinistä tuntui, että hänen olisi todella suojeltava tätä. Tytöllä oli sirot kasvot, ja vaaleat hiukset olivat auki laineillen olkapäillä. Se sai tämän näyttämään viattomammalle, kuin mitä tämä oli.

"En ole... Sanansaattaja" Serena lausui varoen. Aina kun joku oli käyttänyt tuota nimeä hänestä, jotakin pahaa oli tapahtunut. Mitä se oikein edes tarkoitti, ja miksi kaikki käyttivät hänestä tuota nimeä. Lukiko se hänen otsassaan, hän ajatteli tuskastuneena.

"Kuinka kauan kestää hakea vettä. Oletko eksynyt..." Arthurin vaativa ääni kuului vähän matkan päästä, ja se teki tytön levottomaksi. Tämä vilkaisi Merliniä pudistaen päätään, jotta tämä ei kertoisi muille hänestä, ja pinkaisi paljain jaloin pakoon.

"Odota. Voin auttaa sinua."

Merlinin sanat eivät enää tavoittaneet häntä, tytön kadotessa puun taakse. Serenan lyhyt pakomatkansa tyssäsi täysin, haarniskaan ja punaiseen viittaan pukeutuneen miehen ilmestyessä hänen eteensä. Se oli sir Leon. Tyttö huomasi miekan terän osoittavan itseään. Kääntyessään, hän näki toisen samanlaisissa varusteissa olevan ritarin. Ja, sitten kolmannen, ja neljännen. Ja, viidennen, mutta tämän haarniska oli erilainen, se oli runsaampi. Ja, vielä se mustatukkainen poika, johon hän oli törmännyt hetki sitten, liittyi hänen piiritysrinkiin.

Ei kai taas, Serena ajatteli toivottomana ja peloissaan. Hänestä ei olisi vastusta kuudelle miekkamiehelle. Ehkä hän olisi pärjännyt laihahkolle pojalle itsepuolustustaidoillaan, mutta nämä muut oli opetettu tappamaan. Onneksi nämä eivät sentään olleet Corwinin miehiä.

"Pysy paikallasi, ja kerro kuka olet," vaaleahiuksinen miekkamies käski vakavana. Arthur oli huomannut Merlinin puhuvan jollekin rannalla, ja viittonut ritarinsa samassa saartamaan paikan.

"Pyydän, älkää satuttako minua... minä... Auttakaa minua," Serena sanoi ääni väristen, melkein itkien. Hän ajatteli kokeilla toisenlaista lähestymistapaa kuin edellisellä kerralla. Jos miekkamiehissä olisi yhtään ritarillisuutta, hän voisi vedota näihin neitona hädässä. Itkukaan ei ollut kaukana väsymyksen takia.

"Kaikki on hyvin. Emme tee sinulle pahaa. Mikä on nimesi?" Arthur kyseli rauhallisemmin ja laski miekkansa alas. Hän kiinnitti huomiota tytön erikoisiin vaatteisiin ja paljaisiin jalkoihin, ja huomasi sitten matalat oudot jalkineet palvelijansa käsissä.

"Nimeni on Serena. En tiedä missä olen. Tämä on vierasta seutua minulle... Pakenin sotilaita, jotka tappoivat miehen ja kaappasivat minut vasten tahtoani. He pitivät minua vankina vuoren juurella... Auttakaa minua, pyydän," Serena selitti anoen. Itsenäiseksi ja vahvaksi oppinutta tyttöä ärsytti heittäytyä näin heikoksi, mutta se saattoi pelastaa hänen henkensä.

"Olet nyt Camelotin mailla. Minä olen Arthur Pendragon. Ketä sotilaat olivat?" prinssi kertoi vieden miekkansa vyölleen.

"He olivat jotain palkkasotilaita. Siellä oli mies, joka... Anteeksi kuinka? Tämäkö on Camelotia? Sanoitko Arthur? Oletko... Anteeksi… Oletteko te kuningas Arthur?" Serena änkytti.

"Isäni on Camelotin kuningas. Minä olen... kruununprinssi," Arthur selitti ihmetellen. Ilmeisesti tyttö oli kuullut hänestä, mutta kaikki jotka tiesivät hänet, tiesivät hänen isänsä olevan elossa ja kruununhallitsija.

Serena oli unohtanut hengittää. Hän tuijotti prinssiä ja tämän ritareita epätodellisen haltioituneena. Pystyisikö hän uskomaan tätä todeksi, hän ei todellakaan tiennyt. Tällaista ei tapahtunut, tämän täytyi olla Piilokameraa, hän ajatteli. Ja sitten kuitenkin Arthur seisoi hänen edessään. Professori Jefferson olisi voinut tappaa jonkun päästäkseen hänen tilalleen, Serena ajatteli. Se sai hänet purskahtamaan hysteeriseen nauruun, tai sittenkin itkuun. Hän ei pystynyt hallitsemaan, kumpaa se oli, mutta sai sentään hillittyään itseään sen verran, ettei tehnyt sitä ääneen. Hän vain hytkyi ja nyyhkytti paikallaan, ja pudottautui polvilleen maahan.

Arthur ei ymmärtänyt, mitä juuri tapahtui. Hän vain tuijotti tyttöä ja vilkaisi kysyvästi ritareitaan. Nämä kohauttivat hartioitaan ja laskivat aseensa ja laittoivat ne vyölleen.

"Luulen, että hän nauraa sinulle, Merlin," Arthur sanoi hiljaa, ja otti tennarin tämän kädestä katsoakseen sen pohjaa.

Kuullessaan Merlinin nimen, Serena ei voinut lopettaa hysteeristä tunnemylläkkäänsä. Ja, vielä hänen velhonsakin, hän ajatteli. Hänestä tuntui kuin olisi ollut teinityttö idolinsa keikan jälkeen takahuoneessa. Camelot oli todellinen ja Arthurin legenda, ei ollut vain legendaa. Tämäkin oli todellinen. Kyyneleet kastelivat tytön silmäkulmat, ennen kuin hän sai itsensä asettumaan.

"Minä luulen, että hän itkee," Merlin lausui astellen piiritysrenkaan sisään, ja kyykistyi tytön viereen varovasti. Hän ei tiennyt, miten lohduttaisi tätä. Ei hän uskaltanut laskea kättäänkään tämän olalle.

"Merlin?" Arthur lausui hieman huolestuneena. Hänen kädessään olevien jalkineiden pohjien kuviot täsmäsivät kivikehän sisällä olleita jälkiä. Tämä tyttö saattoi olla vaarallinen. Ainakin oli varma, että tämä oli se olento, jota he olivat etsineet.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Merlin kysyi, kun tyttö viimein nosti katseensa häneen pyyhkien silmäkulmiaan. Merlin, Serenan silmissä, näytti niin nuorelle ja herkälle. Tämäkö oli Merlin, mahtava velho, Serena ajatteli. Hän ei ollut ollenkaan sellainen, joksi tyttö oli hänet kuvitellut. Se vanha partaäijä, joka hänet oli tänne lähettänyt, vastasi paremmin Serenan mielikuvaa kuningas Arthurin viisaasta tietäjästä. Eihän Arthur tosin vielä ollut kuningas, eikä vanha itsekkään. Serena arveli molempien olevan lähellä omaa ikäänsä.

"Olen kunnossa... Kiitos, Merlin," Serenan oli aivan pakko päästä sanomaan tuo nimi ääneen. Hän sai hennon hymyn takaisin mustatukkaiselta nuorelta velholta. Serena ei tiennyt kuinka suhtautua velhoon, tämän tultua yllättävän lähelle hänen eteensä kyykkyyn. Vaikutti kyllä siltä, kuin tämä yrittäisi auttaa häntä.

"Olen... Olen kamalan pahoillani. En tarkoittanut pahaa äskeisellä. Olen vain hirvittävän väsynyt. Olen piilotellut ja paennut niitä sotilaita koko päivän. Antakaa anteeksi, herrani," Serena sanoi sitten ja vilkaisi prinssiä nyökäten. Ei olisi voinut pahemmin mennä poskelleen, hän ajatteli nolona, ja tunsi tuskallisen punan leviävän kasvoilleen. Hän melkein tirskahti vielä ajatukselle tulla tapetuksi naurettuaan Camelotin tulevalle kuninkaalle. Professori Jefferson takulla tulisi mustasukkaiseksi löytäessään hänen kallonsa kaivauksissaan tuhannen vuoden päästä.

"Olette varmaan hyvin väsynyt... täysin ymmärrettävää," prinssi lausui. Paitsi, että se ei ollut ymmärrettävää. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan nauranut hänelle päin naamaa kuullessaan hänen nimensä. Ihmiset olivat kyllä suhtautuneet ihailevasti tai paheksuen hänen nimensä kuulemiseen, mutta ei koskaan näin. "Ovatko nämä sinun?" hän jatkoi näyttäen jalkineita. Hän ajatteli tytön yrittäneen hävittää todistusaineistoa riisumalla kenkänsä.

Merlin nousi jaloilleen ja tarjosi kätensä auttaakseen tytön myös ylös. Serena vilkaisi häntä ja sitten prinssiä, ja päätti ottaa tarjotun avun vastaan.

"Olen juossut melkein koko päivän... minulla on varmaan nyrkin kokoiset rakot jaloissani," tyttö totesi irvistäen nuoren velhon avustaessa hänet takaisin jaloilleen.

"Arthur, hän tarvitsee apuamme," Merlin sanoi päättäväisesti ja talutti tytön leiritulen ääreen istumaan, ennen kuin prinssi ehti esittää vastaväitteitä. Nyt kun hän oli löytänyt Sanansaattajan, hänen olisi varmistettava, että tämä pysyi turvassa, kuten druidi oli häntä kehottanut tekemään.

* * *

Vaaleatukkainen prinssi istui tovin vaiti nuotion äärellä. Hän tarkkaili tyttöä loimujen toiselta puolelta. He olivat kaikki asettuneet lämmittävän tulen ympärille. Merlin hämmensi tulella porisevaa pataansa, ja jauhoi sitten keräämiään yrttejä morttelissa tahnaksi. Hän vilkaisi Arthuria ja sitten tyttöä. Molemmat näyttivät olevan omissa ajatuksissaan. Oli outoa, että näiden kahden kohtalot olivat jollakin tapaa kytköksissä, Merlin ajatteli. Ritaritkin istuivat tulen äärellä ja keskustelivat keskenään yllättävän rauhallisella äänellä.

"Serena, mitä sinä teit siellä druidien kivikehällä?" Arthur kysyi sitten rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Tyttö oli hetken hiljaa miettien. Vastaus tuohon kysymykseen voisi ratkaista hänen kohtalonsa. Hän muisti parrakkaan vanhuksen sanoneen, että Arthurkaan ei välittänyt liioin taikuudesta.

"Rehellisesti sanottuna... minä en tiedä itsekkään," hän sanoi sitten hiljaa. Hän katsoi prinssiä silmiin, ja aikoi kertoa totuuden, ainakin osan siitä. Elävä legenda ansaitsisi kuulla totuuden. "En osaa selittää, kuinka jouduin sinne, kivikehän luo. En muista... Siellä oli äärettömän kirkas valoa ja se ääni oli korvia huumaava. En muista muuta kuin, että luulin kuolevani, ja sitten yhtäkkiä oli taas hiljaista... Näin hahmoja kivien luona. Yksi heistä käski paeta sotilaita... Sotilaat tappoivat sen miehen. Ampuivat nuolen selkään kuin eläimelle... Hän kuoli käsiini, enkä edes tiennyt, kuka hän oli," Serena kertoi suruissaan, ja pyyhki silmäkulmiaan.

"Uskomme, että hän ja muut näkemäsi ihmiset olivat druideja. Luulen, että otit osaa heidän rituaaleihinsa," Arthur esitti tiukan teoriansa. Serena kielsi sen, ja kertoi, ettei ollut koskaan eläissään edes nähnyt druidia aiemmin.

"Osaatko taikuutta?" sir Leon esitti seuraavan kysymyksen vakavana. Jotenkin hän halusi uskoa tytön selityksen. Hänestä tämä vaikutti kyllä melko erikoiselle, mutta viattomalle. Hänen kävi tätä sääliksi, tämän kovien kokemuksien jälkeen.

"No niin, ruoka on valmista," Merlin huudahti innoissaan keskeyttäen tukalan kuulustelun.

"Ei vielä, Merlin," Arthur murahti paheksuen pölhön palvelijansa ajoitusta ja katsoi Serenaa vastausta vaatien.

"On parasta syödä, kun ruoka on vielä kuumaa," Merlin totesi, ja vilkaisi sitten tyttöä silmiin, kuin yrittäen kertoa, että oikea vastaus kysymykseen oli; ei.

"Ei. En osaa taikuutta," Serena vannoi saatuaan hetken hengähtää. Sir Leon oli valmis uskomaan sen, Arthur ei ollut vielä niinkään varma.

"Ketä sotilaat olivat, jotka kaappasivat sinut? Olivatko he kuningas Cendredin miehiä?" Arthur jatkoi kuulustelua.

"En tiedä ketään kuningas Cendrediä. Se oli Corwin... William Corwin oli heidän johtajansa nimi. Hänellä oli ehkä 8 sotilasta. Ja, hänellä oli miespalvelija, jolla oli käsivarressaan musta tatuointi... merkki ihollaan. Siinä oli kolme sakaraa," Serena selitti tehden koukeroisen kuvion ilmaan.

"Druidi?" sir Leon totesi kuvion hahmotettuaan.

"Ei voi olla. Oletko varma, että se oli William Corwin?" Arthur kysyi vakavana ja nojautui eteenpäin. Tuo nimi oli hänelle hyvinkin tuttu. Huolestunut kurttu ilmestyi hänen otsalleen.

"Hän sanoi olevansa Everhallin lordi. Hänellä oli pitkä punertava tukka, ja parransänki. Hän oli..." Serena selitti. Häntä puistatti muistellessaan vangitsijaansa. Mahtoikohan tämä vielä istua hiljaa purukumikuplan edessä peläten sen kuoriutuvan, hän mietti. "No, hän ei ollut kovinkaan kiltti. Hän aikoi satuttaa minua, ja mahdollisesti tappaa minut. En jäänyt ottamaan selvää, vaan pakenin kun he nukkuivat."

"Ole hyvä. Sinun pitää syödä," Merlin sanoi ojentaen puisen keittokulhon tytölle. Ruoka siinä tuoksui houkuttelevalle, ja Serena oli todella nälkäinen. Silti hän hieman epäili ottaessaan kulhon vastaan. Nuori velho jakoi keittoa prinssille ja muille ritareille. Hän oli antanut oman kulhonsa vieraalle, ja joutui syömään itse suoraan padasta kapustallaan.

"Tämähän on hyvää... Ei sillä, että olisin epäillyt keittotaitojasi," Serena sanoi, uskallettuaan viimein maistaa ruokaa. Hän sai kokilta ujon kiitoksen, mutta tämä oli oikeasti mielissään, kun joku täällä sentään osasi arvostaa häntä ja sanoa sen ääneen.

"Mistä olet kotoisin? Sinulla on erikoinen murre, ja vaatetus," prinssi tiedusteli syöden samalla. Tällä kertaa Merlinin ruoka oli ihan kelvollista, hän ajatteli. Sen täytyi johtua tytön läsnäolosta. Merlin näytti olevan tämän pauloissa, ja se harmitti häntä. Arthur ei ollut varma voisiko uskoa tytön kertomusta kivikehän tapahtumista. Oli liian paljon avoimia kysymyksiä, jotka vaivasivat häntä. Yksi suurin kysymys oli yhä se, kuinka tyttö oli tullut kivikehälle.

"Tulen todella kaukaa. Etelästä... meren takaa. Tulin tähän maahan opettajani kanssa. Jeffers on hänen nimensä," Serena yritti keksiä jokseenkin totuudenmukaista tarinaa. Hänen synnyinkotinsa oli noin 300 kilometrin päässä, mutta tähän aikaan sitä ei vielä ollut olemassakaan. Jefferson oli hänen professorinsa nimi, mutta hän arveli, että tuota sukunimen muotoa ei ollut vielä käytössä tässä ajassa.

"Tajusin juuri, että en ole edes vielä kiittänyt teitä. Olette olleet minulle ystävällisiä. En tiedä, kuinka voisin korvata sen," Serena lausui kiitollisena siitä, että tämä olivat kohdelleet häntä ihmisenä. Hän oli niin paljon mieluummin tässä seurassa, kuin William Corwinin armoilla. Tytön sanat kaihersivat Arthuria. Ne tekivät hänelle paljon vaikeammaksi sanoa sen, mitä hänen olisi kuulunut.

"Osaatko laulaa?" sir Leon kysyi yllättäen tytöltä, ja sai tämän hämilleen. Samoin Arthurin ja muut miehet.

"Ajattelin, että olisi... mukava... kuulla laulu," kiharahiuksinen ritari lausui hiljaa melkein mumisten loppuosan. Arthur vilkaisi tätä kulmiensa alta kysyvästi. Merlin oli myös yllättynyt moisesta ehdotuksesta. Hän lusikoi viimeiset ruuat suoraan padasta suihinsa.

"En oikein tiedä," Serena totesi varovasti laskien päänsä. Ehkä hän saisi nämä epäilevät ritarit puolelleen jollain kauniilla laululla. Serena rakasti kyllä laulaa, mutta siitä oli ollut jo monta vuotta kun hän oli laulanut muiden kuullen. Se tilaisuus oli ollut täynnä surua ja kyyneleitä. Se oli ollut hänen poikaystävänsä hautajaisissa, neljä vuotta sitten. Se laulu oli ollut tosin täydellinen; Enyan May it be, koska hänen poikaystävänsä oli rakastanut Taru Sormusten Herrasta -elokuvia. Se laulu olisi myös täydellisen ajaton nyt, hän ajatteli nielaisten.

Serena hyräili ensin ensimmäisen säkeen ja lauloi sitten hiljaa, ja sai leirinuotiolla aikaan eteerisen tunnelman. Hänen hento äänensä pakotti muut kuuntelemaan häntä lumoutuneina, vaikka nämä eivät ymmärtäneet sanaakaan laulun sisällöstä tytön laulaessa oman aikansa kielellä. Merlinistä silti tuntui kuin laulun sanat olisivat jollakin oudolla tavalla avautuneet hänelle. Prinssi, nuori velho, ja ritarit tunsivat kaikki kaipaavansa kotiin, rakkaidensa luo. Arthur nielaisi palan kurkustaan, ymmärtäessään että hänen täytyi kertoa Guineverelle tunteistaan. Hän oli yrittänyt vältellä rakastamaansa naista. Hän oli jopa juonut päänsä täyteen turhautuneena, koska ei ollut voinut jakaa voittoaan turnajaisista Gwenin kanssa. Laulu toi Merlinille mieleen kodin Eldorissa, sekä hänen raskaan kohtalonsa, joka oli huolehtia siitä että Arthurista tulisi vielä jonain päivänä kuningas. Laulu antoi hänelle lohtua ja uskoa siihen, että hän pystyisi toteuttamaan kohtalonsa oikein. Hänestä tuntui että laulu oli tehty häntä varten, koska siinä kerrottiin yksinäisestä polusta, ja siitä kuinka kaukana tämä oli kotoaan.

Sir Leon vain istui sanattomana kuunnellen. Tuo oli kaunein laulu, jonka hän oli koskaan kuullut. Kun hän oli pyytänyt laulua, hän ei arvannut että enkeli laulaisi sen. Laulun sanat veivät Serenan itsensä surullisimpaan aikaan, jonka hän tiesi. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen suljettujen silmien alta, kun hän lopetti laulun. Muut istuivat vielä tovin hiljaa, palautuen mielikuvistaan.

"Anteeksi, en halunnut masentaa…" Serena lausui hiljaa avattuaan silmänsä, pyyhkien kyyneleitä hihaansa.

"Ei, se oli kaunista," Merlin kiirehti sanomaan. Sanansaattaja oli koskettanut häntä syvältä, ja hän halusi puolustaa tätä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän puolustaisi tätä ihan mitä tahansa vastaan.

"Minun..." Arthur aloitti ja rykäisi sitten äänensä selväksi. Nyt tästä oli tullut vieläkin vaikeampaa, hän ajatteli ja vilkaisi tyttöä. "Minun täytyy pidättää sinut..."

"Mitä?" Merlin älähti ja kääntyi prinssin puoleen.

"Vihasitte laulua?" Serena lausui epäillen. Prinssi ei siis todellakaan pitänyt laulusta.

"Laululla ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa. Minun täytyy pidättää sinut epäiltynä osallisuudesta taikuuden harjoittamiseen, kivikehällä druidien kanssa. Viemme sinut Camelotiin, ja järjestämme kuulemisen ja oikeudenkäynnin," prinssi selitti pahoittelevasi. Se sai Serenan hiljaiseksi. Pidätettynä taikuuden harjoittamisesta, hän toisti mielessään. Se ei voinut olla hyvä juttu. Hän muisti käymänsä keskustelun vanhan herra Jonesin kanssa noitavainoista. Oliko tämä lähettänyt hänet menneisyyteen kokemaan, miltä noitavainot tuntuivat todellisuudessa, koska hän ei ollut uskonut taikuuteen. Ehkä hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa uskoa siihen. Tyttö vilkaisi sitten Merliniä, kuin tajuten että taikuuden täytyi myös olla todellista. Katselihan hän nyt silmästä silmään kaikkien aikojen legendaarisinta velhoa.

"Minä ymmärrän... Tiedän, että en ole tehnyt mitään väärää. Minulla kai on vielä viimeinen toive? Minun täytyy tavata eräs henkilö. Hänen nimensä on Gaidus?" Serena lausui ja yritti pysyä rauhallisena.

"Gaius?" Merlin korjasi väliin toiveikkaana. Olisi hienoa, jos tyttö tuntisi Gaiuksen, hän ajatteli.

"Hän on hovin parantaja. Tunnetko sinä hänet?" Arthur ihmetteli ääneen. Niin ihmetteli tyttö itsekin. Olipa hän osunut napakymppiin ensimmäisellä yrityksellä. Hän muisti vain, että Gaius-niminen henkilö voisi johdattaa hänet Emryksen luo.

"Tavallaan. Olen kuullut hänestä opettajaltani, joka on myös parantaja. Hän lähetti minut etsimään Gaiusta," tyttö selitti ja yritti keksiä päässään pelastussuunnitelmaa.

"Lupaan, että tapaat Gaiuksen huomenna Camelotissa," prinssi sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän nyökkäsi ritareilleen kehottaen näitä mukaansa, ja asteli vähän kauemmas pitämään palaveria heidän kanssaan. Jos Gaius tunsi tytön, niin hänen epäilynsä olisivat turhia, jos ei, niin tyttö valehteli hyvin taitavasti. Arthurin sopiessa yön vahtivuoroista ritarien kanssa, Merlin istuutui polviensa päälle Serenan eteen. Hän piteli kädessään morttelia, jota oli hiertänyt aiemmin.

"Tämä on hankaumiisi. Sen pitäisi helpottaa rakkoihin," Merlin sanoi näyttäen vihertävää töhnää kivisessä hiertimessä. Tyttö vilkaisi sitä epäillen, mutta kysyi sitten auttaisiko se myös köyden hiertämiin ranteisiinsa, jotka hän paljasti takin hihojen alta.

"Saanko?" Merlin kysyi, ja tarttui varovasti tytön käsiin. Hän levitti yrttivoidettaan tämän ranteisiin ja peitti ne sitten laukustaan ottamilla siteillä.

Näin lähietäisyydellä, Serena huomasi nuoren velhon silmien värin. Ne olivat syvän siniset, ja näyttivät jokseenkin eksoottisilta pikimustan tukan parina. Tällä oli korkeat poskipäät ja miellyttävän näköiset kasvot ja tämä näytti herttaiselle höröttävien korviensa kanssa. Serena tunsi punastuvansa, velhon vilkaistessa häntä, ja siirtyessä levittämään yrttivoidetta hänen paljaisiin jalkapohjiinsa. Se oli tytöstä ensin kiusallista, mutta tuntui todella hyvälle, ja sai hänet hetkeksi rentoutumaan.

"Sinä olet melkoinen velho, Merlin," Serena huokaisi helpottuneena kivun lievittyessä jaloissaan. Merlin nosti nopeasti katseensa häneen sanattomana, ja vilkaisi sitten muita takanaan, toivoen etteivät nämä kuulleet äskeistä. Kuinka tyttö tiesi hänen taikavoimistaan, hän ajatteli. Ehkä tämä oli druidi. Druidit tuntuivat tietävän joskus asiat paremmin, kuin hän itsekkään.

"Enhän minä ole..."

"Se oli vain sanonta. Tarkoitin, että tuo tekemäsi tökötti toimii," Serena kiirehti korjaamaan. Hän toivoi, ettei huolimattomuuttaan vain paljastanut nuorta velhoa. Yksikin typerä teko tässä ajassa, saattoi vaikuttaa suuresti tulevaisuuteen. Serena kumartui lähemmäs velhoa ja kysyi tältä kuiskaten: "Miksi kutsut minua Sanansaattajaksi? Ja, miksi olet niin ystävällinen minulle?"

"Sehän sinä olet, eikö vain?" Merlin vastasi yllättyneenä. Kuinka tämä ei muka itse tiennyt olevansa Sanansaattaja, tiesihän hän ilmeisesti nuoren velhon taikuudestakin. Sitten Merlin muisti, kuinka vaikeaa oli ollut hyväksyä oma kohtalonsa, silloin kun suuri lohikäärme oli sen hänelle paljastanut.

"En edes tiedä mitä se merkitsee. Ei minulla ole mitään viestiä. Tiedän vain, että tarvitsen Gaiuksen apua, mutta jos hän on hoviparantaja. Hän työskentelee kuninkaalle ja muille aatelisille…"

"Ja, muille apua tarvitseville kansalaisille. Minä tunnen Gaiuksen. Hän kyllä auttaa sinua, lupaan sen."

"Sinä tunnet hänet?"

"Kyllä, hän on ystäväni."

Serena katsoi nuorta velhoa silmiin harkiten tarkkaan seuraavaa kysymystään. Hän vilkaisi kauempana olevia ritareita ja prinssiä, ja ajatteli sitten että syteen tai saveen, hänen olisi kysyttävä tätä Merliniltä: "Et sinä sattuisi tuntemaan ketään Emrystä?"

"Emrys? Olen saattanut kuulla tuon nimen mainittavan joskus. Miksi?" Merlin kysyi ihmetellen. Miksi tyttö ei tunnistanut häntä Emrykseksi? Jos hän oli druidi, niin hänen olisi pitänyt tietää.

"Minun täytyy löytää Emrys. Ja, minulle kerrottiin, että Gaius voi auttaa minua löytämään hänet. Uskon, että vain hän voi auttaa minua palaamaan takaisin kotiini."

"Toiseen maahan, meren taakse?" Merlin kysyi pudistaen päätään. Hän ei pystyisi lähtemään Camelotista merien taakse ja jättämään Arthuria yksin.

"Asia on hieman monimutkaisempi kuin pelkkä merimatka, usko pois. Minun täytyy löytää hänet, ennen kuin tulen tapetuksi täällä."

"Lupaan, että en anna sinulle tapahtua mitään pahaa," nuori velho vakuutti kuiskaten. Sanansaattaja oli etsinyt häntä, ja nyt hän oli tämän edessä, mutta ei voinut paljastaa itseään vielä. Ainoa asia, jonka hän pystyi tekemään, oli pitää Serena turvassa ja hengissä.

Nuoren velhon sanat olivat niin täynnä tunnetta, että Serena ei voinut muuta kuin uskoa häntä. Tyttö ajatteli velhon luulevan hänelläkin olevan tuo taikuuden kyky, ja siksi tämä auttoi häntä niin pyyteettömästi. Hän oli kyllä kiitollinen kaikesta saamastaan avusta.

"Merlin!" Arthur kutsui palvelijaansa kauempaa. Samalla ritarit palasivat takaisin leiritulen ääreen hakien itselleen makuupaikkaa. Nuori velho käveli prinssin luo pyyhkien kättään puhtaaksi sammaltuppoon.

Arthur tivasi totisena palvelijaltaan, mistä nämä olivat äsken puhuneet. Hän oli tästä huolissaan, koska tämä ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän, kuinka vaarallinen Serena saattoi olla. Ollessaan suojattua elämää viettänyt yksinkertainen maalaispoika, Merlin ei voisi tietää, mitä seurauksia ihastumisella tuohon tyttöön saataisi olla. Naisethan olivat kavalia olentoja, jotka pystyivät saamaan miehet toisiaan vastaan. Arthurin mielestä Merlin oli porukan heikonlenkki. Olihan Serena saanut tämän jo puolustamaan itseään, hän ajatteli.

"Hän on peloissaan, Arthur. Uskon, että hän puhuu totta. Uskon, että hän oli vain väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan. Jos viemme hänet Camelotiin... Jos kuningas epäilee hänellä olevan osuutta kivikehän tapahtumiin, hän saa kuolemantuomion," Merlin selitti puolustaen.

"Me emme päätä siitä. Älä anna hänen hämätä itseäsi vain sen takia, että hän on tyttö. Kivikehän luona oli vähintään kuuden hevosen jäljet. Kuinka luulet hänen paenneen kuutta sotilasta ilman taikuutta?" Arthur esitti pahan kysymyksen antaen toiselle aihetta miettiä. He vilkaisivat tyttöä nuotion äänellä. Tämä istui siellä hiljaa seuraten muiden tekemisiä, ja näytti niin vaarattomalle ja viattomalle kuin ihminen vain pystyi. Merlin vilkaisi Arthuria kysyvästi toinen kulma ylhäällä.

"Hae köysi satulastani, meidän täytyy sitoa hänet yöksi, jotta hän ei pakene," prinssi totesi silti vain epäileväisenä.

"Et voi olla tosissasi. Hänen ranteensa ovat jo verillä edellisistä käyden hiertämistä, ja jalkapohjat pahoilla rakoilla. Hän ei kävele kovinkaan kauas tänä yönä."

"Merlin… Älä ikinä kyseenalaista sanaani miesteni kuullen. Hae nyt se köysi," Arthur lausui ja meni itse nuotion äärelle. Hän ehdotti itseään yön ensimmäiseen vahtivuoroon. He olivat lähellä rajaseutua ja mahdollisia vihollisia, mutta prinssi halusi myös jatkuvan seurannan tytölle, jotta tämä ei pääsisi pakenemaan. 

* * *

Serena oli ajatellut nukkumaan käydessään, ettei voisi ummistaa silmäänsä ollenkaan tämän miesporukan ympäröimänä. Hän tunsi olonsa hieman turvattomaksi heidän lähellään, koska olihan William Corwin jo esitellyt hänelle tämän ajan aatelismiesten ajatuksia siitä, kuinka nämä luulivat voivansa ottaa mitä halusivat. Painautuessaan prinssiltä saamaansa laina huopaan, Serena vilkaisi vielä nuorta velhoa, joka kävi nukkumaan leiritulen toisella puolella. Hän uskoi, että tämä todella pitäisi hänestä huolen, eikä antaisi mitään pahaa tapahtua. Väsymys teki pian tehtävänsä ja Serena vaipui untenmaille tässä erikoisessa myyttien aikakaudessa. Jossain vaiheessa yötä hän kuitenkin säpsähti hereille hengästyneenä, näkemästään hurjasta märästä unesta. Hän nousi istumaan ja veti polvet syliinsä, ja vilkaisi sitten sammuneen nuotion ympärillä nukkuvia miehiä rauhoitellen hengitystään äänettömästi.

"Voi hyvä Luoja," tyttö kuiskasi itsekseen, ja painoi päänsä polviin nielaisten. Unessaan hän oli juuri tullut tuon nuoren velhon viettelemäksi, ja pian mukaan oli yhtynyt myös Camelotin prinssi, ja tämän kiharatukkainen ritari. Serena oli tyytyväinen herättyään kesken kaiken, ennen kuin muut ritarit olivat ehtineet samaan sessioon. Hän tunsi hormoniensa käyvän ylikierroksilla, ja sen täytyi johtua tästä valtavasta testosteroni määrästä, joka leijui nuotiopaikan ympärillä näiden muinaisten miesten ronskin hienhajun muodossa. Mitä ihmettä hänelle oli tapahtumassa, hän ajatteli. Hän oli luullut menettäneensä osan tunteistaan Peterin kuoleman jälkeen. Hänellä ei ollut edes yhden yhtä fantasiaa tämän poismenon jälkeen, ennen kuin nyt. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut haluavansa elää niin paljon, kuin nyt täällä.

"Voitko huonosti?" kuului kuiskaus vähän matkan päästä, ja tyttö nosti katseensa sir Leoniin, joka istui kauempana tulipaikasta nojaten puuhun. Oli hänen vahtivuoronsa. Serena oli onnellinen, että oli vielä niin pimeää, jotta tämä ei nähnyt hänen kasvojensa lehahtavan täysin punaisiksi. Hän muisti, kuinka oli juuri unessaan ollut neljän kimpassa tämän kanssa.

"Voin ihan hyvin, kiitos," Serena sai kuiskattua kiusaantuneena nyökäten. Hän nousi hiljaa jaloilleen ja aikoi käydä kävelyllä rauhoittumassa. Hänen oli päästävä hetkeksi pois muiden läheltä. Sitten hän huomasi köyden nilkkansa ympärille sidottuna. Köyden toinen pää oli ritarin kädessä, ja tämä nousi myös ylös ja käveli tytön luo varoen herättämästä muita. Kaikesta epäilyistään huolimatta, Arthur ei ollut tohtinut sidotutta vankiaan, mutta oli käskenyt laittaa köydestä eräänlaisen liiketunnistimen tytön jalkaan.

"Näitkö painajasta? Toistelit vain Luojan nimeä," ritari kertoi hiljaa, ja keri ylimääräistä köyttä käteensä lenkille. Serena kiirehti toteamaan, että hän oli hyvin uskonnollinen ihminen, ja yleensä rukoili paljon unissaan. Hän ei halunnut ritarin arvaavan unen todellista laatua.

"Minun täytyy käydä... tuolla. Voitko ottaa tämän köyden irti siksi aikaa?"

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi laskea sinua minnekään yksin."

"En ole kauan, ja pysyn tässä lähellä. Lupaan," Serena vakuutti, ja irrotti itse köyden nilkastaan. Hän hiippaili kauemmas nuotiopaikasta, mutta sir Leon seurasi hänen perästä toistaen, ettei voinut päästää tätä näköpiiristään.

"Kuules nyt, herra ritari..."

"Sir Leon."

"Sir Leon... Minä aion riisua nämä housuni alas... Ei. Se ei ole mikään kutsu. Minun täytyy käydä kusella, enkä halua siihen mitään yleisöä," Serena lausui hiljaa, ja sai kiharatukkaisen ritarin hämilleen kielenkäytöstään. Nyt kun tyttö oli maininnut sen, sir Leon ei voinut olla ajattelematta tätä riisumassa housujaan.

"Prinssi Arthur antoi käskyn, ettei sinua saa jättää vahtimatta…" ritari yritti selittää, seuraten yhä Serenaa suuren pensaan luo, ja kiertäen tämän kanssa pensaan ympäri. Serena tuijotti kiharatukkaista ritaria hämillään, mutta ärtyneenä. Hän käski tämän jäädä ison pensaan toiselle puolelle, ja meni itse sen taakse. Hän ehdotti, että hän vaikka hyräilisi ääneen, jotta tämä tietäisi tytön olevan vielä paikalla.

Merlin raotti silmiään havahtuen sammuneen nuotion ääreltä. Hän oli nukahtanut, vaikka oli aikonut valvoa siihen asti kunnes muut nukkuisivat, ja auttaa sitten Sanansaattajaa pakenemaan. Hän nousi istumaan ja huomasi Serenan kadonneen nuotiopaikalta. Sir Leon oli hävinnyt myös, eikä ketään ollut vahdissa. Nuori velho nousi ylös katsellen ympärilleen, ja kuuli sitten ääniä läheltä. Hän hiippaili äänien suuntaan, ja kuuli kuiskailua, ja sitten Serenan äänen lausuvan hiljaa: "Sinun täytyy tehdä se lujempaa, tai olemme täällä vielä aamullakin."

Nuori velho ei ollut varma uskaltaisiko katsoa, mitä nämä oikein tekivät, mutta kurkkasi sitten puun takaa varovasti. Hän näki sir Leonin seisovan pensaan vieressä hyräillen vaivautuneena, mutta Serenaa ei näkynyt missään. Merlin hiippaili ritarin luo, joka lopetti hyräilynsä huomattuaan prinssin palvelijan.

"Mitä sinä teet? Missä hän on?" Merlin kysyi ritarilta huvittuneena. Hän ei nähnyt tällaista joka päivä. Ritari pyöräytti silmiään ja osoitti pensasta vaikeana.

"Hänellä on ujorakko. Mitä se sitten tarkoittaakaan? Hän pyysi minua hyräilemään, jotta saisi asiansa hoidettua."

Molemmat vilkaisivat pensasta ja sitten toisiaan virnistäen.

"Kenelle sinä puhut?" Serena kuiskasi, ja vilkaisi pensaan takaa. Huomatessaan velhon, hän pudottautui takaisin alas kyykkyyn. Tilanne olisi ollut Serenasta naurettava, jollei se ollut niin nolo ja kiusallinen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikä häneen oli mennyt. Yleensä hän oli tullut erinomaisesti toimeen miesten kanssa, ajattelematta näitä sen kummemmin miehinä. Työkavereidensa kanssa hän oli jopa toissa viikolla joutunut käymään miestenvessassa, kun naisten puolelle oli ollut niin pitkät jonot, eikä hän ollut siitä sillä kertaa moksiskaan.

"Olkaa kilttejä, ja menkää pois sieltä," tyttö kuiskasi pensaansa takaa. Merlin vilkaisi ritaria kulmat kurtussa, ja oli aikeissa ehdottaa tarvitsisiko tyttö apua, mutta päätti pitää suunsa kiinni.

"Mitä helkkaria täällä tapahtuu? Missä hän on?" prinssi kysyi astellen ritarin ja palvelijansa luo pimeähkössä metsässä. Hän oli herännyt ja huomannut näiden puuttuvan nuotiopaikalta, ja kuullut ääniä täältä.

"Argh! Helkkarin hienoa," tytön turhautunut ääni kuului pensaan takaa. Tämä vetäisi housut takaisin jalkaansa, ja astui esiin tuijottaen miehiä kuin syyttäen näitä ongelmistaan. Kaikki tuntuivat vilkuilevan toisiaan ihmeissään. Serena ei jäisi tänne seisoskelemaan miesten kanssa, varsinkaan sen unensa jälkeen, hän ajatteli ja kulki näiden ohi takaisin omalle nukkumapaikalleen.

"Tuskin tekään heitätte vetenne kaikkien linnanneitojen nähden," hän manasi samalla. Merlin ja sir Leon pidättelivät nauruaan, ja vakavoituivat vasta Arthurin tuijottaessa heitä kysyvästi.

"Hän ei todellakaan ole mikään lady," ritari tuumasi vakavana vilkaisten prinssiä, viitaten tytön ronskiin kielenkäyttöön.


	7. Chapter 7

Ulkoilmaelämä ei sopinut hänelle, Serena totesi herätessään aikaisin aamulla ennen päivänkoittoa. Hänen selkäänsä särki kovalla alustalla vietetty yö, mutta olo oli muutoin virkistynyt, olihan hän päässyt viimeinen nukkumaan. Hän huomasi olevansa taas ensimmäisenä hereillä. Jopa vahtivuorossa oleva ritari näytti torkkuvan. Vahti oli vaihtunut heidän yöllisen heräilyn jälkeen. Serena venytteli varovasti, ja nousi ylös, kuin testatakseen vahdissa olevan sir Sedwinin tajunnantasoa. Jalkapohjat tuntuivat parantuneen, kiitos Merlinin yrttitöhnän. Tyttö näki tilaisuuden, jollaista ei varmasti tulisi enää toista. Hän poimi tennarinsa ja hiippaili kohti rantaa.

Arthur avasi silmänsä auringon ensisäteiden noustessa taivaalle. Hän kuuli Merlinin kuorsauksen, ja aikoi heittää tätä hanskallaan puoliunisena, kunnes havahtui täysin nähdessään tyhjän huovan siinä, missä tyttö oli käynyt nukkumaan.

"Pahus! Missä hän on nyt?" prinssi älähti, ja näki vahtivuoroon jääneen ritarinsa säpsähtävän hereille. Muutkin ritarit pomppasivat ylös, niin myös Merlin, joka yleensä piti potkia hereille.

"En voi uskoa tätä. Miten? Miksi sinä nukuit?" Arthur syytti vahtivuorolaista. Hän ei ollut uskonut tytön kertomusta siitä, että tämä oli pystynyt pakenemaan sotilaiden nukkuessa. No, nyt hän uskoi, mutta epäili silti tämän käyttäneen taikuutta tälläkin kertaa.

Merlin tunsi olonsa turhautuneeksi. Kuinka hän voisi auttaa Serenaa, jos tämä oli kadonnut. Ja, kuinka hän pystyisi suojelemaan Arthuria druidien ennustukselta, jos näiden kahden elämät olivat sidoksissa toisiinsa.

"Voi ei," Merlin päästi suustaan vieden kädet päänsä päälle toivottomana.

"Muistatko, mitä sanoin illalla? Tätä minä tarkoitin. Meidän olisi pitänyt köyttää hänet," Arthur totesi palvelijalleen tuskastuneena. "Hän ei voi olla vielä kaukana. Kaikki satulaan! Nyt!"

"Huomenta. Onko meillä jo kiire? Löysin juuri aamiaista," tyttö lausui astellen nuotiopaikkaa kohti rannalta päin. Käsisään hän piteli pari kiloista lohta. Hän sai osakseen aimo tuijotukset, ja pari ritaria ehti jo vetää miekkansa esille.

"Mitä?" Serena ihmetteli ääneen vilkaisten muita. Kyllähän hän tiesi, mistä miesten kummastelu johtui. Hän oli ollut jo tekemässä pakoa, mutta ajatteli, ettei antaisi itselleen anteeksi, ellei näkisi todellista Camelotia. Sitä paitsi, Gaius, jonka apua hän tarvitsi, löytyisi sieltä. Eikä se olisi ollut kovin reilua nuorta velhoa kohtaan hävitä jättämättä hyvästejä.

Merlin huokaisi naurahtaen, ja vilkaisi prinssiä, joka oli yhä äimänä. Tämä ei käynyt hänen logiikalleen, miksi tyttö ei ollutkaan paennut. Tämän asemassa, hän olisi kyllä itse tehnyt kaikkensa, jotta olisi päässyt pakoon.

"Kuinka pyydystit tuon?" Merlin kysyi osoittaen kalaa.

"Menin rantaan pesemään sen yrttitöhnän jaloistani, ja huomasin kalan nukkuvan rantavedessä. Poimin sen vain ylös. Tässä. En pystynyt tappamaan sitä, tainnutin sen vain kivellä. Te miekkamiehet saatte tehdä sen," tyttö lausui ja pudotti kalan maahan Merlinin eteen. Ritarit laittoivat miekkansa piiloon, ja näyttivät siltä, että nämä eivät ainakaan antaneet asettaan kalan tappamiseen.

"Menen pesemään tämän kalan hajun pois käsistäni," tyttö jatkoi, ja kääntyi takaisin veden suuntaan.

"Kala nukkui?" sir Leon ihmetteli ääneen, ja pujotti miekkansa takaisin vyölleen vilkaisten muita.

"Tuo kala olisimme voineet olla me. Olemme onnekkaita, että olemme yhä elossa," prinssi totesi vilkaisten paheksuvasti vahdissa nukkunutta ritariaan, sir Sedwiniä.

Merlin päästi kalan kärsimyksistään. Olisi ilmeisesti turha vakuuttaa Arthurille, ettei tyttö pystyisi satuttamaan heitä, jos tämä ei kyennyt tappamaan kalaakaan. Kalan paistuessa avotulella, ritarit valmistelivat lähtöä satuloiden hevosiaan. Merlin jutteli tytön kanssa, ja kyseli tämän jalkojen ja ranteiden voinnista. Arthur kuunteli heidän keskusteluaan hetken, ja kysyi sitten: "Sanoit, että olet parantajan oppilas. Miksi et itse hoitanut itseäsi?" Hän kuulosti melkein mustasukkaiselta.

"Aioin kyllä, kunnes te tulitte tänne machoilmaan isoine miekkoinenne. Sitä paitsi, olen vasta opintojeni alussa," Serena vastasi kuin syyttäen prinssiä joukkoineen asemastaan täällä. Prinssi ei aina ymmärtänyt kaikkia tytön käyttämiä erikoisia sanoja, mutta ei halunnut paljastaa tietämättömyyttään.

"Vai niin," Arthur totesi nousten, ja kävi hakemassa pienen pullon satulalaukustaan, ja heitti sen sitten tytölle.

"Tekisitkö minulle uuden annoksen tätä? Osaatko kertoa, mistä tämä on tehty?" Hän halusi päättäväisesti selvittää, puhuiko tyttö totta. Parantajan oppilaan luulisi tunnistavan, mitä ainesosia Gaiuksen tekemässä törkeän hajuisessa ihmejuomassa oli.

"Wow! Voi hyvä Luoja, mitä tässä oikein on?" Serena älähti nuuhkaistuaan pullon suulta. Se haisi kammottavalle ja sai tytön yökkäämään. Haju tuntui hänestä silti jotenkin tutulle, jostain kaukaa lapsuudesta. Se liittyi jotenkin puutarhaan. Sitten hän muisti tuoksun. "Tämä haisee ihan hirvensarviöljylle. Käytättekö sitä hyönteisten karkottamiseen?"

"Se on hänen krapulalääkkeensä," Merlin tuumasi nauraen, ja ennen kuin tajusi sanoneensa liikaa, prinssi potkaisi tätä takamukseen. Serena vilkaisi prinssiä ja sitten tämän palvelijaa hämillään.

"Miksi potkitte häntä?" tyttö ihmetteli ääneen. Merlin vilkaisi prinssiä hieroen takamustaan ja toivoen vastausta samaan kysymykseen. Tämä kohteli häntä aina näin, kun hän erehtyi sanomaan jotain väärin.

"Hän on palvelijani," Arthur lausui kuin oikeuttaen tekonsa. Hän pujotti kätensä rinnan alle ristiin, ja odotti tytöltä vastausta. Serena aikoi mainita prinssille muutaman syyn, miksi ei kannattanut kohdella palvelusväkeään huonosti, mutta käsitti, ettei se ollut hänen asiansa. Eivätkä näsäviisaat kommentit ainakaan pelastaisi häntä tässä tilanteessa.

Serena nuuhkaisi vielä varovasti pullon suulta, ja vei pullon kauas itsestään.

"Miten ihmeessä tämän muka pitäisi auttaa krapulaan? Älkää vain sanoko, että käytätte tätä sisäisesti? Meillä päin tällä karkotettiin myyriä puutarhasta," Serena selitti, ja sai prinssin naaman venähtämään. Miksi ihmeessä Gaius juottaisi hänelle tuollaista myrkkyä, Arthur ajatteli kauhuissaan.

"Hirvensarvisuolaa taas on käytetty... no, tiedättehän te..." Serena kertoi punastellen. Ei hän voisi kertoa sitä edessään olevalle legendan kuningas Arthurille. Tämä odotti vastausta henkeään pidätellen. Tai, no, totta kai hän voisi kertoa sen. Vaikuttihan prinssi kyllä vähän ylimieliselle, ja kohteli palvelijaansa välillä huonosti, Serena ajatteli.

"Sitä on käytetty nostattamaan miehistä kuntoa... siis saamaan SE ylös," Serena lausui sitten, ja vilkaisi prinssiä haarojen väliin.

"Vai niin... Me emme sitten käyneet tätä keskustelua," Arthur totesi tukalana, mutta totisena, ja vilkaisi hevosten luona olevia ritareita. Hän nosti etusormensa ja osoitti sillä vuoroin Merliniä ja Serenaa uhkaavasti. "Minulla ei ole tarvetta sellaiselle lääkkeelle. Ettäs tiedätte. "

* * *

Aamiaisen jälkeen he olivat valmiita palaamaan takaisin Camelotiin. Merlin meni vielä rantaan tiskaamaan astioita, ja Serena katsoi parhaaksi mennä hänen mukaansa auttamaan. Prinssi oli tuntunut hellittävän kuulusteluissaan hetkeksi, mutta tyttö ei halunnut ärsyttää tätä enää yhtään enempää.

Serena riisui takkinsa, ja kyykistyi veden ääreen pesemään puisia kulhoja ja lusikoita. Nuori velho vilkaisi tyttöä hyväntuulisena, ja pesi mustaa pataa. Hän huomasi tämän ranteiden hiertymien jo parantuneen, mutta kiinnitti sitten huomiota tytön käsivarressa olevaan erikoisennäköiseen arpeen. Serena huomasi velhon katsovan sitä kysyvästi, ja sanoi sen tulleen tapaturmasta kauan sitten. Hän ei halunnut kertoa siitä enempää.

Serena ei voinut olla miettimättä tarujen ja todellisuuden ristiriitoja Arthurin ja Merlinin kumppanuudessa. Hän oli aina luullut velhoa vanhaksi mieheksi, jolta Arthur pyysi apua, mutta todellisuudessa tämä olikin prinssin nuori palvelija. Eikä prinssi edes tiennyt tämän taikuudesta. Se oli surullista ja väärin. Varsinkin se, miten prinssi kohteli palvelijaansa välillä.

"Syljetkö koskaan hänen ruokaansa?" Serena kysyi kuiskaten ja vilkaisi nuorta velhoa virnistäen. Tämä nosti katseensa tyttöön hämillään, mutta paljasti sitten leveän hymynsä pudistaen päätään.

"En, mutta olen tarjoillut hänelle pari kertaa rottaa illalliseksi. Ethän kerro hänelle," Merlin totesi huvittuneena. Serena naurahti ajatukselle Arthurista syömässä rottamuhennosta hopealautasiltaan jossain loisteliaassa linnassaan.

"Sinun kostosi on todella kammottava. Pitää muistaa, etten suututa sinua ikinä," Serena viisasteli, ja molemmat nauroivat ääneen. Nauru tuntui helpottavan oloa, olipa tilanne miten paha tahansa. Merlinistä oli erikoista, että tyttö pystyi ajattelemaan huumorilla, vaikka olikin pidätettynä taikuuden harjoittamisesta. Hän tiesi kyllä itse, että hänen täytyi keksiä jotakin vapauttaakseen Sanansaattaja syytteistä.

"Miksi et paennut, kun sinulla oli siihen tilaisuus?" Merlin kysyi sitten vakavoiduttuaan.

"Ja, olisin jättänyt väliin sinun laittaman aamiaisen?" tyttö naurahti. Hän pesi astioita hetken hiljaa, mutta arveli sitten, että voisi ehkä kertoa nuorelle velholle suunnitelmansa.

"On pakko myöntää, että olen ihan hirveän peloissani tästä kaikesta. Pako kävi kyllä mielessäni, mutta minun on otettava riski ja yritettävä löytää Emrys. Minulla ei ole edes paikkaa, jonne paeta täällä. Enkä halua törmätä niihin Corwinin miehiin enää… Haluaisin kyllä kovasti nähdä Camelotin. Olen kuullut siitä niin paljon tarinoita," hän selitti, ja nosti kulhoja kuivumaan täytettyjen vesileilien päälle. Merlin halusi kovasti kertoa tytölle totuuden Emryksestä.

"Serena, minä..." Merlin aloitti, mutta luuli kuulleensa oudon äänen. Hän kuulosteli ja katseli ympärilleen, ja huomasi sitten silmäkulmallaan jotakin vastarannalla. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät kultaisella tulella, ja aika hänen ympärillään hidastui. Silloin hän havaitsi nuolen kiitävän hidastetusti järven pysähtyneen pinnan yllä. Se osuisi Serenaan. Nuori velho tarrasi tytöstä kiinni ja kaatoi tämän alleen maahan. Hänen silmänsä välähti uudelleen loitsun voimasta, jolla hän pudotti suuren puunoksan vastarannalla piileskelleen tarkka-ampujan päälle. Nuoli vilahti velhon pään yli osuen puunrunkoon parin metrin päässä. Merlin vapautti ajankulun, ja huomasi syleilevänsä tyttöä maassa. Serena, hänen allaan, ei ollut varma, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hän tuijotti suu raollaan velhoa, joka oli vienyt jalat hänen altaan.

"Sinun silmäsi...?" hän kuiskasi varuillaan. Välähdys Merlinin silmissä oli ollut samanlainen kuin vanhuksella, joka oli lähettänyt hänet tähän aikaan. Häntä pelotti ajatella, mitä se merkitsisi. Reaktio lähti suoraan hänen selkäytimestä. Nopealla lantion nostolla ja alakropan heilautuksella tyttö pyöräytti heidät toisin päin, jääden itse velhon päälle istumaan hajareisin. Hän huomasi osoittavansa Merliniä käteensä jääneellä puulusikalla hämillään.

Merlin ei vuorostaan käsittänyt, miten tässä näin kävi, tuijottaen uhkaavaa lusikkaa silmiensä edessä. Hänellä oli kokemusta siitä, että lusikallakin pystyi tekemään kipeää. Peitottuaan välittömän vaaran, hän vain unohtui siihen paikkaan Serenaa vatsansa päällään. Hän tunsi tytön hiusten tuoksun näin läheltä, vaaleiden kutrien roikkuessa hänen kasvojensa yllä. Ne tuoksuivat omenalle ja eksoottisille kukille.

"Vannon, etten aikonut mitään… Minä vain…" Merlin yritti selittää varovasti ja osoitti päänsä yläpuolelle.

Serena huomasi nuolen puunrungossa ja vilkaisi taakseen vastarannalle oksan alla retkottavaa jousimiestä, ja käsitti mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän ei saanut päästään pois sitä mielikuvaa, druidimiehen kuollessa hänen käsiinsä samanlainen nuoli selässään.

"Pelastit minut..." hän hengähti hiljaa uppoutuen velhon syvänsinisiin silmiin. Niissä silmissä oli jotakin tuttua. Liittyikö väläys tämän silmissä taikuuteen, tyttö ajatteli laskien lusikkansa alas. Vanhan herra Jonesin oli täytynyt olla myös velho, eikä mikään demoni, kuten Serena oli arvellut.

"Merlin!" Arthur juoksi heidän luo huolestuneena, ja pysähtyi sitten huomattuaan nämä päällekkäin maassa. Serena viskasi lusikkansa jonnekin taakseen pyörähtäen pois prinssin palvelijan päältä, ja molemmat nousivat ylös nolona kopistellen vaatteitaan.

"Tämä ei ole sitä, miltä se näyttää," kuului melkein samanaikaisesti molempien suusta.

"Merlin, kävikö hän sinuun käsiksi?" Arthur kysyi epäilevästi ja osoitti miekallaan tyttöä. Serena vilkaisi nuorta velhoa, joka pudisti päätään yrittäen keksiä jotakin selitystä.

"Ei, itse asiassa minä olin hänen päällään ensin…"

Serena vilkaisi velhoa uudelleen pyöräyttäen silmiään. Aivan kuin tuo nyt ratkaisisi kaiken.

"Merlin, pelasti juuri henkeni," Serena lausui osoittaen nuolta puussa. Sitten hän käsitti, ettei se siltikään selittänyt sitä, miksi hän oli Merlinin päällä. "Minä vain… osoitin kiitollisuuttani…" hän jatkoi tajuten, kuinka typerälle se vasta kuulostikin. Nuori velho vilkaisi vuorostaan häntä kulmat kohollaan.

Jos prinssillä olisi ollut yhtään enemmän aikaa, hän olisi selvittänyt asian pohjamutia myöten, koska hänen mielestään Merlin ei missään tapauksessa olisi kyennyt pelastamaan tyttöä nuolelta. Toistaiseksi hän joutui tyytymään saamaansa selitykseen.

"Olemme väijytyksessä. Meidän täytyy häipyä. Nyt," Arthur ärähti vilkaisten ympärilleen. 

* * *

He lähtivät kiireellä ratsain kohti harjua, jonka yli pääsi Camelotin puolelle järviä. Heidän kintereillään ratsasti vieraita sotilaita, eivätkä he halunneet jäädä ottamaan näistä selvää. Serena istui Merlinin takana, tämän hevosen selässä. Pelkkä ratsun selässä olo oli hänelle kauhistus, saatikka kova laukka pakoon sotilaita. Serena tunnisti harjun, jolle he nousivat. Se näytti jopa samalle kuin hänen aikanaan.

"Odottakaa," prinssi huudahti harjun keskelle päästyään. Harjun toiselta puolelta tuli lisää sotilaita jalan heitä vastaan. He jäivät piirityksiin keskelle suurta harjua, korkealle järvien väliin. Ritarit laskeutuivat Arthurin esimerkistä alas satulasta. Samoin Merlin ja Serena. Paikka oli liian vaarallinen käydä taisteluun hevosen selästä käsin.

"He ovat William Corwinin miehin," Serena kertoi prinssille tunnistaen parin sotilaan kasvot. Paniikki kasvoi hänen sisällään.

"Oletko varma?" prinssi kysyi vakavana. Tämä ja ritarit vetivät miekkansa tupesta, ja astuivat sotilaiden eteen. "Olen Arthur Pendragon. Olette Camelotin kuningaskunnassa. Astukaa edestä. Minulla ei ole riitaa kanssanne."

"Haluamme vain tytön. Te muut voitte mennä," parrakas sotilas sanoi osoittaen Serenaa miekallaan. Arthur vilkaisi tyttöä, joka oli silminnähden peloissaan.

"Hänet on pidätetty. Hän kuuluu nyt Camelotille. Mitä hän on tehnyt? Miksi te haluatte hänet?" Arthur kysyi hillitysti kuuluvalla äänellä.

Sotilaat vilkaisivat toisiaan arvellen, kuin punniten mahdollisuuksiaan Camelotin ritareita vastaan.

"Luulisi Pendragonin pojan tietävän, mitä tehdä hänenlaisilleen. Tyttö on noita. Aiomme tappaa hänet," parrakas sotilas sanoi tylysti.

"En ole mikään noita!" Serena huudahti voimakkaasti, mutta perääntyi sitten Merlinin taakse vähin äänin.

"En voi antaa teidän tehdä sitä," Arthur totesi puristaen miekkansa kahvaa. Hän tiesi että saattaisi vielä joutua katumaan näitä sanojaan.

"Sitten kuolette hänen kanssaan," sotilas ärähti ja aloitti hyökkäyksen prinssiä kohti.

Arthur torjui ja kaatoi ensimmäisen vastustajansa helposti. Hän oli valmistautunut taisteluihin koko elämänsä ajan. Ja, taistella hän osasi, jopa nautti niistä. Ritarit kävivät puolustamaan prinssiä. He joutuivat käymään taistelua kahteen suuntaan keskellä harjua. Hevoset pujottelivat vauhkoina miekkailevien miesten väleistä.

"Merlin, pidä hänet turvassa," prinssi huudahti palvelijalleen taistelun keskeltä. Merlin yritti tehdä juuri niin, ja pitää heidät keskellä taistelevia rintamia.

"Tämä on minun syytäni. Jos Arthurille tapahtuu jotakin..." Serena murehti. Samalla kun hän sanoi sen ääneen, hän ymmärsi kauhukseen, että jos Arthurille todella tapahtuisi jotakin, se vaikuttaisi hänen koko tulevaisuuteensa. Hänen oma olemassa olonsakin saattoi riippua legendana pitämänsä miehen hengestä. Ja, nyt tuo legenda riskeerasi henkensä hänen puolestaan.

Serena katseli taistelua toivottomana, hän olisi halunnut tehdä jotakin auttaakseen. Teräkset iskeytyivät toisiaan vastaan, miehet karjuivat. Hevoset hirnuivat siinä välissä. Yksi vauhkoontuneista ratsuista juoksi kohti Serenaa ja Merliniä. Yrittäessään väistää sitä, Serena horjahti harjun reunalta, jonne he olivat paenneet taistelua. Merlin sai otteen hänen kädestään ja veti takaisin ylös. Serena puristi velhosta lujasti kiinni vielä päästyään turvallisesti jaloilleen. Velho oli pelastanut hänet jo toistamiseen. Silloin tyttö huomasi yhden sotilaan päässeen murtautumaan ritarien puolustuksen läpi, ja tulevan täysillä heitä kohti.

"Varo!" hän huudahti nuorelle velholle, joka sai väistettyä miekaniskun. Sotilas otti Serenan seuraavaksi kohteekseen, mutta Merlin torjui miekallaan tämän lyönnin, joka olisi muutoin osunut tyttöä. Sotilas kävi täysillä nuoren velhon kimppuun, iskien uudestaan ja uudestaan miekalla. Merlin sai juuri ja juuri torjuttua. Viimeisellä iskulla nuori velho horjahti pudottaen aseensa, ja kaatui maahan iskien takaraivonsa kiveen. Sotilas aikoi lopettaa tämän siihen paikkaan nostaen teräaseensa. Merlinin päässä pyöri, hän menetti tajunsa.

"Merlin!" Arthur huusi kauempaa, ja yritti irtautua taistelusta pelastaakseen palvelijansa, joka oli myös hänen paras ystävänsä. Hän ei voisi antaa tämän kuolla näin.

Juuri kun miekanterä oli laskeutumassa Merlinin yllä, Serena potkaisi sivusta päin teräaseen sotilaan kädestä karjaisten samalla kovimman kihapinsa, taisteluhuutonsa, ikinä. Hän suihkutti koko pullollisen hiuslakkaa sotilaan silmiin. Tämän kärvistellessä sokeana, tyttö pakotti tämän kauemmas tajuttomasta Merlinistä, karjaisujen saattelemien kierrepotkujen sarjalla. Viimeisellä vastakkaisella potkullaan, hän pyyhkäisi jalat sotilaan alta. Tämä kupsahti selälleen, jääden maahan, Arthurin ehtiessä paikalle todistamaan tilannetta. Hän oli vaikuttunut tytön taistelutaidoista. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa. Liikkeistä ja asennoista päätellen, tyttö oli kyllä harjoitellut paljon.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Serena kysyi polvistuen Merlinin rinnalle harjun reunalla. Tämä avasi hitaasti silmänsä, ja hieraisi päätään. Kämmeneen jäi verta. "Kyllä kai," hän ähisi yrittäen nousta istumaan.

"Kuinka monta sormea näet?" tyttö kysyi nostaen kätensä tämän kasvojen eteen, ja painoi peukalon piiloon.

"Kahdeksan?" Merlin arvaili toipuen huimauksesta nähden kaiken kahtena.

"Hän ei osaa laskea. Hän on kunnossa," Arthur lausui viisastellen, ja nyökkäsi tytölle kiitokseksi tämän teosta.

"Osaan minä laskea," Merlin vakuutti koettaen nousta ylös.

Serena käski velhon pysyä maassa. Hän riisui takkinsa, teki Merlinin miekalla reiän t-paitansa helmaan, ja repäisi siitä koko leveydeltä suikaleen, jonka sitoi nuoren velhon pään ympäri tyrehdyttämään verenvuotoa. Arthur tunsi viehättyvänsä, mutta myös kiusaantuvansa nähdessään tytön paljaan navan tämän revityn paidanhelman alta. Merlin näki jotain vielä enemmän paidan helman noustessa ylemmäs tytön sitoessa sidettä hänen päähänsä; vihreän lohikäärmeen merkin tytön kyljessä. Tämä oli todella se druidin mainitsema Sanansaattaja. Nuori velho nielaisi varovasti katsellen tytön paljasta pintaa lähietäisyydeltä.

"Merlin, minä käskin sinua pitämään hänet turvassa, en päinvastoin," Arthur naurahti palvelijalleen, joka oli päätynyt tytön pelastettavaksi. Hän saisi vielä viisastella tällä ajatuksella Merlinille kauan, Arthur ajatteli virnistäen.

"Arthur, takanasi!" Serena sanoi huomatessaan sotilaan nousevan silmiään hieroen tämän takana. Arthur iski miehen tainnoksiin yhdellä voimakkaalla lyönnillä.

"Kiitos varoituksesta," prinssi lausui yllättyneenä, ja katsasti taistelurintamia, jotka näyttivät olevan ritarien hallinnassa. Viholliset vaikuttivat olevan taltutettu ja loput pyrkivät vetäytymään.

"Minä kiitän teitä, herrani," Serena sanoi kiitollisena nousten Arthurin viereen. "Teidän ei olisi tarvinnut puolustaa minua, mutta teitte sen silti... Kiitos."

"Arthur!" sir Leonin huolestunut huuto kaikui harjun toiselta puolen. Nuoli oli jo ilmassa. Serena ehti huomaamaan sen kirotun jousimiehen kauempana harjun toisella laidalla jousensa kanssa. Saman, joka oli tappanut druidin kivikehällä, ja jonka Merlin oli hetki sitten tainnuttanut järven rannalla.

"EI!" Merlin huudahti, muttei ehtinyt tekemään mitään. Hän näki Serenan horjahtavan maahan polvilleen, Arthurin työntäessä tämän pois nuolen ampumaradalta. Nuoli osui prinssiä rintaan. Hän pudotti miekkansa horjuen taaksepäin iskun voimasta. Nuori velho nousi ylös, pää vielä sekaisin. Serenakin kiirehti prinssin luo, joka huojui harjun jyrkällä reunalla. Se olisi ollut vain muutaman sentin päässä, että hän olisi saanut otteen Arthurin kädestä, ennen kuin tämä putosi harjun alla lainehtivaan veteen.

"Arthur, ei!"

Prinssi vajosi nopeasti näkyvistä heidän katseensa alla. Merlin tiesi, ettei prinssi pääsisi itse pintaan painavassa haarniskassaan, jos olisi edes tajuissaan. Hän riisui takkinsa, ja oli menossa prinssin perästä, kun paikalle ehtinyt sir Leon tarttui häntä olkapäästä.

"Tämä on liian korkealla. Kierrämme alhaalta," ritari sanoi ja oli jo matkalla laskeutumaan harjannetta Merlin tiukassa otteessaan. Muut ritarit varmistivat vielä harjun päällä, että vihollissotilaat olivat hävinneet.

Serena tuijotti veden pinnan alle painuvaa prinssiä. Näin ei saanut käydä, hän ajatteli potkaisten kengät jaloistaan. Olihan hän tehnyt tämän jo kerran aikaisemminkin. Hän pystyisi tekemään sen vielä uudelleen. Tyttö otti vauhtia ja hyppäsi harjulta alas huutaen kirosanaa, jota Merlin saati sir Leon eivät odottaneet naisen suusta. He näkivät tytön putoavan vauhdilla, ja painuvan veteen jalat edellä.

"Hullu nainen!" sir Leon huudahti katsoen tytön uppoavan sukelluksiin.

Merlin oli kauhuissaan, hän ei tiennyt, kummanko heistä pelastaa ensin. Päästyään rantaan, hän potkaisi saappaat jaloistaan, ja ryntäsi järveen vaatteet päällä. Merlin näki Serenan nousevan pintaan hengähtämään, pidellen vain vaivoin prinssiä pinnalla. Nuoli oli vielä tämän rinnassa. Sitten he molemmat vajosivat taas näkyvistä. Sir Leon jäi irrottamaan haarniskaansa. Sen kanssa hän joutuisi vielä vain itse pelastettavaksi.

"Arthur! Serena!" Merlin huusi uiden lujaa heitä päin, ja sukelsi sitten etsimään heitä. Yhdessä tytön kanssa, nuori velho sai tajuttoman prinssin pinnalle. Haarniskassaan tämä oli liian painava pideltäväksi yksin. He uivat rantaan ja raahasivat prinssin sir Leonin avustamana kuivalle maalle. Merlin irrotti prinssin haarniskan kaulaa suojaavan levyn, ja tunnusteli haarniskan alta, kaula-aukon kautta, miten pahasti nuoli oli osunut Arthuria. Serena jäi polvilleen heidän viereen yskien ja hengähtäen. Merlinin ilme muuttui oudoksi, hänen löytäessä nuolen osumakohdan Arthurin rinnasta, haarniskan alta. Nuoli ei ollut mennyt kovin syvään, sillä osa nuolenkärjestä oli pysähtynyt rengashaarniskan renkaiden väliin. Nuoren velhon merkistä, sir Leon katkaisi nuolen, ja Merlin veti sen kärjen pois haarniskan alta. Nuolenkärjessä oli kiinni peukalon paksuinen makkara, jota Serena jäi tuijottamaan epäillen näkemäänsä. Tuo antoi uuden merkityksen prinssinnakille, hän ajatteli, mutta ei tajunnut mitä helkkaria se teki prinssin haarniskan alla.

"Hän ei hengitä," sir Leon huomasi huolestuneena tarkastellen herransa tilaa.

"En löydä sydämenlyöntejä," Merlin totesi enemmän kuin huolestuneena tunnustellen Arthurin kaulaa ja yrittäen kuunnella tämän rintaa haarniskan läpi.

"Arthur on... kuollut?" sir Leon lausui hiljaa, jääden sen jälkeen sanattomaksi vain tuijottaen prinssiä.

Serena ei suostunut uskomaan noita sanoja. Arthur ei voisi kuolla. Ei tällä tavalla. Hänen koko kohtalonsa oli vielä toteutumatta, ja Serenan oma kohtalo vaakalaudalla.

"Ei. Hän ei voi kuolla näin. En anna hänen kuolla," tyttö vakuutti ryömien Arthurin viereen, Merliniä vastapäätä. Nuoren velhon epätoivo sai hitusen valoa tytön sanoista, mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä tämä voisi tehdä.

"Mitä sinä teet? Arthur on kuollut," sir Leon toisti hermostuneena tytölle, joka asetteli prinssin päätä taaksepäin, ja avasi tämän suun.

"Tiedän mitä olen tekemässä. Anna minun auttaa häntä," Serena riuhtaisi itsensä irti ritarin otteesta, ja puhalsi ilmaa Arthurin keuhkoihin tämän suun kautta, pitäen kiinni toisella kädellä tämän nenästä. Hengettömän prinssin rintakehä kohosi, ja laski takaisin. Seuraavaksi tyttö aloitti paineluelvytyksen, joka sai Merlinin ja sir Leonin vilkaisemaan toisiaan. Serenan täytyi saada prinssi eloon, tai hän itse kuolisi, tai ei ehkä koskaan syntyisikään.

"Lopeta! Sinä häpäiset hänen ruumiinsa," sir Leon ärähti ja veti miekkansa esiin vieden sen tytön kaulalle. Tämä ei tuntunut välittävän siitä, vaan jatkoi.

"Minä yritän pelastaa hänen henkensä... Arthurista tulee vielä sinun kuninkaasi," Serena huusi ja puhalsi taas ilmaa keuhkojensa täydeltä.

"Anna hänen yrittää, pyydän," Merlin sanoi seuraten tytön toimia. Ritari hellitti hieman miekkansa kanssa.

"Merlin, painele sinä tästä. Pidä kädet näin. Painele koko yläkropan voimalla. Viisi kertaa peräkkäin, ja sitten tauko," Serena komensi asettaen nuoren velhon kädet prinssin rinnan päälle. Tämä teki työtä käskettyä. Taas puhallus.

"Sir Leon, tarvitsemme kuumaa vettä. Mene tekemään tulet," Serena komensi kuin olisi valmistautumassa synnytykseen kätilönä. Se oli ainoa repliikki joka hänelle tuli mieleen, jotta hän saisi ritarin hetkeksi kauemmas. "Nyt!"

Sir Leon epäili hetken, mutta asetti miekkansa vyölleen ja juoksi sitten etsimään polttopuita ja tulentekotarpeita satulalaukustaan.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Merlin laski painellen prinssin rintakehää.

"Arthur, ole kiltti. Hengitä," Serenan ääni värisi. Hän asetti taas huulensa prinssin suun ympärille ja puhalsi voimakkaasti. Merlin seurasi hänen toimiaan ihmeissään. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tämä oikein teki.

"Meidän täytyy saada hänen sydämensä taas lyömään... Pystytkö tekemään jotakin?" hän kysyi nuorelta velholta varmistaessaan ensin että ritari oli jo kauempana. Merlin näki muut ritarit, jotka olivat tulossa heidän suuntaansa harjulta päin. Hän alkoi puhua oudolla kielellä kuiskaten. Jokaisella painalluksella hänen äänensä koveni, ja viimeisen painalluksen kohdalla, hänen silmänsä välähtivät loitsun voimasta. Serena tuijotti hänen silmiään vielä hetken tuon väläyksen jälkeen, mutta muisti sitten puhaltaa jälleen.

Merlin koetti prinssin pulssia kaulalta, ja yritti kuunnella tämän rinnan päältä sydänääniä, mutta niitä ei tuntunut. Hän pudisti päätään vilkaisten Serenaa epätoivoisena.

"Tämä ei toimi… Meidän täytyy jytkäyttää häneen virtaa. Sinulla on tuo kyky… Osaatko tehdä sähköiskun?"

"En edes ymmärrä mistä sinä puhut."

"Olet nähnyt ukkosella salamanlyönnin. Se on sähköä. Pystytkö saamaan aikaiseksi samanlaisen voiman, mutta vain jotain 100 kertaa miedompana?"

"Ehkä…"

"Hienoa! Auta ottamaan tämä haarniska pois," Serena lausui ja puhalsi, ja alkoi kiskoa Arthurin painavaa haarniskaa.

"Mitä sinä teet?"

"Tämä metalli johtaa sähköä… Emme kai halua käräyttää häntä?"

"Käräyttää? Hienoa!" Merlin tuhahti toivottomana ja alkoi repiä haarniskaa herransa yltä Serenan apuna.

He riisuivat nopeasti prinssin haarniskan säälimättä Arthurin arvokkuutta, ja Serena repäisi tämän paidan auki näyttäen sitten Merlinille mihin tämän piti asettaa kätensä sähköiskun antamista varten. Merlin vilkaisi vielä tyttöä epäillen tämän kehottaessa häntä tekemään loitsunsa. Nuori velho asetti kätensä prinssin rinnalle, toisen sydämen päälle ja toisen vasemman rinnan viereen, ja kuiskasi loitsun niin hiljaa, etteivät lähestyvät ritarit sitä kuulisi. Kun hänen silmänsä jälleen välähtivät, hän tunsi käsistään lähtevän sähköisen pulssin, joka sai prinssin kehon retkahtamaan paikallaan maassa. Se säikäytti hänet itsensäkin. Serena puhalsi vielä uudelleen, ja yritti löytää prinssin pulssia: "Tee se uudelleen! Kovemmin!"

"Oletko varma… En voi. He näkevät," nuori velho kuiskasi huomattuaan ritarien olevan pian heidän luonaan.

Serena vilkaisi taakseen lähestyviä ritareita. Hän nousi jaloilleen ja käski velhoa yrittämään vielä kerran, kääntyen sitten ritareita päin.

"Hei! Tuolla on vihollissotilas puiden suojassa! Teidän takananne!" tyttö huusi osoittaen ritarien ohi, ja sai nämä kääntymään ympäri tähyillen olematonta vihollista. Merlin käytti saamansa tilaisuuden hyväksi, ja teki taikansa uudestaan suuremmalla voimalla. Hänen teki pahaa katsoa Arthurin elottoman ruumiin nytkähtävän taas hänen voimastaan. Serena pudottautui takaisin polvilleen, ja puhalsi ilmaa prinssin keuhkoihin.

Arthurin silmät räpsähtivät auki ja hän veti henkeä. Ja, oksensi vettä ulos keuhkoistaan. Merlin avusti hänet kyljelleen yskimään ja katsoi tyttöä, joka tasasi hengitystään täristen adrenaliinin iskiessä täysillä päälle. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan tietämättä itkeäkö vai nauraa, mutta eivät tarvinneet sanoja, ilmaistakseen kiitollisuutensa toisilleen. Prinssi Arthur oli elossa, jälleen.

"Arthur?" Merlin lausui virnistäen, ilon kyynel silmäkulmassaan, kun prinssi kääntyi takaisin selälleen hiekalla. Tällä kertaa se oli ollut liian lähellä, että hän olisi menettänyt ystävänsä. Niin, ystävähän Arthur oli hänelle, vaikka joskus sitä oli vaikea muistaa kaiken sen komentelun ja pomottamisen alta.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Arthur kysyi tuijottaen hänet pelastanutta yltä päältä märkää kaksikkoa äärellään. Nämä molemmat hymyilivät typerästi, aivan kuin he olisivat tehneet jotakin, mistä prinssi ei halunnut kuulla. Sir Leon juoksi rantaan, kiirehtien muiden ritarien kanssa samaan aikaan heidän luokseen. Kiharatukkainen ritari pudotti löytämänsä kuivat puut maahan, ja polvistui sitten prinssin eteen järkytyksen vaihtuessa riemuun. "Arthur, olette elossa?"

"Luulen niin," elolle palannut prinssi totesi ja tunnusteli kipeää paljasta rintaansa ähisten.

"Se suudelma toi hänet takaisin eloon," sir Leon lausui haltioituneena. Prinssin nosti itsensä kyynärpäidensä varaan kenoon. Hänen ilmeensä oli näkemisen arvoinen.

"Mikä suudelma?" hän parahti vilkaisten ärtyneenä Merliniä vierellään. Ei kai taas se sama puheenaihe, hän ajatteli nielaisten. Sitten hän muisti, että Serena oli ollut ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän oli nähnyt herättyään hyvin erikoisesta unesta. Unesta, jossa hän oli nähnyt kuolleen äitinsä kertovan, että vielä ei ollut hänen aikansa astua valoon. Hänen äitinsä kasvot olivat sumentuneet unen väistyttyä, ja nyt hän katsoi tyttöä, jonka silmissä näytti olevan jotakin samaa hänen äitinsä kanssa.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Oletteko kunnossa, herrani?" sir Sedwin kysyi vakavana prinssiltä päästyään heidän luokseen. Hän vilkaisi tyttöä vihaisena tämän vierellä ja jatkoi Serenalle: "Ei siellä ollut mitään sotilaita enää. Mitä sinä oikein yritit?"

Serena vilkaisi ritareita ja sitten vielä heidän ohi kaukaisuuteen siristäen silmiään, kuin ei näkisi muka kunnolla. Hän valehteli näille näkevänsä huonosti kauas, ja selitti vielä että oli yhä näkevinään jonkun puun suojassa. Ritarit uskoivat hänen valkoisenvalheensa, ja tuhahtivat tämän olevan "puolisokea nainen".

"Kuinka monta sormea näette?" Serena kysyi nostaen kätensä prinssin eteen peukalo piilossa.

Arthur nosti hitaasti katseensa tyttöön, tajuten samalla tämän juuri hakeneen hänet takaisin kuoleman rajalta.

"Kahdeksan," hän lausui hiljaa katsoen tyttöä tämän sormien lomasta. Hän ymmärsi olleensa hyvin väärässä Serenan suhteen. Tämä oli pelastanut hänet, sekä hänen ystävänsä. Sillä tuntui olevan enää hyvin vähän merkitystä, mitä tämä oli tehnyt druidien kivikehällä.

"Herrani, muistatteko nimenne?" Serena kysyi hieman huolestuneena prinssin vastauksesta edelliseen kysymykseen. Hän koetti selvittää tämän tajunnantasoa, prinssin mentyä oudonnäköiseksi kasvoiltaan.

"Arthur Pendragon... Mitä nämä kysymykset ovat?"

"Kuka on tämän maan hallitsija?" Serena kyseli rutiinikysymyksiä tajuttomuudesta toipuvalle.

"Mitä ihmettä? Minun isäni," Arthur tuhahti ihmetellen. Ei hän nyt sentään mikään yksinkertainen ollut. Serena pysähtyi hetkeksi kuullessaan vastauksen. "Ai niin, niinpä taitaa ollakin."

Merlin auttoi märän prinssin istumaan ja istahti tämän viereen rantahiekalle kuivattelemaan. Sir Leon istui polviensa varassa ja seurasi tyttöä katseellaan tämän mennessä veden ääreen pesemään kätensä prinssin puklattua niille.

"Hän on ihmeellinen," ritari lausui katuen sitä, että oli yrittänyt estää tätä pelastamasta prinssiä.

"Niin," kuului yhteen ääneen huokaisten sekä prinssin että tämän palvelijan suusta. Kolmikon tajutessa tuijottavansa tytön märkien farkkujen verhoamaa takapuolta, he käänsivät vaivautuneina katseensa muualle, kuka minnekin.

"Minä menen tekemään ne tulet," sir Leon ehdotti rykäisten ja nousi polttopuineen ylös.

"Merlin, mitä tapahtui? Minä muistelen, että minua ammuttiin nuolella," Arthur tuumasi ja tunnusteli rintakehäänsä. Hän katsoi auki revittyä paita yllään ihmetellen, ja jatkoi: "Ja, toivottavasti sinulle on hyvä selitys tähän?"

"Onko nälkä?" Merlin sanoi ja esitteli katkaistun nuolenpään makkaroineen prinssille, ja repesi nauramaan. Jotenkin eilinen aamiainen oli kulkeutunut prinssin haarniskan sisään ja estänyt nuolta uppoamasta syvemmälle pelastaen tämän hengen.

"Tuo paita… no, tuota… Serena ajatteli, että sinulla saattaa olla kuuma… Minä korjaan sen."

Serena nousi syvään hengittäen rantakivelle istumaan. Hän puristi hiuksensa kuivaksi ja silmäili järvestä nousevaa jyrkkää harjua. Vain pari päivää sitten hän oli ollut samassa paikassa harjoittelijoiden kanssa. Hän koki elämänsä oudoimman deja-vun, Merlinin hipaistessa hänen paljasta käsivarttaan astuessaan hänen viereensä. Serena säpsähti ajatuksistaan, ja tuijotti tätä, kuten oli katsonut vanhaa herra Jonesia toissapäivänä.

"Halusin vain kiittää sinua. Se, mitä teit juuri Arthurille... En olisi pystynyt siihen yksin," Merlin selitti hiljaa. Hän auttoi tytön kädestä pitäen ylös. Tämän vihreisiin silmiin syttyi hymy, joka vei hänet mennessään.

"Tiedämme molemmat, ettei tuo ole totta. Sinulla on jotakin erikoista… Ei kai olekaan sellaista, mihin sinä et pystyisi," tyttö kuiskasi. Nuori velho meni sanattomaksi. Hän sai harvoin kiitosta muilta, koska vielä harvemmin muut tiesivät hänen taikavoimistaan. Tyttö tiesi hänen osaavan taikuutta, mutta ei pelännyt häntä, kuten moni muu olisi tehnyt. Hän luuli nyt tietävänsä, miksi Sanansaattajan pelastaminen pelasti myös Arthurin.

"Miten sinun pääsi muuten voi? Onko yhtään huonoa oloa?" Serena kysyi sitten muistaen velhon lyöneen päänsä vain hetki sitten. Tämän pään ympärille sitomansa paidan suikale oli kadonnut järveen sukelluksissa ollessa. Merlin tuntui vasta nyt muistavan sen itsekin, ja koetti takaraivoaan. Haava ei enää vuotanut, mutta pää tuntui vähän aralle kopsun jäljiltä.

"Taitaa olla kunnossa," Merlin tuumasi vilkaisten kämmentään pyyhkäistyään tukkaansa.

"Hyvä ettei se enää vuoda verta, muuten menettäisin varmaan koko paitani, ennen kuin pääsemme Camelotiin," Serena lausui pokkana ja nykäisi repimäänsä paidan helmaa. Nuoren velhon silmät suurenivat hänen kuvitellessa tuon paidan katoavan siivu kerrallaan tytön yltä. Hän laski katseensa rapsuttaen päätään ja naurahti vaivautuneena ajatukselleen. Tyttö naurahti myös huomatessaan hänen ilmeensä, ja pahoitteli sanavalintojaan.

"Arthur halusi vaihtaa muutaman sanan kanssasi," Merlin sai sanottua koottuaan ajatuksensa uudelleen.

Tyttö palasi prinssin luo paljain jaloin ja istuutui tämän eteen. "Herrani?" hän lausui varovasti. Oli tapahtunut niin paljon asioita, jotka saivat hänet näyttämään epäilyttävältä. Häntä etsimään tulleet sotilaat oli päihitetty, mutta Serenaa vaivasi yhä parrakkaan sotilaan sanat. Sitä paitsi, olihan hän toiminut ronskin oma-aloitteisesti elvyttäessään prinssiä.

"Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä noin. Kutsu minua vain Arthuriksi. Merlin kertoi, mitä teit, ja sir Leon vahvisti sen... sinä pelastit henkeni, kiitos," Arthur lausui.

"Merlin kyllä auttoi, aika paljon," Serena totesi vilkaisten nuorta velhoa. Tämä kävi noutamassa tytön jalkineet ja molempien takit harjulta. "Ne sotilaat... Olisitte voineet luovuttaa minut heille, ja selvitä ilman taistelua. Ei sillä, että haluaisin kuolla. Uskottehan, että en ole mikään noita. En osaa taikuutta. Ja, Arthur. Se olitte te, joka pelastitte minut. Se nuoli oli tarkoitettu minulle. Ette olisi saaneet astua sen eteen. Otitte liian suuren riskin takiani. Olen äärettömän kiitollinen teille, ja vielä enemmän kiitollinen siitä että olette elossa. Jonain päivänä teistä tulee hieno kuningas," Serena selitti ihaillen ja keskeytti sitten. Ehkä hän ei saisi paljastaa liikoja. Ehkä hän loisi vain turhia paineita tulevalle kuninkaalle. Tai, ehkä hän oli täällä juuri sen takia, Sanansaattajana. "Jonain päivänä te olette kuningas. Ja teidät tullaan muistamaan vielä satoja vuosi parhaimpana kuninkaana, mitä tämä maa on päällään kantanut."

Tuleva kuningas istui hiljaa hiekalla. Hän pyyhkäisi märkää tukkaansa kulmat koholla ja yllättyneenä tytön sanoista. Ehkä tämän kehut menivät hieman liioitteluiksi, hän ajatteli puistaen päätään.

"Hei, älkää kuitenkaan ottako paineita, tiedän että tulette olemaan loistava. Ja, ainahan historiankirjoittajat voi lahjoa," Serena jatkoi sitten keventäen tunnelmaa. Prinssi naurahti vaivautuneena tuhahtaen ja vilkaisten tyttöä. Ja, hän nauroi sitten uudelleen, aivan kuin olisi pudottanut koko kuninkaallisen taakkansa hetkeksi harteiltaan. Hän hieroi rintalastaansa, jota tuntui vielä aristavan moinen hekottelu. Arthur vakavoitui sitten ja vaati tietää tytöltä kuinka tämä oli pelastanut hänet ilman taikuutta. Toiset olivat kertoneet hänelle, että hän oli ollut jo kuollut, kun tyttö oli tuonut hänet takaisin. Serena selitti uudelleen olevansa parantajan oppilas, jonka opettaja oli keksinyt uuden tekniikan, jolla hukkunut voitiin pelastaa. Serena oli käynyt ensiapukurssin pari vuotta sitten onnettomuutensa jälkeen. Hän oli ollut kiitollinen sille henkilölle, joka oli hänet itsensä pelastanut onnettomuuspaikalla. Ja, hän oli ajatellut parhaan kiitoksen olevan, jos hän itse hankkisi samat taidot. Arthur totesi että hovin oma parantaja kuulisi mielellään tuosta uudesta elvytys-tekniikasta. Serena lupasi kertoa siitä tälle.

"Miksi ne sotilaat halusivat sinut? Pyydän, kerro minulle totuus," Arthur lausui sitten vakavasti, mutta lämpimällä äänellä. Hän tiesi, ettei tyttö ollut vielä kertonut kaikkea. Hänen täytyi tietää se itse, ennen kuin veisi tämän Camelotiin.

Prinssin palvelija palasi kenkien kanssa heidän luokseen. Arthur odotti. Tyttö oli vaiti pitkään, kuin harkiten tarkasti kertoisiko totuuden vai ei.

"Se druidimies, joka kuoli kivikehällä. Hän kutsui minua Sanansaattajaksi. Lord Corwin kutsui minua sillä samalla nimellä. En edes tiedä mitä se tarkoittaa. Kaikki tuntuvat pitävänä minua jonakin sellaisena, mitä en ole. Minusta tuntuu että satuin vain väärään paikkaan ja ihan väärään aikaan. Corwin haluaa tappaa minut, koska hän luulee että osaan taikuutta, ja koska saatoin tehdä hänestä naurunalaisen. Huijasin häntä, jotta pääsisin pakenemaan. Hän aikoi satuttaa minua. Uskon, että hän olisi tappanut minut, ellen olisi valehdellut hänelle osaavani taikuutta ja käyttäväni sitä häntä vastaan, ellei hän päästäisi minua vapaaksi," Serena selitti sitten hiljaa.

"Miksi kertoisit osaavasi taikuutta, jos et sitä oikeasti hallitse? Taikuuden harjoittaminen on kuolemalla rangaistavaa," Arthur totesi vakavasti.

"Siellä, mistä minä tulen, ei ole taikuuden harjoittajia. Siellä on vain muutamia silmänkääntäjiä, jotka tekevät temppuja ja huijaavat muita viihdyttääkseen. Olen kuullut, että on oikeasti heitä, jotka ovat syntyneet erikoisien kykyjen kanssa. Sitä kai kutsutaan taikuudeksi. Olen kuullut, että heidän täytyy elää koko elämänsä valheessa ja peittää nuo kykynsä. He tekevät niin vain sen takia, että selviäisivät hengissä, koska muut pelkäävät ja vihaavat heitä niin paljon. En tiedä mitään taikuudesta… Olin typerä, kun uskoin, että valehtelemalla Lord Corwinille osaavani taikuutta, selviäisin hengissä hänen kynsistä… edes yhden päivän pidempään," Serena lausui hiljaa ja painoi päänsä alas.

Nyt hän tunsi käsittävänsä edes pienen siivun siitä taakasta, jota Merlin kantoi koko ajan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, kuinka nuori velho selvisi sen kanssa. Merlinillä oli kyky, lahja, jota tämä ei voinut edes käyttää muiden nähden. Serena ymmärsi kyllä sen, ettei hän saisi paljastaa sitä muille.

"Sinä huijasit heitä? Sen takia he luulivat sinua noidaksi?" Merlin kysyi hiljaa.

"Tein yksinkertaisen ja typerän tempun, joka sai hänet uskomaan niin. Corwinin täytyi olla todella vihainen, kun hänelle selvisi että huijasin häntä."

Arthur istui hiljaa mietteissään tytön selityksen jälkeen. Hän todella toivoi sen olevan totta, mutta olisi mielellään unohtanut tytön maininneen William Corwinin. Hän toivoi, ettei siitä miehestä koituisi heille ongelmia. Serena näytti sille, kuin tällä olisi ollut vielä jotakin sanottavaa hänelle, prinssin nostaessa harkitsevan katseensa tyttöön.

"Herrani. Arthur… En oikeasti tiedä mitään taikuudesta, mutta en saata uskoa, että sen harjoittavat ovat pelkästään pahoja ihmisiä. Se druidimies kivikehällä, hän yritti auttaa minua, vaikka en edes tuntenut häntä. Hän kuoli yrittäessään pelastaa minut niiltä sotilailta, enkä edes pyytänyt hänen apuaan. Sisimmässäni tiedän, että hän oli sydämeltään hyvä. Minulla ei ole kai oikeutta sanoa tätä, mutta ehkä kaikki taikuus ei voi olla pahasta."

Merlin katsoi hiljaa Serenaa kyykistyneenä Arthurin vierellä. Hän odotti prinssin vastausta tuohon tytön näkemykseen toiveikkaana. Aivan kuin Arthur olisi oikeasti harkinnut Serenan sanoja.

"Olet oikeassa… Sinulla ei ole oikeutta sanoa sitä, jos et ole nähnyt sitä kaikkea pahaa, mitä taikuus on saanut aikaan tässä maassa. Isäni on taistellut sitä vastaan koko ikänsä. Tässä valtakunnassa ei ole sijaa taikuudelle missään muodossa," Arthur lausui päättäväisesti.

Serenan katse kävi nopeasti nuoressa velhossa prinssin rinnalla. Hänestä oli täysin typerää, ettei Arthur edes tiennyt, että velho suojeli tätä koko ajan käyttäen tuota laitonta kykyään. Vanha herra Jones oli ollut oikeassa kaikessa. Serena hengähti syvään, ja yritti maltaa mielensä. Hän ei voisi tälle asialle mitään, oli vain parempi sopeutua.

"Anteeksi, että sanoin niin. Olen pahoillani paitanne takia," Serena lausui sitten kylmemmin, kuin luovuttaen, ja jäi istumaan katsellen järvelle päin.


	8. Chapter 8

Kivikehän nummella seisoi kuusi hevosta, ratsastajat selässään. Arthur ritareineen ja Merlin uuden ystävänsä kanssa istuivat hevostensa selässä, ja kävivät läpi toissa yön tapahtumia siinä paikassa. Serena kertasi vielä kerran, mitä paikalla oli tapahtunut. Hän halusi nähdä kuolleen druidin haudan, jonka edessä hän vietti lyhyen hiljaisen hetken. Hän ei ollut edes tiennyt druidimiehen nimeä, mutta tunsi sisimmässään, ettei olisi ollut itse enää elossa ilman tämän apua. Arthur ehdotti, että he jatkaisivat matkaa, jotta ehtisivät Camelotiin vielä ennen pimeää.

"Serena, vapautan sinut aiemmin esittämistäni epäilyistä. Kuunnelkaa kaikki, hän ei ole enää pidätettynä kivikehän tapahtumiin liittyen," Arthur lausui ratsunsa selästä.

"Mutta, herrani?" sir Sedwin ihmetteli prinssin mielenmuutosta. Merin ei voinut pidätellä hymyään. Hän yritti vilkaista olkansa yli Serenan ilmettä, joka oli taatusti yllättynyt.

"Emme voi syyttää häntä sellaisesta, joka hän ei ole varmuudella tehnyt. Tiedämme kaikki, että hän pelasti henkeni. Sen pitäisi painaa vaakakupissa enemmän kuin pelkkien olettamusten varassa tehtyjen epäilyjen," Arthur vakuutti, ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan tyttöä, joka istui Merlinin takana, tämän ratsun selässä. Tyttö oli yhtä ällikällä lyöty, kuin ritaritkin. Hän ei tiennyt sanoja ilmaistakseen kiitollisuutensa prinssille. Ehkä prinssi ei ollutkaan niin omahyväinen, kuin oli antanut välillä olettaa, Serena ajatteli. Ehkä hänen sanansa oli sittenkin jäänyt tämän mieleen.

"Saatamme sinut Camelotiin, jossa voit tavata Gaiuksen. Ja, toivoisin, että tulet kertomaan todistajana tapahtumista täällä. Se olisi hyvin tärkeää," prinssi jatkoi ennen kuin tyttö ehti avata suutaan. Tämä nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, ja tunsi valtavan taakan putoavan sydämeltään. Hänellä olisi vielä sittenkin mahdollisuus palata kotiinsa ja nähdä Camelot. Hän ei malttanut odottaa, että pääsisi kadonneeseen kaupunkiin.

Merlin tunsi tytön käsien valuvan alemmas hänen lantiollaan ja puristavan häntä lujempaa tämän innostuttua hyvistä uutisista. Nuori velho huomasi kiihottuvansa tytön otteista, ja koki tilanteen epämukavana prinssin ja ritarien vierellä.

"Eiköhän lähdetä jatkamaan," Merlin tuumasi yllättävän pirtsakalla äänellä, ja ohjasti ratsunsa toisten ohi.

"Minä annan täällä käskyjä, Merlin," Arthur muistutti ja ratsasti sitten palvelijansa ohi. Ritarit jäivät heidän taakseen.

"Voitko huonosti?" Serena kysyi, ihmetellen Merlinin muuttuneen yllättäen niin jäykäksi ja kumaraiseksi satulassaan.

"Ihan hyvin," Merlin lausui kimeämmällä äänellä kuin yleensä ja nielaisi. Serena huomasi pitelevänsä tätä napakasti vain vähän nivustaipeiden yläpuolelta, ja nosti sitten kätensä nopeasti ylemmäs kuiskaten pahoittelunsa.

"Ihan hyvin," Merlin toisti, kykenemättä ajattelemaan mitään muuta vähään aikaan.

* * *

Camelotin linnake teki Sanansaattajaan lähtemättömän vaikutuksen, heidän ratsastaessa sitä kohti. Takana oli pitkä päivä ratsailla, pari taukoa matkan varrella, ja puutunut ja kipeä takamus. Serena oli ollut valmis luopumaan matkanteosta jo aiemmin, mutta nähtyään viimein kukkulan päällä pilkistäneen komean linnakkeen, hän päätti jaksaa loppuun saakka. Hän oli huomannut matkan varrella tuttuja maamerkkejä, ja tiesi heidän olleen lähellä oman aikansa rauniokaupunkia, mutta kun hän oli nähnyt sen, Camelotin, hän oli ollut pakahtua riemusta.

Merlin tiesi kaupungin ja linnakkeen olevan vaikuttava näky. Hän muisti itse, miltä oli tuntunut saapua ensikertaa Camelotiin vuosia sitten. Kaupunki oli suurin, jonka hän oli koskaan nähnyt, ja linnake itsessään teki sanattomaksi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt kaikkea, mitä tyttö hänelle selitti tohkeissaan linnakkeen arkkitehtuurista ja rakenteellisista ratkaisuista. Hän tunsi kyllä, kuinka innostunut tämä oli heidän ylittäessä linnaketta ympäröivän vallihaudan ja ratsastaessa sisään pääporteista, ja kaupungin läpi sisälinnaan. Loistelias näkymä sai Serenan melkein kyyneliin, ajatellessaan kuinka tämä kaikki oli poissa 1000 vuoden päästä. Linnan sisäpiha oli kuin jalokivi kruunussa. Niin kaunis ja täynnä yksityiskohtia, korkeita hohtavia muureja, kivisiä gargoileja katon rajassa, suuria lasi-ikkunoita, jotka olivat tähän aikaan harvinaisia, suuren portaat linnaan, joiden edessä ratsastajapatsas.

"Tervetuloa Camelotiin," Arthur lausui vieraalleen laskeutuessaan satulasta. Heitä vastaan tuli joukko palvelijoita ja vartijoita. Merlin auttoi Serenan alas ratsunsa selästä pudottauduttuaan itse ensin. Tyttö tuijotti sanattomana ympärilleen ja olisi halunnut mennä koskettamaan kaikkea mitä näki.

"Ilmoittakaa isälleni, että olemme saapuneet," prinssi lausui yhdelle vastaan tulleista vartioista. Tämä nyökkäsi ja lähti kertomaan viestiä edeltä. Serena ei olisi ollut vielä valmis menemään kuninkaan eteen. Ei niissä vaatteissaan, jotka hänellä oli yllään. Farkut ja tennarit eivät olleet hänen mielestään sopivia hovivierailulle, mutta prinssi vakuutti, ettei kuningas ollut kiinnostunut tämän vaatteista. Olihan kuningas tottunut näkemään maalaisia. Se kommentti jäi vaivaamaan Serenaa, sillä hän ei pitänyt itseään maalaisena. Olisihan hän pukeutunut paremmin, jos olisi tiennyt joutuvansa muinaisten aikojen Camelotiin tai tapaavansa heidät. Vanhan herra Jonesin tapaaminen, ei ollut antanut hänelle aihetta laittaa parhaimpiaan päälle.

"Jos hän kysyy jotain, puhuttele häntä teidän korkeutenaan tai ylhäisyytenä. Äläkä puhu, ellei jotain kysytä. Usko minua, minä tiedän," Merlin ohjeisti tyttöä kuiskaten, heidän kulkiessa linnan käytävällä kohti valtaistuinsalia. Hän huomasi sitten vanhan hovin parantajan olevan myös matkalla samaan suuntaan. "Gaius!"

Gaius oli helpottunut nähdessään suojattiinsa palaavan ehjänä takaisin. Prinssin seurueen saapuessa valtaistuinsaliin, Merlin pysäytti Gaiuksen hetkeksi ovelle.

"Jos joku kysyy, tunnet parantajan nimeltä Jeffers. Hän on vanha ystäväsi. Tuo tyttö tuossa on Serena. Hän on Jeffersin oppilas," Merlin lausui nopeasti kuiskaten, ja jätti Gaiuksen ihmettelemään, mitähän tämä oli taas tehnyt. Hän kulki omalle paikalleen hovinjäsenten joukkoon, ja murehti jo valmiiksi Merlinin juonia. Poika tuntui joskus vetävän ongelmia puoleensa, kuin mesi hyönteisiä. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Gaius joutui pelastamaan pojan pulasta. Hän muisti yhä kuinka poika oli joutunut tyrmään heti ensimmäisenä päivänään Camelotissa otettuaan yhteen nuoren prinssin kanssa.

"Isä," Arthur lausui nyökäten astuessaan kuninkaan eteen. Prinssi ritareineen näyttivät venyvän lisää pituutta astuessaan saliin, ja asettuessaan kuninkaansa eteen seisomaan ryhdikkäinä.

"Arthur, oliko retkenne onnistunut? Löysittekö syylliset kivikehän tapahtumille?" kuningas Uther kysyi istuessaan valtaistuimellaan. Siinäkö se oli, Serena ajatteli pettyneenä. Sekö oli isän tervehdystä pojalleen, tämän palattua kotiin käytyään melkein kuoleman rajalla. Olivatko tällaiset reissut heille arkipäivää?

Arthur kertoi kyseessä olleen druidien tapaaminen kivikehällä, joka oli keskeytynyt sotilasjoukon hyökätessä paikalle. Jäljet olivat kylmenneet nopeasti, joten he eivät olleet päässeet näiden jäljille. Arthur tiesi, ettei isänsä olisi harmittanut, vaikka kaikki druidit olisivat kuolleet hyökkäyksessä.

"Oliko kuningas Cendred hyökkäyksen takana?" Uther kysyi nojautuen istuimessaan eteenpäin. Uther ei sallisi naapuri kuninkaan hyökkäillä mailleen, oli kyse sitten druideista tai muista taikuuteen liittyvästä.

"Emme tiedä keitä he olivat. Seurasimme jälkiä rajalle asti. Meillä on kyllä tapahtumalle silminnäkijä. Hän oli leiriytyneenä lähellä, ja huomatessaan oudot valot, hän meni katsomaan," Arthur selitti ja nyökkäsi tytölle, jotta tämä tulisi esille ritarien selän takaa. Serena tuijotti prinssiä hetken hiljaa. Samoin teki sir Leon. Prinssi oli juuri valehdellut isälleen ja koko hoville tytön takia. Hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt sellaista tuntemattoman takia.

"Teidän korkeutenne," Serena lausui hiljaa astuen esiin ja niiasi, kuten ala-asteella oli opetettu. Ala-asteen opettajalla oli ollut päähän pinttymä siitä, että kuningataräiti tulisi joskus käymään, ja tämä oli opettanut heille kuninkaallisia tapoja.

"Sinulla on erikoiset vaatteet. Mistä olet kotoisin?" kuningas kysyi tutkittuaan tyttöä hetken katseellaan.

Serena vilkaisi prinssiä mitäs-minä-sanoin-ilmeellä. Ettäkö kuningas ei muka ymmärtänyt muodin päälle tässäkin ajassa.

"Hänen nimensä on Serena. Hän tulee kauempaa etelästä, merien takaa. Uskomme, että sotilaat erehtyivät luulemaan häntä yhdeksi druideista ja kaappasivat mukaansa. Hän pääsi pakenemaan ja löysimme hänet harjun läheltä," prinssi kertoi hienosäätäen tytön tarinaa kuninkaan korville sopivammaksi.

Kuninkaan kysyessä tytöltä, tiesikö tämä kaappaajansa, prinssi kiirehti selittämään, ettei tämä tiennyt kuka hänet oli kaapannut. Uther katsoi poikaansa kulmat kurtussa. Tämä vaikutti omituisen hermostuneelle näistä rutiinikysymyksistä. Hän painotti, että oli esittänyt kysymyksensä tytölle, ja vaati tätä vastaamaan. Serena ajatteli, että oli viisaampaa yhtyä prinssin näkemykseen asiasta, vaikka hän oli tälle kertonutkin William Corwinin olleen kaappauksen takana. Jostain syystä, sitä ei kannattanut paljastaa kuninkaalle.

"Ei, en tiedä ketä he olivat. Kun sain tilaisuuden, pakenin taakseni katsomatta. Olin onnekas kun prinssi Arthur ja ritarinne löysivät minut," tyttö selitti vilkaisten prinssiä. Tämä nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Arthur, mistä tiedät, ettei hän ole vakooja?" Uther esitti kysymyksen mietteliäänä ja vei nyrkkinsä leukansa alle nojaten istuimen käsinojaan. Arthur selitti sotilaiden hyökänneen heitä vastaan aamulla harjun päällä, ja kertoi kuinka oli melkein menettänyt henkensä, ja kuinka tyttö oli hänet saanut takaisin henkiin elvyttämällä. Ritarit vannoivat prinssin kertomuksen olevan totta. Se sai Utherin nousemaan istuimeltaan ja astumaan poikansa eteen. Hän vei kätensä tämän olalle, ja tuijotti sitten syyttävästi tyttöä: "Käytitkö sinä taikuutta hänen pelastamiseen?"

"Ei. En osaa taikuutta, teidän korkeutenne. Olen parantajan oppilas. Käytin vain opettajani opettamaa tekniikkaa, jolla hukkunut voidaan pelastaa," Serena selitti. Ja, Merlin kiirehti kertomaan väliin, että tyttö oli tullut Camelotiin tapaamaan Gaiusta. Kuningas ei pitänyt palvelijan puuttumisesta asiaan, mutta kysyi sitten hovin parantajalta, tunsiko tämä tytön. Gaius, jos kuka, kertoisi hänelle totuuden. Vanha parantaja asteli kuninkaan vierelle, vilkaisten omaa suojattiaan kysyvästi. Hän ei halunnut joutua taas mukaan Merlinin ongelmiin.

"Sinä olet varmaankin Jeffersin oppilas?" Gaius totesi sitten tytölle. Tämä nyökkäsi, ja selitti että mestarinsa oli lähettänyt hänet oppimaan Gaiukselta lääkejuomien tekemistä. Se tuli hänelle mieleen muistellen Arthurin krapulalääkettä, jonka hajun ajatteleminen, sai hänet vieläkin voimaan pahoin. Serena huomasi prinssin pyöräyttävän silmiään, tämän muistaessa heidän keskustelunsa asiasta.

"Onko mahdollista tuoda joku takaisin kuolleista ilman taikuutta, Gaius?" Uther vaati vastausta parantajaltaan. Serena selitti parhaansa mukaan, kuinka hukkunut voitiin elvyttää, ja sai kun saikin Gaiuksen vakuuttuneeksi.

"Uskon, että se on mahdollista. Haluaisin kuulla lisää tästä elvyttämisestä," Gaius sanoi harkittuaan asiaa aikansa. Se sai kuninkaan rauhoittumaan, ja osoittamaan kiitollisuutensa tytölle sanomatta kuitenkaan varsinaista kiitos-sanaa kertaakaan. Hän käski palvelusväkeään antamaan vieraalleen kaiken tarvitsemansa tämän vierailun aikana. Sen jälkeen kuningas lähetti kaikki muut paitsi poikansa ulos salista. Hän halusi vaihtaa muutaman sanan tämän kanssa kahden.

* * *

Merlin jätti Serenan Gaiuksen matkaan, ja lupasi selittää kaiken, kunhan tulisi kotiin. Hän lähti itse jatkamaan prinssin palvelijantehtävänsä tältä päivältä loppuun. Hän saattoi Arthurin tämän kamariin, ja avusti haarniskan riisumisessa. Häntä kiinnosti kovasti, mitä kuningas oli poikansa kanssa keskustellut kahdestaan. Prinssi oli hiljainen ja mietteissään, Merlinin riisuessa häntä ja höpötellessä tälle viime päivien erikoisista tapahtumista.

"Arthur, oletko kuunnellut yhtään mitä sanoin," Merlin kysyi saatuaan haarniskan pujoteltua pois Arthurin yltä. Sen paino muistutti häntä siitä, kuinka nopeasti prinssi oli vajonnut järven pohjaan se yllään aamulla.

"Oletko kunnossa?" palvelija kysyi, huomattuaan prinssin kasvojen surullisen ilmeen.

Tämä näytti olevan huolissaan jostakin, ja vilkaisi sitten palvelijaansa otsa kurtussa miettien.

"Merlin, joskus sinulla on ollut hyviä näkemyksiä asioista. En tosin väitä, että niin olisi aina, mutta... Valehtelin tänään isälleni Serenan takia. Luuletko, että tein oikein?" prinssi kysyi hiljaa.

"Kyllä, minun mielestäni. Pelastit hänet isäsi kuulustelulta, joka olisi voinut päättyä huonosti Serenan kannalta."

"Niin, mutta voimmeko luottaa tytön sanaan. Tiedän kyllä, mitä hän teki tänään, mutta silti en saa tätä epäilystä mielestäni."

"Minä luotan häneen," Merlin lausui hieman hymyillen, ja kyykistyi riisumaan prinssin saappaita.

"Niinpä, koska olet rakastunut häneen, senkin pölkkypää. Et ajattele selkeästi. Tämä keskustelu on hyödytöntä," Arthur totesi ja läpsäytti palvelijaansa päähän kämmenellä.

"En ole rakastunut. Pidän kyllä hänestä. Hän on nätti, ja ystävällinen, ja tykkäsi ruuistani... eikä hän mätki minua koko ajan, kuten eräs," Merlin sanoi ja hieroi päätään nousten ylös prinssin saappaiden kanssa. Hän laittoi tälle lämpimän kylpyveden valmiiksi.

"Ahaa, eli se on siis molemminpuolista," vaaleatukkainen prinssi viisasteli ja naurahti viimein. Hän riisui revityn paitansa palvelijansa avustamana, ja hieraisi aristavaa rintaansa. Vain vähän rintalastasta vasemmalle oli tummuva verenpurkauma, jonka häneen ammuttu nuoli oli jättänyt. Hän oli todella ollut onnekas, ettei nuoli ollut yltänyt edes hänen iholleen asti.

"Onko tuo kipeä? Ehkä pitäisi näyttää sitä Gaiukselle," Merlin totesi huolehtivasti vilkaistuaan mustelmaa prinssin paljaassa rinnassa. Mustelmaa enemmän häntä vaivasi yhä ne taikuudella antamansa sähköiskut, jotka olivat saaneet Arthurin sydämen taas sykkimään. Emme kai halua käräyttää häntä, hän muisti Serenan kysyneen. Emme todellakaan halua, Merlin ajatteli pudistaen päätään, silti kiitollisena siitä, että tyttö oli pakottanut hänet tekemään niin.

"Tämä ei ole mitään siihen verrattuna, mitä saan joskus turnajaisissa. Rinta on vain vähän arka."

"Asiat voisivat olla huonomminkin. Serena pelasti meidän molempien hengen tänään. Hän vaaransi oman henkensä syöksyessään siltä jyrkänteeltä perääsi veteen. Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä se itse…"

Prinssi katsoi palvelijaansa tämän selittäessä innoissaan tytön uroteoista, ja virnisti sitten Merlinille muistaen, kuinka Serena oli joutunut puolustamaan palvelijaa miekkamiestä vastaan harjun päällä.

"On paljon nolompaa joutua tytön pelastamaksi taistelussa. Minut hän sentään pelasti suutelemalla."

Palvelija vilkaisi Arthuria kulmat kurtulla, ja totesi mielessään, ettei tälle olisi pitänyt kertoa sitä, miten tyttö oli elvyttämisen tehnyt.

"Ei se ollut käytännössä mikään suudelma. Se oli ihan vain lääketieteellinen toimenpide," Merlin lausui vaivautuneena.

"Lääketieteellinen toimenpide?"

"Niin, nyt kun hän näytti sen, minäkin osaan tehdä sen."

Arthur nosti etusormensa Merliniä kohti uhkaavasti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs kuin aikoen murahtaa tälle.

"Älä koskaan tee sitä minulle jos hukun joskus uudelleen. Kuolen mieluummin."

"Selvä. Kuka sinua haluaisi suudella? Tai, joutua sinun suutelemaksi…"

"Suu kiinni, Merlin! Palataan takaisin Serenaan. Sinä vietit eniten aikaa hänen kanssaan. Oletko varma, ettei hän käyttänyt taikuutta missään vaiheessa sinun nähtesi?"

"Olen varma. Voin vannoa, ettei hän käyttänyt taikuutta. Miksi vieläkin epäilet häntä?"

"Isäni sanoi tänään jotain, mitä hän ei ole sanonut koskaan aikaisemmin minulle. Hän luottaa minuun yli kaiken, enkä halua pettää sitä luottamusta. Enkä halua pettää ritarien luottamusta. He tiesivät minun valehtelevan, ja silti vannoivat isälleni, että puhun totta. Asetin heidän valansa kuningastaan kohtaan koetukselle... minulla ei olisi ollut siihen oikeutta. Ritarin sana on hänen kunniansa mitta..." Arthur selitti. Hän katui jo syvästi pientä valkoista valhettaan, koska se tuntui paisuvan hänen päässään suureksi ja harmaaksi sellaiseksi. Hän pelkäsi, että hänen värittämällään totuudella olisi vielä tuhoisat seuraukset, jos se paljastuisi.

"Miksi luulet, että Serenasta koituisi ongelmia? Hänhän on lähdössä takaisin muutaman päivän päästä."

"Lord William Corwinin takia. Tyttö kertoi paenneensa Lord Corwinia. Ehkä et tunne häntä, mutta hän on yksi liittolaisistamme taistelussa taikuutta vastaan. Jos olisin kertonut isälle tytön paenneen häntä... Se olisi ollut varma kuolemantuomio Serenalle. On hyvä, että Gaius tuntee tytön ja tämän opettajan. En olisi uskaltanut ottaa tätä riskiä muutoin. Gaiuksen sanaan voimme luottaa," Arthur lausui sitten viimein helpottuneena, ja uppoutui kylpytynnyrin lämpöiseen veteen. Hänen huolensa siirtyivät seuraavaksi Merliniin, palvelijan käsittäessä vetäneensä taas Gaiuksen mukaan omiin ongelmiinsa. He olivat kaikki joutuneet valehtelemaan kuninkaalle, ja Merlin todella toivoi itsekin, että asia unohtuisi pian. Hän tiesi, että Serena oli druidien ennustama Sanansaattaja, ja siksi tämä ei voisi vahingoittaa Arthuria, koska heidän kohtalonsa olivat kiedottuina toisiinsa.


	9. Chapter 9

Hovin parantajan kamarissa, joka sijaitsi linnan leveässä länsitornissa, Serena ihasteli suurta kirjakokoelmaa ja parantajan työvälineitä. Paikka vaikutti sellaiselle kuin tyttö oli sen arvellut olevankin. Yrttejä kuivumassa katosta, erilaisia muinaisia työvälineitä aivan kuin alkemisteilla, suuri tulisija, ja lisää kirjoja ja kääröjä.

Gaius kertoi työstään tytön kysellessä, ja kertoi kuinka kauan tämä oli ollut hovissa parantajana. Hän kertoi avustaneensa jopa prinssin syntymässä 20 vuotta sitten. Serena oli liikuttunut, kuullessaan legendan synnystä. Gaius yritti selvittää puolestaan, kuinka paljon tyttö tiesi todellisuudessa parantamisesta. Serenan kertoessa hänelle Arthurin elvyttämisestä, ovelta kuului koputus. Sisään astui hyvin kaunis nuori nainen sinertävässä mekossa. Tällä oli luonnonkiharat mustat hiukset ja uskomattomat ruskeat silmät, jotka tekivät jopa Serenaan vaikutuksen.

"Tervehdys Gaius. Merlin pyysi minua tuomaan hänelle mekon?" tummatukkainen nainen selitti epäillen, ja vilkaisi sitten parantajan vierasta. "Toivon, että hän tarkoitti sen sinulle," nainen jatkoi sitten ystävällisesti hymyillen, ja astui Serenan luo vaaleanvihreä mekko käsivarrellaan. Serena esitteli itsensä yllättyneenä täysin tuntemattoman naisen lämpimästä vieraanvaraisuudesta.

"Minä olen Guinevere, mutta ystäväni kutsuvat minua Gweniksi," nainen esitteli itsensä, ja sai Serenan sanattomaksi. Tämä oli Arthurin suuri rakkaus, tyttö ajatteli huomaten, kuinka vanha myytti avautui pala kerrallaan hänen edessään.

"On hienoa tutustua, olen kuullut sinusta niin paljon..." Serena lausui, ja tukki sitten suunsa. Hänen oli varottava paljastamasta liikaa, mutta hän olisi halunnut kuulla Gwenistä ja Arthurista kaiken.

"Olet kuullut minusta?" Gwen ihmetteli. Varmaankin Merlin oli kertonut hänestä tytölle, hän ajatteli sitten.

"Minäkin olen kuullut sinusta. Sinähän pelastit Arthurin hukkumiselta? Olen hyvin kiitollinen. Tarkoitan, että me kaikki täällä olemme. Arthur on hieno mies. Kaikki Camelotissa rakastavat häntä," Gwen selitti silmät loistaen. Serenasta oli suloista, kuinka selvästi tämä oli rakastunut prinssiin. Hänestä tuntui silti oudolle tietää heidän tuleva rakkaustarinansa jo ennalta, aivan kuin hän olisi katsonut satua silmästä silmään.

"Haluatko sovittaa tätä?" Gwen kysyi sitten esitellen tuomaansa mekkoa. Serena ihasteli kokonaan käsityönä tehtyä vaatetta. Hän ei ollut uskoa, että se oli hänelle.

"Voitte käyttää Merlinin huonetta. Minä käyn vielä katsomassa, kuinka Arthur voi," Gaius totesi ja avasi huoneen oven. Naiset menivät sisään yhdessä ja Gwen avusti Serenaa pukeutumisessa. 

* * *

Merlinin ystävän vaatteet näyttivät Gwenistä erikoisille. Varsinkin tämän alusasut, jotka olivat hävyttömän niukat. Huomatessaan Guineveren tuijottavan rintaliivejään, Serena kertoi niiden olevan uusin muotijuttu siellä mistä hän oli kotoisin. Kesät olivat siellä niin kuumia, että asut olivat tällaisia ihan käytännön syistä. Serena teki kaikkensa peittääkseen tatuointinsa toisen katseelta. Se olisi varmasti ollut jo liikaa, koska olihan se herättänyt hämminkiä jo aikaisemminkin. Serena muisteli, että Merlin oli huomannut hänen tatuointinsa harjulla, ja tuijottanut sitä kauan, mutta ei ollut maininnut siitä kertaakaan kellekään. Sillä oli ilmeinen yhteys Sanansaattajan nimen kanssa, jonka William Corwinin druidipalvelijakin tiesi. Serenasta tuntui, että hänellä ja nuorella velholla oli jonkinlainen yhteys, ja sanaton sopimus siitä, etteivät nämä kerro toistensa salaisuuksista muille.

Merlin, Serena ajatteli sitten. Hän oli Merlinin huoneessa. Olikohan tämä saanut tuoda tyttöjä tänne, hän pohti katsellen ympärilleen. Huone oli melko vaatimaton, siellä oli kapea sänky ja yöpöytä, jonka päällä kynttilä. Yhdessä nurkassa oli vaatekaappi, ja toisessa narulla vaatteita kuivumassa. Pikkuruisesta ikkunasta näki Camelotin komean kaupungin linnoineen.

"Oletko tuntenut Merlinin jo kauan?" Serena kysyi Gwenin sitoessa mekon nyörejä tämän takana.

"Ehkä 3 vuotta. Aina siitä lähtien, kun hän saapui Camelotiin. Hän joutui pulaan heti ensimmäisenä päivänään täällä, asettuessaan Arthuria vastaan tämän kiusatessa silloista palvelijaansa," Gwen muisteli nauraen. Hän kertoi miten tästä oli tullut prinssin palvelija pelastaessaan Arthurin hengen.

"Sinä taidat välittää Merlinistä," Serena totesi kuunnellen Gwenin kertomuksia.

"Kyllä, mutta olemme vain ystäviä."

"Onko sinulla ketään erityistä, joka on enemmän kuin ystävä?" Serena kyseli johdatellen. Gweninstä tuntui kuin tyttö tietäisi jotakin hänestä ja Arthurista.

"On eräs, mutta se ei tule koskaan onnistumaan. Minä olen sepän tytär ja hän... sitä ei ole tarkoitettu."

"Älä luovu toivosta. Te tulette vielä kuulumaan yhteen. Usko minua. Tuollainen rakkaus on tähtiin kirjoitettua, " Serena selitti ja silitti Gweniä käsivarresta. Guinevere kääntyi katsomaan häntä pää kallellaan. Oli selvää, että Serena todella tiesi jotakin. 

* * *

Parantajan huoneen oven takaa kuului hersyvää kikatusta, Merlinin ja Gaiuksen tullessa ovelle. Heidän astuessaan sisään, se loppui kuin seinään Serenan ja Guineveren pidätellessä nauruaan.

"Mitä?" Merlin kysyi hymyillen epäilevästi ja vilkaisten naisia, jotka purskahtivat uudestaan kikattamaan nähdessään nuoren velhon ilmeen.

"Gwen kertoi sinun ensimmäisistä päivistäsi Camelotissa. Sinulla taisi mennä vielä huonommin kuin minulla," Serena selitti hykerrellen.

"Kiitos vaan, Gwen," Merlin tuumasi vilkaisten Gweniä nolona. Hän ei olisi toivonut Serenan kuulevan kaikista hänen koettelemuksistaan, jotka saivat hänet näyttämään idiootilta. Gwen nousi pöydästä ja kyseli parantajalta Arthurin voinnista. Tämä vakuutti että prinssi oli kunnossa, muutamia mustelmia lukuun ottamatta, ja saattoi sitten Gwenin ovelle toivotellen hyviä öitä. Serena huikkasi tälle vielä kiitoksensa kaikesta, ennen kuin Gwen lähti kotiinsa.

"Anteeksi, emme tarkoittaneet nauraa sinulle. Minusta olit todella rohkea noustessasi Arthuria vastaan puolustamaan itseäsi, vaikka jouduitkin siitä hyvästä häpeäpaaluun. Kahdesti, vai oliko se kolmesti?" Serena selitti sitten huvittuneena ja sai Gaiuksenkin naurahtamaan lämpimästi tuolle muistolle.

"Selvä, kiitos," Merlin lausui mutristaen suunsa, ja toivoi heidän jo unohtavan nuo ajat. Hän oli ollut nuori, eikä vielä selvillä Camelotin säännöistä, siihen aikaan.

"Merlin, kiitos kun lähetit Gwenin käymään täällä. Hän toi minulle tämän mekon. Näytänkö nyt enemmän paikalliselle tytölle?" Serena kysyi ja nousi pöydän takaa pyörähtämään uudessa asussaan. Merlin tuijotti häntä, eikä ollut saada silmiään irti. Nuori velho oli pitänyt tyttöä nättinä jo aiemmin, mutta nyt tämä näytti suorastaan kauniilta. 

Serena esitteli palatsin keittiöltä saamansa lahjan, kokonaisen paistetun kanan. Siitä riitti heille kaikille kolmelle illallisella, jonka he söivät suurella halulla. He keskustelivat Merlinin edesottamuksista prinssin palvelijana, Gaiuksen töistä hovin parantajana, ja siitä miten taikuus oli kiellettyä kuningaskunnassa. Serena kertoi itsestään mahdollisimman totuudenmukaisia asioita, värittäen niitä sopivimmiksi tämän ajan henkeen. Hän ei voinut mennä sanomaan, että työskenteli juuri tämän linnakkeen raunioiden kanssa kaukana tulevaisuudessa. Merlin tuntui olevan paljon vapautuneempi nyt ilman prinssiä ja ritareita. Hän kertoi, että Gaius tiesi hänen taikuudestaan, ja että tämä oli hänelle kuin isä. Serena rohkaistui kysymään Gaiukselta Emryksestä, ja siitä voisiko tämä järjestää hänelle tapaamisen Emryksen kanssa. Gaius oli vaitonainen tuon nimen kuultuaan.

"Et siis tunne Emrystä, mutta haluat tavata hänet?" Gaius kysyi mietteliäänä vilkaisten suojattiaan. Tämä ei ollut onneksi kertonut Emryksen todellista henkilöllisyyttä tytölle. Se oli hyvä, sillä vaikka tyttö vaikutti harmittomalle, koskaan ei voinut olla liian varovainen, hän ajatteli.

"Minusta sinun pitäisi järjestää se tapaaminen. Serena todella tarvitsee hänen apuaan," Merlin vakuutti vanhalle parantajalle heidän istuessa ruokailun jälkeen vielä pöydässä.

"Katson, mitä voin asialle tehdä," Gaius lupasi vastentahtoisesti. Hän ei halunnut riskeerata suojattinsa paljastumista. "Mutta nyt kun Merlinkin on täällä, voitko vielä näyttää sen, miten se elvyttämien käytännössä tapahtuu," hän jatkoi nousten pöydästä ja palaten suuren muistikirjansa kanssa. 

Serena seurasi parantajaa katseellaan, kun tämä kehotti Merliniä esittämään hukkunutta Arthuria. Nuori velho epäröi hetken, mutta asettui sitten Gaiuksen pyynnöstä lattialle makaamaan. Serena polvistui hänen viereensä asetellen mekkoaan. Tästä voisi tulla hieman kiusallista, hän ajatteli vilkaisten pitkällään makaavaa velhoa ja sitten penkillä istuvaa parantajaa. Gaius halusi kirjata kaiken tarkasti ylös, jotta vastaisuuden varalta osaisi pelastaa jonkun hengen. Serena yritti kuulostaa yhtä ammattimaiselle kuin ensiapukurssin vetäjät, mutta joutui yksinkertaistamaan monia termejä.

"Painelu tehdään siis tästä rintalastan päältä. Se täytyy tehdä voimakkaasti, koska tarkoituksena on saada sydän lyömään," hän kertoi asetellen kätensä nuoren velhon rinnan päälle. Merlin ei tiennyt kuinka pitäisi omia käsiään. Hän piti niitä ensin sivuilla, risti vatsan päälle, mutta vei sitten päänsä alle.

"Oletko mukavasti?" Serena kysyi häneltä hymyillen, kesken elvytys demonstraation. Seuraava vaihe tuntui jännittävän häntä yhtä paljon kuin tyttöäkin.

"Ihan mukavasti," Merlin vastasi pötkötellen lattialla kädet niskan takana, ja jalka toisen päällä. Hänellä oli tässä helpot oltavat, hän ajatteli.

"Ole hiljaa, Merlin. Sinä olet hukkunut. Jatka vaan, ole hyvä, Serena," Gaius komensi. Hän piirsi ja kirjoitti muistiin kaiken, mitä tyttö kertoi. Serena otti velhon kädet pois tämän niskan alta, kertoen ettei ollut koskaan nähnyt hukkunutta noin rentona. Sitten hän asetteli tämän pään takakenoon selittäen samalla, kuinka hengitystiet olisivat näin auki. Gaiukselle ei riittänyt, että hän selitti kuinka ilma saatiin puhaltamalla keuhkoihin, vaan hän joutui sen myös näyttämään. 

Merlin yllättyi ja tunsi perhosia vatsassaan, tytön viedessä huulensa hänen suunsa ympärille ja puhaltaessa ilmaa hänen keuhkoihinsa. Se oli tuntunut erikoiselle, mutta mukavalle, hän ajatteli laskiessaan ilman hitaasti ulos keuhkoistaan. Serena tunsi punastuvansa nuoren velhon sinisten silmien seuratessa häntä, hänen selittäessä parantajalle, kuinka tätä tekniikkaa tuli jatkaa siihen asti kunnes hukkunut alkaisi hengittää itse. Sitten hän näytti vielä toisen puhalluksen, unohtaen nipistää velhon sieraimet kiinni, ja unohtaen myös puhaltaa ilmaa. Hän vain vei huulensa nuoren velhon huulille, ja suuteli tätä hetken mielijohteesta sulkien silmänsä. Se todella tuntui taikuudelta, hän ajatteli nousten sitten hitaasti istumaan takaisin polviensa päälle. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja molemmat olivat hämillään siitä, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Merlin oli valmis pidättämään hengitystään niin kauan, että tyttö tekisi tuon vielä uudelleen. He huomasivat tuntevansa suurta vetovoimaa toisiaan kohtaan, ja Serena aikoi kumartua suutelemaan velhoa vielä uudelleen, mutta huomasi sitten Gaiuksen. Vanha parantaja ei näyttänyt huomanneen koko suudelmaa uppoutuessaan kirjaamaan asioita kirjaansa. 

* * *

Nukkumaanmenoaikaan Merlin esitteli huoneensa tytölle. Serena paljasti, että hän oli jo käynyt siellä Guineveren kanssa vaihtamassa vaatteita, jolloin hän sai nuoren velhon taas hetkeksi kiusaantuneeksi. Gaius oli jo käymässä nukkumaan kamarissaan, ja ovi oli raollaan. Nuoret istuivat hetken sängynreunalla jutellen näistä parista päivästä, jonka ajan olivat tunteneet toisensa. Jotenkin heistä molemmista tuntui, kuin he olisivat tunteneet toisensa paljon kauemmin.

"Merlin, kiitos kaikesta, mitä olet tehnyt vuokseni. Olet pelastanut henkeni enemmän kuin kolmesti. Taisin seota jo laskuissa jossain vaiheessa… Kun pelastit minut siltä nuolelta järven rannalla... ja, se mitä teit Arthurille… Käytitkö sinä silloin taikuutta? Silmäsi olivat kuin tulessa," Serena kysyi hiljaa. Asia oli vaivannut häntä siitä lähtien, koska he olivat joutuneet pakenemaan kiireellä. Eikä silloin ollut tilaisuutta kysyä asiasta.

"Kyllä, se oli taikuutta. Synnyin sen kanssa. Osasin liikutella tavaroita ajatuksen voimalla, jo ennen kuin opin kävelemään," Merlin selitti. Hän oli ollut kiitollinen siitä, että tyttö ei sanonut hänen teoistaan mitään prinssille tai muille.

"Vanhempasi saivat varmaan siitä hepulin. Onko heilläkin sama kyky?"

"Perin sen isältäni, mutta hän on kuollut. En tuntenut häntä kunnolla. Äitini tietää kyvyistäni. Asuimme kahdestaan pienessä kylässä pohjoisessa, ennen kuin tulin tänne Gaiuksen luo."

"Olen pahoillani isäsi takia. Oliko hänen poismenonsa Utherin syytä?"

"Tavallaan," Merlin lausui hiljaa. Hän painoi katseensa alas muistellen kohtalokasta päivää, jolloin hän menetti isänsä. Hän oli saanut tuntea tämän vain niin lyhyen hetken.

"Anteeksi, en halunnut pahoittaa mieltäsi."

"Ei. Et sinä sitä tee... Et tiedä, miten hyvälle tuntuu puhua jonkun kanssa näistä asioista," nuori velho sanoi katsoen tyttöä silmiin. Tämän seurassa hän pystyi olemaan oma itsensä. Hänen ei tarvinnut piilotella kykyään tai valehdella olevansa muuta kuin oli.

"Asia ei kuulu minulle, mutta miksi palvelet Arthuria? Jos hän saisi selville sinun kykysi…"

"Tiedän. Hän varmasti tappaisi minut, jos tietäisi kyvyistäni. Hän on silti ystäväni. Ja, se on tavallaan minun kohtaloni suojella häntä. Hänen palvelijanaan pystyn olemaan hänen lähellään ja varmistamaan, että hän pysyy hengissä… Tämä kaikki kuulostaa varmaan aika oudolle sinusta."

"Ei oikeastaan. Tämä sinun taikuutesi... Kuinka sinä oikein teet sen?" Serena kysyi kiinnostuneena, pienen hiljaisen hetken jälkeen.

"Forbearnan," nuori velho kuiskasi puristaen kämmenensä nyrkkiin. Loitsun kultainen leimahdus kävi hänen silmissään. Ja, kun hän avasi kätensä, keskellä kämmentä paloi liekki. Serenan täytyi koskettaa tulta tämän kädessä uskoakseen se aidoksi. Hänestä se oli jo uskomatonta, mutta Merlin kuiskasi toisen loitsun: "Upastige draca!"

Se sai liekin hänen kämmenellään muuttumaan hetkeksi lohikäärmeen muotoiseksi, ja katoamaan sitten hänen sulkiessa kätensä takaisin nyrkkiin. Serena oli täysin myyty. Hän näki tämän kaiken aivan läheltä, eikä se enää pelottanut häntä. Hymyn virne pyrki hänen kasvoilleen, ja hän nojasi velhoa vasten tuupaten tätä hellästi olkapäällään käsivarteen.

"Elvistelijä. Yritätkö tehdä minuun vaikutuksen?"

Merlin tuhahti hymyillen ja pudistaen päätään. Serena sai hänen toisinaan hämilleen ja välillä nauramaan. Vain parissa päivässä tytöstä oli tullut hänelle hyvä ystävä, mutta oli tämä paljon enemmän kuin vain ystävä.

"Ehkä," Merlin myönsi hyväntuulisena. Lohikäärmeen loitsiminen liekistä sai hänet muistamaan tytön erikoisen tatuoinnin. Hän ei voinut olla kysymättä siitä: "Näin sen merkin ihollasi. Lohikäärmeen. Mitä se merkitsee?"

Serena hengähti syvään, miettien mitä voisi kertoa siitä velholle.

"Sillä ei ole mitään merkitystä kenellekään muulle kuin minulle itselleni. Se on vain iholle poltettu kuva. Joitain vuosia sitten jouduin läpi käymään elämäni vaikeimman ajan. Menetin erään minulle hyvin rakkaan, ja olin vähällä kuolla itsekin. Kaikki vain yhden typerän vahingon takia. Siitä ovat kaikki nämä arpeni peräisin. Joku täysin tuntematon pelasti henkeni... Hän yritti pitää minut tajuissani, kunnes auttajat tulisivat paikalle... parantajat siis. Hän puhui paljon, monista asioista, mutta mieleeni jäi se kun hän kertoi minulle lohikäärmeistä. Tiedän että se kuulostaa typerälle, mutta hän selitti miten vahvoja ja sitkeitä ne ovat, ja että minun tulisi olla samanlainen selviytyäkseni... Jalkani olivat halvaantuneet, ja parantajat sanoivat, että en enää kävelisi koskaan. Käskin heidän painua helv… Anteeksi. En suostunut luovuttamaan. Kesti yli vuoden verran, että kehoni oli parantunut niin, että pystyin taas kävelemään ja liikkumaan normaalisti. Kaipasin tosi paljon sitä ystävääni, jonka menetin. Aina välillä oli kyllä sellaisia päiviä, että olisin toivonut kuolleeni hänen kanssaan siinä onnettomuudessa, mutta sitten muistin pelastajani sanat. Siksi kannan tätä kuvaa ihollani. Se on minulle symboli toivosta ja selviytymisestä." 

Nuori velho kuunteli tytön kertomusta myötätuntoisena. Hän tiesi liian hyvin, kuinka syvälle rakkaan menettäminen sattui. Hän oli silti iloinen, että Serena oli jakanut tämän tarinansa hänen kanssaan. Tytön selviytyminen kertomastaan pahasta onnettomuudesta vain vahvisti Merlinin uskoa siihen, että tämä oli Sanansaattaja.

"Hän oli oikeassa. Hän, joka sinut pelasti. Lohikäärmeet ovat sitkeitä ja vahvoja ja aika itsepäisiä," Merlin lausui hymyillen. Siitä hänelle oli omaakin kokemusta. Serena tuijotti hetken velhoa istuen yhä tämän vierellä vuoteella, ja pudisti päätään epäileväisesti.

"Et kai vain väitä, että ne ovat todellisia?"

"Totta kai ne ovat. Olen nähnyt yhden... Se hyökkäsi Camelotin kimppuun pari vuotta sitten. Arthur päihitti sen, ja minä olin siellä näkemässä sen," Merlin kertoi, mutta huomasi ettei Serena uskonut häntä. Hänen täytyi vakuutella tyttöä vähän kauemmin, ennen kuin tämä suostui uskomaan kaiken kuulemansa.

"Hyvä on, Merlin. Voitko opettaa taikuutta minullekin? Osaan vain sen typerän kolikkotempun."

"Taikuus on sellaista, että ihmisellä joko on tai ei ole sitä. Se on kuin lahja… tai kirous. Mutta mikä on kolikkotemppu?"

Serena korjasi ryhtinsä ja näytti velholle ensin tyhjät kätensä. Hän koppasi nopeasti vuoteen päällä olevien farkkujensa taskusta kolikon, kun esitteli toista tyhjää kättään, ja oli vetävinään rahan sitten Merlinin korvan takaa ja antoi sen tämän käteen.

"Onhan sinulla taikuutta," Merlin naurahti vilkaisten tyhjästä ilmestynyttä kolikkoa. Raha oli hänestä oudonnäköinen. Se oli varmaankin tytön kotimaasta peräisin, hän ajatteli.

"Ei se ole taikuutta. Se on vain jotain, jolla isoisäni yritti huijata minua lapsena. Merlin, se mitä sinulla on, on todellista ja uskomattoman hienoa. En edes uskonut taikuuteen ennen kuin tapasin sinut," Serena sanoi katsoen nuorta velhoa silmiin. Hän tiesi, että tämä oli jotakin erityistä. Merlin nojautui varovasti lähemmäs, ja suuteli häntä suloisen lyhyen hetken. Serena vastasi hänen suudelmaansa, ja nuori velho olisi halunnut suudella tyttöä kaikkialle. Hän maistoi vielä kerran tämän huulia, ja kosketti tytön kasvoja. Kiivas liekki syttyi hänen sisälleen, ja se vaati enemmän, kuin mitä hän uskaltaisi sille antaa. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä, mutta nousi hitaasti sängyltä hengähtäen, ja meni ovelle toivottaen hyviä öitä.

"Jos tarvitset jotakin, minä olen tuossa oven takana," nuori velho sanoi hiljaa hymyillen ja sulki oven perässään. Serena huokasi muistaen unensa, ja heittäytyi selälleen vuoteelle unelmoiden, ja kuiskasi itsekseen: "Tarvitsisin vain sinut täksi yöksi... Voih, edes yhdeksi yöksi…" 

Merlin seisoi oven takana sanattomana puristaen oven karmeja. Hän oli juuri kuullut tuon, jota ei ollut tarkoitettu kuultavaksi. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko kuullut kuiskauksen mielessään, vai korvillaan, mutta hän oli kuullut sen. Oli ollut haastavaa saada itsensä ulos huoneesta niiden suudelmien jälkeen. Velho hengähti hitaasti, ja nielaisi varovasti, kun hänen mielikuvituksensa jo juoksi oven toiselle puolelle takaisin Serenan luo. Hänen olisi todella päästävä takaisin huoneeseensa. Ehkä, jos hän menisi sinne vielä vain juttelemaan, hän ajatteli ja yritti tavoitella oven kahvaa.

"Merlin, sammutatko tuon lyhdyn, kun tulet nukkumaan," Gaiuksen ääni kuului hänen selkänsä takaa, ja rikkoi hänen tunnelmansa.

"Hyvä on," hän lausui hiljaa ja kääntyi pois ovelta, vilkaisten vielä kerran selkänsä taakse laskeutuessaan kolme porrasta alas ovelta. 

* * *

Merlin piehtaroi entistäkin lyhyemmässä vuoteessaan, joka oli potilaiden kantamiseen tarkoitettu teline. Gaius kuorsasi parantajan kamarin toisella puolella, eikä sekään auttanut nuorta velhoa nukahtamaan. Hän makasi hereillä ja kääntyi taas kyljelleen, vain ajatellen Serenaa. Tämä oli erilainen kuin kukaan hänen tapaamistaan tytöistä. Merlin ei saanut mielestään tytön tatuointia iholla, tämän suudelmia, eikä viimeisintä kuulemaansa kuiskausta. Hän vilkaisi ovelle päin ja näki avaimenreiästä tulevan vielä valoa.

Nuori velho nousi vuoteestaan, jos sitä vuoteeksi pystyi kutsumaan, ja hiippaili huoneensa oven taakse, varoen herättämästä Gaiusta. Hän kävi lyhyen moraalisen taistelun itsenä kanssa, mutta katsoi sitten avaimenreiästä huoneeseen. Serena ei ollut vuoteessa, eikä tätä näkynyt huoneessa. Pieni pöytä oli siirretty sivuseinustalle, ikkunan alle, ja se sai velhon huolestumaan. Ei kai Serena ollut voinut kadota ikkunan kautta, ellei sitten osannut lentää. He olivat länsitornissa, ja sieltä oli hirvittävän pitkä pudotus maahan.

Merlin avasi vauhdilla huoneensa oven ja astui sisään vilkaisten ikkunan suuntaa, jolloin hän huomasi Serenan seisovan ikkunan alle siirtämällään pöydällä nojaten ikkunasyvennykseen. Tyttö katsoi häntä yhtä yllättyneenä kuin hän tätä takaisin. Serena oli noussut pöydän päälle nähdäkseen paremmin tämän muinaisen kaupungin öisessä loisteessaan. Tytöllä oli päällään vain vaalea alusmekko, ja ympärilleen hän oli kietonut sängynpeiton, koska linnan paksuista kivisistä seinistä huokui viileyttä myös näin kuumana kesäyönä. Hän oli unohtunut ajatuksiinsa tuijottaen ulos, ja ahmien tuota näkyä silmillään. Camelot, niin mahtavana kuin se nyt olikin, ei ollut enää olemassa tuhannen vuoden päästä.

Serena seisoi hiljaa pöydällä paljain varpain, ja tuijotti nuorta velhoa, joka oli silminnähden hämillään rynnättyään huoneeseen varoittamatta. Merlin oli myös yövaatteissaan. Hänellä oli yllään valkea pitkähihainen yöpaitansa, tummat pitkälahkeiset housut ja valkoiset villasukat.

"Merlin? Missä palaa?" Serena kuiskasi ihmetellen tämän yllätyshyökkäystä huoneeseensa.

"Palaa? Näin valoa huoneestasi... mutta en nähnyt sinua. Huolestuin," Merlin lausui hiljaa empien. Hän tajusi samalla paljastaneensa juuri, että oli tirkistellyt oven raosta. Serenan ilmeestä päätellen, tyttö tajusi saman asian.

"En saanut unta, joten nousin ihailemaan maisemia. Tämä kaupunki on uskomattoman kaunis," tyttö selitti osoittaen ikkunaa takanaan.

"Niin olet sinäkin. Olen pahoillani. En tarkoittanut säikäyttää sinua. Olin vain huolissani. Toivottavasti et pidä minua idioottina," niillä sanoin Merlin olisi halunnut asiansa ilmaista. Se mitä hänen suustaan pääsi, kuulosti enemmän tältä: "Serena, olen pahoillani... olen idiootti…"

"En usko tuota," Serena lausui hymyillen ja kurtisti kulmiaan hämillään. Hän oli vain hetki sitten ajatellut velhoa, ja nyt tämä oli rynnistänyt huoneeseen melkein oven läpi. Siinä he vain seisoivat tuijottaen toisiaan, toinen oven edessä, ja toinen pöydällä. Serenasta koko tilanne oli koominen, ja hän arveli toisen kaipaavan hieman kannustinta.

"Et usko sitä, että olen pahoillani, vai sitä, että olen idiootti?" Merlin änkytti vaikeana. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän saanut yhtään järkevää lausetta aikaiseksi tytön lähellä. Hänen alapäänsä tuntui hoitavan kaiken ajattelun hänen puolestaan.

"Voitko auttaa minut alas täältä?" Serena ehdotti, ja viskasi lämmikkeenä pitämänsä peiton vuoteelle. Merlin oli pöydän vieressä muutamalla nopealla askeleella. Hän avusti tytön lattialle, mutta ei kyennyt enää päästämään tätä sylistään. Hän oli liian jännittynyt sanoakseen enää mitään ääneen. Varsinkin, kun oli vahingossa hipaissut tyttöä rinnasta avustaessaan tätä alas. Syvänsiniset silmät tarkkailivat Serenan jokaista elettä. Tytön huulilla kävi hento hymy, hänen nyökätessä varovasti velholle silittäen tämän kasvoja. He painautuivat toisiaan vasten pitkään suudelmaan sanomatta sanaakaan. Merliniä pelotti, ettei hän pystyisi enää hallitsemaan itseään, jos Serena pyytäisi häntä lopettamaan. Hän halusi tyttöä niin paljon, että se melkein teki kipeää. Tyttö tarttui häntä käsistä ja ohjasi nuoren velhon vuoteeseen, ja antoi tälle unohtumattoman yön.

Serena hengitti hiljaa maaten alastomana velhonsa päällä, ja kuunteli tämän sydämen kiivasta tahtia. Hän oli ratsastanut tällä hellästi, mutta heidän kiihkeä hetkensä oli loppunut lyhyeen velhon tullessa, ennen kuin he olivat ehtineet alkua pidemmälle.

"En arvannut, että tässä kävisi näin," Merlin kuiskasi hengästyneenä tytön alla, ja puristi tätä varovasti itseään vasten. Pieni suloinen kuolema tämän sylissä, oli ollut jo enemmän kuin hän olisi osannut odottaa, vaikka se oli kestänytkin vain hetken.

"Ei se mitään. Etkö ole koskaan ennen tehnyt tätä? Etkö edes yksin?" tyttö kysyi hiljaa ja nosti katseensa hänen silmiin. Merlin punastui vielä enemmän. Olihan hänellä oman käden kokemusta, mutta sitä ei vain voinut verrata tähän.

"Nukutaan vähän aikaa. Lupaan, että se muuttuu vielä paremmaksi," hän jatkoi, ja hyväili velhon paljasta rintaa. Levon jälkeen myöhemmin aamuyöstä, tyttö herätteli suudelmin velhonsa toiselle kierrokselle. Serena huomasi, että Merlin oli nopea ja innokas oppimaan, kun tämä nousi vuorostaan hänen päälleen tekemään taikojaan. He rakastelivat niin hiljaa kuin pystyivät, koettaen olla herättämättä Gaiusta viereisessä huoneessa, ja hajottamatta Merlinin natisevaa vuodetta.


	10. Chapter 10

Aamulla nuori velho heräsi yksin huoneessaan, epäillen jo hetken kaiken olleen vain unta. Sitten hän huomasi, että hänen vuoteensa oli siirtynyt seinän viereen poikittain, vaatteita oli pitkin lattioita, kaapin ovet selällään ja yöpöytä nurin ja hänen toinen sukkansa ikkunasyvennyksessä. Hänen kurkistaessa peiton alle, kaikkien aikojen aamujöpötys tuijotti häntä takaisin. Ihmetellessään kaikkea tätä, hän säpsähti kuullessaan Gaiuksen kutsuvan häntä toisesta huoneesta, ja samassa hänen huoneensa ovi avautui. Merlin vetäisi paniikissa tyynyn syliinsä ja nosti täkin paljaan ylävartalonsa peitoksi. Hän näki Serena kurkistavan oven takaa toivottaen samalla hyvät huomenet. Tämä oli jo pukeissa, ja kertoi tehneensä Merlinille aamiaista.

"Mitä sinä teit? En... en saa tätä alas," Merlin kuiskasi vaivautuneena, istuen tyyny sylissä vuoteessaan. Hän oli varma, että tytön oli täytynyt ujuttaa hänen ruokaansa Arthurin krapulalääkettä, jolla oli mieskuntoa nostattava vaikutus.

"Ja, mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" hän jatkoi levitellessä kättään näyttäen hirveää sotkua huoneessaan. Edes hän ei ollut saanut sitä näin sekaisin ennen.

Serena astui sisään vilkaisten Gaiusta aamiaispöydässä ja sulki oven perässään. Hän noukki sinisen paidan velholle lattialta, ja istuutui vuoteelle tämän vierelle antaen suukon. Hän oli kertonut vanhalle parantajalle vaihtaneensa Merlinin kanssa sänkyjä yöllä, vaikka nämä olivat maanneet koko yön samassa vuoteessa. Olisi parempi, ettei Gaius tietäisi viime yöstä. Ja, olisi todellakin parempi, ettei tämä tulisi nyt käymään Merlinin huoneessa.

"Tuosta minä voin kyllä ottaa vastuun," Serena kuiskasi osoittaen kohoumaa peiton alla. "Mutta, tämä kaikki muu on sinun tekosiasi... Sait kaiken täällä leijumaan ilmassa, kun me lemmimme. Sen takia sänkykin lopetti natisemisen lopussa, koska se oli ilmassa... Ja, heti sen jälkeen, nukahdit saman tien," tyttö kertoi edellisen yön tapahtumia. Hän oli hieman pettynyt kyllä siitä, että tämä oli nukahtanut niin pian, mutta kaikki muu, mitä oli tapahtunut, ei ollut lainkaan pettymystä.

"Sänkykö leijui ilmassa? Taisin innostua vähän liikaa," Merlin tuumasi nielaisten, ja vilkaisi huoneensa sotkua. Hän puki nopeasti tytön antaman paidan päälleen, ja hieraisi kasvojaan. Serena vilkaisi häntä myhäillen, ja Merlin tiesi, että oli tainnut tehdä tyttöön lähtemättömän vaikutuksen.

"Viimeyö oli aivan uskomaton. Kiitos," nuori velho totesi ujosti, ja silitti varovasti tytön poskea.

Serena painoi katseensa alas hymyillen, ja pyyhkäisi karanneen hiussuortuvan korvan taakse. Ei hän ollut koskaan aiemmin saanut kiitosta lempimisestä. Ei hänellä tosin ollut aikaisempaa kokemusta kuin yhdestä miehestä.

"Kiitos sinulle… Nyt verhoa tuo söpö takamuksesi, ja raahaa se aamiaispöytään. Gaius odottaa. Parempi, ettei kerrota hänelle tästä," hän lausui kuiskaten, ja suuteli velhoa. 

* * *

"Pannukakkuja?" Arthur lausui silmäillen Merlinin tuomaa aamiaista pöytänsä ääressä, kamarissaan myöhemmin aamulla. "Kuka syö kakkuja aamulla?" hän jatkoi epäillen. Edessään hänellä oli pino paksuja lettuja ja hunajaa. Merlin oli saapunut herättämään hänet aamulla tavalliseen tapaansa, ja avustanut aamutoimissa. Tänä aamuna tämä oli normaaliakin pirteämpi, eikä kyennyt lopettamaan ärsyttävää virnuiluaan. Mikään prinssin sanomisista, ei näyttänyt pilaavan tämän hyvää tuulta.

"Herrani, jos teille ei maistu, niin minä voin syödä nämä," Merlin totesi vetäen lettulautasen prinssin edestä itselleen. Hän oli pistellyt niitä jo ison pinon aiemmin aamulla. Kun hän oli viimein kyennyt tulemaan aamiaiselle, häntä ja Gaiusta oli odottanut kasa paistettuja pannukakkuja hunajan kanssa. Pannukakut olivat ainoa asia, jonka Serena tiesi osaavansa valmistaa täydellisesti. Tyttö oli saanut tarvitsemansa tarvikkeet palatsin keittiöstä, mainittuaan olevansa prinssin pelastanut sankari. Hän oli arvellut, että nuori velho tarvitsisi tukevan aamiaisen edellisen yön jälkeen. Hän oli myös lähettänyt yhden satsin pannukakkuja Merlinin mukana prinssille, kiitokseksi kaikesta. Merlin puolestaan oli toivonut saavansa vastaavan aamiaisen jatkossa joka aamu.

"En antanut sinulle lupaa koskea niihin," Arthur lausui tarttuen palvelijaansa kädestä, ja veti lautasen takaisin eteensä. Hän maistoi varovasti yhtä lettua, ja oli positiivisesti yllättynyt.

"Sinäkö nämä teit?" prinssi kysyi mussuttaen herkkuja poskeensa.

"Saanko tämän päivän vapaata, jos vastaan kyllä?" Merlin lausui toiveikkaana.

"Kuka sitten pesee ja silittää vaatteeni, ja kiillottaa haarniskani. Haarniskasta puheen ollen, se pitää myös käyttää sepällä korjattavana," Arthur sanoi ja pisteli aamiaistaan tyytyväisenä. Hänen tehtävälistansa vaikutti olevan ainoa asia, joka sai Merlinin hymyilemästä.

"Serena pyysi minua tuomaan nämä sinulle kiitokseksi. Toivoin, että olisin saanut edes osan päivästä vapaaksi, koska hän on lähdössä jo pian kotiinsa," Merlin totesi allapäin. Hän tarvitsisi vapaata, jotta voisi viedä tytön tapaamaan Emrystä. Sen lisäksi, hän todella halusi viettää tämän kanssa niin paljon aikaa kuin vain pystyi.

Arthur piti palvelijaansa jännityksessä vielä hetken. Kun hän huomasi itse kuulostavansa mustasukkaiselta Merlinistä, hän päätti laskea tämän vapaalle. Oli päivän selvää, että Merlin oli rakastunut tyttöön, prinssi ajatteli naurahtaen, tämän pinkaistessa vauhdilla kamarista luvan saatuaan. Mitä rakkauteen tuli, Arthurin täytyi myös keskustella haaveistaan Guineveren kanssa. 

* * *

"Älä unohda eväitänne. Tarvitsette niitä matkalla Emryksen luokse," vanha parantaja lausui vihjaten ja ojensi Merlinille tämän olkalaukun. Hänen suojattinsa oli jo niin innoissaan lähdössä Serenan kanssa, että olisi unohtanut taikajuomansa, jolla saisi loihdittua itsensä vanhaksi Emrykseksi. Gaius oli valmistanut ne salaa, sillä aikaa kun Merlin oli käynyt Arthurin apuna, ja Serena käynyt tutkimassa palatsia sisältä yksin. Hän oli törmännyt matkalla sir Leoniin, joka oli avuliaasti esitellyt hänelle paikkoja.

"Kiitos, Gaius. Näitä ei pidä unohtaa," Merlin totesi pujottaen laukun hihnan olkansa yli.

He hyvästelivät parantajan, ja ratsastivat kuninkaallisista talleista lainaamallaan hevosella kaupungin halki. Merlin toisteli epäuskoisensa, kuinka oli mahdollista, että Serena ei osannut ratsastaa hevosella, kun tyttö myönsi, ettei ollut koskaan ennen heidän tapaamistaan ollut hevosen selässä. Hän antoi Serenan istua edessään ja ohjastaa ratsua avustaen vain hieman. Se oli nuoresta velhosta hauskaa, koska tyttö ei meinannut saada koko hevosta aluksi liikkeelle, ja valitti mokoman kaakin olevan hajalla. He saivat monet naurut jo, ennen kuin olivat päässeet kaupungista tien päälle.

"Minun on pakko kysyä, kuinka vanha sinä olet?" Serena kysyi hieman vaikeana häntä vaivannutta asiaa. Hän istui Merlinin edessä, pidellen ratsun ohjaksista päästyään jo jyvälle kuinka hevonen toimi.

"Miksi kysyt? Olen kahdeksantoista…" nuori velho vastasi kurtistaen kulmiaan, ja jatkoi varovasti: "Ihan pian."

"Voi ei. Milloin on ihan pian?"

"Ei kovin pitkän ajan päästä. Miksi sanoit; voi ei?"

"Minä olen sinua vanhempi, neljä vuotta. Kuule, olen pahoillani viime yöstä, Merlin. Luulin että sinulla oli enemmän ikää…" Serena lausui vilkaisten taakseen pahoittelevasti.

"Ei, älä ole pahoillasi. Älä sano noin. Viime yö oli elämäni paras… Ei se minua haittaa, se on vain muutama vuosi. En välitä iästäsi," luultuakin nuorempi velho selitti.

"Merlin, voisin joutua vankilaan kotipuolessani siitä, mitä teimme viime yönä, koska sinä olet alaikäinen. Minä en… voi hyvä Luoja sentään," Serena kuiskasi tuhahtaen, ja puristi entistä kovemmin ohjaksista. Hän päätyisi vielä historiankirjoihin puumanaisena, ilkeänä noitana, joka vei Merlin-velhon poikuuden.

"En kerro kenellekään. Saat siitä sanani," Merlin vannoi herttaisen vakavana istuen tytön takana. Hän ei ollut osannut ajatella, että heidän teollaan voisi olla niinkin vakavat seuraukset.

"Et varmasti kerrokaan… Rökitän sinut, jos joku muu kuulee tästä."

Merlin naurahti suu virneessä, mutta kysyi sitten huolestuneena, oliko tyttö tosissaan. Serena vannoi, että peittoaisi velhon, olipa tällä sitten taikuutta tai ei, jos tämä erehtyisi kertomaan kellekään heidän yöstään. He ratsastivat hetken kiusallisessa hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Serena tunsi jotakin. "Onko tuo… Merlin? Sano, että tuo on sinun miekkasi kahva minun selkääni vasten."

Nuoren velhon poskia kuumotti, hänen istuessa paikallaan tytön takana. Oli ihme, että verta riitti hänen kasvoilleenkin, saaden ne hehkumaan punaisena.

"Ei aivan. Anteeksi… Sinä se mainitsit viimeyön. En voi lakata ajattelemasta sitä."

"Ole kiltti, ajattele jotakin muuta, tai minä saan vielä rakon selkään."

Merlin ei voinut lopettaa nauramista tuon kuultuaan. 

* * *

Camelotin linnakkeen hävittyä kauas taakse, kokonaan näkyvistä, Merlin pysäytti ratsunsa metsän reunustamalle tielle. Hän tutki ympäristöä katseellaan, ja ohjasti sitten hevosensa syvemmälle metsään. Metsikön keskellä avautui pieni puuton alue, jonka keskellä oli jääkauden jälkeen jättämä kivenlohkare. Paikka vaikutti Merlinistä täydelliseltä päivänsäteiden pilkistellessä taivasta hipovien korkeiden havupuiden väleistä. Ei hän tosin ollut edes tiennyt, minne oli ollut menossa. Hän oli etsinyt vain sopivaa maamerkkiä kohtaamispaikalle Emryksen kanssa.

"Täällä," Merlin lausui, ja laskeutui ratsun selästä. Serena tutki paikkaa mietteissään, Merlinin avustaessa hänet alas. He olivat keskellä metsää, ei oikeastaan missään. Tosin tuo kivenlohkare sai hänen mielikuvituksensa laukkaamaan. Hänen täytyi kysyä, tiesikö Merlin mitään erikoisesta miekasta kivessä. Nuori velho ei ymmärtänyt edes mistä oli kyse. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan sellaisesta.

"Odota sinä täällä, hänen pitäisi tulla pian," Merlin selitti pidätellen intoaan, ja sitoi hevosen ohjaimista kiinni puuhun. Kunhan Serena oli tavannut Emryksen, he voisivat viettää lopun päivää ihan kahdestaan.

"Minne sinä menet?" Serena kysyi ihmetellen.

"Hän pyysi sinua tulemaan yksin. Odotan tuolla lähellä," Merlin sanoi silittäen tytön käsivarsia, ja suuteli sitten tätä huulille.

"Minusta tuntuisi turvallisemmalle, jos jäisit tänne kanssani. En tiedä mitään siitä Emryksestä. Ja, sinunkin olisi hyvä kuulla se, mitä hänelle kerron," tyttö selitti. Hän halusi kyllä kovasti tavata mystisen Emryksen. Olihan tämä hänen ainoa keinonsa päästä kotiin. Häntä vaivasi se, ettei hän ollut kertonut Merlinille koko totuutta itsestään.

"En voi olla täällä kun hän saapuu... Tiedäthän, kilpailun takia," nuori velho yritti keksiä. Serena pudisti päätään. Minkä kilpailun, hän ajatteli.

"Velhojen välisen kilpailun takia... Emme paljasta taikuuteen liittyviä salaisuuksia toisillemme. Varsinkin, koska olen nuori, hän pitää minua... pahimpana kilpailijanaan," Merlin selitteli. Hän tunsi olevansa surkein valehtelija, jonka tiesi. Tuo oli ollut naurettavinta, mitä hän oli keksinyt, mutta hänen onnekseen tyttö ei tuntunut tietävän mitään velhojen tavoista.

"Hyvä on... mutta älä mene kauas," tyttö lausui epäilevästi kulmat kurtussa. Hän antoi vielä pienen suukon nuorelle velholle, joka hävisi sitten kauemmas puiden suojaan. Serena istuutui kivilohkareen päälle odottamaan Emrystä. Häntä jännitti jäätyään yksin. Merlin juoksi pois tytön näköetäisyydeltä, ja penkoi olkalaukkuaan etsien Gaiuksen valmistamia taikajuomia. Hän puki punertavan kaavun ylleen, joka peitti hänen vaatteensa, ja kulautti sitten kerralla pienen pullollisen taikajuomaa irvistäen sen jälkeen sen karvasta jälkimakua.

Serena hyräili hiljaa istuen kivenlohkareella. Hän yritti hyräilyllään rauhoittaa itseään, mutta tunsi olonsa hermostuneeksi. Sitten hän kuuli jonkun tulevan taakseen ja kääntyi katsomaan. Serena säpsähti kauhuissaan nähdessään tutut kasvot, ja putosi kiven päältä maahan. Hän haroi paniikissa käsiinsä maassa lojuvan puunoksan, ja pomppasi seisomaan perääntyen vanhaa valkopartaista velhoa.

"SINÄ! Sinäkö olet Emrys?" tyttö karjaisi ja piteli oksaa suojanaan kuin pesäpallomailaa. Taikajuoman avulla vanhentunut Merlin ei odottanut tällaista reaktiota. Hän kopaisi kasvojaan varmistaakseen, että näytti yli 80-vuotiaalta kaikkine partoineen.

"Seurasitko sinä minua tänne? Herra Jones? Emrys? Mikä helkkari nimesi sitten onkaan, pysy kaukana minusta! " tyttö huusi uhkaavasti. Hän oli peloissaan. Tämä vanhus oli lähettänyt hänet tuhat vuotta ajassa taaksepäin ilman hänen suostumustaan, eikä ollut edes maininnut, että tyttö voisi kuolla tänne.

"Minä olen Emrys. En halua sinulle pahaa. Rauhoituhan nyt," vanha Merlin kehotti. Hän oli ymmällään tytön käytöksestä. Ainakaan tyttö ei tunnistanut häntä Merliniksi, hänen pitkässä valkoisessa tukassa ja parrassaan. Hän seisoi tytön edessä punertavaan kaapuun pukeutuneena, ja oli kopannut kävelysauvakseen löytämänsä puunkarahkan.

"Vai, että rauhoitu? Rauhoitu?! Olen ollut kuolla... en edes tiedä kuinka monta kertaa, ja sinä käsket minun rauhoittua. Olisit voinut edes varoittaa... Mitä helkkaria oikein ajattelit, kun lähetit minut tänne? Millaista sairasta, kieroa, peliä sinä oikein leikit kanssani?" Serena kailotti ja kirosi vielä perään.

"En yhtään ymmärrä, mistä puhut. Minulle kerrottiin, että tarvitset apuani," Emrys selitti hämillään.

"Sinulta minä en tarvitse enää yhtään mitään. Olet tehnyt jo tarpeeksi. Kokeilen mieluummin onneani Merlinin kanssa. Hän ei ainakaan huijaa minua… Helkkari, kokeilen mieluummin onneani vaikka Uther Pendragonin kanssa, ennemmin kuin luotan enää sinuun," Serena ärähti, ja perääntyi osoittaen parrakasta vanhusta oksalla. Hän huuteli Merlinin nimeä toivoen, että tämä saapuisi pelastamaan hänet vanhalta Emrykseltä. Tämän ei olisi pitänyt jättää häntä yksin vanhan velhon armoille. Vanha Merlin et voinut ymmärtää, mitä tyttö puhui, ja miksi tämä oli niin raivoissaan Emrykselle. Hänen olisi pian tehtävä jotakin, ettei Emryksen todellinen henkilöllisyys paljastuisi, tytön lähtiessä etsimään Merliniä.

Vanha Merlin yritti loitsua, joka tekisi näkymättömän esteen pienelle metsäaukealle tytön ympärille. Hän kuiskasi loitsun, mutta ei tuntenut taikuuden voimaa, aivan kuin hän olisi menettänyt sen. Se sai hänet huolestumaan. Se, ja tunne siitä, että vanhan Emryksen esittäminen kävi tavanomaista enemmän hänen voimilleen. Puunoksa sinkoutui häntä kohti uhkaavasti, mutta hän sai sen väistettyä vain vahingossa, Serenan viskattua sen häntä päin.

"Hei, kuulkaahan nyt neiti! Minä tulin tänne auttamaan… " vanha Merlin älähti, peläten, että tyttö voisi oikeasti pieksää hänen ilman hänen taikuuttaan.

"Uskallakin yrittää vielä niitä taikatemppujasi minuun, niin tämä seuraava oikeasti osuu," Serena parahti uhaten vanhaa velhoa poimimallaan kivellä. Hän vilkaisi turhautuneena ympärilleen etsien edes vilausta Merlinistä. "Minun… poikaystäväni on tässä ihan lähellä. Hän pieksää sinut kappaleiksi, jos yrität jotakin. Hän on… hyvin… häijy, ja pahanluontoinen… Hän syö sinunlaisiasi aamupalaksi."

"Se poikanenko? Hänen kykynsä eivät vedä vertoja minun voimilleni," vanha Merlin tokaisi tuohtuneena. Sitten hän tajusi, että kilpaili oikeasti itseään vastaan, ja se tuntui todella typerälle.

Vanha Merlin joutui käymään todella riitaisan keskustelun tytön kanssa, ennen kuin sai tämän viimein uskomaan, ettei hän ollut eläissään nähnyt tätä. Hän ei ollut arvannut, että Serenasta löytyi sellainenkin puoli. Hän toivoi jo, että olisi paljastanut heti alussa olevansa tytön etsimä velho. Se olisi säästänyt hänet tältä kiivaalta keskustelulta, mutta mitä todennäköisimmin myös viimeyön kiihkeiltä hetkiltä. Serenan rauhoituttua, tyttö alkoi käsittää, että vanha velho hänen edessään ei ollut vielä tehnyt niitä asioita, joita Serena oli jo kokenut tulevaisuudessa. Tulevaisuuden Emryksen oli täytynyt matkata itse hänen aikaansa lähettämään hänet tänne, Camelotiin. Ja, sitten ohjattava tyttö oman itsensä luo, jotta tämä pääsisi takaisin omaan aikaansa. Siihen kaikkeen täytyi olla jokin syy. Hän alkoi uskoa olevansa Sanansaattaja.

"Sinä sanoit, että Sanansaattajan täytyy lähteä matkaan. Kerro siis, miksi olen täällä?" tyttö kysyi vanhalta velholta.

Emrys kertoi hänelle kaiken sen, mitä oli itse kuullut druidilta Sanansaattajasta. Sen, että tämän ja tulevan kuninkaan elämät olivat kietoutuneet yhteen, että heidän molempien täytyi pysyä hengissä. Serena selitti vanhalle velholle, kuinka oli joutunut Camelotiin. Hän kertoi tälle koko totuuden aina siitä lähtien kun oli tavannut vanhan parrakkaan velhon harjun vierellä, järven rannalla. Ja, kuinka tämä oli lähettänyt hänet kivikehän aikaportaalin läpi tähän menneeseen aikaan. Hän kertoi, kuinka oli joutunut William Corwinin vangitsemaksi, ja kuinka oli tavannut Camelotin kruununprinssin. Siitä lähtien vanha Merlin jo tarinan tiesikin, mutta tytön kertomat alkutapahtumat saivat hänet hiljaiseksi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella tästä kaikesta. Miksi hän tulisi tekemään nuo asiat tytölle, jota hän tajusi rakastavansa. Vanha Merlin nielaisi surunsa, ymmärtäessään ettei näkisi Serenaa enää sen jälkeen kun olisi auttanut tämän omaan aikaansa. Paitsi ehkä sen kerran, kun kävisi lähettämässä tytön tänne. Nyt hän toivoi, että Serena olisi ollut vain merimatkan takana, kuten tämä oli kertonut aiemmin.

"Minä kyllä autan sinua palaamaan takaisin," vanha Merlin lausui haikeana, yrittäen peittää tunteensa. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka sen tekisi, mutta hän aikoi ottaa siitä selvää. "Minun täytyy tehdä valmisteluja. Tapaa minut uudelleen... huomenna," hän jatkoi mietteliäänä. Hänellä oli vanha ystävä, jolta hän kysyisi apua. Serena pahoitteli raivokasta käytöstään ja toivoi, ettei vanha velho antaisi sen vaikuttaa tuleviin tapahtumiin. Hän lupasi tulla tapaamaan tätä seuraavana päivänä. Sitten vanha Emrys meni matkoihinsa, ja käski tytön jäädä odottamaan ystävänsä paluuta.

Palattuaan taikajuoman avulla takaisin nuoreksi itsekseen, Merlin oli vähällä hautautua kyyneliin. Se, mitä hän oli juuri kuullut, teki hänet surulliseksi. Hän menettäisi Serenan, juuri kun oli saanut tämän niin lähelle. Tyttö oli niitä ainoita ystäviä, jotka hyväksyivät hänet sellaisena kuin hän oli. Muita olivat hänen äitinsä, Gaius ja Lancelot, mutta Serenan kanssa hän koki jotakin erityistä. Se oli muutakin kuin vain kiihkeä yö samassa vuoteessa, se oli melkein jotakin hengellistä. Merlin kokosi itsensä ja piilotti Emryksen kaavun laukkuunsa, ja palasi takaisin Serenan luo. Kun hän näki tytön, tämä istui kivilohkareella kyyneleet poskillaan. Serena itki samasta syystä. Hän ei ollut päästänyt ketään lähelleen neljään vuoteen. Merlin oli ollut ainoa, joka oli päässyt hänen suojamuurinsa läpi, vain olemalla oma itsensä. Serenasta tuntui typerän surulliselle, että hän joutui matkaamaan ajassa vuosituhannen taaksepäin löytääkseen rakkauden jälleen elämäänsä, ja sitten menettämään sen.

"Miten se meni?" Merlin kysyi hiljaa astuen tytön viereen. Kyllähän hän jo tiesi kaiken.

"Hän lupasi auttaa..." Serena sanoi ja pyyhki kyyneleensä. Hän halasi nuorta velhoa ja pyysi tätä pitämään lujaa hänestä kiinni. He istuivat pitkään hiljaa toistensa sylissä vain pidellen toisistaan kiinni.

Sitten Serena suuteli nuorta velhoa, ja lausui: "Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle totuus itsestäni, ja siitä mistä oikeasti tulen." Merlin silitti tytön kasvoja, ja olisi halunnut kertoa, että hän tiesi jo tämän olevan tyttö tulevaisuudesta. Tytön vihreissä silmissä kävi pieni toivon kipinä, aivan hullun ajatuksen liikahtaessa hänen mielessään.

"En halua mennä takaisin kotiin. Haluan jäädä tänne, sinun luo… siis, jos sinä haluat minun jäävän."

"Jäisitkö tänne todella minun takiani? En halua mitään niin paljon, kuin sinun jäävän luokseni," Merlin lausui hiljaa tietäen, miten kovasti Serena oli yrittänyt palata takaisin kotiinsa. Sen perusteella, mitä hän oli kuullut, Serena oli joutunut menneisyyteen vasten tahtoaan. Jo se, että tyttö halusi jäädä hänen luokseen, merkitsi nuorelle velholle äärettömän paljon. Ilon kyynel karkasi hänen poskelleen, hänen rutistaessa tyttöä itseään vasten uudelleen. Heillä olisi vielä paljon puhuttavaa, ja salaisuuksia jaettavana, ennen kuin Serena voisi tehdä lopullista päätöstään, mutta Merlin oli toiveikas.

"En ole ollut aivan rehellinen sinulle, mutta aion kertoa nyt kaiken. Koko totuuden, niin hullun kuin se onkin. En ole parantajan oppilas, minulla on kyllä opettaja, jonka nimi on Jeffers, mutta hän ei ole parantaja. Olen maailman surkein ruuanlaittaja, älä anna niiden pannukakkujen huijata, ne ovat bravuurini. Poltan pohjaan melkein kaiken muun… En ole kotoisin etelästä merien takaa. Kotini on… kuin aivan eri maailma verrattuna Camelotiin," Serena selitti puhuen nopeasti hermostuneena, ja veti sitten henkeä aikoen paljastaa kaiken. Merlin otti häntä kädestä, ja halusi vain sanoa, että hän tiesi jo. Hänellä se tässä oli salaisuus paljastettavana, eikä hän tiennyt kuinka Serena ottaisi sen vastaan. 

Heidän herkän hetkensä keskeyttivät hevosten äänet, ennen kuin Serena ehti kertoa itsestään enempää. Merlin huomasi punaviittaisten ratsastajien tulevan heidän luokseen, seuraten heidän jälkiään. Sir Leon johti kahdeksan hengen ritarien ryhmää, joka piiritti heidät kivenlohkareen ympärille.

"Sir Leon? Mitä tämä merkitsee?" Merlin kysyi, ritarien laskeutuessa satulasta ja lähestyen heitä. Sir Leon itse jäi hevosensa selkään.

"Serena, sinut on pidätetty epäiltynä prinssin hengen vaarantamisesta, taikuuden harjoittamisesta ja taposta. Ottakaa hänet mukaan," sir Leon lausui vakavana kykenemättä katsomaan tyttöä silmiin.

Serena ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Kaikki oli hyvin vielä heidän lähtiessä Camelotista pari tuntia sitten. Tämä sama ritari oli avuliaasti näyttänyt hänelle paikkoja palatsissa.

"Mitä? Tuo ei voi olla totta. Hän ei ole tehnyt mitään!" Merlin puuskahti asettuen ritarien ja tytön väliin. Ritarit tönäisivät nuoren velhon tieltään maahan, ja vangitsivat tytön rautakahleilla käsistä, jaloista ja kaulalta.

"Merlin, älä..." Serena varoitti peloissaan nuorta velhoa, jotta tämä ei turvautuisi taikavoimiinsa. Tämä ei saisi paljastua, tai kaikki olisi hukassa.

Serena yritti vielä tarttua Merlinin käteen, mutta ritarit raahasivat hänet kahlittuna hevosen selkään. Merlin kuiskasi loitsun, jonka olisi pitänyt saada tytön hevonen hurjaan laukkaan pakoon ritareita, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän yritti uudelleen, mutta hänen silmissään ei välähtänyt, eikä hän tuntenut taikuuden voimaa kehossaan. Jotain oli pahasti pielessä, hän ajatteli yrittäen vielä tytön luo. Sir Leon vei ratsunsa hänen eteensä.

"Merlin, pysy erossa tästä. Oman itsesi takia, pysy erossa tästä," sir Leon käski prinssin palvelijaa, antaen tälle omasta mielestään ystävänneuvon.

Ritarit jättivät nuoren velhon yksin keskelle metsää, vieden vangitun tytön mukanaan. Heidän kadottua näkyvistä, Merlin yritti useaa loitsua, mutta yksikään niistä ei toiminut. Hän oli paniikissa. Kuinka hän voisi auttaa Serenaa ilman voimiaan, hän ajatteli. Merlin hyppäsi ratsunsa selkään ja ryntäsi heidän perään. 

Koko matkan aikana takaisin Camelotiin, sir Leon ei vastannut Serenan pyyntöihin kertoa, miksi he tekivät hänelle näin. He kuljettivat tyttöä kahleissaan pitkin linnan käytäviä, heittäen tämän lopulta kuninkaan eteen polvilleen. Serena nosti pelokkaan katseensa ylös lattiasta. He olivat pienemmässä salissa, jonka keskellä oli suuri tummasta puusta tehty pöytä. Pöydän ympärillä istui miehiä, joista tyttö tunnisti prinssin, vanhan parantajan sekä itse kuninkaan. Osa heistä oli häneen päin selin. Gaius tuijotti tyttöä myötätuntoisen vakavana. Prinssi Arthurille näytti tekevän pahaa katsoa häntä. Kuningas näytti vain ilmeettömän julmalle.

"Löysimme tytön, teidän korkeutenne," sir Leon totesi polvilleen heitetyn vangin takaa. Hän vilkaisi Serenaa pahoillaan siitä, mitä joutui tälle tekemään. Hän oli silti vielä enemmän pahoillaan siitä, että oli luottanut tyttöön.

"Onko tämä etsimänne noita?" kuningas kysyi nousten hitaasti pöydän takaa katsomaan kahleisiin sidottua vankia. Serena ei ehtinyt esittämään vastaväitteitä, kun hänen silmiinsä pisti punainen löyhästi palmikoitu tukka yhdellä pöydän äärellä istuvista miehistä. Tämä kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä, ja silloin Serenan maailma tuntui murenevan hänen altaan.

"Kyllä, hän se on," William Corwin lausui rauhallisesti. Hänen pistävä katseensa tuntui porautuvat Serenan sisuksiin asti. Tyttö hengähti epätoivoisena. Tämä olisi hänen loppunsa, hän ajatteli. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, miten oli edes mahdollista, että William Corwin oli täällä.

"Sinua syytetään miestaposta, taikuuden harjoittamisesta ja poikani hengen vaarantamisesta. Jokainen näistä rikoksista tietää kuolemantuomiota. Miten vastaat näihin syytöksiin?" kuningas Uther kysyi vangilta astuen pöytänsä takaa.

"Hän ei ole tehnyt niistä ainuttakaan, teidän korkeutenne," nuoren velhon ääni kuului tytön takaa ovelta. Serena katsoi olkansa yli, ja näki Merlinin oviaukolla, kahden vartijan pidätellessä tätä salin ulkopuolella. Tyttö halusi huutaa tämän nimeä ja pyytää pelastamaan itsensä, mutta tiesi ettei saisi tehdä niin. Nuori velho ei saisi paljastaa salaisuuttaan, koska se voisi tuhota kaiken. Serena tukahdutti sanansa purren huultaan, ja pudisti pienin elein päätään merkiksi, ettei Merlin vain käyttäisi taikuutta kaikkien nähden.

"Merlin?" Arthur ärähti pompaten seisomaan ja käveli vangin ohi ovelle. Hän kertoi ilmeellään, että tämän palvelijan tulisi nyt olla hiljaa.

"Viekää poika pois," kuningas tuhahti ärtyneenä.

"Arthur, sinä tiedät, ettei Serena oli tehnyt niitä asioita, joista häntä syytetään," nuori velho sanoi vakuutellen prinssille, ja yritti murtautua vartijoiden otteiden läpi saliin. Hän halusi päästä Serenan luo niin epätoivoisesti, että yritti lyödä yhtä vartijoista.

"Sinä vain pahennat asioita. Suu kiinni nyt," prinssi kuiskasi ja pudisti päätään tämän käytökselle. Hän kehotti vartijoita viemään Merlinin pois salista. Vartijat kaappasivat nuoren velhon topakkaan otteeseensa, ja lähtivät retuuttamaan tätä pois salin ovelta.

"Arthur, kuuntele minua. Hän on syytön! Serana!" Merlinin huuto kaikui käytävältä, ja se sai Serenan sydämen palasiksi. Nuori velho yritti kaikin keinoin pistää vartijoille vastaan, mutta ilman taikuuttaan, hän tunsi olonsa avuttomaksi.

"Teidän korkeutenne... en ole koskaan vienyt kenenkään henkeä. Kerroin teille jo aiemmin, etten osaa taikuutta... ja, yritin vain pelastaa poikanne hengen," Serena selitti hiljaa, ja vilkaisi sitten punatukkaista miestä. "Lord Corwinin pitäisi olla näissä kahleissa, ei minun. Hän tappoi miehen, ja aikoi tappaa minut," hän jatkoi koventaen ääntään katsoen punatukkaista.

Kuninkaan katse pysähtyi häneen hetkeksi, sitten tämä vilkaisi vierastaan, ja purskahti nauramaan ilkikurisesti.

"Lord Corwin on uskollinen liittolaisemme taistelussa taikuutta vastaan. Jokainen druidi tai noita, jonka hän tuhoaa, on askel parempaan tulevaisuuteen," Uther totesi vahingoniloisesti. Hänestä oli varsin huvittavaa, että noita käänsi asiat aivan päälaelleen.

"Isä, Serena pelasti henkeni. Ehkä Merlin on oikeassa," Arthur totesi, ja tajusi sitten miten typerälle se kuulosti sanottuna ääneen. Uther nosti kulmaansa kuullessaan Merlinin nimen mainittavat tässä keskustelussa. Sen pölvästin palvelijan näkemykset eivät kiinnostaneet häntä pätkääkään, kuningas ajatteli.

"Kuten kerroin, tyttö on taitava manipuloimaan muita. Seuraten druideja kivikehällä, luulimme heidän uhraavan tytön rituaaleissaan, ja yritimme pelastaa hänet. Valitettavasti joudun myöntämään, että olin väärässä. Meille selvisi liian myöhään, että jopa druidit yrittivät tuhota häntä onnistumatta siinä. Hänen viattoman näköinen ulkokuorensa kätkee sisälleen pedon, joka vain odottaa ulospääsyä," William Corwin kertoi. Serena oli varma, että tämä käytti häneltä oppimaansa kauhuelokuvan ajatusta. Serena yritti kertoa muille punatukkaisen valehtelevan.

"Hän tulee toisesta maailmasta. Druidit kutsuvat hänenlaisiaan Kuoleman Sanansaattajiksi. Hän vietteli yhden sotilaistani, asettaen pedon munan tämän sisälle suun kautta. Kun se kuoriutui miehen sisällä, se repi tiensä ulos tämän rinnasta. Emme voineet auttaa miestä mitenkään," punatukkainen selitti. Serena tiesi sen olevan täyttä palturia, olihan hän itse sen miehelle sepittänyt. Muut eivät uskoneet hänen vakuutteluja syyttömyydestään, paitsi vanha hovin parantaja.

"En ole koskaan kuullut moisesta oliosta," Gaius lausui epäillen istuen suuren pöydän takana.

Tyttö näki prinssin ilmeen muuttuvan kauhunsekaiseksi, tämän tunnustellessa elvytyksessä kipeytynyttä rintaansa. Voi hyvä Luoja, Serena ajatteli paniikissa. Hänen oma nokkeluutensa puri häntä takalistoon. Kaikki, mitä hän oli valehdellut Corwinille purukumikuplasta ja Alien-elokuvien kohtauksista, kääntyi häntä itseään vastaan. Corwin oli todella vielä vakuuttavampi valehtelemaan kuin hän.

"Ylhäisyys... yritin estää häntä," sir Leon lausui melkein ääni väristen. Hän vilkaisi prinssiä ja sitten Serenaa lattialla.

Voi hyvä Luoja, tyttö ajatteli jälleen. Hän tiesi jo, mitä kiharatukkainen ritari aikoi kertoa.

"Prinssi Arthur oli hukkunut. Hän oli kuollut, hänestä ei löytynyt sydänääniä, hän ei hengittänyt... Tyttö teki... hän..."

"Mitä yritätte selittää?" kuningas kysyi vakavana ritariltaan, jolla oli vaikeuksia koota sanojaan.

"Serena asetti suunsa prinssin suulle. Hän puhalsi... Näimme prinssin rintakehän kohoavan..." ritari selitti peläten pahinta.

Serena vakuutti että teki kaiken vain yrittääkseen pelastaa prinssin hengen. Ja, ettei hän ollut mikään toisesta maailmasta tullut peto. Hän oli painajaisessa, joka muuttui vain pahemmaksi. Uther alkoi uskoa, että tyttö oli istuttanut hänen poikansa sisälle jonkin hirvittävän pedon, joka tappaisi prinssin. Hän vaati tyttöä poistamaan sen olennon prinssin sisältä. Serena ei voinut tehdä mitään, koska mitään olentoa ei ollut olemassa.

William Corwin hymyili huomaten tytön epätoivoisen tuskan. Tämä oli ehkä huijannut häntä, mutta nyt tämä saisi maksaa siitä. Arthur yritti saada puheenvuoroa, mutta ei ollut varma mitä sanoisi. Hän oli jäänyt kiinni omasta valheestaan isälleen, kun Lord Corwin oli saapunut Camelotin hoviin kertomaan karanneesta noidasta. Prinssi oli vihainen vain itselleen, että oli valehdellut koko hoville, mutta hän oli tehnyt sen hyvässä uskossa Serenan viattomuudesta. Hänen tekonsa seuraukset vaikuttivat myös hänen kanssaan olleiden ritarien tulevaisuuteen. Sir Leon ja muut ritarit yrittivät kaikkensa puhdistaakseen maineensa kuninkaansa edessä.

"Minä näytän teille todisteet tämän noidan liitosta pahuuden kanssa," punatukkainen lausui nousten tuolistaan ja asteli tytön luo. Hän nyökkäsi ritareille, jotka kaappasivat tytön tiukkaan otteeseen. Serena rimpuili vastaan nähdessään William Corwinin vetävän tikarinsa saappaan varresta hänen edessään. Hän vilkaisi sir Leonia ja prinssiä kauhuissaan, siitä antoivatko nämä todella Corwinin vahingoittaa häntä.

"Hetkinen nyt. Mitä luulette tekevänne?" Arthur älähti, kiirehtien Corwinin vierelle. Tämä ei välittänyt prinssin kysymyksestä, vaan repäisi tikarillaan tytön mekon auki vasemman kyljen kohdalta, paljastaen lohikäärme tatuoinnin. Nähdessään sen Uther oli tarpeeksi vakuuttunut uskomaan Corwinia. Prinssi oli hyvin yllättynyt siitä, kuinka ei ollut huomannut sitä aiemmin. Kuningas lupasi tytölle nopean kuoleman, jos tämä poistaisi istuttamansa olennon prinssin sisältä.

Serena näki William Corwinin druidipalvelijan seisovan salin toisessa nurkassa, ja yritti vielä kerran vedota muihin.

"Minä en ole täällä ainoa, jolla on merkki ihollaan. Lord Corwinin palvelija on druidi. Hänellä on druidien merkki käsivarressaan. Kuinka selitätte sen?" hän sanoi, vaikka ei olisi halunnut turvautua näin pelkurimaiseen keinoon. Hänellä ei ollut enää muita vaihtoehtoja.

William Corwin komensi palvelijansa luokseen vakavana. Utherin käskystä tämän piti esittää paljaat käsivartensa. Ainoa toivon kipinä Serenan silmissä sammui, hänen huomatessa druiditatuoinnin paikalla pahasti palaneen ihoalueen. Mustasta kiemuraisesta tatuoinnista ei näkynyt jälkeäkään.

"Noita teki tämän. Palvelijani tuli väliin kun tyttö hyökkäsi kimppuuni. Hänen kädestään suihkusi tulta, joka poltti tämän jäljen palvelijani iholle," William Corwin selitti osoittaen palovammaa Kerturionin käsivarressa.

"Ei. Tuo ei ole minun tekosiani. Hän valehtelee. He ovat tehneet tuon itse," Serena yritti vakuuttaa. Kyynel valahti hänen poskelleen järkytyksestä. "Helkkarin fiksu paskiainen," tyttö kuiskasi purren hammastaan, ja vain sir Leon kuuli sen hänen vierellään. Ritari vilkaisi tyttöä ja ymmärsi, että ehkä tämä saattoi sittenkin puhua totta.

"Tämä riittää. Tuomitsen sinut kuolemanrangaistukseen tekemistäsi rikoksista. Tuomio pannaan täytäntöön auringon noustessa. Sinulla on sinne asti aikaa peruuttaa taikasi prinssiä kohtaan, ja sallin sinulle nopean kuoleman. Jos et tee sitä, sinut poltetaan elävänä," kuningas Uther kertoi tuomion, ja huitaisi kädellään vartijoille merkiksi, että veisivät vangin pois.

"Arthur, ole kiltti. Usko minua. Ei ole mitään petoa. En ole tehnyt sinulle mitään pahaa," Serena vakuutti, vartijoiden taluttaessa kahleissa rimpuilevaa vankia ulos salista.

"Hän pelasti henkeni, isä. En voi uskoa, että hän olisi voinut tehdä niitä tekoja," Arthur selitti epäilevästi. Kyllä, ajatus mahdollisesta pedosta hänen sisällään puistatti ja pelotti häntä vietävästi, mutta hän ei voinut uskoa tytön tehneet mitään sellaista.

William Corwin käveli hitaasti kuninkaan viereen pöydän toiselle puolen. Hänen katseensa kävi nuoressa prinssissä, ja painui sitten lattiaan. "Pelkään pahoin, ylhäisyys... Pelkään, että prinssi Arthur ei ole enää oma itsensä. Uskon, että se olento hänen sisällään on ottanut vallan hänen mielestään," punatukkainen mies totesi vaikuttaen olevan pahoillaan.

"Tuo on naurettavaa," Arthur naurahti tämän väitteelle.

Ennen kuin Uther ehti esittää kysymyksensä, William Corwin jo jatkoi selitystään siitä, kuinka prinssi näytti puolustavan tyttöä yllättävän voimakkaasti isäänsä vastaan. Hän vihjasi, että tyttö käytti prinssiä hyväkseen saadakseen haluamansa, ja se oli Camelot, että tämä aikoisi tuhota heidät kaikki ja valloittaa koko kuningaskunnan Arthurin avulla. Olihan tämä jo vallannut nuoren prinssin mielen.

"Ette voi enää luottaa Arthuriin. Hän ei ole enää poikanne. Se olento on vallannut hänen mielensä."

Uther ei ollut enää varma, mitä uskoisi. William Corwin maalasi hänen pahimmat painajaisensa esiin. Poikansa menettäminen olisi hänelle liian kova paikka. Poika itse väitti olevansa kunnossa, ja asettui Corwinia vastaan hyvin kärkkäästi.

"Jos olen väärässä, asetan itseni teidän armonne varaan. Teillä on oikeus rangaista minua parhaaksi katsomallanne tavalla. Mutta, jos olen oikeassa... Olemme kaikki vaarassa, jokainen mies, nainen ja lapsi tässä kuningaskunnassa on vaarassa ajautua taikuuden ikeen alle. Jos olen oikeassa, prinssi Arthur tulisi vangita siksi aikaa kunnes se noita on kuollut, ja olemme saaneet se olennon pois prinssin sisältään," punatukkainen esitti kovia keinojaan.

"Mitä? Oletteko hullu?" Arthur sähähti osoittaen miestä etusormellaan. Hän katsoi isäänsä, joka näytti poissaolevalta, aivan kuin todella harkitsisi punatukkaisen sanoja. "Isä? Et kai uskoa tätä?"

"Kuinka aioitte tehdä sen, jos saan kysyä? Kuinka poistatte sen oletetun olennon prinssin sisältä?" Gaius ihmetteli otsa kurtussa. Hänestä tämä alkoi mennä erittäin outoon suuntaan. Sellainen toimenpide tulisi suorittaa hovin parantajan läsnä ollessa.

"Teidän luvallanne, teidän korkeutenne, voimme yrittää pelastaa prinssin tältä pimeältä taikuudelta."

"Minusta alkaa tuntua, että Serena oli ehkä oikeassa. Isä, tässä on nyt jotain hämärää," Arthur sanoi vahvasti epäillen. Hän tuijotti Lord Corwinia, joka näytti mielistelevän ja vetelevän kuningasta oikeista naruista saadakseen haluamansa. Arthur tiesi, että hänen sanansa eivät painaneen nyt paljoa valehtelun jälkeen, mutta kaikki tämä oli vain liian outoa.

"Vangitkaa prinssi," kuningas käski ritareitaan, ja katsoi sitten poikaansa pahoillaan. "Arthur, tämä on sinun omaksi parhaaksesi."

Ritarit tarttuivat prinssiin kiinni kuninkaan käskystä. Arthur sai kaadettua heistä muutaman repiessään itseään irti, mutta he saivat hänestä yliotteen. Corwin tuli heidän eteensä, kun he olivat viemässä prinssiä jo pois, ja otti tikarinsa esiin.

"Mitä luulette tekevänne?" Arthur ärähti nähdessään teräaseen. William Corwin vilkaisi kuningasta kertoen, että tarvitsisi vain pisaran prinssin verta tehdäkseen vasta-aineen, jolla saisi pedon tämän sisältä pois. Kuningas antoi suostumuksensa prinssin laittaessa vastaan. Corwin viilsi Arthurin kämmeneen viillon, ja kastoi valkoisen liinansa tämän vereen. Sen jälkeen ritarit veivät vastustelevan prinssin tyrmään.

"Kaikki, jotka ovat olleet yhteydessä tyttöön, tulee asettaa arestiin, kunnes tämä on ohi. Emme voi antaa tämän levitä enää yhtään enempää," punatukkainen lausui vakavana ja puhdisti tikariaan. Hän antoi verisen liinan palvelijalleen, joka sulki sen puiseen rasiaan. Corwin vilkaisi muita hovinjäseniä pöydän ympärillä, kuin etsien seuraavaa uhriaan.

"Teidän korkeutenne, vakuutan, että prinssissä ei ollut mitään vialla. Tarkastin hänet itse eilen illalla. Ja, Lord Corwin, ettekö juuri sanoneet, että ette voineet tehdä mitään kuin seurata vierestä, kuin vastaava olento tappoi teidän oman miehenne," Gaius sanoi nousten seisomaan. Kuningas näytti luottavan Corwiniin liian herkästi. Jotain oli nyt pahasti vialla.

"Niin, ennen kuin käsitimme, mikä olento oli kyseessä. Nyt voimme sen pysäyttää," Corwin totesi hermostuneena vanhan parantajan kärkkäydestä.

Kuningas kääntyi Gaiukseen päin epäileväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Uther tiesi, että tyttö oli viettänyt edellisen illan vanhan parantajan ja tämän suojatin seurassa.


	11. Chapter 11

Guinevere juoksi hädissään hovin vanhan parantajan luo. Tämän ovella seisoi kaksi vartijaa, jotka eivät suostuneet päästämään häntä sisälle. Nämä myöntyivät vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Gwen uhkasi kertoa kuninkaalle, että hän ei päässyt hakemaan lady Morganalle, kuninkaan suojatille, tarkoitettua lääkettä parantajan luota.

"Guinevere? Kuinka pääsit vartijoiden ohi?" Gaius ihmetteli nousten ylös pöytänsä takaa.

"Minulla on keinoni. Gaius, mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu? Kuulin, että Arthurille on tapahtunut jotain pahaa. Nyt sinä olet kotiarestissa. Ja, näin ritarien vievän Serenaa tyrmään. Onko tällä kaikella jotain tekemistä hänen kanssaan?" Guinevere kysyi halattuaan parantajaa.

Gaius oli ollut hänelle kuin isoisä sen jälkeen kun hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleen. Gaius pyysi häntä istumaan ja selitti sitten hiljaisella äänellä: "Kuninkaalla on nyt jotakin pahasti vialla. Hän vangitsi Arthurin, koska luulee, että jokin olento on ottanut vallan hänestä. Tutkin hänet eilen. Hän oli aivan kunnossa. Merlin on myös tyrmässä, koska hän... No, koska hän on oma itsensä, ja hän yritti puolustaa Serenaa... Ja, Serena... En tiedä, mitä ajattelisin hänestä. William Corwin, kuninkaan vieras, väittää tytön olevan noita tai peto, joka aikoo vallata Camelotin, ja aikoo käyttää prinssiä siinä avukseen..." Gaius selitti ja vilkaisi sitten Gweniä pöydän toisella puolella. "Sinähän puhuit hänen kanssaan? Mitä sinä luulet?"

Guinevere oli hetken hiljaa miettien.

"Minusta hän oli kyllä mukava. Ehkä vähän erikoinen... Minusta tuntui kuin hän olisi tiennyt... asioita," Gwen selitti muistellen keskusteluaan.

"Pyytäisin sinulta isoa palvelusta," Gaius sanoi ja nosti tämän eteen pienen kankaaseen käärityn paketin.

"Voitko viedä tämän Merlinille. Hän aina... haluaa lukea kun on hermostunut. Mitä muutakaan tyrmässä voisi tehdä?" hän jatkoi ojentaen paketoidun kirjan toiselle.

"Hyvä on," Gwen lausui ihmetellen. "Yritän käydä myös Arthurin luona."

* * *

"Kirjan? Hän lähetti minulle kirjan?" Merlin kysyi hölmistyneenä Guineveren sujauttaessa paketin hänelle tyrmän oven raosta. Oliko Gaiuskin jo menettänyt järkensä, Merlin ajatteli ja avasi paketin.

"Hän sanoi, että tykkäät lukea kun olet hermostunut," Gwen selitti hiljaa. He yrittivät keskustella kuiskaillen vankisellin oven läpi. Ovessa oli yläreunassa pieni kalteroitu ikkuna, johon Guinevere yletti kurkistamaan varpailleen noustessa.

"Ahaa... Niinpä, tämä onkin lempparini..." Merlin lausui huomattuaan, että kirja oli sisältä ontto, ja siihen oli piilotettu kaksi pientä pulloa, joissa oli eriväriset nesteet. "Rupikonnat ja sammakot?" Merlin lausui vilkaistuaan sitten kirjan otsikkoa. Gwen tuijotti häntä ihmeissään kaltereiden välistä, miksi kukaan lukisi tuollaisista eläimistä.

"Kiitos... Tiedätkö yhtään, mitä Serenalle tapahtui?" Merlin kysyi sitten huolissaan. Vartijat olivat raahanneet hänet suoraan tyrmään rauhoittumaan, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, mitä palatsissa oli tapahtunut sillä aikaa.

"Gaius kertoi, että kuningas määräsi hänelle kuolemantuomion, joka pannaan täytäntöön aamulla. Olen pahoillani. Tiedän, että hän on ystäväsi, mutta..."

"Hän ei ole tehnyt pahaa kenellekään. Se Lord Corwin valehtelee. Missä Arthur on? Meidän täytyy saada hänet uskomaan, että Serena on syytön."

"Merlin, Arthur on viereisessä tyrmässä," Gwen lausui vilkaisten toisen vankikopin ovelle. Hän oli juuri käynyt puhumassa prinssin kanssa tämän oven läpi.

Gwen kertoi Merlinille kaiken, mitä oli kuullut vanhalta parantajalta. Merlin oli hiljaa miettien. Näytti jälleen siltä, että sekä prinssin että Sanansaattajan henki oli vaarassa. Varsinkin, jos druidien ennustus piti yhä paikkansa. Gaius oli lähettänyt hänelle keinon pelastaa heidät molemmat vanhenemis-taikajuoman muodossa. Nyt hänen täytyi päättää, kumpi tarvitsi häntä enemmän. Gwenin lähdettyä, Merlin testasi varovasti uudelleen loitsuaan. Hän sai pienen liekin ilmestymään kämmenelleen, ja tunsi taas taikuuden läsnäolon kehossaan. Se oli vielä heikkoa, mutta ehkä se riittäisi avaamaan vankikopin lukon. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikä hänen voimansa oli vienyt, mutta nyt toivottavasti ne palautuisivat. Merlin vaihtoi takkinsa punertavaan kaapuun, joka hänellä oli yhtä mukanaan olkalaukussa. Vartijat eivät onneksi olleet ymmärtäneet ottaa sitä häneltä pois. Sitten hän avasi jälleen toisen pienistä pulloista, irvistäen jo etukäteen se karvasta makua. 

* * *

Serena istui kaamean hajuisen vankityrmänsä nurkassa, pelkkien olkien päällä. Hän oli yhä kahleissa päästä jalkoihin. Hän ei ollut tiennytkään, miten painavaksi kahleiden kantaminen kävi. Hyräillen hiljaa hän yritti lievittää sisällään myrskyävää kauhua tulevasta. He aikoivat polttaa hänet elävältä, hän ajatteli järkyttyneenä. Vankilan käytävältä kaikuvat askeleet herättivät hänet ajatuksistaan. Askeleet olivat rauhalliset ja ne etenivät häntä kohti. Jotenkin hän arvasi, kuka tulija oli, ennen kuin tämän askeleet pysähtyivät hänen sellinsä kaltereiden taakse. Tyttö nosti katseensa, ja näki William Corwinin seisovan kalterioven toisella puolella. Tämä tuijotti häntä hetken, kuin olisi oikeasti nauttinut tilanteesta.

"Luulitko todella, että voisit paeta minua?" punatukkainen kysyi sitten hiljaa hymyillen. Serena vastasi tuskastuneella ja vaivautuneella hymyllä. Hänellä oli jo heittää tälle näsäviisas ja nassakka kommentti, mutta päätti olla sanomatta sitä.

"Mitä sinä oikein haluat?" hän kysyi, ärsyyntyneenä toisen ylimielisyydestä.

"Tulin kiittämään sinua siitä, että teit tämän kaiken niin helpoksi. Tiesin, että tavalla tai toisella tulet auttamaan minua saavuttamaan haluamani. Aluksi luulin, että tappamisesi olisi avain druidien ennustuksen murtamiseen," William selitti ja nojasi kaltereihin.

Serena keräsi kahleensa käsiinsä ja nousi ylös lattialta astuen vähän lähemmäs kalteriseinää. Hän katsoi viisaaksi pysyä silti kauempana miehen ulottumattomissa. Kaltereiden takana hän olisi turvassa tältä, ainakin vielä aamuun asti. Serena yritti ymmärtää Emryksen kertomaa druidien ennustusta.

"Luulit, että tappamalla minut, tuhoaisit Arthurin? Tämä ei olekaan noitajahti. Tämä ei millään tavalla liittynyt minuun?" Serena arvaili.

"Tiedän nyt, että sinä et ole erityinen. Pelastit ehkä Arthurin jotenkin, tiedät kyllä asioita, mutta taikuutta sinulla ei ole," punatukkainen sanoi näyttäen kädessään olevaa pientä hiuslakkapulloa, joka tytöltä oli unohtunut tyhjänä harjulle. Mies ei tiennyt, mikä se oli, mutta tajusi sen verran, että sillä tyttö oli häntä huijannut aiemmin.

"Et viitsisi kertoa tuota Utherille?" Serena lausui, saaden mieheltä ironisen naurahduksen. Sillä hetkellä hänelle paljastui todellinen kuva miehen suunnitelmasta. Tämähän oli luvannut hänelle valtakunnan, jos tyttö olisi liittynyt tämän puolelle, pelätessään mielikuvitushirviötä. Serena ei ollut silloin ymmärtänyt, että kyse oli tästä valtakunnasta.

"Sinä haluat Camelotin? Haluat tuhota Arthurin... mutta. Entä kuningas ja tämän ritarit, jotka ovat hänelle uskollisia. Et pysty voittamaan heitä, miehistäsi ei ollut heille vastusta aiemminkaan," tyttö vakuutti uhmakkaasti.

"Se asia on jo hoidossa. Sinun läsnäolosi täällä, Sanansaattaja, tekee kaikesta täydellistä. Kaikki uskovat, että prinssi Arthur on sinun vallassasi. Ja, kun hän tappaa kuninkaansa ja sen jälkeen itsensä, kaikki uskovat sen oleva sinun syytäsi," William selitti hiljaa.

"Mitä tarkoitat? Ei hän tappaisi isäänsä, eikä itseään. Mitä olet tehnyt hänelle?" Serena huolestui. Koko tulevaisuus ja legenda olivat jälleen vaarassa. Ja, se näytti pahasti liittyvän tytön läsnäoloon tässä ajassa. Hän aneli miestä kertomaan suunnitelmansa. Eihän kukaan tyttöä kuitenkaan uskoisi muutenkaan, ja tämä kuolisi aamulla, joten Corwin paljasti nerokkaan juonensa.

"Olemme myrkyttäneet Utheria koiruoholla vähän kerrassaan, tehden hänestä harhaluuloisen. Pian hän ei luota muihin kuin minuun. Olenhan hänen luotetuin liittolaisensa. Hän tekee minusta sijaishallitsija, ja kun hän on kuollut, otan hänen paikkansa. Hän on jo vanginnut Arthurin luullen tämän olevan sinun vallassasi. Palvelijani, Kerturion, hallitsee pimeän taikuuden. Hän käyttää sitä vangitakseen Arthurin vapaantahdon meidän haltuumme. Uther jo ystävällisyyttään antoi meille poikansa, luullen että pelastamme hänet sinulta. Pian prinssi tekee juuri niin kuin käskemme, ja kaikki syyttävät siitä sinua. Aamulla minä joudun valitettavasti tappamaan sinut, ja näin ollen pelastamaan Camelotin. Harmillisesti se on vain liian myöhäistä Pendragoneille," William kertoi hiljaa, seuraten katseellaan tytön reaktioita. Hän oli mielissään huomatessaan tämän vajoavan syvemmälle epätoivoon.

Serena hengähti syvään sulatellen juuri kuulemaansa. Hänen oli päästävä ulos varoittamaan Merliniä. Oli oltava keino pysäyttää Corwin, ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä heille kaikille. Tyttö jäi tuijottamaan tyhjää hiuslakkapulloaan miehen kädessä.

"Tuo esine kädessäsi... Se on hyvin arvokas, ja siinä on erityisiä voimia… Sinä jaoit salaisuutesi kanssani, minä voin tehdä samoin, jos päästät minut täältä pois," tyttö tuumasi yrittäen kuulostaa viekoittelevalta. Hänen oli yritettävä nyt ihan mitä vain päästäkseen vapaaksi.

Punatukkainen katsoi häntä silmiin kuin punniten hänen sanojen luotettavuutta.

"Millaisia voimia?"

Serena astui askeleen lähemmäs kaltereita, ja koetti pistää koko viehätysvoimansa likoon. Se mitä hän aikoi sanoa, nyki jo hänen poskilihaksiaan, mutta hänen olisi pidettävä naama peruslukemilla.

"Jos heität sen tuleen, ja katsot todella läheltä liekkeihin, se näyttää sinulle tulevaisuuden," tyttö kuiskasi hitaasti. Hän toivoi, että mies oikeasti vielä yrittäisi sitä, ja polttaisi naamansa pullon räjähtäessä tämän päälle.

"Taidan heittää sen sinun rovioosi… Katsotaan, miltä tulevaisuus sitten näyttää," mies lausui epäileväisesti. Hänellä oli jo kokemusta Sanansaattajan nokkelasta mielikuvituksesta, ja keinoista valehdella itsensä pulasta. Hän ei lankeaisi siihen samaan enää uudestaan.

"Et tainnut tulla sitten enää kosiskelemaan?" Serena lausui sarkastisesti, luovuttaen koko ajatuksen naisellisten avujen käytöstä. Hän muisti miehen luvanneen tehdä hänestä kuningattarensa, jos hän olisi liittynyt tähän.

"Päinvastoin... Muistaakseni, meiltä jäi jotakin kesken viimeksi... kuningattareni," mies lausui rauhallisesti, ja paljasti selkänsä takana piilottelemassaan kädessä olevan avainnipun. Serena katsoi avaimia, ja sitten miestä huolestuneena. Ehkä hän oli ollut hieman hätäinen. Kaltereiden tuoma turvallisuuden tunne katosi miehen asettaessa avaimen kalteriovenlukkoon. Serena huusi vartijoita apuun.

"Käskin vartijoita pitämään vapaata. Täällä ei ole muita kuin me. Voit kyllä huutaa, mutta kukaan ei kuule sinua," William Corwin lausui avaten lukon, ja astui sisään vankiselliin. "Ei enää temppuja," hän jatkoi painaen oven kiinni ja käänsi avaimesta oven lukkoon. Serena perääntyi kiinni takaseinään, ja huomasi avainten jääneen oveen sellin ulkopuolelle. Hän tunsi sydämen takovan hulluna rinnassaan. Juoksi tai taistele, hänen koko kehonsa käski.

"Teen mitä ikinä tahdot... pyydän, älä tapa Arthuria," tyttö lausui kuiskaten, jotta hänen äänensä ei värisisi. Hän nosti hitaasti mekkonsa helmaa ylemmäs, paljastaen paljaat säärensä ja reitensä. Se näytti miehestä kutsulta, mutta Serenan täytyi vain saada helmat ja kahleet pois tieltään, ja kiinnitettyä miehen huomion muualle. Punatukkaisen astuessa hänen eteensä, Serena potkaisi tätä nivusiin tuntematta lainkaan sääliä. Mies putosi siihen paikkaan polvilleen pidellen kalleuksiaan. Tyttö pujahti tämän ohi ovelle. Hän pujotti kahleisiin sidotun kätensä kaltereiden välistä ja avasi lukon avaimella, ja vilkaisi sitten miestä, joka haukkoi henkeään polvillaan lattialla käpertyneenä myttyyn. Yrittäessään ulos sellistä, tyttö kaatui rynnistäessään ulos avaamastaan ovesta. Punatukkaisella oli ote hänen kahleiden ketjusta, ja tämä veti hänet takaisin sellin puolelle. Serena huusi, potki ja rimpuili, mutta mies onnistui kömpimään hänen selkäänsä. Tämä veti ketjun tytön kaulan ympärille ja kuristi tätä raivoissaan. Serena yritti saada sormiaan ketjun ja kaulansa väliin. Hän ei saanut enää henkeä, ja menetti tajunsa hetken päästä, miehen yhä kuristaessa häntä. Tämä kaivoi tikarinsa esiin, ja oli viemässä sen tytön kaulalle lopettaakseen tämän. Muuhun hän ei nyt kyennyt. Punatukkainen näki varjon lattialla edessään, ja nostaessaan katseensa hahmoa kohti, tämä kumautti häneltä tajun kankaalle.

Guinevere seisoi vankityrmän oviaukossa hengähtäen syvään. Hän piteli puista tarjotinta, jolla oli juuri pamauttanut William Corwinin tajuttomaksi, kuultuaan kaiken heidän keskustelustaan hetki sitten. Hän oli tullut tänne anomaan Serenaa, jotta tämä vapauttaisi Arthurin vallastaan, mutta olikin kuullut salaa, ettei tällä ollut mitään osaa Arthurin tilanteeseen.

"Serena? Kuuletko minua?" Gwen lausui polvistuen tämän luo, ja vieritti punatukkaisen miehen pois tämän päältä. Yrittäessään löysentää ketjua tytön kaulan ympärillä, hän näki vanhan valkopartaisen papparaisen hiippailevan kaavussaan saman sellin oviaukolle.

"Gwen? Serena?" vanha Merlin älähti huolissaan, ja ryntäsi selliin sisään. Hän ajoi epäilevän Gwenin syrjemmälle tieltään, ja laskeutui varovasti polvilleen tytön viereen. Ja, irrotti sitten ketjun tämän kaulasta.

"Kuka olet? Kuinka tiedät nimeni? Tunnetko Serenan?" Gwen kysyi perääntyen tarmokasta vanhusta.

"Mitä tapahtui?" valkopartainen vanhus kysyi, vilkaisten tytön vieressä makaavaa Corwinia, ja tikaria tämän edessä. Hän käänsi tytön varovasti selälleen, ja silitti vaaleat hiukset pois tämän kasvoilta. Hän ei olisi saanut jättää Serenaa yksin, vanha Merlin ajatteli syyttäen itseään.

"Hän kuristi Serenaa... ovi oli auki, ja Serena yritti karkuun... Hän aikoi tappaa tytön. Minä löin häntä tällä," Gwen selitti hätääntyneenä näyttäen tarjotintaan. Hän seurasi vanhuksen toimia, tämän kuulostellessa tytön sydänääniä rinnasta. Sitten Gwen huomasi punatukkaisen tulevan tajuihinsa ja koettaen nousta lattialta. Hän iski tätä uudestaan päähän, vielä lujempaa.

"Sydänäänet ovat heikot, hän ei hengitä," vanhus totesi. Hän puristi tytön sieraimet kiinni ja asetteli partaansa, jotta pystyisi antamaan tälle tekohengitystä.

"Mitä ihmettä te teette?" Gwen älähti nostaen tarjottimen vanhuksen yläpuolelle. Vanha Merlin painoi suunsa tytön huulien ympärille ja puhalsi ilmaa tämän keuhkoihin. "Ole kiltti, Serena. Tule takaisin," hän rukoili ja puhalsi uudelleen. Tämän hän oli oppinut tytöltä. Ja, hän toivoi, että se pelastaisi tämän hengen.

Hän puhalsi vielä kolme kertaa, ja Gwen aikoi jo kopsauttaa vanhusta tarjottimella, mutta sitten tyttö avasi silmänsä haukkoen henkeään. Serena ponnahti istumaan pidellen kaulaansa, ja yski kakoen. Hetken ajan hänellä oli vaikeuksia hengittää normaalisti, mutta se helpotti pian. Hän teki nopean katsauksen ympärilleen: William Corwin makasi tajuttomana hänen vierellään lattialla, toisella puolella oli vanha velho ja toisella puolella Guinevere seisoi sanattomana sellissä tarjottimen kanssa. Helkkarin onnistuneet pirskeet siis.

"Mitä... ?" Serena yritti puhua, mutta ei saanut ääntä lähtemään kurkustaan.

"Kuulin kaiken, mitä puhuitte. Mikään ei ole sinun syytäsi. Kopsautin hänet tainnoksiin," Gwen lausui rauhoitellen toista.

"Kerro Gaiukselle... vasta-aine... koiruohomyrkytykseen... Utherille," Serena kähisi Gwenille, ja nousi ylös.

"Minä menen... auttamaan... Merliniä... ja Arthuria," hän jatkoi, ja auttoi valkopartaisen Emryksen jaloilleen lattialta. Hänelle tuli outo olo kuvitellessaan tämän juuri elvyttäneen hänet. Hän pudisti päätään, ja melkein tunsi suun ympäryksensä kutisevan tämän parran takia.

"Minä kerron hänelle. Olethan varovainen, Serena," Gwen lausui ja lähti sitten kiireellä hovin parantajan luo.

"Sinut täytyy saada täältä pois," vanha Merlin totesi ja asteli edeltä sellin ovelle.

Serena poimi punatukkaisen tikarin käteensä tuijottaen tajutonta miestä lattialla. Hän oli niin raivoissaan tälle, että aikoi iskeä tikarin tämän rintaan. Se ratkaisisi kaikki ongelmat kerralla.

Vanha Merlin tarttui hänen käteensä.

"Ei. Älä tee sitä, Serena... Tule mukaani," tämä kehotti. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät kultaisella tulella, ja kahleet ketjuineen putosivat Serenan päältä pois. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja he sulkivat punatukkaisen tajuttomana tyrmän selliin. Vanha Merlin loitsi vielä lukon kiinni, jotta sitä ei saisi avaimella auki. He kiirehtivät pitkin käytävää, sen minkä vanha Merlin jaksoi. Päästyään toiselle vankiosastolle, heille tuli riita siitä, kumpaan suuntaa oltiin menossa. Serena aikoi vapauttaa Merlinin ja Arthurin, tietämättä, että Merlin oli kokoajan hänen kanssaan. Vanha Merlin, eli Emrys, halusi vain viedä Sanansaattajan turvaan. Vain sen jälkeen hän voisi auttaa Arthuria. Serena ei suostunut kuuntelemaan järkeä, joten vanha Merlin joutui turvautumaan taikuuteen, kun oli saanut sen vihdoin takaisin, ja tainnutti tytön loitsulla.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin kutsui suuren lohikäärmeen, Kilgharran, luokseen pienelle aukealle niitylle, metsikön keskelle. Nuori velho oli viimeinen lohikäärmeenherra. Ainoa, jolla oli kyky kutsua ja käskeä lohikäärmeitä. Kilgharra oli viimeinen lohikäärme, Utherin hävitettyä kaikki hänen kaltaisensa maasta. Jollain tapaa he olivat kuin veljiä, viimeisiä omassa lajissaan. Sen takia Merlin ajatteli, että tämä olisi ainoa, joka voisi häntä auttaa Sanansaattajan kanssa. Hän tiesi ottaneensa suuren riskin kutsuessaan lohikäärmeen päivänvalon aikaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut muuta keinoa. Hän ei enää aikonut menettää rakkaintaan, ei Camelotin, ei Albionin, ei edes Arthurin takia. Sitä paitsi, Sanansaattajan ja Arthurin elämät näyttivät olevan edelleen sidottuja toisiinsa. Pelastaessaan Serenan, hän voisi myös pelastaa Arthurin.

Merlin oli jälleen oma nuori itsensä, koska Emryksen esittäminen kävi kovasti hänen voimilleen. Ja, olihan se ollut nopeampaa päästä pois Camelotista vikkelin jaloin, varsinkin kun joutui kantamaan Serenaa hevosen luo. Nuori velho huusi lohikäärmeen kutsuhuutonsa, jonka Kilgharra kuuli, oli tämä kuinka kaukana tahansa. Hän nosti tajuttoman Sanansaattajan alas ratsunsa selästä, ja laski sitten varoen maahan. Merlin ei olisi halunnut tehdä näin Serenalle, mutta hänen täytyi varmistaa, että tyttö olisi turvassa kaikilta. Hän ei voinut uskoa, kuinka itsepäisesti ja jopa tyhmänrohkeasti tämä oli ollut menossa vapauttamaan nuorta velhoa. Välittämättä edes siitä, että kaikki Camelotissa halusivat hänet nyt hengiltä.

"Me selviämme tästä. Lupaan sen," Merlin lausui ja painoi suudelman tytön huulille. Hän kuuli lohikäärmeen siipien huminaa, ja nousi sitten seisaalleen ottamaan tämän vastaan. Majesteetillinen suuri lohikäärme laskeutui niittyaukealle nuoren lohikäärmeenherran eteen.

"Nuori velho, kohtaamme jälleen. Minkä vuoksi kutsuit minut tällä kertaa?"

"Joudun pyytämään sinulta todella suuren palveluksen," Merlin aloitti, ja vilkaisi sitten niityllä makaavaa tyttöä edessään. "Tämä on Serena. Hän on..."

"Sanansaattaja. Minä tiedän. Mitä tekemistä hänellä on minun kanssani?"

"Tiedät sitten varmaan myös sen, että hänen ja Arthurin elämät ovat sidoksissa toisiinsa. Voitko viedä hänet pois Camelotista, ja huolehtia sen aikaa kunnes palaan? Haluan, että hän on turvassa," Merlin pyysi, katsoen anovasti suuren taikaolennon silmiin.

Lohikäärme pudisti päätään.

"Merlin, en ole mikään lastenvahti."

"Et niin, mutta olet ystäväni. Ainoa ystävä, joka voi auttaa minua nyt."

"Kohtalosi on kulkea Arthurin rinnalla, varmistaen että hänestä tulee kuningas. Oletko varma, ettei tämä tyttö ole sumentanut edessäsi olevaa polkua?"

"Minä... En voi antaa hänen kuolla. Jos hän kuolee täällä, Arthurkin voi olla vaarassa. En kykene suojelemaan molempia yhtä aikaa."

"Sinä tiedät, ettei hän kuulu tänne. Sanansaattajan kohtalo odottaa häntä vielä hänen omassa maailmassaan. Arthurin tulevaisuus on uhattuna niin kauan, kun tyttö on täällä."

Merlin seisoi lohikäärmeen edessä sanattomana ja turhautuneena tämän sanoista. Oliko kohtalo todella päättänyt, etteivät he saisi elää yhdessä samassa ajassa tytön kanssa, Merlin mietti pahoillaan.

"Kun tämä kaikki on ohi, vien hänet takaisin kotiinsa... mutta pyydän sinua, ystävänäsi, auta minua nyt pitämään hänet turvassa," Merlin lausui pahoillaan.

"Hyvä on, nuori velho. Minä pidän hänestä huolen. Kunhan muistat, että Albionin kohtalo on sinun käsissäsi. Älä päästä Arthuria silmistäsi."

"Kiitos," Merlin lausui hiljaa ja nyökkäsi Killgharralle. 

* * *

Merlin seurasi katseellaan, kun suuri lohikäärme vei Sanansaattajan kynsissään kaukaisuuteen. Turvaan. Hän nousi itse ratsunsa selkään ja karautti takaisin Camelotiin. Ilta alkoi pian hämärtää, hänen saapuessa kaupungin porteille jälleen vanhana Emryksenä. Se oli paras valeasu, ja antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden käyttää taikuutta tiukan paikan tullen. Hiippaillessaan takaisin linnan tyrmään, hän joutui piilottelemaan vartijoilta tai järjestämään näille harhautuksia päästäkseen livahtamaan heidän ohi. Arthurin vankikopin oven edessä seisoi kaksi vartijaa. Vanha Merlin taklasi nämä loitsullaan untenmaille, ja varmisti sitten ettei käytävällä ollut muita. Sitten oli aika olla taas oma itsensä. Hän avasi vankikopin oven vartijalta viemällään avaimella ja astui sisään. Arthur makasi hiljaa matalalla vuoteella sellin perällä. Hänen yläpuolellaan roikkui katosta ripustettu unisiepparinnäköinen talismaani.

"Arthur?" nuori velho lausui, marssien suoraan nukkuvan prinssin viereen. Hän tunsi talismaanista huokuvan taikuuden, ja varoi koskettamasta sitä. Hän ravisteli prinssiä hereille, mutta tämä oli syvässä unessa.

"Arthur, herää nyt!" hän jatkoi, ja läpsäisi prinssiä kasvoille avokämmenellä. Merlin odotti tältä heti vastaiskua, mutta Arthur avasi silmänsä hitaasti, ja hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi ollut taas humalassa. Nuori velho auttoi hänet istumaan vuoteelle ja tuijotti tätä silmiin, jotka vain seisoivat päässä. "Arthur, oletko kunnossa?"

Arthur tarrasi palvelijansa paidankauluksesta, ja käänsi katseensa tähän oudon hitaasti.

"Merlin... pakene," hän lausui soperrellen ja tyrkkäsi Merlinin yhdellä kädellä kauemmas itsestään.

"Mikä on vialla?" nuori velho ihmetteli toisen käytöstä.

"Mene," prinssi kuiskasi nousten samalla jaloilleen.

"Vien sinut pois täältä," Merlin totesi topakasti, aikoen samalla taluttaa prinssin pois sellistä.

"Eph enturon iq kete, Arthur," kuului nuoren miehenääni Merlinin takaa sellin nurkasta. Merlin ehti tajuamaan, että kyseessä oli loitsu ja huomaamaan Kerturion silmien välähtävän, ja sen jälkeen hänellä pimeni silmissä. Arthur iski hänet tainnoksiin druidin käskystä.

William Corwinin druidipalvelija, Kerturion, asteli prinssin eteen, ja vilkaisi lattialle tyrmättyä nuorukaista. Hän tiesi tämän olevan prinssin lähin palvelija. Tämä oli aiemmin päivällä yrittänyt puolustaa Sanansaattajaa kuningasta vastaan.

"Tapa hänet," Kerturion käski ojentaen Arthurille tikarin.

Prinssi tarttui teräaseeseen aivan kuin huumattuna. Nuori prinssi tuijotti tajutonta ystäväänsä silmiään räpäyttämättä. Oli niin vaikeaa vastustaa druidin käskyjä, mutta silti hän pisti vastaan minkä pystyi. Hän kävi tuskallista taistelua sielunsa herruudesta. Druidipalvelija oli valjastanut hänen mielensä käyttäen pimeää taikuutta. Arthurin koko keho tärisi ja hikosi, ja kyynel valahti hänen silmäkulmastaan. Sitten hän päästi otteensa irti teräaseesta ja se putosi lattialle Merlinin viereen.

"Tämä riittää. Mene lepäämään," Kerturion lausui. Prinssin henkinen kova vastustus yllätti hänet. Hän tarvitsi vielä vähän lisää aikaa varmistaakseen, että prinssi tekisi juuri sen, mitä hänen pitikin tehdä. 

* * *

Taivas tummui yhä Camelotin yllä, ja kasvava kuu nousi taivaanrantaan. Kaukana, pienen järven rannalla, Serena tuli takaisin tajuihinsa. Hän nousi istumaan pehmeälle ruohikolle pidellen päätään, koska häntä huimasi vielä. Hän muisti olleensa etsimässä Merliniä vanhan Emryksen kanssa linnan tyrmästä. Kuinka hän oli joutunut taivasalle, veden ääreen, hän ajatteli ja muisti sitten Emryksen silmien välähtäneen juuri ennen kuin oli menettänyt tajunsa. Hetken hän oli huolissaan siitä, että oliko vanha velho tuonut hänet takaisin omaan aikaansa, kunnes hänen katseensa pysähtyi järvimaisemaan. Tämä paikka oli hänelle tuttu, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sitä näin koskemattomana. Siinä kohtaa, jossa hän nyt istui, kulki vilkas valtatie tuhannen vuoden päästä. Kaikki muu oli vierasta, paitsi itse järvi, ja sen toisella rannalla kohoava harmaa vuoristo. Paikka sai hänet herkistymään. Täällä hän oli menettänyt ensirakkautensa. Ja, täällä hän oli ollut vähällä menehtyä itsekin. Muistot iskivät vasten hänen kasvojaan:

Hän istui nuoren pojan kyydissä ja vilkaisi tätä välillä nauraen ja lauloi täysillä tämän mukana autoradiosta kuuluvaa kappaletta. "I was made for loving You baby, You was made for loving me-e-e..." Poika, Peter, vilkaisi virnistäen taustapeilistä takaa lähestyvää autoa, ja painoi kaasun pohjaa. He kisailivat kaverinsa kanssa, kummat olisivat ensin perillä rock-festareilla. He olivat ajaneet kuin heikkopäät, ja ohitelleet toisiaan törkeästi muun liikenteen seassa.

Kohtalo oli yrittänyt varoittaa heitä lähtemästä tuolle matkalle monin eri keinoin, mutta se ei ollut estänyt nuoria. Ei kadonneet keikkaliput, ei Serenan sairastuminen korkeaan kuumeeseen, eikä Peterin auton hajoaminen samana aamuna. Peter oli lainannut kaverinsa auton omin luvin, ja ajoi kuin idiootti.

Järven lähellä, heitä vastaan tuli samalla kaistalla toista autoa ohittava rekka. Serena huusi pysäyttämään, ja Peter löi jarrun pohjaan. Auto ei hiljentänyt tarpeeksi nopeasti ja he ajoivat ulos tieltä välttäen törmäyksen rekan kanssa. Auto pyöri useita kertoja ympäri ja paiskautui järveen. Serena menetti rytäkässä tajunsa. He vajosivat auton kanssa syvemmälle tummaan veteen. Serenan seuraava muistikuva oli, kun hän makasi märkänä ja vertavuotavana tienlaidassa, melkein siinä kohti jossa nyt istui. Joka kohtaa hänen kehossaan särki, myös jalkojaan, vaikka hän ei voinut liikuttaa niitä. Hänen vasemmasta kädestään oli luita poikki. Joku istui siinä hänen kanssaan pidellen häntä sylissään. Tämän kosketus oli lämmin, ja kun tämä puristi hänen kättään, kipu katosi. Serena ei muistanut kasvoja, mutta hän muisti tämän sanat: "Sinä selviät kyllä. Sinulla on lohikäärmeen sisua. Anna kun kerron sinulle lohikäärmeistä..."

Kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen silmistään. Siitä oli neljä vuotta, mutta täällä, tässä ajassa sitä ei ollut vielä edes tapahtunut. Lohikäärmeen sisua. Noiden sanojen takia hän oli ottanut tatuointinsa. Se muistutti häntä siitä, että hän oli vielä elossa. Ja, ollessaan vielä elossa tässäkin ajassa, hänen täytyi löytää tie takaisin Camelotiin auttaakseen Merliniä. Hän ei halunnut menettää nuorta velhoa. Hän ei ollut edes ehtinyt varoittaa tätä William Corwinin suunnitelmista, kun se vanha velhon kuvatus oli jo tainnuttanut hänet. Taas yksi syy lisää vihata herra Jonesia tai Emrystä tai mikä hänen nimensä sitten olikaan, Serena ajatteli nousten jaloilleen.

"Sanansaattaja," kuului vanhan miehen ääni pimeästä metsiköstä.

Serena oli luullut olleensa täällä aivan yksin. Puiden varjojen alta oli mahdotonta nähdä ketään.

"Kuka olette? Tulkaa esiin," tyttö lausui ja huomasi pystyvänsä taas puhumaan kähisemättä.

"Minä olen ystävän ystävä. Älä pelkää minua."

Serena huomasi varjoissa liikahtavan jotakin suurta, jotakin aivan valtavaa. Sen suomut kiilsivät kuutamon valossa, olennon tullessa esiin puiden suojasta. Ja, sen silmät kimalsivat kultaisena aivan kuin olento olisi ollut pelkkää taikuutta. Serena otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, mutta tunsi että jalat eivät enää totelleet. Hän nosti katseensa hitaasti ylös olennon silmiin, ja mietti tuliko hänen olla paikallaan ja leikkiä kuollutta, vai juosta karkuun kuin hullu.

"Minä olen Kilgharrah, viimeinen lajissani," vanha lohikäärme lausui rauhallisesti ja nyökkäsi tytölle esittäytyessään.

"Sinä... sinä... sinä olet lohikäärme? Sinä puhut?" Serena änkytti uskomatta silmiään. Tämän täytyi olla unta.

"Kyllä, ja sinä olet erittäin tarkkaavainen," lohikäärme sanoi sarkastinen sävy äänessään. Tyttö oli järkyttynyt näkemästään, mutta tajusi olennon juuri tehneen pilaa hänestä. Merlin oli todella puhunut totta näistä olennoista.

"Mitä aiot tehdä minulle?"

"En tee sinulle pahaa, Sanansaattaja. Yhteinen ystävämme pyysi minua huolehtimaan sinusta."

"Emrys? Hänkö toi minut sinun luoksesi? Oletko siis hänen... lemmikkinsä?" Serena ihmetteli. Ja, tajusi sitten, että sanoi ehkä vähän pahasti.

Lohikäärme nosti leukaansa ärtyneenä ja paljasti hurjannäköisen purukalustonsa.

"Älä loukkaa minua. En haluaisi pettää lupaustani ystävällesi."

Serena pahoitteli vaivaantuneena ja kertoi, ettei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään vastaavaa. Heillä päin kun ei ollut lohikäärmeitä saati muita taikaolentoja.

"Olisi todella mukava jäädä juttelemaan, mutta minun täytyy mennä takaisin. Koko tulevaisuus on vaarassa. Camelotissa riehuu hullu mies, joka aikoo tappaa sekä prinssi Arthurin että kuningas Utherin, ja uskon että hän saattaa jopa pystyä siihen. Ja, minun täytyy auttaa Merliniä," Serena selitti puhuen nopeasti, ja mietti kuumeisesti kuinka ihmeessä pääsisi Camelotiin asti. Hän tiesi kyllä missä päin se oli, mutta ilman kulkuneuvoa tai edes tietä, sinne oli mahdotonta päästä ennen aamua.

"Uther ansaitsee kaiken, mitä hänelle on tulossa. Hän tuhosi kaikki kaltaiseni vuosia sitten. Arthur on eri asia. Se mitä hänelle tapahtuu, määrittelee koko Albionin tulevaisuuden. Ja, mitä nuoreen velhoon tulee... "

"Tunnetko sinä Merlinin? Tiedät hänen kyvyistään?"

"Kyllä. On hänen kohtalonsa kulkea Arthurin rinnalla. Camelotin ja koko Albionin tulevaisuus on hänen harteillaan. Hänestä tulee kaikkien aikojen suurin velho, mutta vain jos hän onnistuu tehtävässään. Hän otti jo suuren riskin poistuen Arthurin viereltä pelastaakseen sinut," vanha lohikäärme selitti totisena, ja sai Serenan tuntemaan syyllisyyttä. Hänestä alkoi tuntua että kaikki oli hänen syytään. "Mitä sinä olisit valmis tekemään hänen puolestaan?" Kilgharrah kysyi sitten kumartuen lähemmäs tyttöä.

"Merlinin vuoksi? Kuolisin hänen puolestaan," Serena lausui hiljaa painaen päänsä alas. Merlinin tähden hän oli vielä elossa. Nuori velho oli pelastanut hänen henkensä jo useamman kerran. Ja, jos Emrys ei olisi tullut sotkemaan kaikkea, hän olisi jo auttanut Merlinin vapaaksi, tyttö ajatteli, kunnes tajusi, mitä lohikäärme oli juuri sanonut. Palaset vain loksahtivat kohdalleen hänen päässään. Mutta, eihän se voinut pitää paikkaansa, hän ajatteli.

"Merlin on Emrys, eikö olekin?" tyttö kuiskasi hengähtäen syvään. Hän oli itse kertonut tälle, että tämä kykenisi mihin vain, miksi ei sitten myös vanhentamaan itsensä. Tämä oli ollut niin innokas tarjoamaan hänelle Emryksen apua, ja Emrys oli tosiaan tainnut antaa hänelle tekohengitystä tyrmässä. Kuinka muuten tämä olisi sellaisesta tiennyt, ellei olisi ollut Merlin. Mutta, miksi hän olisi mennyt tulevaisuuteen ja lähettänyt tytön tähän aikaan. Miksi Merlin olisi laittanut hänet kokemaan tämän kaiken? "Sanansaattajan täytyy lähteä matkaan," hän muisti vanhan herra Jonesin sanoneen kivikehällä. Serenan täällä ololle täytyi siis olla syy.

Vanha lohikäärme katseli Sanansaattajan pohdintaa hiljaa. Sitten Serena havahtui ajatuksistaan, ja selitti Kilgharrahlle kaiken, mitä William Corwin oli hänelle kertonut aikeistaan Camelotin suhteen. Serena oli vakuuttunut, että Merlin ja Arthur tarvitsivat apua.

"Minun täytyy palata takaisin Camelotiin. Anna minulle jotain, jolla taistella heidän puolestaan. Taikuutta, tai mitä tahansa. En voi vain jäädä tänne odottamaan," tyttö sanoi sitten kerättyään rohkeutensa. Hän vaikka kävelisi takaisin, jos muu ei auttaisi, ja jättäytyisi kiinni tahallaan, vain päästäkseen palatsiin.

"Sinun täytyy läpäistä ensin testi. Syvällä tuon järven pohjassa on vastaus pyyntöösi. Jos löydät sen, voin laskea sinut auttamaan ystäviäsi," vanha lohikäärme sanoi vilkaisten järven tyyntä peilipintaa.

"Mikä se on? Mitä minä etsin?"

"Tiedät sen sitten kun löydät sen."

Serena riisui päättäväisesti päällysmekkonsa, ja asteli veteen. Päästyään veteen polviinsa saakka, hän katsoi taakseen rannalle jäänyttä lohikäärmettä. Tuntui niin oudolta kahlata samaan veteen, jossa hän melkein sai surmansa vuosia sitten, vaikka sitä koko tapahtumaa ei tässä ajassa ollut vielä tapahtunutkaan. Tyttö ui keskemmälle järveä Kilgharran ohjeiden mukaan, ja painui sitten sukelluksiin. Hän tuli pian takaisin pintaa haukkaamaan henkeä. Pimeä ja syvä vesi tuntui niin ahdistavalle, varsinkin kuin muistot tästä paikasta palasivat takaisin. Lohikäärmeen ääni rannalta kertoi hänelle, että tämä oli ainoa keino päästä takaisin Camelotiin. Serena yritti uudelleen. Hän sukelsi syvemmälle ja syvemmälle, kunnes koki, ettei pääsisi enää alemmas ilman lisähappea. Silloin hän tunsi kuin jokin olisi ollut siellä hänen kanssaan. Rauhallinen tunne valtasi hänet, ja aivan kuin se jokin olisi vetänyt häntä syvemmälle kohti järven pohjaa. Siellä melkein pohjalla ollessaan, kuun valo läpäisi pimeän veden, ja pohjalla jotakin välkehti kultaisena. Serena sukelsi sen luo, ja poimi sen käteensä. Samalla hetkellä kun hän kosketti esinettä, hänet valtasi uudenlainen tunne. Se oli voimakas, ja tuntui siltä kuin siteet olisi poistettu hänen silmiltään. Hän ponnisti pohjalta takaisin pintaa kohti, ja sama hyvä ja rauhallinen voima kantoi häntä aina vedenpinnalle saakka. Tyttö tiesi, ettei olisi kyennyt sellaiseen sukellukseen ilman apua. Hän kuiskasi kiitoksensa tällä erikoiselle voimalle, joka häntä oli avustanut, ja nosti sitten löytämänsä esineen vedenpinnan yläpuolelle.

"Excalibur?" Serena huudahti nostaen miekan lohikäärmeen eteen. Hän seisoi paikallaan vettä tippuvana ja hengästyneenä palattuaan rantaan. "Annatko minulle Excaliburin?"

"Tuo miekka on karaistu lohikäärmeen henkäyksessä, ja sillä on voimia tuhota kaikki, johon se osuu, niin taikakeinoin vahvistetut, kuin tavallisetkin ihmiset ja asiat. Se on tarkoitettu vain ja ainoastaan Arthurille. Muiden käsissä siitä tulee vaarallinen niin kantajalleen kuin muillekin, ja sitä tullaan käyttämään väärin," lohikäärme selitti.

"Miksi annat sen minulle? Vien sen kyllä Arthurille, mutta hän saattaa olla jo pimeän taikuuden vallassa. Luuletko, että pystyn antamaan sen hänelle?" Serena kysyi. Hän piteli miekkaa käsillään kuin suurinta aarrettaan, ja ihaili taidokasta sepäntyötä. Se oli legendan miekka, hän ajatteli muistaen kaikki siihen liittyvät tarut.

"Nosta miekka ylemmäs ja sulje silmäsi. Annan miekalle voiman palauttaa Arthur takaisin pimeän taikuuden otteesta, kun hän saa sen käteensä," lohikäärme sanoi. Serena astui lähemmäs ja nosti miekan niin ylös kun pystyi. Hän sulki silmänsä toivoen, ettei lohikäärmeen henkäys polttaisi häntä itseäänkin.

Kilgharrah puhalsi pitkän henkäyksen miekkaa kohti antaen sille taikuuden kautta uusia voimia. Siinä ei kuitenkaan ollut kaikki, mitä hän antoi. Serena tunsi loitsun voiman valtaavan hänet miekan kautta. Se tunne, jonka hän koki tarttuessaan miekkaan järven pohjassa, vain vahvistui. Tunne kertoi hänelle, että kaikella tällä oli tarkoitus, ja että hän oli juuri siellä ja siihen aikaan kun pitikin.

"Nyt olet valmis syleilemään kohtaloasi, Sanansaattaja," vanha lohikäärme totesi.

Serena avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja tuijotti miekkaa kädessään. Hän heilautti sitä ja melkein tunsi sen kirjaimellisesti halkovan ilmaa. Hän ei ollut koskaan miekkaillut, paitsi leikkiessään lapsen. Yhdistäessään miekan heilautukset itsepuolustuslajinsa liikkeisiin, hän koki olevansa yhtä miekan kanssa. Se todella yllätti hänet.

"Sinä tunnet druidien ennustuksen. Sinulle se on vain legendaa. On kerrottu, että Arthur tulee nousemaan uudelleen, kun Albionin kohtalo tarvitsee häntä eniten. Niin sinä olet noussut Avalon-järven vesistä vuosia sitten, tuoden takaisin hänen henkensä, joka on odottanut paluuta omassa ajassasi. Sinä olet nyt siellä, missä sinua tarvitaan. Olet aina tullut tänne aikojen halki toteuttamaan kohtaloasi. Sinä kannat häntä sisälläsi, ja tämän miekan kautta teistä tulee yksi," Kilgharrah selitti arvoituksellisesti.

Serenan oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa. Hän esitti epäilynsä lohikäärmeelle ääneen. Ensinnäkin hän oli tyttö, kai lohikäärme sen verran erotti ihmisiä toisistaan. Toiseksi, Arthur oli hyvin paljon elossa ja hänen kuuluikin olla vielä kauan, joten ei hänellä voinut olla tämän henkeä. Ja, kolmanneksi, tämä kaikki oli ihan hullua.

"Minäkö? Mitä oikein tarkoitat? Sanoitko, että minä olen Arthur? Jonkinlainen uudestisyntyminen? Ei, Arthur on elossa. Minä olen vielä täällä, joten hän on vielä elossa. Ei... tuo on naurettavaa," Serena totesi osoittaen lohikäärmettä etusormi pystyssä.

Sitten viimein, hän muisti pelastajansa kasvot auto-onnettomuuden jälkeen. Hän muisti ystävälliset kasvot ja tämän äänen, joka rauhoitti häntä. Se oli ollut Merlin. Nuori velho oli pelastanut hänet järveen vajonneesta autonromusta, ja pysynyt hänen rinnallaan ambulanssin tuloon saakka. Serena oli nähnyt väläyksen tämän silmissä, Merlinin yrittäessä pelastaa hänen poikaystävänsä henkeä tienreunalla. Se oli ollut liian myöhäistä. Edes taikuus ei ollut saanut tätä palaamaan takaisin.

"Merlin on aina kulkenut rinnallasi, vaikka et ole häntä huomannut. Uskon, että tämän tiedon pohjalta pystyt auttamaan häntä, ja turvaamaan Albionin tulevaisuuden. Palauta miekka takaisin tähän paikkaan, kun se on täyttänyt tehtävänsä. Se ei saa joutua vääriin käsiin," lohikäärme lausui. Hän katsoi miekkansa kanssa seisovaa tyttöä, joka näytti niin pienelle hänen edessään, mutta jonka kohtalolla oli suuri merkitys tulevaisuudelle.

Serena tiesi nyt, mitä hänen täytyi tehdä. Uudenlainen voima ja rohkeus olivat hänen kanssaan. Hän astui lähemmäs lohikäärmettä, mielessään enää yksi pikku pulma.

"Et viitsisi antaa kyytiä? Sukulaissieluja kun ollaan," hän lausui virnistäen ja näytti tatuointiaan revityn mekonsauman alta. 

* * *

Kaupunginkellot soivat myöhään Camelotin illassa. Ne kutsuivat hovinjäseniä myöhäiseen tapaamiseen kuninkaan luo. Uther oli käskenyt noutaa kaikki hovinjäsenet kiireellisen kuulemiseen. Jotkut heistä olivat haettu vuoteistaan, heidän ehdittyä jo nukkumaan. Vanha hovin parantajakin oli kutsuttu paikalle, vaikka tämä oli yhä kotiarestissa. Ritari saattoi hänet valtaistuinsaliin, ja jäi hänen vierelleen. Gaius oli huolissaan. Guinevere oli käynyt kertomassa hänelle kaiken kuulemansa kuninkaan vieraasta ja tämän suunnitelmista Camelotin varalle. Parantaja oli valmistanut vasta-aineen kuninkaan myrkytyksen kumoamiseksi, ja hän mietti kuumeisesti kuinka saisi sen annettua tälle. Hän oli myös huolissaan nuoren suojattinsa kohtalosta. Tästä ei ollut kuulunut mitään sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli Gwenin kertoman mukaan vienyt Serenan pois vanhan velhon valeasussaan. Siitä oli kuitenkin jo liian kauan. Gaius oli lähettänyt Gwenin kotiinsa, jotta William Corwin ei tunnistaisi tätä. Olihan Gwen auttanut Serenaa pakenemaan ja Corwin oli saattanut nähdä hänet silloin. Gaius kuuli muilta hovinjäseniltä, että kuningas oli vangituttanut Arthurin luotetuimmat ritarit, mukaan lukien sir Leonin. Kaikki he, jotka olivat olleet kivikehän tehtävässä mukana. Uther epäili heidän kaikkien olevan noidan vallassa, ja oli varotoimena lähettänyt tämäkin tyrmään.

Kuningas marssi saliin muiden kumartaessa, ja istuutui valtaistuimelleen. Lord Corwin kulki hänen perässään ja jäi seisomaan Utherin istuimen viereen. Pian tuo istuin olisi hänen, punatukkainen ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Hän oli kyllä raivoissaan Serenan karattua häneltä toistamiseen. Hän oli pahoillaan siitä, että oli antanut Sanansaattajan sukupuolen sumentaa arvostelukykyään. Jos hän olisi tappanut tämän kivikehällä, kuten oli suunnitellut, kaikki olisi nyt toisin. Siitäkin huolimatta, hänen suunnitelmansa meni hyvää vauhtia eteenpäin. Sanansaattajan pako vain nopeutti kaikkea. Uther oli käskenyt hänen ehdotuksestaan ritarit ja vartijat hälytystilaan. Tyttö täytyi löytää ja tuhota, jotta tästä ei koituisi enää enempää harmia.

Kuningasisä näki prinssi Arthurin astelevan saliin hänen eteensä, Kerturion vierellään. Prinssi kumarsi nöyränä, ja katsoi sitten isäänsä silmiin.

"Isä, olen pahoillani, että sokaistuin sen noidan valheille. Olit oikeassa. Tunnen yhä se olennon sisälläni. Siksi luovun synnyinoikeudestani kruunuun väliaikaisesti... Minuun ei voi vielä luottaa täysin," Arthur lausui hiljaa.

"Arthur?" Uther hengähti hiljaa poikansa sanoista. Hän ei voinut uskoa tämän luopuvan synnyinoikeudestaan.

"Prinssi on oikeassa. Teidän täytyy määrätä sijainen kruununperilliselle siksi aikaa, kunnes Arthur on varmasti turvassa. Niin kauan kun se noita on elossa, olemme kaikki vaarassa," William Corwin selitti. Hän ehdotti kuninkaalle henkilöä, johon hän pystyi luottamaan, ja joka jakoi hänen ajatuksensa taikuuden vastustamisesta. Corwin ehdotti itseään. Kuningas harkitsi asiaa kauan.

"Teidän korkeutenne, jos saan puhua. Olette tunteneet minut kauan, ja luottaneet neuvoihini. Katson velvollisuudekseni pyytää teitä vielä harkitsemaan tätä. Nukkukaa yön yli ja antakaa asian hautua," Gaius sanoi astuttuaan kuninkaan eteen hovinjäsenten joukosta. Hän koki, että oli tehtävä jotakin. Nuori prinssi ei ollut oma itsensä, ja kuningas kärsi olemattomista epäilyistä kaikkia kohtaan.

"Gaius, olen kyllä aina ottanut neuvosi huomioon, mutta nyt en voi olla varma, oletko se sinä, joka annat näitä neuvoja. En näe muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin nimittää uskollinen liittolaisemme, William Corwin, Everhallin lordi, Camelotin kruunun sijaishallitsijaksi itseni jälkeen. Näin ollen hän ohittaa kruununprinssin vallanperimisessä. Tämä järjestely on tietenkin väliaikainen, kunnes Arthur on jälleen kykenevä hoitamaan tehtäväänsä," Uther lausui hovilleen, ja sai aikaan hämmästyneen ihmetyksen aallon heidän keskuudessaan. Kuninkaan sana oli laki, mutta kaikkien oli vaikea sitä hyväksyä. Uther käski kirjuriaan laatia asiasta valtakirjat.

Gaius käveli varovasti sivummalle ja haki kuninkaan viinimaljan. Hän tyhjensi siihen huomaamattomasti vasta-ainepullonsa, ja vei sen sitten Utherille.

"Kunnioitan päätöstänne. Nostakaamme siis malja teidän erittäin hyvälle terveydellenne," Gaius lausui juhlallisesti ojentaen tälle maljan.

Kuningas otti maljan vastaan tyytyväisenä siitä, että Gaius oli ymmärtänyt hänen päätöksensä, ja hörppäsi sitten viiniä. Vanha parantaja ei ollut uskoa itseään, että oli saanut Utherin ottamaan vasta-aineen niin helpolla. Toivottavasti se vaikuttaisi pian, hän ajatteli ja huomasi sitten kahden ritarin tuovan Merliniä saliin. Nuori velho oli sidottu kahleilla käsistään, ja samaa ketjua oli pyöritetty hänen kehon ympärille. Merlin yritti rimpuilla irti ritarien otteesta, ja näki sitten Gaiuksen kysyvän ilmeen ihmisten joukosta.

Merlin oli tullut tajuihinsa omassa vankikopissaan, ja huomannut olevansa kahlittuna ketjulla. Hän oli yrittänyt kaikkia taikakeinoja irrottaakseen kahleensa, mutta ne oli noiduttu, eivätkä loitsut auttaneet niihin. Hänen loitsun voimansa kimposivat kahleista takaisin häneen itseensä aiheuttaen suunnatonta kipua. Merlin tiesi Kerturion olevan sen takana, koska tunsi kahleista huokuvan pimeän taikuuden.

Ritarit laskivat Merlinin polvilleen Arthurin vierelle, kuninkaan eteen. Kaikki olivat nyt salissa, ja salin ovet lukittiin sisäpuolelta, ja vartijoita asettui ovien molemmille puolille. Nuori velho tuijotti polvillaan prinssiä, joka oli selvästi pimeän taikuuden vallassa. Katse Arthurin silmissä, tämän vilkaistessa häntä, ei ollut prinssin oma.

"Arthur? Mitä he tekivät sinulle? Tule takaisin. Teidän korkeutenne, Lord Corwin ei ole enää liittolaisenne. Hän on kääntynyt teitä vastaan. Katsokaa nyt, mitä hän on tehnyt Arthurille. Prinssi on heidän vallassaan. Heillä on pimeää taikuutta," Merlin yritti selittää kuninkaalle.

"Tämä poika on vajonnut syvälle noidan valtaan. Hän puhuu tämän suulla. Hänet pitää tuhota," William totesi kuninkaalle ja vilkaisi kahlittua Merliniä. Hän tiesi, että tämä nuorukainen ilmeisesti merkitsi jotakin sille kirotulle Sanansaattajalle. Olihan tämä yrittänyt vakuuttaa tytön syyttömyyttä aiemminkin kuninkaalleen. Se toisi Corwinille suunnatonta mielihyvää, kun Sanansaattaja viimein, ennen omaa polttokuolemaansa, saisi nähdä tuon nuorukaisen katkaistun pään seipään nokassa.

"Ei. Kuninkaani, ajatelkaa Arthuria. Hänen henkensä on vaarassa."

"Tappakaa poika," Uther komensi julmana.

"Odottakaa, pyydän. Varmasti Merlin voidaan pelastaa noidan vallasta kuten prinssikin. Voimme käyttää samaa keinoa kuin Arthurinkin kanssa," Gaius lausui, ja yritti pelastaa suojattiaan. Hänen oli jotenkin saatava pelattua lisäaikaa.

"Valitettavasti poika luovutti sielunsa noidalle vapaaehtoisesti. Häntä ei voida enää pelastaa," William Corwin totesi kylmästi.

Kerturion kuiskasi prinssille jotakin, jonka jälkeen tämä nosti katseensa kuninkaaseen.

"Hän on minun palvelijani... Minä teen sen," Arthur lausui ja otti miekan Merliniä pitelevältä ritarilta. Hänen silmissään ei näkynyt sääliä eikä vihaa, ei minkäänlaisia tunteita.

"Arthur, ei. Älä tee tätä," Merlin lausui. Hän onnistui karkaamaan ritarin otteesta ja puski Arthurin nurin lattialle. Hän nousi tämän päälle kahleineen ja kuiskasi loitsun, joka vapauttaisi prinssin pimeästä taikuudesta. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät tuijottaessaan allaan makaavaa prinssiä, mutta loitsun voima pysähtyi hänen kahleisiinsa, ja palasi takaisin velhoon saaden tämän haukkomaan henkeään tuskasta.

Ritarit repivät hänet pois prinssin päältä ja paiskasivat takaisin polvilleen. He nostivat prinssin jaloilleen ja tämä poimi pudonneen miekkansa.

"Älä tee tätä. Ajattele isääsi, ajattele Gweniä," Merlin yritti hiljaisella äänellä vielä saada tolkkua lumottuun prinssiin. Arthur astui hänen eteensä kohottaen miekkansa. Merlinin sanat eivät tavoittaneet häntä enää.

Lukittujen salinovien takaa kuului hetken miekkojen kalsketta, ja sen jälkeen joku paukutti oviin. Sir Leonin ääni käski avaamaan lukot, tämän takoessa ovia ulkopuolelta. Salin sisäpuolella olevat vahdit menivät ovien eteen, siltä varalta että joku pääsisi niistä sisään. Pian takominen muuttui suuren ovenmurtajan valtaviin kumauksiin, sen osuessa vahvoihin puuoviin ulkoapäin. Salissa olevat ihmiset kävivät levottomiksi. Kukaan ei tiennyt, mistä oli kyse.

"Tee se," Kerturion kuiskasi prinssin takana, ja vilkaisi omaa herraansa.

"Ei!" Gaius huudahti. Hän oli valmiina käyttämään taikuuttaan kuninkaan nähden, kuolemanrangaistuksenkin uhalla, pelastaakseen suojattinsa. Häntä vahtinut ritari tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä, pidellen vanhaa parantajaa paikallaan.

Merlin vilkaisi Gaiusta pudistaen päätään. Hän ei halunnut tämänkin joutuvan tuomiolle. Merlin huokasi vapisten. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa, mutta oli epäonnistunut tehtävässään suojella Arthuria. Ainakin hän oli pelastanut Serenan, hän ajatteli ja sulki silmänsä.


	13. Chapter 13

Yksi valtaistuinsalin suurista ikkunoista melkein räjähti rikki, jonkin tai jonkun tullessa siitä vauhdilla läpi. Putoilevien värikkäiden lasinsirpaleiden seassa, sisään syöksyi hahmo köyden varassa. Tämä heilautti itsensä irti köydestä ja pudottautui lattialle tehden pari ukemia pehmentääkseen laskuaan, ja nousi sitten jaloilleen. Yllätysvieraalla oli tumma nahkainen haarniska, kiiltävä kypärä, joka suojasi kasvot ja suojakäsineet.

Salissa olevat ihmiset juoksivat hätääntyneinä kauemmas. Kuningas nousi istuimestaan ja käski ritarinsa yllätysvieraan kimppuun. Tämä otti heidät vastaan vetäen miekkansa selkäkotelostaan, ja kehotti sanattomasti sormiensa heilautuksella tulemaan kohti. Merlin tunnisti tuon miekan ja sen voiman jo kaukaa. Hän katseli tuntemattoman soturin kamppailua ritarien kanssa ihmeissään. Tämä päihitti vastustajansa yksi kerrallaan tainnoksiin, vahingoittamatta näitä kuitenkaan pysyvästi. Mystinen soturi oli liikkeissään nopea ja käytti paljon potkuja. Merlin olisi voinut vannoa nähneensä vilauksen vihreästä tennarista, soturin potkaistessa taas yhden ritarin kanveesiin.

Huomatessaan nuoren velhon, Arthurin kohoavan miekanterän alla, soturi juoksi heitä kohti, päihittäen häntä vastaan tulleen vartijan yhdellä iskulla palleaan. Yllätysvieras taklasi lumotun prinssin sivuun Merlinin edestä, kuin amerikkalainen jalkapalloilija. Ja, tämä veti sitten kypärän päästään vapaalla kädellään ja iski sillä Merliniä pidelleen vartijan ja viimeisen jaloillaan olevan ritarin tainnoksiin.

"Serena?" Merlin hengähti tunnistaessaan kypärän alta paljastuvat tutut kasvot. Hän vilkaisi sitten miekkaa tämän kädessä. Hengästynyt tyttö antoi hänelle nopean hymyn ja nosti miekkansa velhon kahlittujen käsien päälle.

"Varo käsiäsi," tämä lausui ja iski noidutun ketjun poikki hänen käsiensä välistä lohikäärmeen karaisemalla aseellaan. Merlin tunsi voimiensa palaavan irrottaessa loputkin kahleensa. Hän nousi jaloilleen tuntien olevansa voimakkaampi kuin koskaan.

Valtaistuinsalin ovet rysähtivät selälleen, suuren ovenmurtajan paiskautuessa niistä läpi. Samassa saliin ryntäsi joukko Camelotin parhaita ritareita, sir Leon heidän kärjessään. Heitä vastaan nousi lattialta muutama vartija, joita Serena oli jo pehmitellyt, mutta näistä ei ollut vastusta ritareille. Myös Guinevere astui saliin ritarien perässä, ja jäi salin seinustalle tuijottaen huolissaan lumottua prinssiä.

"Kuninkaani, teidän henkenne on vaarassa. Lord Corwin on petturi. Hän aikoo tappaa teidät," sir Leon lausui voimakkaasti, astuen lähemmäs kuningastaan. Hän vilkaisi haarniska-asuista Serenaa, joka nyökkäsi hänelle tervehdykseksi nuoren velhon rinnalla. Merlin ei ollut enää varma, missä mentiin. Hän mietti, miten ihmeessä Serena oli tullut takaisin, ja kuinka tämä oli saanut ritarit puolelleen.

"Sir Leon, mitä tämä tarkoittaa? Te olitte kaikki vangittuina. Nytkö te hyökkäätte tänne tämän noidan käskystä?" kuningas ärähti luottoritareilleen.

Sir Leon pudisti päätään huolissaan kuninkaansa tilasta.

"Ei. Emme ole hänen vallassaan. Minä... Minä kuulin Lord Corwinin kertovan tyrmässä, kuinka hän aikoo vallata Camelotin. Hän aikoo tappaa teidät ja prinssi Arthurin. On meidän tehtävämme suojella teitä. Sitä varten olemme täällä."

Ritarin sanat porautuivat nyt kuninkaan mieleen. Myrkytyksen vaikutus alkoi vähitellen murtua, mutta Uther oli vielä epäluuloinen.

"Hän valehtelee. He ovat kaikki noidan vallassa. Tappakaa noita!" William Corwin raivosi. Hän veti oman miekkansa esiin ja rynnisti karjuen Serenaa kohti. Samalla hän huusi druidipalvelijalleen, tämän omalla kielellä, käskyn tappaa kuningas. Kerturion avusti Arthurin jaloilleen ja antoi tälle miekan, kuiskaten samalla käskynsä lumotun prinssin korvaan.

Serena väisti Corwinin ensimmäiset iskut ja käytti kypäräänsä kilpenä. Hän hyödynsi vastustajansa raivoa, ja sai tämän kaadettua lattialle pyyhkäisemällä jalat tämän alta.

"Kuninkaani, en halua teille pahaa. Sir Leon on oikeassa. Tämä mies, Lord Corwin, aikoo varastaa kruununne ja valtakuntanne. Hän ei ole liittolaisenne. Hän se on käyttänyt taikuutta tehdessään Arthurista kätyrinsä, en minä," Serena selitti vilkaisten kuningasta, ja sitten tolpilleen nousevia ritareita, jotka lähestyivät häntä.

Sir Leon tovereineen astui puolustamaan Serenaa muita ritareita vastaan. He eivät halunneet vahingoittaa näitä, mutta jäivät tytön ja toisten ritarien väliin.

"Älkää uskoko häntä," Corwin ärähti nousten ylös, ja hyökkäsi uudelleen tyttöä kohti.

Uther seisoi istuimensa edessä miekka kädessään. Hän ei tiennyt, ketä uskoa. Arthur lähestyi häntä ilmeettömänä, ja iski miekkansa häntä kohti. Kuningas sai sen täpärästi torjuttua.

Serenan taistellessa Corwinin kanssa, kuningas kävi kamppailua hengestään poikaansa vastaan. Sir Leon kumppaneineen joutui taistelemaan ritaritovereitaan vastaan. Merlin seurasi heitä kaikkia, ja järjesti omilla voimillaan sir Leonia ja tämän tovereita lähestyville ritareille pientä kiusaa. Hän käytti loitsujaan sitoen ritarien viittojen helmoja toisiinsa, pudotellen näiden miekkoja ja saaden näitä kompastelemaan. Merlin kääntyi sitten druidipalvelijaan päin, ja lumosi lattialla olevan ketjun, joka oli hänet itsensäkin vielä hetki sitten vanginnut. Voimiensa avulla hän kiepautti kahleet Kerturionin ympärille salamannopeasti, ja sai tämän ällistymään jäätyään itse omaan ansaansa.

Serena huomasi ritarien joutuvan taistelemaan omiaan vastaan, ja näki sitten myös kuninkaan ja prinssin kamppailun.

"Mitä helkkaria te teette? Suojelkaa kuningastanne, älkääkä minua! Pysäyttäkää Arthur!" tyttö huusi sir Leonille ja tämän tovereille.

Kuningas Uther kuuli sen myös, ja käsitti, ettei Serena ollutkaan se, kenen vallassa hänen poikansa oli. Hän huomasi myös Kerturionin lausuvan loitsun, jolla tämä yritti avata ketjuaan, mutta se piti druidipalvelijan tiukasti otteessaan.

"Sinulla on taikuutta," Uther huudahti taistelunsa välistä Corwinin palvelijalle. Hän oli huomannut tämän silmien välähtävän.

Merlin oli selin kuningasta päin, ja vilkaisi sitten olkansa yli, kumpaa tämä oli tarkoittanut. Nuori velho poimi ritarin pudottaman miekan ja kumautti sen kahvapuolella druidipalvelijan lattiaan.

Kuningas alkoi väsyä lumotun prinssin käydessä yhä täysillä päälle. Tämä ei suonut yhtään armoa, yrittäessään vain toteuttaa käskyään. Utherille oli selvinnyt, että hänen poikansa oli hyvinkin Corwinin palvelijan taikuuden vallassa. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksaisi enää kauan. Pari ritaria riensi prinssin kimppuun yrittäen estää tätä satuttamasta kuningastaan, mutta Arthur päihitti nämä jopa lumouksen alaisena.

"Arthur!" Merlin huusi. Hän halusi purkaa tämän lumouksen, mutta sen tekeminen kuninkaan silmien edessä paljastaisi hänen taikavoimansa, ja toisi hänelle itselleen varman kuolemantuomion. Pienen hetken hän toivoi, että Arthur onnistuisi viemään Utherin hengen, kaiken se takia, mitä kuningas oli tehnyt Merlinin kaltaisille. Ja, kaiken sen takia, mitä kuningas oli tehnyt Serenalle. Nuori velho vilkaisi myös Serenan kamppailua Corwinin kanssa, eikä tiennyt, kumman avuksi hänen olisi mentävä.

Serena huomasi kuninkaan tilanteen, ja yritti karistaa Corwinin kimpustaan. Tämä tuli päälle niin kovaa, että tytön tasapaino horjahti, ja hän kaatui selälleen. Serena vilkaisi Merliniä lattialta, ja lähetti lohikäärmeen karaiseman miekkansa tälle lattiaa pitkin.

"Anna se Arthurille!" hän huudahti nuorelle velholle. Merlin poimi sen käteensä ja kiirehti kuninkaan avuksi hyläten aiemman ajatuksensa.

"Nyt sinä kuolet," Corwin ärähti asettuen miekkansa kanssa tytön eteen ja nosti aseensa ylös. Merlinin silmissä kävi loitsun kultainen välähdys, ja Lord Corwinin miekka muuttui tulikuumaksi polttaen hänen kätensä tulirakkuloille. Tämä pudotti teräaseensa.

"Keksi jotain omaperäisempää, runkvisti," Serena tuhahti, ja pudotti miehen polvilleen, potkaisten selällään ollessaan jälleen tämän nivusiin. Hän pyörähti jaloilleen ja syöksyi Merlinin tueksi.

Arthurin miekka olisi sivaltanut väsyneen kuninkaan rinnan auki, ellei Merlin olisi juuri ehtinyt omallaan väliin. Nuorella velholla oli se etu, että tämä oli joutunut olemaan prinssin harjoitusvastuksena, ja tiesi tämän liikkeitä. Lohikäärmeen karaiseman mahtimiekan avulla hän pystyi vastustamaan lumotun prinssin voimaa. Serena käski Utherin väistyä sivuun ja asettui tämän ja prinssin väliin, Merlinin viereen.

"Anna se miekka minulle. Minun täytyy saada se Arthurin käteen. Vai, haluatko sinä yrittää?" Serena lausui vilkaisten velhoa. Nähtyään Serenan hurjan taistelun ritarien ja Corwinin kanssa, Merlin oli valmis luovuttamaan aseen tytölle. He vaihtoivat miekkoja Serenan kanssa, ja tämä valmistautui kohtaamaan lumotun prinssin hyökkäyksen.

Kaikki vartijat ja ritarit jäivät seuraamaan, mitä tuli tapahtumaan seuraavaksi. He olivat juuri nähneet soturitytön ja prinssin palvelijan pelastavan kuninkaansa hengen. Lumottu prinssi lähti uuteen yritykseen kuningasta kohti, mutta Serena torjui hänen iskunsa. He kamppailivat hetken kaksin, aivan kuin tietäen toistensa liikkeet ennalta. Merlin seurasi heidän taisteluaan ja oli valmiina puuttumaan peliin hetkenä minä hyväänsä. Arthurin iskiessä miekkansa Serenaa kohti, hänen teräaseensa kalahti lohikäärmeen karaisemaan aseeseen, ja katkesi keskeltä kahtia iskun voimasta. Serena potkaisi katkenneen miekan tämän kädestä karjaisten.

"Arthur, taistele sitä vastaan. Ole kiltti, tule takaisin," tyttö sanoi, ja tarjosi oman miekkansa prinssille kahvapuoli edellä. Tämä tarttui teräaseeseen, ja Serena perääntyi toivoen, että vanha lohikäärme oli ollut oikeassa. Lumottu prinssi pysähtyi tuijottaen asetta kädessään. Sen voima kulki hänen sisäänsä vapauttaen hänen mielensä pimeän taikuuden kahleista.

"Isä?" Arthur lausui hengähtäen. Hän pudotti miekan kädestään, ja vilkaisi sitten Merliniä huokaisten helpottuneena siitä, että tämä oli vielä yhtenä kappaleena. "Isä, oletko kunnossa? Minä en kyennyt vastustamaan sitä," hän selitti hiljaa.

Kuningas astui hänen eteensä ja painoi poikansa syliinsä helpottuneena. Hän oli saanut tämän takaisin. Serena poimi lumotun aseensa lattialta ja asetti sen takaisin selkäkoteloonsa. Se oli tehnyt tehtävänsä.

"Mitä sinä teet? Tapa kuningas," Corwin lausui nähtyään koskettavan perheen jälleennäkemisen. Kuningas kääntyi häneen päin vakavana. Hän näki tämän nyt uusin silmin. Petollinen liittolainen oli myrkyttänyt häntä kaikista läheisimpiään vastaan. Hän käski vangita Corwinin.

"Kruunu kuuluu minulle," Corwin huusi ja vilkaisi sitten Serenaa. "Sinä... tämä on sinun syytäsi."

"Se on ohi nyt, Corwin," Serena lausui tyytyväisenä. Hän vilkaisi nuorta velhoa ja prinssiä. He olivat kaikki kunnossa.

William Corwin ei suostunut luovuttamaan näin helpolla. Hän aikoi viedä Sanansaattajan mukanaan, jos hänen kohtalonsa päättyisi pian. Hän riuhtaisi itsensä vapaaksi vartijan otteesta ja rynnisti tyttöä kohti miekan kanssa. Hänen juoksuaskeleensa pysähtyivät ennen kuin hän pääsi tytön lähelle. Nuori velho astui hänen tielleen. Merlin tuijotti häntä sanattomana silmiin, tuntien vihaa ja halveksuntaa. Hän veti hitaasti miekkansa miehen vatsasta astuen itse taaksepäin. William Corwin putosi viimeisen kerran lattialle, ja jäi makaamaan omaan vereensä. Nuorta velhoa itseäänkin pelotti se, kuinka kovasti hän oli halunnut tehdä tämän jo aiemmin. Jo silloin kun oli nähnyt, mitä mies oli tehnyt Serenalle tyrmässä.

"Merlin?" Arthur ja Serena lausuivat kuin samasta suusta, ja astuivat lähemmäs nuorta velhoa. He vilkaisivat toisiaan samaan aikaan kuin olisivat katsoneet peiliin. Serena jäi sitten vaivautuneena paikalleen ja laski prinssin palvelijansa luo. Olivathan he kuitenkin Arthurin omassa ajassa.

"Hyvin tehty, Merlin," Arthur totesi ja taputti palvelijaansa olkapäälle yllättyneenä. Hän ei silti voinut muuta, kuin tuntea myötätuntoa tätä kohtaan, nähdessään Merlinin kasvot. Tämä oli surullinen ja katui jo tekoaan vietyään miehen hengen. Saavutettu kosto ei tuntunutkaan enää niin hyvälle, koska hänen omatuntonsa oli hänelle ankarampi, kuin Arthur osasi aavistaa. Silti Merlin nyökkäsi prinssille hymyillen. Tämä oli jälleen oma itsensä, ja siitä oli kiittäminen Sanansaattajaa. Tyttö oli tehnyt jotakin uskomatonta, eikä Merlin edes tiennyt, kuinka se oli ollut mahdollista.

"Sinä käytit taikuutta poikaani ja koko Camelotia vastaan. Rangaistuksena on kuolemantuomio, vaikka teitkin sen Corwinin käskystä. Kuinka kauan te oikein suunnittelitte tätä?" Uther kysyi tuimana Kerturionilta, tämän tultua tajuihinsa ritarien nostaessa hänet ylös. Druidipalvelija oli yhä oman lumotun kahleensa vankina.

"Minä olen suunnitellut tätä koko ikäni. Te tapoitte perheeni. Olisitte ansainneet kuolla... veljeni oli vain neli-vuotias... Corwin ei välittänyt muusta kuin kruunustanne. Tämä oli hänelle vain peliä," Kerturion lausui katkerana.

"Tuomionne pannaan täytäntöön aamulla," Uther totesi.

"Minä en pelkää kuolemaa. Teidän tässä pitäisi olla huolissaan. Corwin oli kuningas Cendredin serkku... Hän saa kyllä kostonsa," druidi naurahti. Ritarit veivät hänet pois salista, kuninkaan nyökättyä näille merkiksi. Vartijat hakivat myös William Corwinin ruumiin pois salista.

Tuo tieto sai Merlinin entistä vakavammaksi. Hän oli juuri tappanut aatelisen, joka jo sinänsä oli kuolemalla rangaistava teko. Mutta tämä oli ollut vielä Cendredin sukulainen. Se voisi pahimmillaan johtaa sotaan.

Kuningas Uther silmäili nopeasti hovinsa läpi, ja kääntyi prinssin palvelijaa päin. Nuori miespalvelija oli syvästi järkyttynyt teostaan seisoessaan kuninkaan edessä. Myrkytyksen ja epäluuloisuuden väistyttyä Utherin ajatuksista, tämän mielen täytti aivan uudenlainen myötätunto.

"Merlin... Ymmärräthän äskeisen tekosi vakavuuden? Cendred on kiivas mies, ja aina etsimässä syytä sotaan... William Corwin suunnitteli kuitenkin tekoa, joka olisi tuhonnut Camelotin... En rankaise sinua tällä kertaa, lieventävien asianhaarojen vallitessa... Älä anna minulle aihetta lähettää sinua Cendredille," Uther lausui tuijottaen nuorta prinssin palvelijaa. Poika oli jälleen kerran yllättänyt kaikki tekemällä jotakin rohkeaa. Merlin kumarsi sanattomana kiitokseksi, ja katsoi kun kuningas sitten kääntyi Serenaan päin.

Uther vilkaisi hajonnutta ikkunaansa käsittämättä, kuinka tyttö oli tullut siitä läpi. Ei hän ymmärtänyt sitäkään, miksi tämän taistelutyyli oli jossain määrin muistuttanut hänen poikansa liikkeitä. Serena riisui miekkansa selkäkotelon ja ojensi sen Merlinille. Lohikäärmeen karaisema ase olisi turvassa nuoren velhon hallussa.

"Teidän korkeutenne," Serena lausui niiaten ja polvistui sitten kuninkaan eteen painaen päänsä alas.

"Olen tehnyt sen, mitä varten palasin takaisin. Minun täytyi pysäyttää Corwin. Kaikki, mitä hän kertoi minusta, oli valhetta. En halua pahaa teille, enkä prinssille. Toivoisin näkeväni Camelotin kukoistavan vielä tuhannen vuoden päästäkin. En toivo kuolemaa, enkä halua tulla poltetuksi elävältä, mutta jätän sen teidän harkintanne varaan... Olen pahoillani ikkunasta, mutta pääovilla oli vähän ruuhkaista."

Utherin täytyi katsoa vielä kerran rikkoutunutta ikkunaa, ja auki murrettuja salin ovia. Salissa vallitsi täydellinen hiljaisuus kaikkien odottaessa kuninkaan päätöstä. Hänen katseensa kiersi hoviväen joukossa, tytön päihittämien ritarien kautta sir Leoniin, ja pysähtyi sitten poikaansa, joka aikoi sanoa jotakin. Kuningas nosti rauhallisesti kätensä pyytäen Arthuria olemaan hiljaa. Arthurin vierellä, Merlin nielaisi varovasti. Hän suunnitteli jo seuraavaa siirtoaan, kuinka saisi Serenan pois Camelotista.

"Olet varmasti rikkonut melkein jokaista sääntöä vastaan Camelotissa ollessasi," Uther aloitti harkiten, mutta rauhallisella äänellä.

"Paljastit kuitenkin petturin ja teit suuren palveluksen valtakunnalle. Kumoan aiemman tuomioni. Olet vapaa jäämään Camelotiin, niin pitkäksi aikaa kun haluat... mutta en halua enää kuulla nimeäsi yhdistettävän taikuuteen missään muodossa," kuningas totesi vilkaisten polvensa varassa olevaa soturi-tyttöä. Hän kulki sitten tämän ohi.

Serena hengähti syvään, kuninkaan tumman viitan vilahtaessa hänen ohitseen. Tyttö tarvitsi hetken sulatellakseen tapahtunutta ennen kuin nousi ylös. Vilkaistessaan taakseen hän näki Utherin halaavan vielä Arthuria, ja kertovan sitten kaikille, että huomenna aamulla olisi aika käsitellä Corwinin aiheuttamaa sotkua ja sen vaikutuksia suhteisiin naapurikuninkaan kanssa. Uther pudisti päätään luottoritariensa kohdalla. Hän kertoi näille, että oli hyvin kiitollinen siitä, mitä nämä olivat tehneet, vaikkakin vastoin hänen määräyksiään. Hän vakuutti, ettei sama tulisi toistumaan, jos nämä rikkoisivat hänen käskyjään vastaisuudessa, olipa tarkoitus kuinka hyvä tahansa. Hän kehotti kaikki menemään levolle, ja laski sitten kätensä nuoren palvelijan olalle hyväksyvästi, kuin kertoen että he kyllä selviäisivät siitä mitä oli tulossa. Sitten kuningas poistui salista, ja muukin väki alkoi tehdä lähtöä tämän perässä.

Merlin vilkaisi yllättyneenä vanhaa parantajaa, joka nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä sivummalta. Valmistaessaan vasta-ainetta kuninkaan myrkytykseen, Gaius oli vahvistanut sen vaikutusta taikuuden avulla. Se oli saanut kuninkaan käyttäytymään nyt kovin myötämielisesti ja armeliaasti kaikkia kohtaan.

"En tiedä tarkalleen, mitä tapahtui, mutta luulen, että olen sinulle jälleen henkeni velkaa," Arthur totesi Serenalle astuessaan tämän eteen. Hänestä tuntui, että tyttö oli jotenkin muuttunut, siis soturimaisen ulkoasunkin lisäksi.

"Tiedän, että olisit tehnyt samoin," Serena vakuutti. Hän ei voinut olla tyytyväisempi siitä, että prinssi oli jälleen oma itsensä. Vaara oli viimein ohi. "Teidän kannattaisi kuunnella Merliniä vähän useammin. Hän on viisas. Hän se pelasti isänne," tyttö jatkoi kuiskaten ja vilkaisi nuorta velhoa.

Arthur hymähti nyökäten, ja kuiskasi sitten takaisin: "Niinpä, mutta älä kerro sitä hänelle. En halua, että hän luulee itsestään liikoja."

Serena tuhahti tälle naurahtaen. Arthur-paralla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä Merlin todellisuudessa oli, ja mitä tämä hänen vuokseen teki. Arthur toivotti hyvät yöt ja lähti oville päin, mutta näki Guineveren odottamassa häntä ovensuussa. Prinssi antoi muiden mennä ensin ulos.

Sir Leon oli poistumassa salista muiden Camelotin urheiden ritarien kanssa, kun hän huomasi Serenan kuiskaavan heille äänettömän kiitoksensa nyökkäyksen kera. Hän kumarsi tälle takaisin, kiitollisena kaikesta siitä, mitä tämä erikoinen soturityttö oli tehnyt. Hän ei olisi uskonut sitä kaikkea, ellei olisi nähnyt itse. Sir Leon nyökkäsi vielä ovensuussa Guineverelle, joka oli vapauttanut ritarit tyrmästä Serenan pyynnöstä.

Muu hovinväki ja ritarit poistuivat salista. Vain Gaius, Merlin, Serena, Arthur ja Gwen jäivät sinne. Arthur meni hitaasti Guineveren luo varmistaen, että muu väki oli jo hävinnyt näkyvistä.

Merlin paljasti leveän hymynsä Sanansaattajalle helpottuneena, mutta ei tiennyt lähtisikö Arthurin perään vai jäisikö tytön luo. Serena lähestyi häntä, mutta jättäytyi myös vähän matkan päähän. Tyttö pelkäsi, että jos heidän suhteensa paljastuisi muille, siitä voisi koitua harmia Merlinille.

"Mene vaan. Minä odotan Gaiuksen luona, jos hän vielä huolii minut yöksi teille," Serena sanoi. Hän tiesi, että nuoren velhon paikka oli tässä ajassa Arthurin rinnalla.

Merlin oli jo lähdössä, mutta nähtyään prinssin Gwenin vierellä, hän kiirehti syleilemään Serenaa ja suuteli tätä. Gaius, Gwen ja Arthur katsoivat nuoren velhon kiihkeää toimintaa yllättyneinä.

Ja, Arthur sai siitä myös itse ajatuksen. Hän vei Gwenin ulos salista ja ryntäsi tämän kanssa käytävän suojaisaan syvennykseen, piiloon muiden katseilta.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Guinevere. Jonain päivänä olen kuningas, ja laadin omat sääntöäni... mutta minulla ei ole oikeutta pyytää sinua odottamaan..." Arthur kuiskasi, mutta Gwen tukki hänen suunsa painaen huulensa prinssin huulille. Saatuaan Serenalta niin vahvan tunteen kaiken tarkoituksenperäisyydestä, hän tiesi, että se päivä koittaisi vielä joskus, ja hän jaksaisi odottaa.


	14. Chapter 14

Nuori prinssi ja tämän palvelija olivat molemmat myhäilevän vaitonaisia alkuyöstä, kun Merlin avusti tapansa mukaan Arthuria iltatoimissa. Oli ollut rankka päivä, mutta he olivat molemmat elossa, ja elämä näytti jatkuvan tavalliseen tapaansa. Ainakin melkein. Arthur oli viimein tunnustanut rakkautensa Guineverelle ääneen, ja tunsi toivoa tulevasta. Merlin oli myös toiveikas, katkeran suloisella tavalla. Hän halusi hoitaa tehtävänsä nopeasti, jotta ehtisi vielä viettämään iltaa Serenan seurassa. Surullinen hän oli siitä, ettei tiennyt, kauanko heillä oli vielä yhteistä aikaa jäljellä.

"Olen pettynyt, Merlin," Arthur lausui, palvelijansa pukiessa häntä yöpaitaan.

"Miksi?" Merlin ihmetteli, vilkaisten tuliko paita oikein päin toisen päälle.

"Et kertonut, että teidän suhteenne on jo niin vakavaa, sinun ja Serenan. Et myöskään kertonut, että hän on helkkarinmoinen taistelija," prinssi tokaisi kavuten vuoteeseensa. Häntä huvitti nuoren palvelijansa vaivautuminen, kun puhe kääntyi tyttöihin.

"Anna tulla nyt... Kerro, mitä hän oikein näkee sinussa. Onko sinulla jotain salaisuuksia, joista en tiedä mitään?" Arthur kiusoitteli Merliniä, tämän peitellessä herraansa täkin alle. Arthurista todella tuntui oudolle, että Serenan kaltainen tyttö olisi ollut kiinnostunut Merlinistä.

Merlin pudisti päätään suu mutrussa, ja oli onnekas, ettei Arthur tiennyt hänen suurinta salaisuuttaan.

"No, on minulla yksi erityinen kyky," Merlin lausui ja kävi vetämässä paksut verhot ikkunoihin. Arthur nousi uteliaana kyynärpäidensä varaan vuoteessaan ja tuijotti nuorta velhoa: "Mikä se on?"

Merlin astui tämän vuoteen viereen ja otti kynttilän yöpöydältä, sammuteltuaan huoneen muut tuikut ja pidettyään prinssiä jännityksessä aikansa.

"Olen... hyvä kokki. Tiedäthän, tie sydämeen käy vatsan kautta."

"Mitä? Se ei ole mikään erikoiskyky."

"Hyvää yötä, herrani," Merlin lausui ja oli jo matkalla kamarin ovelle kynttilän kanssa.

"Olen syönyt ruokiasi kolme vuotta. Ne eivät ole kovin ihmeellisiä. Mikä on salaisuutesi?"

"Käytän paljon mausteyrttejä," nuori velho totesi huvittuneena, ja avasi kamarin oven, ja oli puhaltamassa kynttilää sammuksiin.

"Merlin, kun olin sen lumouksen vaikutuksen alaisena... aivan kuin sinun silmissäsi olisi ollut jotain. Sinun silmäsi...?" Arthur lausui mietteliäänä vuoteestaan, ja sai Merlinin pysähtymään ovelle pala kurkussa. Nuori velho painoi oven varoen takaisin kiinni ja kääntyi herraansa päin kysyvästi, vain hymähtäen, mitä tämä tarkoitti. Oliko hän viimein jäänyt kiinni?

"Ovatko silmäsi olleet aina niin siniset? Olisin voinut vannoa, että silmäsi ovat olleet joskus ruskeat, tai harmaat, tai... Miksi helkkarissa minä puhun sinun silmistäsi?" Arthur tuskaili ääneen outoja ajatuksiaan, ja käski jo palvelijaansa painua ulos kamaristaan.

"Hyvää yötä, Arthur," Merlin toisti, painaen kamarin oven kiinni perässään ja huokaisi helpottuneena päästyään ulos. 

* * *

Ennen kuin hän meni kotiin, Merlin tiesi että hänen oli puhuttava vangitun druidin kanssa. Hän hiippaili tyrmään vartioiden ohi, järjestäen näille muuta tekemistä. Nuorta velhoa vaivasi se, että druidi oli huomannut hänen käyttävän taikuutta, mutta ei ollut ilmiantanut häntä. Silti enemmän, häntä vaivasi druidin osallisuus Sanansaattajan vainoamisessa.

Kerturion oli pitkällään sellissään, yhä oman kahleensa vankina. Tämä huomasi nuoren velhon ja nousi istumaan lattialla. "Emrys," hän kuiskasi suoraan Merlinin mieleen.

"Olisihan minun pitänyt tietää. Sanansaattaja sanoi, että hän etsisi sinut," Kerturion lausui sitten ääneen.

"Olet druidi. Miksi teit tämän? Miksi kuljit Corwinin kaltaisen miehen matkassa?"

"Olin 11 vuotia, kun hän löysi minut ja lupasi koston perheeni puolesta. Uther on tappanut satoja kaltaisiamme, mutta sinä palvelet häntä."

"En palvele Utheria, vaan Arthuria. Kun koittaa hänen aikansa kuninkaana, uskon, että meidän kaltaisemme voivat viimein elää ilman pelkoa. Teen kaikkeni tuon tulevaisuuden eteen. Minulla ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa," Merlin selitti hiljaa. Hän oli pahoillaan, että oli joutunut kavaltamaan druidin pelastaakseen Arthurin. Hän koki myötätuntoa tämän perheen kohtalon takia.

"Onko tuo se sanoma, jota Sanansaattaja tuli hakemaan sinulta?" druidi kysyi, ymmärtäen nyt Emryksen valinnan. Merlin nyökkäsi epävarmana, ja halusi tietää, miksi druidi oli halunnut vahingoittaa Serenaa.

"En halunnut vahingoittaa häntä. Näimme hänen ilmestyvän keskelle kivikehää kirkkaassa valossa, kuin tyhjästä. Kansani odotti häntä. He uskoivat Sanansaattajan tuovan vastauksia tuleviin asioihin," Kerturion lausui tuijottaen nuorta velhoa. Tyytyväinen hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen kun hän jatkoi: "Corwin aikoi tappaa hänet, mutta hän päihitti miehen nostamatta sormeakaan. Ei hän käyttänyt taikuuttakaan. En edes usko, että hänellä on taikuuden kykyä, mutta jotain hänelle on. Tietoa tulevasta. En toivonut hänelle kuolemaa... Päästin hänet pakenemaan. Tein loitsun joka vaivutti kaikki Corwinin sotilaat uneen..."

Merlin katsoi druidia hetken vaiti. Sitten hänen silmissään kävi loitsun välähdys, ja Kerturion kahleet putosivat lattialle tämän yltä. Druidi nosti kysyvän katseensa nuoreen velhoon, joka kääntyi hänestä pois.

"Pakene. Jos tulet koskaan takaisin, jos koskaan asetut Arthuria vastaan, minä löydän sinut. Ja, silloin toivot, etten olisi vapauttanut sinua nyt," Merlinin ääni kaikui druidin pään sisällä. Nuori velho katosi sen jälkeen käytävän kulman taakse. 

* * *

"Merlin, luulin jo menettäväni sinut, poikaseni," Gaius lausui rutistaen suojattiaan sylissään, kun tämä viimein tuli kotiin myöhään. Merlin totesi sen olleen tosi lähellä tällä kertaa halatessaan parantajaa väsyneenä. Gaius kehotti häntä käymään pöytään, johon oli kattanut hänelle illallisen.

"Gaius, jotakin tapahtui tänään. Menetin taikavoimani, mutta en tiedä miten. Sen takia en kyennyt tekemään mitään tarpeeksi ajoissa," Merlin selitti vakavana. Hän arveli ääneen, oliko parantajan tekemässä taikajuomassa ollut jotain vikaa. Gaius ihmetteli asiaa harmitellen, ja lupasi selvittää mistä se oli voinut johtua.

Merlin vilkaisi huolestuneena ympärilleen, ja kävi kurkkaamassa huoneeseensa etsien Serenaa. Tyttö ei ollut sielläkään. Vuoteen päällä oli viikattuna hänen käyttämänsä nahkahaarniska ja varusteet. Tytön omat vaatteet olivat kadonneet vaatekaapista.

"Gaius, missä hän on?" Merlin kysyi vakavana rynnäten parantajan kamarin puolelle huoneestaan.

"En ole varma. Hän sanoi, että hänen täytyi tehdä vielä jotakin," Gaius kertoi ja pyysi nuorta velhoa pöytään. Tämän täytyisi syödä jotain.

"Laskitko hänet menemään yksin?"

"Hänen kanssaan on mahdotonta keskustella, kun hän on päättänyt jotakin. Ja, sen jälkeen mitä näimme hänen tekevän tänään... En tiedä, kuinka olisin estänyt häntä lähtemästä," Gaius totesi. Hän vilkaisi suojattiaan kulmiensa alta mietteliäänä. Hän arvasi, että tyttö merkitsi nuorelle velholle paljon, mutta hänen täytyi silti varoittaa tätä.

"Olen kyllä kiitollinen hänelle siitä, mitä hän teki tänään... mutta, ehkä sinun ei ole viisasta edetä vakavampaan suhteeseen hänen kanssaan. Hänen kaltainen tyttö ei..." Gaius yritti selittää isällisesti, ja sai nuoren velhon puolustuskannalle, ja älähtämään ääneen, mitä parantaja oikein tarkoitti "hänen kaltaisellaan".

Gaius yritti parhaansa mukaan selittää, miksi ei pitänyt Serenaa sopivana suojatilleen. Hänestä tyttö oli Merliniä vanhempi, vaikka ei näyttänytkään siltä ulospäin. Ja, oli ilmeisesti kokeneempi, mitä tuli rakkausasioihin, kuten Gaius sen ilmaisi. Vanhan parantajan perustelut saivat Merlinin hermostumaan. Hänestä tuntui, että kaikki muut luulivat tietävänsä, mikä oli hänelle parhaaksi.

"Et voi sanoa minulle, mitä minun pitäisi tuntea häntä kohtaan. Et voi tietää, kuinka yksinäinen olen tämän niin sanotun kohtaloni kanssa. Tiedän, että elämäntehtäväni on huolehtia, että Arthurista tulee kuningas. Herään joka aamu palvelemaan häntä. Olen tehnyt niin joka aamu 3 vuotta. Ja, kiitos Utherin, hänellä on niin paljon vihollisia, etten voi ikinä tietää, kuka yrittää tuhota hänet tällä kertaa, ellei hän tee sitä itse... Olen taistellut hänen puolestaan peikkoja, salamurhaajia, juonittelevia kuninkaallisia ja vaikka mitä vastaan. Olen pelastanut hänen henkensä kymmeniä kertoja, mutta..." Merlin pauhasi ärtyneenä. Sitten hän hengähti, ja hänen äänensä melkein särkyi: "Mutta kukaan ei tiedä siitä mitään. Kukaan ei tunne minua, todellista minua... paitsi sinä ja äiti... ja Serena. Hän näki minut omana itsenäni heti ensihetkestä lähtien. Hän tietää kuka olen, ja hyväksyy minut tällaisena kuin olen... Hän ei ole pyytänyt minulta mitään, mutta on antanut minulle enemmän kuin olisin koskaan osannut ajatella."

Gaius toivoi, ettei tyttö ollut antanut hänen suojatilleen nyt kuitenkaan ihan kaikkea mahdollista. Hän yritti muistuttaa poikaa, että nämä olivat tunteneen vain muutaman päivän. Merlin oli varma, että he olivat tunteneet jo paljon kauemmin, aivan kuin he olisivat eläneet yhdessä edellisessä elämässä. Olihan tyttö kertonut Emryksen lähettäneen hänet tulevaisuudesta tänne. Jotenkin he vain tunsivat toisensa jo ennen kuin olivat tavanneetkaan.

"Hän pyysi Emryksen apua. Hän ei tunne sinua vielä kokonaan. Mihin hän muuten tarvitsi Emrystä?" Gaius huomautti sitten hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Sen ajatteleminen sai jälleen Merlinin surulliseksi. Hän istuutui Gaiuksen kattamaan pöytään omalle paikalleen, mutta ei ehtinyt koskea ruokaansa, kun linnan hälytyskellot kumahtivat soimaan. Merlin pomppasi seisomaan. Samassa parantajan kamarin ovelta kuului hiljainen koputus ja ovi avautui sir Leonin astuessa sisään. Hän piteli ovea Serenalle, joka tuli hänen perässään. Tyttö oli taas omissa vaatteissaan, ja näytti jälleen omalta itseltään. Hän hymyili Merlinille huomattuaan tämän viimein palanneen kotiin. Ritari tervehti parantajaa ja tämän suojattia, ja pahoitteli myöhäistä vierailuaan.

"Sir Leon? Mitä on tapahtunut? Miksi kellot soivat?" Gaius ihmetteli.

"Vanki on karannut. Se Corwinin palvelija... Ärsyttää sanoa, mutta emme olisi huomanneet hänen karanneen, ellei Serena olisi pyytänyt päästä tapaamaan häntä," sir Leon selitti ja vilkaisi tyttöä. Hän oli katsonut parhaaksi saattaa tyttö turvallisesti takaisin parantajan luo, kun karannut vanki oli vapaana.

"Toivottavasti saatte hänet kiinni," Gaius sanoi.

"Niin. Minun pitää mennä. Serena, toivottavasti annat anteeksi epäilyni, ja kaiken mitä tein. Ymmärrän nyt että olin hirvittävän väärässä. Merlin, pahoittelen kaikkea tänään tapahtunutta," kiharatukkainen ritari lausui.

"Uskon, että teit kaiken suojellaksesi Arthuria. Hän tulee tarvitsemaan kaltaisiasi ystäviä tulevaisuudessa. Saat anteeksi. Ja, kiitos sinulle vielä avustasi," Serena lausui ja ojensi kätensä sovinnon merkiksi. Sir Leon tarttui siihen, mutta nosti tämän käden ylemmäs ja painoi suudelman kämmenselkään vilkaisten tyttö silmiin.

Serena tuhahti hymyillen, mutta kiusaantuneena, ja vilkaisi epäileväistä Merliniä, joka näytti melkein mustasukkaiselle.

"Kiitos…? Sir Leon, tiedäthän, etten ole mikään lady?"

"Niin, puhetyylisi on jokseenkin ronski, mutta sinulla on hyvä ja myötätuntoinen sydän," ritari lausui ja

toivotti sitten kaikille hyvät yöt, ja lähti vielä selvittämään kadonneen vangin tilannetta.

Serena kääntyi nuorta velhoa päin, ja kiiruhti tämän luo antamaan pitkän halauksen. He olivat nyt viimein turvassa, vaikka koko päivä oli ollut yhtä painajaista. Merlin rutisti tyttöä sylissään, ja huomasi sitten vanhan parantajan kysyvän ilmeen heidän vierellään. Gaius rykäisi äänekkäästi, ja pian nuori pari istui vaivautuneena pöydän äärellä kuin jälki-istunnossa. 

* * *

"Ovatko kaikki päiväsi tällaisia?" Serena kysyi, heidän istuessa jälleen kaksin Merlinin sängyllä. Gaius oli jo painunut nukkumaan Merlinin lopetellessa illallistaan. Heillä oli ollut yhteistä keskustelua päivän tapahtumista aiemmin. Sellaista, joka oli sopinut myös vanhan parantajan korville. Serena oli kertonut, kuinka oli saanut haarniskansa Guinevereltä, pyydettyään tältä apua. Hän oli pyytänyt tätä lisäksi etsimään keinon vapauttaa vangitut ritarit ja kertomaan näille totuuden Corwinista, jotta he voisivat auttaa lumottua Arthuria.

"Ei onneksi joka päivä. Joskus," Merlin huokasi. "Olisin epäonnistunut kaikessa, ellet olisi saapunut paikalle tänään."

"En usko tuota. Olisit kyllä keksinyt jotakin... Ilman taikuutta, olisit vaikka jyrsinyt Corwinin kädet irti pelkillä hampaillasi," Serena viisasteli ja laittoi kätensä velhon käteen.

Tuo mielikuva sai nuoren velhon viimein naurahtamaan väsyneenä. Hänen päässään risteili valtavasti kysymyksiä siitä, kuinka tyttö oli tullut takaisin lohikäärmeen luota, miksi tällä oli Arthurin miekka, ja mistä tämä oli oikeasti kotoisin. Hän halusi niin kovasti paljastaa tälle Emryksen todellisen henkilöllisyyden, mutta ei ollut varma tytön reaktiosta. Heiltä oli aamulla jäänyt kesken yhteisen tulevaisuuden pohtiminen, ja molempien salaisuuksien paljastaminen, mutta nyt nuorta velhoa painoi lohikäärmeen sanat. Hänen olisi lähetettävä tyttö takaisin tämän omaan aikaan.

"Kuule, kun tapasit sen Emryksen tänään..." Merlin aloitti epävarmana.

"Ai niin, Emrys. Ehkä minun ei pitäisi tavata häntä enää huomenna. Luulen, että hän on hullu, ja hän tekee myös minut hulluksi. Aina kun tapaamme, se päättyy hirvittävään riitaan, ja sitten hän tekee sen silmiään väläyttävän jutun. Ja, minä päädyn mitä oudoimpiin paikkoihin..." Serena selitti muka vakavana. Hän tiesi kyllä, kuka Emrys oikeasti oli, hän halusi vain vedättää toista hieman, koska ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Olihan se kuitenkin ollut Merlin, joka oli vedättänyt häntä koko ajan vanhana Emryksenä.

"Emryksestä vielä..." Merlin yritti väliin.

"Se velhojen välinen kilpailu... Luulen, että hän ottaa sen hieman liian vakavasti. Hän sanoi, että auttaisi minua, mutta uskon, että hän aikoo vain iskeä minua, koska tietää minun olevan kanssasi."

Merlin tuijotti tyttö hetken ja pudisti päätään vakuutellen, ettei vanha velho varmasti aikoisi sellaista.

"Tiesitkö, että hän ei laskenut minua vapauttamaan sinua ja Arthuria. Luulen, että hän on mustasukkainen. Olet ehkä oikeassa, että hän kokee sinut uhaksi koska olet niin nuori."

"Usko minua, Emrys ei todellakaan ole..."

"Tiedän, että hän on vanha, mutta hän todella osaa viedä jalat tytön alta. Ikähän tuo mukanaan charmikkuutta."

Merlin ei tiennyt, mitä olisi sanonut tuohon. Hän nousi vuoteelta ja otti muutaman askeleen edestakaisin: "Pidätkö häntä charmikkaana? Hän on niin vanha että voisi olla isoisäsi."

Serenan pokka oli pettää, mutta hän jatkoi vielä: "Niinpä... Olen aina pitänyt vanhemmista miehistä. Mutta, onko hän sinun isoisäsi? Teissä on jotakin yhdennäköisyyttä... Voisin vannoa, että hän varmasti näytti nuorena aivan sinulta."

Nuori velho lopetti hermostuneen kävelynsä ja pysähtyi katsomaan Serenaa, jolla oli vaikeuksia pidätellä nauruaan.

"Sinä tiedät?" hän lausui sitten ja palasi takaisin istumaan tämän viereen Serenan myönnettyä asia. Tytöllä oli nuoren velhon mielestä täysin omalaatuinen huumorintaju, jota hän piti välillä jopa outona, mutta hän naurahti sitten tämän keksimälle tarinalle.

"Lohikäärmekö sinulle kertoi?" Merlin kysyi epäileväisesti ja piti pienen välin tyttöön.

"Hän antoi melko selvän vihjeen, mutta minulta kesti hetki ennen kuin tajusin sen. Miten sinä oikein teit itsestäsi niin… vanhan?"

"Taikajuoman avulla. Serena, etkö sinä ole… Etkö ole raivoissasi minulle? Olit aika vihainen Emrykselle aamulla…"

"Niin, anteeksi se aamuinen. Olin todella raivoissani Emrykselle, ennen kuin käsitin, että se olit sinä. Nyt olen vain onnellinen, että olemme molemmat vielä hengissä."

"En olisi saanut jättää sinua yksin… Kun näin mitä Corwin oli tehnyt sinulle, minä… Olen niin pahoillani, etten ollut siellä suojelemassa sinua. Menetin taikavoimani, enkä päässyt luoksesi aiemmin…" nuori velho kuiskasi murtuneena ja puristi tytön kättä.

Serena painoi velhon käden syliinsä sydäntään vasten ja silitti tämän kasvoja hellästi.

"Suojelithan sinä minua, koko ajan. Sinulla on hyviä ystäviä, jotka kaikki auttoivat minua. Ja, sinä pelastit henkeni… Se sinun partasi muuten kutittaa hirmuisesti," tyttö lausui hiljaa, eikä voinut olla viisastelematta viimeisellä lauseellaan. Merlin pudisti päätään ja halasi tyttöä pitkään aivan hiljaa.

Serena polvistui vuoteen viereen ja poimi sen alle piilottamansa mahtimiekan, ja antoi sen nuorelle velholle kertoen, kuinka lohikäärme oli opastanut häntä löytämään miekan ja tuonut sitten takaisin Camelotiin auttamaan velhoa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä valmis kertomaan hänen ja Arthurin välisestä yhteydestä liittyen miekkaan.

"Tiedät nyt, että tulen tulevaisuudesta. Aioin kertoa sinulle siitä tänään aamulla. Minun olisi pitänyt kertoa se heti sinulle, mutta arvelin, ettet uskoisi minua. Olen etsinyt Emrystä, siis sinua, vaikka olit edessäni koko ajan... Teit niin paljon minun takiani. Kiitos. Sinä todella olet melkoinen velho, Merlin," Serena kuiskasi istuen takaisin tämän viereen.

"Anteeksi, etten voinut kertoa sinulle aiemmin totuutta Emryksestä. Halusin kyllä, mutta kun sanoit minun lähettäneen sinut tänne... Minulla ei ole sellaisia kykyjä. En tiedä pystynkö lähettämään sinua takaisin kotiisi. Ja, vaikka pystyisinkin, en haluaisi tehdä sitä. En halua, että lähdet, mutta et voi jäädä tähän aikaan. Täällä ollessasi, pelkään koko ajan, että olet vaarassa. Haluan pitää sinut turvassa," Merlin lausui hiljaa. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen silmistään hänen painaessa päänsä tytön hartialle. Serena puristi häntä lujasti sylissään, ja itki hetken hänen kanssaan.

"En minäkään halua lähteä luotasi pois. Olen rakastunut sinuun. Luulin, etten ikinä enää rakastaisi ketään, mutta sitten tapasin sinut," Serena selitti, ja suuteli nuoren velhon kyyneleet pois.

Molempien salaisuudet olivat viimein paljastuneet toisilleen. Serena paljasti oman elämäntarinansa. Hän kertoi kuinka oli menettänyt poikaystävänsä vuosia sitten, ja kuinka oli ollut kuolla itsekin paikassa, jota lohikäärme oli kutsunut Avalon-järveksi. Hän kertoi että se oli ollut Merlin, joka hänet oli silloin pelastanut, ja antanut syyn jatkaa elämää.

"Sanoit, että minulla on lohikäärmeen sisua. Sanoit, että selviäisin kyllä... Sen takia otin tämän tatuoinnin, jotta muistaisin sinut, vaikka en edes silloin tuntenut sinua," Serena sanoi.

He makasivat lähekkäin velhon kapealla vuoteella pitäen toisistaan kiinni. Merlin jakoi muistonsa omasta ensirakkaudestaan, tytöstä nimeltä Freya, jonka hän oli menettänyt Arthurin käden kautta kaksi vuotta sitten. Hän oli pelännyt, että sama tapahtuisi Serenalle, ja siksi hän oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikkensa tämän puolesta. Sitten he käsittivät että olivat molemmat menettäneet ensirakkautensa samassa paikassa, saman järven rannalla, mutta niin eri aikaan. Oli vielä niin paljon kerrottavaa, mutta oli jo myöhäinen yö. He päättivät yhteistuumin, että viettäisivät vielä muutaman päivän yhdessä, ennen kuin kysyisivät lohikäärmeeltä apua siihen, kuinka Serena voisi palata kotiinsa. He nukahtivat yhdessä, kiinni toisissaan toivoen, ettei tarvitsisi irrottaa otettaan koskaan. 

* * *

Oli asioita, jotka vain oli tehtävä, Merlin ajatteli tarttuen ikkunaverhoihin hämärässä prinssin kamarissa aamulla. Hän oli herännyt aiemmin aamulla Serenan viereltä, ja se oli tuntunut hyvälle. Niin sen pitäisi ollakin, joka aamu. Gaius oli ollut yllättynyt huomatessaan heidän nukkuneen samassa vuoteessa. Merlin oli hyvillään, ettei tämä ollut tullut herättämään heitä edellisenä aamuna. Silloin tämä olisi vasta yllättynytkin, nuori velho ajatteli hymyillen, ja vetäisi sitten verhot suurien ikkunoiden edestä. Aamuauringon valo tulvi huoneeseen, ja unelias prinssi murisi jotakin peittonsa alta.

"Tiedät, mitä sanotaan aikaisesta linnusta... Huomenta, herrani," Merlin lausui, ja kiskoi sitten prinssin peittoa pois.

"En halua ajatella matoja aamulla, Merlin," Arthur murahti nousten istumaan vuoteellaan. Hän haukotteli ja vaihto yöpaitansa palvelijansa tuomaan punaiseen paitaan. Nopean pukeutumisen jälkeen, hän istuutui Merlinin tuomalle aamiaiselle pöytään.

"Mitä? Ei pannukakkuja tänään?" prinssi lausui ja vilkaisi palvelijaansa huomattuaan normaalin aamupalalautasen. Merlin pudisti päätään hymyillen ja muisteli vielä eilistä aamua. "Ei tänään."

"No, miten haarniskani jaksaa? Käytithän sitä sepällä?" prinssi kysyi ja pisteli aamiaistaan.

Merlin käsitti unohtaneensa tehdä kaikki askareensa viime päiviltä. Tosin, olihan viime päivinä ollut paljon muutakin tekemistä, kuten prinssin ja koko valtakunnan pelastaminen. Ja Serena.

"Missä välissä? Olin hieman kiinni eilen, jos muistat. Käytän sitä tänään sepällä," Merlin sanoi. Askareet näyttivät kasaantuvan mahdottomasti, jos joku päivä jäi välistä.

"Miksi kellot soivat vielä yöllä?" Arthur ihmetteli. Hän oli nähnyt yöllä vartijan käytävällä, joka oli kertonut kyseen olevan pikkuasiasta, jolla eivät halunneet häiritä prinssiä.

"Kuulin, että se vanki oli karannut. Corwinin palvelija," Merlin lausui, ja kaatoi lisää vettä prinssin juomamaljaan.

Arthur pureksi ruokaansa hitaasi miettien, kun Merlin kertoi, etteivät vanginvartijat olleet huomanneet vangin pakoa ennen kuin Serena oli toivonut pääsevänsä tätä tapaamaan.

"Missä Serena on nyt?" Arthur kysyi epäillen.

"Gaiuksen luona. Miksi? Et kai vaan luule, että hänellä olisi jotain tekemistä sen kanssa?"

Prinssi pomppasi ylös tuolistaan ja kysyi palvelijaltaan vakavana: "Kuinka nopeasti pääsette pois Camelotista?" 

* * *

Kuollut kana retkotti pöydällä, ja näytti tuijottavan Serenaa pää kallellaan kun kysyen "miksi?". Serena tuijotti sitä takaisin ja tökkäsi sitä veitsellä epäilevästi. Hänen täytyisi kyniä se, ja valmistaa ruuaksi. Se oli jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt aiemmin. Hän oli yksin parantajan kamarissa, Gaiuksen lähdettyä kuulemiseen kuninkaan luo. Hän oli jättänyt tytölle tehtäväksi päivällisen valmistamisen, kun tämä kerran näytti jäävän heille vielä joksikin aikaa.

Guinevere oli pistäytynyt pikaisesti aamulla, ja tuonut Serenalle takaisin tämän mekon, jonka oli ommellut kasaan. He olivat jakaneet molemminpuoliset kiitokset edellisen illan tapahtumista, ja Gwen oli paljastanut, että ehkä hänellä ja hänen rakkaallaan saattoi vielä olla toivoa joskus tulevaisuudessa. Se oli saanut Serenan hymyilemään, sillä hän tiesi kyllä jo että niin tulisi käymään.

"Aargh… Miten muka kynin sinusta joka ikisen sulan käsin?" Serena lausui epätoivoisena kanalle. Hän oli iloinen sentään siitä, että Gaius oli tuonut jo valmiiksi tapetun kanan, ettei hänen tarvinnut tehdä sitäkin itse. Tyttö rohkaisi mielensä ja oli nyppäisemässä ensimmäistä höyhentä. Samassa oveen koputettiin. Kiharatukkainen ritari astui sisään ja jäi avonaisen oven eteen tervehtien tyttöä.

"Sir Leon? Sankarini, et sattuisi tietämään mitään kanan valmistuksesta ruuaksi?" Serena kysyi nousten pöydästä ja käveli tämän luo.

"En, en tiedä... Olen todella pahoillani..." ritari lausui hiljaa ja vilkaisi Serenaa.

Tyttö huomasi, että tätä vaivasi jokin muu kuin huonon kokkaustaidon myöntäminen.

"Mikä on vialla? Onko jotain tapahtunut? Ovatko Arthur ja Merlin kunnossa?"

"He ovat kyllä kunnossa. On kyse sinusta. Kuningas haluaa kuulla sinua vangin karkaamiseen liittyen."

"Tuo kuulostaa vakavalle? Nytkö?"

"Se on vakavaa. En haluaisi tehdä tätä enää sinulle. En sanonut mitään kenellekään. Tyrmän vartijat näkivät sinut siellä eilen illalla. Kuningas ei tarvitse sen enempää epäilläkseen sinulla olevan osaa vangin pakenemiseen," ritari selitti ja vakuutti pahoillaan.

Serena vilkaisi ympärilleen nielaisten. Näytti siltä, että aina tuli jotakin, joka sai hänet pulaan tässä ajassa. Hän oli ollut jo kolme kertaa kuninkaan edessä. Hänellä oli tunne, että tämä kerta tekisi kaikesta lopun, koska aamuksi oli jo valmisteltu druidin mestausta. Hän astui takaisin pöytään päin ja mietti, pitäisikö jättää kirje Merlinille, jos ei näkisi tätä enää. Hän poimi palan paperikääröä ja mustepullon ja sulkakynän. Ja sitten hän kirjoitti:

"Merlin, haluan kiittää sinua kaikesta. Nämä muutamat päivät kanssasi olivat elämäni parhaita. Mitä sitten tapahtuukin, älä anna sen muuttaa sinua. Mitä minulle sitten tapahtuukin, Sanansaattajan on lähdettävä matkaan. Tulen aina rakastamaan sinua, Serena"

Hän taitteli kirjeen pöydälle, ja kirjoitti sen päälle nuoren velhon nimen, sitten hän oli valmis lähtemään sir Leonin matkaan. Kiharatukkainen ritari pahoitteli vielä syvästi, kun joutui tekemään tämän, kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä Serena oli tehnyt heidän hyväkseen. Hän piti ovea auki ja antoi tytön mennä edeltä.

Kun Serena astui ulos parantajan kamarista, hän oli jäädä nuoren prinssin alle, joka rynnisti vauhdilla ovelle. Arthur vilkaisi tyttöä ja ritaria hengästyneenä, ja työnsi nämä molemmat käytävältä takaisin sisälle sulkien oven nopeasti perässään.

"Herrani, mitä te teette?" Sir Leon ihmetteli ääneen tuijottaen prinssiä, joka heittäytyi ovea vasten estäen heidän ulos pääsynsä.

"Sir Leon, minun täytyy pyytää sinua poistumaan hetkeksi," Arthur lausui tasaten hengitystään. Hän oli juossut tänne koko matkan niin lujaa kuin oli päässyt.

"Kuningas on käskenyt tuoda Serenan kuultavaksi vangin paon takia. Luulen, että kuningas epäilee hänen avustaneen paossa."

"En halua sinulle harmia, mutta se oli käsky," prinssi totesi ja raotti ovea, jotta ritari astuisi ulos.

"En voi tehdä niin, herrani," sir Leon lausui kuin tajuten prinssin ajatuksen juoksun, ja painoi oven takaisin kiinni. Nämä vilkaisivat toisiaan, ja sitten kääntyivät katsomaan Serenaa, joka ei tiennyt mitä ajatella tilanteesta.

"Arthur, missä Merlin on? Mitä helkkaria te oikein aiotte?" Serena kysyi epäillen, ja tuijotti prinssiä. Tämän katse kiersi parantajan kammarissa kuin etsien jotakin.

"Serena, sinun täytyy nyt vain luottaa minuun," Arthur lausui ja kiirehti penkomaan parantajan kaappeja tytön ja ritarin seuratessa tätä ihmeissään.

Nuori velho seisoi Camelotin kaupungin pääporttien ulkopuolella pidellen kolmea hevosta suitsista. Hän vilkuili portille päin hermostuneena ja yritti rauhoitella ratsuja ja itseään, jotta oma hermoilunsa ei tarttuisi niihin. Sitten viimein hän huomasi Arthurin vilaukselta portilla. Prinssi oli käskenyt häntä laittaa hevoset valmiiksi ja odottaa kaupungin ulkopuolella. Merlin kurkisti hevosen takaa portille, ja näki myös sir Leonin ja mustaan kaapuun pukeutuneen hahmon näiden seurassa. Portinvartijat olivat pysäyttäneet heidät, koska kaikki etsivät kuumeisesti karannutta vankia.

"Ettekö tiedä kuka olen?" Arthur parahti vartijalle, tämän käskiessä heitä tunnistautumaan, ennen kuin laskisi ulos kaupungista.

"Totta kai, herrani, mutta emme voi päästää ketään menemään ilman tunnistautumista. Se on kuninkaan käsky. Ketä te oikein saatatte?" vartija kysyi ja ojensi kätensä kohti mustakaapuista hahmoa, jonka kasvot eivät olleet näkyvissä.

"Älkää koskeko häneen, hyvä mies. Tällä vanhuksella on hyvin vakava ja tarttuva sairaus. Hänet pitää saada nopeasti pois kaupungista," prinssi selitti vilkaisten huputettua seuralaistaan.

"Miksi ette vie häntä hovin parantajalle?" vartija ihmetteli.

"Miksi? Emme halua vaarantaa koko Camelotia yhden sairastuneen takia."

"Mikä häntä oikein vaivaa?" vartija kysyi yrittäen kurkkia kaavun hupun alle. Tämä vei kätensä kasvojensa eteen haistaessaan kammottavan hajun, joka tuntui tulevan tuntemattomasta sairastuneesta. Kaapuhahmo aivasti vartijaa kohti ja sai tämän hieman perääntymään.

"Hän on... spitaalinen. Viime kerralla kun hän aivasti, häneltä putosi nenä. Ette halua nähdä hänen kasvojaan, uskokaa minua. Ettekä halua sitä tautia itsellenne," prinssi yritti vakavana.

Vartija astui hieman taemmas ja vilkaisi toista porttivahtia, joka raapi päätään.

"Miksi te sitten saatatte häntä itse? Saatte sen taudin itsekin, ja te sentään olette kruununprinssi," tämä tuumasi ääneen kauhistuneena.

"No, tuota..." prinssi lausui vaivautuneena ja vilkaisi kiharatukkaista ritaria, jolta ei herunut apua tähän tilanteeseen. Sir Leon piteli kättään nenän edessä vedet silmissä, ja oli vähällä yökkäillä pahan hajun takia.

"Olen pahoillani sairautenne takia, mutta minun täytyy nähdä kasvonne," vahti lausui osoittaen peitettyä hahmoa.

Kaapuhahmo pyöritti päätään ja nykäisi sitten prinssin hihasta, ja nojautui kuiskaamaan jotakin tämän korvaan.

"En voi sanoa tuollaista," Arthur lausui pudistaen päätään. Kaapuhahmo kuiskasi vielä jotain lisää, ja sai prinssin hetkeksi hämilleen. Arthurin toinen kulma nousi koholle hänen harkitessa kuulemaansa epäröiden. Hän astui vartijan eteen kaivaen rahapussinsa taskusta ja antoi molemmille vahdeille muutaman kolikon kouraan.

Prinssi nojautui sitten supattamaan toiselle vahdille hiljaa:

"Haluaisin hoitaa tämän asian mahdollisimman hienovaraisesti. Hän on... rakastajattareni, enkä halua kenenkään tietävän hänestä, koska hän on naapuri valtakuntamme prinsessa. Jos hänen isänsä tai minun isäni kuulisi tästä, siitä syttyisi vuosikymmenten sota. Jos näkisitte hänen kasvonsa, joutuisin varmaan tappamaan teidät suojellakseni Camelotia. Te ette halua sellaista, minä en halua sellaista... Jos tämä tieto vuotaa eteenpäin, tiedän että vain sinä olet sen voinut vuotaa, ja minä muistan kasvosi."

Vartija tuijotti hetken prinssiä ihmeissään ja piilotti saamansa kolikot taskuunsa. Hän kumartui sitten vielä epäillen prinssiin päin ja lausui hiljaa: "Herrani, onko… rakastajattarenne vanha sairas nainen? Miksi hän haisee?"

"Ei! Hän ei ole sairas… Sen minä keksin vain suojellakseni hänen henkilöllisyyttään. Haju… estää hänen isänsä vainukoiria löytämästä häntä," prinssi kiirehti vakuuttamaan tukalana ja vilkaisi takanaan seisovaa seuralaistaan pyöräyttäen silmiään. "Muistakaa, ei sanaakaan kenellekään. Ei edes kuninkaalle. Camelotin takia."

"Hyvä on. Voitte mennä, herrani," vartija totesi ja laski heidät jatkamaan matkaa. Kolmikko kiirehti jalan vallihaudan sillan yli, Merlinin ja hevosten luo. Merlin pudisti päätään näiden viimein päästyä porttien läpi ja ihmetteli ääneen, mikä siinä oli vienyt niin kauan.

"Arthur ei ole kovin vakuuttava valehtelemaan," Serena lausui kuiskaten ja kurkisti mustan kaapunsa alta hymyillen.

He aikoivat halata, mutta Merlin nosti sitten kätensä ylös ja peruutti pari askelta pidellen nenäänsä.

"MIKÄ on tuo haju?" hän älähti yrittäen hengittää suunsa kautta.

"Herrasi käsitys siitä, mille sairas rahvas haisee... Hirvensarviöljyä," Serena tuhahti vilkaisten prinssiä, ja kaivoi kaapunsa alta vesileilin ja yritti pestä hajua käsistään pois. "Kiitos Arthur, haisen kuolemalle ihan turhaan!"

Merlin avusti tytön ratsunsa selkään ja nousi itse tämän taakse. Serena vilkaisi velhoa virne silmäkulmassa muistaen heidän edellisen ratsastusreissunsa.

"Myönnetään, ettei se mennyt ihan suunnitelman mukaan, mutta mistä sinä oikein keksit näitä juttujasi, Serena?" prinssi älähti noustuaan oman hevosensa satulaan. Hän todella toivoi, ettei kertomansa valhe leviä vahdeilta eteenpäin.

"Mitä oikein kerroitte porttivahdeille?" sir Leon kysyi vilkaisten häntä myös jo ratsunsa selästä. Oli erikoista että vahdit laskivat heidän menemään kaiken sen jälkeen niin suopeasti. Arthur ei halunnut sitä paljastaa.

He ratsastivat yhtä matkaa niin kauas, että Camelotin linnake katosi näkyvistä metsien taakse, ja pudottautuivat vielä ratsujensa selästä jättämään jäähyväiset, ennen kuin erkanisivat toisistaan. Serena seisoi hiljaa vaaleatukkaisen prinssin ja tämän ritarin edessä, Merlin vierellään.

"En tiedä mitä sanoisin. Kiitos, Arthur. Kaikesta," Serena lausui ja halasi prinssiä, joka oli avustanut hänet isänsä ulottumattomiin. Vasta halatessaan tätä, hän tajusi, että rikkoi varmasti taas jotakin lakia tai sääntöä mitä tuli käyttäytymiseen kuninkaallisessa seurassa. Arthur ei tosin siitä tuntunut välittävän rutistaessaan häntä hetken.

Arthur oli käsittänyt, kuinka Uther todennäköisesti tulkitsisi druidin paon liittyvän Serenaan, ja hän oli ottanut ohjat omiin käsiinsä. Prinssi ei ollut halunnut enää tytön joutuvan epäillyksi saati syytetyksi asioista, joita ei ollut tehnyt.

"Olin sen sinulle velkaa. Olen pahoillani isäni puolesta," prinssi sanoi hiljaa.

"Älkää olko pahoillanne. Te ette ole isänne, muistakaa se. Olette parempi mies, ja teistä tulee vielä parempi kuningas," Serena lausui, ja toivotti prinssille kaikkea hyvää tulevaisuudessa. Sitten hän halasi sir Leonia, ja kiitti tämän avusta ja siitä, ettei tämä ollut katkaissut hänen kaulaansa aiemmin, kun hän oli yrittänyt pelastaa hukkunutta prinssiä. Hän kehotti tätä myös olemaan jatkossa valehtelematta kuninkaalleen, varsinkin sitten kun Arthur olisi kuningas.

"Merlin... Pärjäätkö varmasti?" Arthur kysyi kätellen palvelijaansa kuin hyvästeiksi. Hänellä oli haikea olo, lähettäessään tämän yksin tytön saattajaksi. Jotenkin Arthurille tuli tunne, ettei hän näkisi ystäväänsä enää tämän jälkeen.

"Pärjään kyllä. Olen paljon pystyvämpi kuin miltä näytän," Merlin lausui puristaen prinssin kättä, ja tunsi sitten tämän rutistavan hänen sormiaan liian lujaa. "Hyvä on, tämä riittää."

"Älkää sitten hankkiutuko ongelmiin, kun olen poissa, herrani," Merlin lausui virnistäen, vaikka oli kyllä harmissaan siitä että joutui lähtemään ja jättämään Arthurin tällä tavalla. "Kertoisitko Gaiukselle? En saanut tilaisuutta kertoa hänelle."

"Minä kerron hänelle. Pidä Serenasta huolta," Arthur lausui taputtaen vielä nuoren velhon käsivarteen, ja astui sitten kauemmas näiden noustessa ratsun selkään. Hän nyökkäsi vielä Serenalle, kuin kehottaen tätä samoin pitämään huolta hänen ystävästään. Sitten nämä ratsastivat niityn poikki, ja katosivat pian näkyvistä metsikön läpi kulkevan tien mutkan taakse, vilkaisten vielä kerran taakseen.

Arthur ja sir Leon lähtivät ratsastamaan takaisin Camelotiin seistyään tovin niityllä tuijottaen tyhjälle metsätielle.

"Luuletko, että hän selviää tästä?" Arthur kysyi hiljaa. Hän oli jo pahoillaan, että oli laskenut Merlinin menemään.

"Älkää huolehtiko, herrani. Tyttö pitää hänestä huolen," sir Leon vakuutti varmana. Sitten hän vilkaisi nuorta prinssiä mietteliäänä. "Tiedätkös, teissä on jotakin samaa, teissä ja Serenassa. En osaa vain sanoa mitä se on."

"Mitäh? Sir Leon, vertaatko minua... tyttöön?" Arthur älähti tuskastuneena toisen väitteestä.

"En, herrani. Muistatteko yhtään mitä tapahtui ollessanne lumouksen vallassa? Hän taisteli teitä vastaan, puolustaen kuningasta... Kamppailunne näytti siltä kuin olisitte taistellut itseänne vastaan, aivan kuin teillä olisi ollut samanlaiset liikkeet..." ritari selitti muistellen edellistä iltaa.

"Eihän siinä ole mitään järkeä. Muistan kyllä että taistelin häntä vastaan, mutta muistikuvat ovat kuin sumun peitossa. Hän antoi minulle sen miekan, ja minä… minä… Helkkari sentään!" Arthur murahti ja pysäytti ratsunsa kääntyen katsomaan ritaria silmät pyöreinä, miettien mitä oikein oli juuri tehnyt, ja kenen lumouksen alla oli todellisuudessa ollutkaan. "Hän käytti taikuutta!"


	15. Chapter 15

Ennen kuin he suuntaisivat takaisin kivikehälle päin, nuoren velhon ja Sanansaattajan oli pistäydyttävä ensin Avalon-järvellä. Kovassa kiireessään Serena oli muistanut silti ottaa tulevan kuninkaan mahtimiekan mukaansa. Lohikäärme oli vannottanut häntä palauttamaan sen sinne, mistä oli sen löytänyt, ja sen hän aikoi tehdä Merlinin kanssa. Merlin tiesi, Utherin lähettävän ritarinsa heidän peräänsä, kun tälle selviäisi että tyttö oli paennut Camelotista. Onneksi nuoresta velhosta oli tullut prinssin seurassa taitava peittämään jälkensä. Tämä käytti taikuuttaan huijaten mahdollisia jäljittäjiään, ja siirsi ratsunsa jättämät jäljet viemään aivan erisuuntaan tienristeyksestä lähtien.

Päästyään järven rannalle, he seisoivat hetken hiljaa kuin muistellen kaikkea, mitä tuossa paikassa oli molemmille ennen tapahtunut. Serena käsitti, että hän oli tavannut Merlinin tässä paikassa ensimmäisen kerran, kun velho oli pelastanut hänet onnettomuuden jälkeen. Serena ojensi miekan nuorelle velholle, ja tämä poimi sen käteensä tuijottaen sitä hetken miettien.

"En vieläkään ymmärrä, kuinka löysit tämän," Merlin lausui. Hän oli luullut piilottaneensa sen paikkaan, josta kukaan ei löytäisi sitä.

"En olisi löytänytkään sitä ilman apua. Tuolla, vedessä, on jotakin joka auttoi minua," Serena selitti hiljaa katsoen tyyntä vedenpintaa.

Merlin kasvoilla kävi haikea hymy hänen vilkaistessa tyttöä. Sitten hän viskasi miekan takaisin veteen, ja juuri ennen kuin se olisi osunut vedenpintaan, järvestä nousi käsi, joka poimi sen otteeseensa ja katosi sitten pinnan alle. Kyynel kasteli nuoren velhon silmäkulman tämän nielaistessa hiljaa.

"Onko hän...?" Serena kuiskasi, tajutessaan sen olleen Arthurin legendan Vedenneito. Tämän täytyi olla Merlinin kertoma tyttö, hänen ensirakkautensa, joka oli kuollut.

Merlin sulki silmänsä, ja kuuli Vedenneidon kuiskauksen päänsä sisällä. Tämä puhui suoraan hänen mieleensä, ja hänen sydämeensä, kertoen kuulleensa Serenan ajatukset eilen illalla järven rannalla. Merlin poimi Serenan käden omaansa ja katsoi tätä silmiin myötätuntoisesti.

"Hän kertoi, että..." Merlin aloitti hiljaa ja nielaisi surunsa. "Koska autoit minua, hän huolehtii Peteristä, kun se aika tulee koittamaan... tässä paikassa... tulevaisuudessa."

Hengähdys pääsi Serenan huulilta kuullessaan tuon, ja samassa kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen silmiinsä. Vedenneito tulisi pitämään huolen hänen poikaystävästään, kun se hirvittävä onnettomuus tapahtuisi vuosituhannen päästä. Se sai hänet kiitolliseksi, mutta silti niin kamalan surulliseksi. Hän kuiskasi kiitoksensa vielä kerran tuolle ihmeelliselle olennolle, joka oli auttanut häntä pelastamaan nuoren velhon. 

* * *

Pimeys oli jo laskeutunut maan ylle, heidän päästyä perille kivikehän nummelle. Merlin juotti ja ruokki ratsunsa ja sitoi sen puuhun. He tekivät tulet ja söivät eväitään, ja vain lepäsivät hetken nuotion äärellä jutellen siitä, kuinka olisivat toivoneet voivansa jatkaa tätä elämää yhdessä. Serena olisi ollut valmis jäämään tähän aikaan, hän olisi ollut valmis opettelemaan oikeaa ruuanlaittoa, jopa teurastamaan kanoja ja muita eläimiä. Hän olisi ollut valmis huolehtimaan Gaiuksesta tämän eläkepäivinä Merlinin kanssa. Ja, hän olisi halunnut tehdä pannukakkuja nuorelle velholle vaikka joka aamu. He puhuivat ja nauroivat, ja suutelivat ja itkivät yhdessä, tietäen että he eivät voisi jatkaa näin tässä aikakaudessa. Kohtalolla näytti olevan heille eri suunnitelmat.

"Miten sinä oikein aiot tehdä sen? Lähetät minut takaisin?" Serena kysyi, kun he kävelivät hiljaa kohti kivikehää käsi kädessä.

"Minä en yhtään tiedä," Merlin lausui vilkaisten suuria kivipaaseja heidän lähestyessä niitä. Hän käsitti nyt, miksi paikka oli druideille niin pyhä, ja miksi hän oli tuntenut taikuuden läsnäolon kivikehällä aiemmin. "Mutta, tiedän erään, joka toivottavasti tietää." hän jatkoi, ja hengähti nostaen sitten katseensa ylös yötaivaalle.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo," hän huusi lohikäärmeen kutsuhuutonsa äänellä, jota Serena ei ollut koskaan kuullut hänen huuliltaan aiemmin. Tyttö tuijotti häntä sanattomana suu auki. Serenan polvia heikotti, ja sydän takoi hulluna, ja hän tunsi vasemman kylkensä olevan kuin tulessa.

"Älä pelkää," Merlin lausui vilkaistuaan tyttöä. Hänestä tämä näytti pelokkaalle, aivan kuin olisi säikähtänyt hänen tekoaan.

Serenasta tuntui, ettei hän löytänyt sanoja seistessään nuoren velhon edessä. Hänen oli kuuma, erittäin kuuma.

"Tuo oli..." hän lausui hiljaa, ja nielaisi varovasti. "Tuo oli seksikkäintä, mitä olen koskaan kuullut."

"Mitä?" Merlin kysyi ihmeissään. Tuo sana ei ollut hänelle mitenkään tuttu.

"Rakastele minua... nyt... tässä," tyttö hengähti hiljaa ja tunsi punan nousevan kasvoilleen. Hän ei voinut vastustaa hurjaa tunnetta, joka hänet oli juuri vallannut.

"Minä... kutsuin... juuri lohikäärmeen tänne," nuori velho kuiskasi nielaisten ja osoitti taivaalle.

"Parempi pitää sitten kiirettä," Serena kuiskasi takaisin ääni väristen, ja riisui mustan kaapunsa harteiltaan maahan. Hän potkaisi kenkänsä pois. Ja, samoin alushousunsa, jotka oli laskenut mekkonsa alla nilkkoihin. Nuori velho seisoi hetken kykenemättä puhumaan osoitellen vain taivasta ja tuijottaen Serenaa. Sitten ajatus valkeni hänelle: tämä olisi viimeinen kerta, jonka he saisivat olla enää yhdessä. Varsinkin, jos lohikäärme lähettäisi tytön takaisin tämän omaan aikaan. Merlin ryntäsi tyttöä kohti ja vei jalat tämän alta, kaataen tämän kömpelösti alleen ja kopsauttaen vahingossa otsallaan tätä päähän.

"Anteeksi..." nuori velho kuiskasi pahoillaan ja silitti Serenan ohimoa harmissaan.

"Älä siitä välitä... Suutele minua," tyttö hengähti, ja riisui velhon takin tämän yltä.

Merlin suuteli Serenaa ja melkein unohti hengittää.

"Berbay odothay, efencume sin abec min tid," hän lausui loitsun koskettaen Serenan kasvoja. Kun hänen silmissään kävi loitsun kultainen välähdys, aika heidän ympärillään pysähtyi. Serena näki itsekin kaiken muun heidän ympärillään pysähtyvän, aivan kuin joku olisi painanut maailman pause-painiketta. Tuuli seisahtui, tuulen tuudittama niitty pysähtyi paikalleen, tumman taivaan pilvet jäivät niille sijoilleen. Se oli todellista taikuutta.

He suutelivat lumoutuneina toisistaan. Merlin hapuili tiensä mekon helman alle, ja tunsi itsensä villimieheksi ottaessaan tytön tällä tavalla. Serena otti velhon sisäänsä kuiskaillen tämän nimeä, ja he rakastelivat aivan kuin huomista ei koskaan enää tulisikaan. Jokainen sekunti, jonka he varastivat muulta maailmalta, tuntui kallisarvoiselta heidän ollessa sylikkäin. Silti ei ollut aikaa romantiikalle, se oli vain pelkkää kiihkoa viimeiseen hetkeen asti. Nuori velho tunsi koko maan allaan tärisevän, heidän saavuttaessaan huipun. Sen jälkeen hän vapautti ajan kulun, ja jäi Serenan päälle tuntien, kuinka he molemmat värisivät yhä sisäkkäin. Nuoren velhon silmissä tuntui sumenevan. Hän tasasi hetken hengitystään ja suuteli vielä Serenaa, ennen kuin kääntyi pois tämän päältä, makaamaan selälleen tämän viereen.

"Se oli... uskomatonta," Serena kuiskasi tuijottaen yötaivasta, ja vilkaisi sitten velhoa. Hänestä tuntui kuin hänen sydämensä olisi menettänyt rytminsä, se vain takoi miten sattui.

"Niin oli... Minun pitää ummistaa silmäni hetkeksi," Merlin lausui hengittäen voimakkaasti, ja tunsi koko kehonsa vieläkin tärisevänsä. Hän veti housunsa kitkuttamalla takaisin ylös, ja vain makasi maassa uskomatta itsekään, mitä he olivat juuri tehneet. Serena kääntyi häneen päin ja painoi päänsä hänen rinnalleen ja puristi lujasti. Tyttö ei halunnut päästää irti. Kuinka hän voisi enää päästää irti, hän ajatteli. "Älä nyt nukahda," tyttö kuiskasi.

"Kroo-oh."

Serena nosti katseensa nuoreen velhoon, joka oli jo unten mailla. Hän naurahti hiljaa silittäen tämän poskea ja painoi suudelman tämän huulille. Sitten hän nousi istumaan ja oikoi mekkoaan takaisin alas vilkaisten ympärilleen, ja toivoen ettei kukaan ollut nähnyt heitä. Ajatus siitä, että joku druidi olisi seurannut heidän touhujaan, sai Serenan hykertelemään. Ei siksi, että hän olisi halunnut jonkun näkevän heidät, siitä Serena ei olisi pitänyt. Vaan siksi, että heidän aktinsa olisi varmaankin näyttänyt muiden silmissä hurjalle pikakelaukselle.

"Voi... paska," kuiskaus pääsi Serenan huulilta, hänen jäädessä tuijottamaan eteensä. Huvittava ajatus vaihtui järkytykseen. "Ei! Ei, ei, ei, ei!" hän toisti ties kuinka monta kertaa uskomatta silmiään.

"Kroooh."

"Merlin, herää nyt," tyttö käski ja taputteli nuorta velhoa. Hän käski tätä heräämään ja nousemaan ylös puistellen vielä lujempaa, mutta velho oli jo syvässä unessa. Hän ei saanut tätä hereille, ja ihmetteli mitä tätä oikein vaivasi. Sitten hän nousi itse ja otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs kivikehää tuijottaen sitä järkyttyneenä. Hän vei kätensä suunsa eteen estääkseen itseään huutamasta ja toisen päänsä päälle toivottomana. Kehän suuret kivet olivat romahtaneet. Vain pari niistä oli yhä pystyssä, muiden lojuessa maassa epäjärjestyksessä. Serena vilkaisi nukkuvaa velhoa pudistaen päätään. Nyt hän tiesi, miksi maa oli tuntunut tärisevän, koska se oli tärissyt kivien tullessa alas. Ei ihme, että Merlin oli uupunut. Serena muisti miten oli käynyt viime kerralla tämän huoneessa. Juuri kun hän ajatteli, ettei tilanne voisi mennä enää pahemmaksi, hän kuuli suurien siipien huminaa, ja ääni lähestyi heitä. Sitten Serena näki suuren lohikäärmeen lentävän nummelle ja laskeutuvan kivikehän viereen, hänen eteensä. Hän vilkaisi vielä nukkuvaa Merliniä ja kääntyi sitten lohikäärmeeseen päin nolona ja tosi peloissaan.

"Sanansaattaja? Nuori velho kutsui minut tänne avukseen. Mitä hän oikein tekee? Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" lohikäärme lausui huomattuaan Merlinin pitkällään maassa, ja sortuneen kivikehän heidän vierellään.

"Merlin nukkuu... Hän on muuten kunnossa. Näin ei ollut tarkoitus käydä. Tuo oli vahinko," tyttö selitti osoitellen romahtaneita kivipaaseja. Hän tunsi yhä äskeisen hekuman punoituksen kasvoillaan.

Lohikäärmeen vaatiessa tietää, miksi tämä oli kutsuttu paikalle, Serena kertoi, että he tarvitsivat tämän apua lähettääkseen tytön takaisin omaan aikaansa. Serena empi, mutta kysyi silti vielä mahdollisuutta jäädä tähän aikaan nuoren velhon luo. Lohikäärme oli vahvasti sitä vastaan, ja epäili jo tytön tuhonneen tahallaan kivikehän, jottei tämän tarvitsisi palata.

"Sanansaattaja, sinun tehtäväsi täällä on suoritettu. Sinun on palattava takaisin omaan maailmaasi. Kuten sanoin aiemminkin, Merlinin kohtalo ei voi toteutua, jos jäät tänne hänen luokseen. Haluathan hänen onnistuvan tehtävässään?" lohikäärme selitti vakavana kultaisten silmien kiiluessa hämärässä. Serena nyökkäsi vaiti ja katsoi nukkuvaa velhoaan haikeana.

"Te ihmiset kuuntelette liikaa tunteitanne, kun teidän pitäisi tehdä ratkaisuja käyttäen päätänne. Nuori velho ei ole yhtään siinä erilainen. Hänen sydämensä on liian suuri, kuunnellakseen neuvojani, jotka voisivat säästää hänet suurelta tuskalta. Sanansaattaja, ehkä sinulle on vielä yksi tehtävä jäljellä tässä ajassa. Sinä tiedät druidien ennustuksen. Sinulle se on ehkä vain myytti muinaisilta ajoilta... Sinun täytyy vakuuttaa Merlin siitä, että ainoa keino täyttää kohtalonsa ja pelastaa Albion, on tuhota se noita, Morgana. Utherin suojatti."

Serena ihmetteli ääneen lohikäärmeelle, kuinka hän muka voisi tehdä sen, jos suuri lohikäärmekään ei ollut saanut Merliniä siinä vakuutetuksi. Killgharrah aikoi jättää sen tytön mietittäväksi, ja herätti sitten nuoren velhon taikuuden avulla, kutsumalla tätä nimeltä suoraan tämän mieleen. Merlin havahtui tokkurastaan, ja pomppasi ylös maasta pää vielä sekaisin. Hän huomasi lohikäärmeen jo saapuneen ja Serenan tämän edessä, ja käveli sitten näiden luo sitoen vyönsä ja miettien, mitä oli menettänyt.

"Miksi et herättänyt minua?" Merlin kuiskasi Serenalle vaivautuneena ja vilkaisi lohikäärmettä nyökäten.

"Ilmeisesti minulla ei ole siihen tarvittavaa kykyä, narkoleptinen velhoni. Mutta, se on kyllä pienin murheistamme nyt," Serena tuhahti ja näytti sitten tälle hajonnutta kivikehää takanaan. Merlinin ilme valahti nolosta epäuskoiseksi hänen tuijottaessa kiviä ja sitten lohikäärmettä, joka katsoi häntä takaisin kysyvästi.

"Niinpä, se leijumis-juttu taas," Serena kuiskasi velhon korvaan. Tällä oli niin kuiva suu, ettei hän kyennyt edes nielaisemaan, tajutessaan aiheuttamansa vahingon.

"Voimme korjata tämän," Merlin lausui vakavana. Hän ei halunnut selittää lohikäärmeelle kuinka tämä oli tapahtunut, vaikka Killgharrah vaatikin vastausta.

"Baeo sthoone ibic encinak arogo, ecc esic," hän lausui loitsun osoittaen kädellään kiviä päin, mutta välähdys hänen silmistään jäi puuttumaan. Mitään ei tapahtunut, ei yhtään mitään. Ei kai taas, hän ajatteli ihmeissään ja vilkaisi sitten Serenaa. Tyttö kohautti hartioitaan ihmeissään.

"Näyttää siltä, että olet menettänyt voimasi, ainakin väliaikaisesti," lohikäärme totesi siristäen silmiään katsoessaan nuorta velhoa. Siitä, miten tämä oli tapahtunut, Killgharrah ei halunnut kuulla yksityiskohtia, hän arvasi sen muutenkin. Se alkoi selvitä myös Merlinille itselleenkin. Ellei Serena varastanut hänen voimiaan, mitä hän ei pitänyt todennäköisenä, sen täytyi johtua siitä, mitä he olivat tehneet hetki sitten. Tai, ainakin siitä, mitä hän oli tehnyt taikuuden avulla. Hän oli kai käyttänyt voimansa loppuun huomaamattaan.

"Avataksesi portin aikojen välillä, minä annan sinulle uudenlaisen kyvyn. Tämän tiedon avulla voit lähettää Sanansaattajan takaisin hänen omaan aikaansa," lohikäärme lausui ja käski nuorta velhoa sulkemaan silmänsä ja avaamaan mielensä. Lohikäärmeen henkäyksessä, Merlin sai tuon tiedon haltuunsa, ja hieman myös voimiaan takaisin. Killgharrah kehotti tätä kuitenkin lepäämään aamuun asti, jotta saisi voimansa täydellisesti takaisin. Hän jätti myös kivikehän uudelleenrakennuksen nuoren velhon vastuulle. Olihan tämä sen saanut hajallekin.

"Luotan siihen, että te molemmat viette tehtävänne päätökseen. Nuori velho, kunnes tapaamme jälleen..." lohikäärme lausui katsoen molempia, ja nousi siivilleen, lentäen korkealle pimeällä taivaalla. Serena ja Merlin seurasivat taikaolennon lentoa hiljaa seisoen paikallaan, ja vilkaisivat toisiaan vakavana vasta sitten kun lohikäärme oli kadonnut näkyvistä. He repesivät nauramaan toivuttuaan järkytyksestä tämän kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen.

Lopun yön he nukkuivat kiinni toisissaan saman huovan alla, nuotion äärellä. Oli vaikea painaa silmiä kiinni tietäen, että aamun valjetessa heidän tiet viimein erkanisivat. Heidän oli kuitenkin levättävä, varsinkin nuoren velhon, jonka täytyi saada voimansa takaisin. Serena lauloi hänelle hiljaa saman laulun, jonka oli laulanut aiemmin myös prinssin ja ritarien kuullen. Nyt hän käsitti, että laulun sanoissa oli myös toivoa tulevasta. 

* * *

Kun aamu viimein koitti, he jakoivat eväänsä, ja sen jälkeen astuivat uudelleen kivikehän luo. Merlin nosti kätensä kohti romahtaneita kivipaaseja ja lausui loitsunsa. Taikuuden kultainen leimahdus kävi hänen sinisissä silmissään, ja tonnien painoiset kivilohkareet liikkuivat hitaasti takaisin paikoilleen, hänen ohjaillessa niitä ajatuksenvoimalla. Serena hengähti hiljaa tajutessaan viimein, kuinka nämä kivikehät oli rakennettu aikojen alussa. Siinä oli todella käytetty taikuutta, kuten vanha Merlin tai herra Jones oli kertonut.

"Abrakadabra," Serena kuiskasi hymyillen muistaen vanhan Merlinin hymyilleen hänelle kivikehällä ennen kuin oli lähettänyt hänet tähän aikaan. Tyttö arvasi, mitä tämän mielessä oli silloin täytynyt olla.

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Merlin kysyi ihmetellen tytön outoa sanaa.

"Taikuutta… Ymmärrät sen sitten kun näet minut uudelleen."

Kun kehä oli palautettu alkuperäiseen kuntoonsa, Merlin kääntyi Serenan puoleen. "On sen aika," hän lausui hiljaa, ja tarttui tytön kädestä ja vei sen sitten poskelleen. Serena silitti häntä kasvoista, ja painautui hänen syliinsä.

"Merlin, minun täytyy pyytää sinua tekemään jotakin... En haluaisi pyytää sitä sinulta, koska se tuntuu väärälle. Se on väärin minun moraaliin mukaan, ja on väärin pyytää sinua tekemään jotain sellaista," Serena selitti kuiskaten pidellen nuoren velhon kasvoja käsissään. Hänestä todella tuntui kauhealle esittää tätä pyyntöä toiselle, mutta samalla hän käsitti että se oli se viesti, jota varten hän oli täällä Sanansaattajana.

"Jos koskaan saat tilaisuutta, sinun täytyy tappaa Morgana. Et voi luottaa häneen."

"Tiedän, etten voi luottaa häneen, mutta... tappaminen..." Merlin lausui varovasti. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että Serena voisi ehdottaa jotakin tuollaista. Tyttö ei ollut kyennyt tappamaan edes kalaa, ja nyt tämä pyysi häntä tekemään jotakin tuollaista. Siihen täytyi olla hyvä syy, hän ajatteli.

"Sinä olet tulevaisuudesta. Sinä tiedät mitä tulee tapahtumaan. Ole kiltti, ja kerro minulle."

"Arthurista tulee kuningas, kiitos sinun. Hän vie vielä Gwenin vihille. Hän tulee yhdistämään tämän maan, joka nyt tunnetaan Albionina, ja mitä luultavimmin hän tekee sen sinun avullasi. Sinusta, Merlin, tulee kaikkien aikojen mahtavin velho. Ihmiset tulevat vielä tuntemaan sinun kykysi, ja muistamaan sinut, ja heidät vielä tuhannen vuoden päästäkin. Monet kyllä tulevat pitämään tätä kaikkea vain myyttinä. Minä sain etuoikeuden tavata sinut ja elää muutaman päivän tässä ajassa kanssasi. Se oli elämäni parasta aikaa... Jos voisin jäädä, minä tekisin kaikkeni sinun vuoksesi... tuhoaisin Morganan itse. Jos koskaan saat tilaisuutta, anna hänen kuolla. Se säästää sinut ja Arthurin ja monen muun suurelta tuskalta. Hän on paha, ja hän tulee tekemään pahoja tekoja... En voi kertoa enempää," Serena selitti itkien. Merlin puristi häntä sylissään, eikä olisi halunnut laskea irti. Tytön sanat jäivät hänen mieleensä. Niin vaikealle kuin tämän oli ne ollut sanoa, niillä täytyi olla suurempi merkitys kuin hän arvaisikaan.

"Olen rakastunut sinuun, enkä halua luopua sinusta... mutta tiedän, että minun täytyy lähettää sinut takaisin," Merlin kertoi yrittäen taistella kyyneleitään vastaan.

"En halua jättää sinua. Tahtoisin sinut mukaani, mutta en voi tehdä sitä. Sinun paikkasi on täällä, Arthurin rinnalla. Hän tarvitsee sinua vielä enemmän kuin minä. Mikä kuninkaallinen typerys. Ei edes tiedä, että hänellä on velho vierellään koko ajan."

Nuo sanat saivat nuoren velhon hymyilemään. Ja, Serena rakasti tuota hymyä.

"Toivon sinulle hyvää elämää. En halua, että jäät yksin... Jos löydät unelmiesi tytön, saatte minun siunaukseni," Serena lausui hiljaa. Häneen koski liian paljon pyytää Merliniä vain odottamaan häntä, jos he eivät koskaan enää tapaisi. Ainoa asia mitä hän pyysi oli, että Merlin odottaisi häntä tulevaisuudessa edes sen aikaa kun hän palaisi takaisin omaan aikaansa. Hän haluaisi nähdä Merlinin vielä siellä, ennen kuin tämä palaisi takaisin menneisyyteen, tähän Camelotin aikakauteen.

"Odotan siellä sinua, minä lupaan," nuori velho vannoi ja saattoi Serenan kivikehän keskelle ja suuteli tätä vielä pitkään, ja hengittäen tämän tuoksua. He olivat molemmat itkun partaalla.

"Ehkä näin on parempi," Serena lausui kyynel karehtien silmäkulmassaan. Hän piteli nuorta velhoa käsistä. "Camelot ei kestäisi meidän rakkauttamme... Osaatko kuvitella Utherin ilmeen, jos naisimme koko hänen palatsinsa hajalle," hän jatkoi ja vilkaisi Merliniä silmiin. Tämä tuijotti häntä hetken hämillään, ja he purskahtivat nauramaan yhteenääneen samalla kyynelehtien.

"Sinä olet kauhea suustasi... Parempi, että lähdet. En voisi koskaan esitellä sinua äidilleni," Merlin vakuutti hymyillen, ja he nauroivat vielä hetken. Sitten he suutelivat viimeisen kerran, ja Merlin astui kehän ulkopuolelle jättäen tytön sen keskelle, aivan kuin aiemmin. Hän kiersi kehän myötäpäivään, koskettaen kiviä yksi kerrallaan, kuin säätäen sen viemään oikeaan aikakauteen lohikäärmeeltä saamallaan tietämyksellä. Viimeisen kiven jälkeen hän seisoi vastakkain Serenan kanssa.

"Tämä saattaa pitää sitten kovaa ääntä ja välähtää kirkkaasti. Älä huolehdi, minä olen silti kunnossa. Siellä jossain... Olen pahoillani, että tulen olemaan sellainen narttu, kun tapaat minut tulevaisuudessa ensimmäistä... tai toista kertaa. Sinä, Emryksenä, olet vain niin helkkarin ärsyttävä," tyttö lausui hiljaa seisoen kivien keskellä. Hänellä oli yhä yllään Gweniltä saamansa mekko, ja oma takkinsa sekä tennarit. Muut hänen omat vaatteensa olivat jääneet kiireessä Camelotiin.

"Anteeksi. Kai?" Merlin lausui pahoitellen jo valmiiksi tulevaisuudessa tekemiään tekoja.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Serena."

"Minä rakastan sinua, oma velhoni."

Merlin nosti kätensä kivikehää kohti ja lausui loitsun, joka käynnisti aikaportaalin. Vain hänen taikuutensa oli tarpeeksi voimakasta saamaan se toimimaan. Kivet alkoivat humista ensin hiljaa, ja sitten voimistuen. Hän tunsi lämmön huokuvan kivien sisältä. Serena näytti kivikehän sisällä niin rauhalliselta, vaikka kaikki se tuntui Merlinistä pelottavalle. Olihan tyttö kokenut sen jo kerran aiemminkin. Kivistä lähti valoa, ja se kirkastui lämmön myös kasvaessa. Merlin joutui suojaamaan silmiään kädellään häikäisyltä. Sitten kävi kirkas väläys ja kivien kasvava humina loppui kuin seinään. Sen jälkeen, Serena oli poissa. Merlin purskahti kyyneliin ja nojasi kuumaan kiveen pudoten polvilleen sen eteen. Hän olisi halunnut niin kovasti lähteä tämän perään saman tien, mutta tiesi, että hänen kohtalonsa odotti häntä yhä tässä ajassa.


	16. Chapter 16

Oli myöhä ilta hovin parantajan kamarissa. Gaius istui yksin pöytänsä äärellä tuijottaen kynttilän lepattavaa liekkiä. Hän oli vanhasta muistista kattanut pöydän kahdelle, unohtaen, että hänen suojattinsa oli lähtenyt pois. Hänellä oli haikea olo. Vasta toissapäivänä hän oli ollut vähällä menettää nuoren velhon kokonaan, ja nyt tämä oli kadonnut. Oli ollut jo toista päivää poissa, kertomatta edes minne oli mennyt. Prinssi oli kyllä hänelle kertonut, että Merlin oli lähtenyt Serenan kanssa Camelotista, ja että Serena saattoi sittenkin olla kavalan ovela taikuuden harrastaja. Arthur oli seurannut palvelijansa ratsun jälkiä aina itärajalle saakka, mutta jälkien loputtua, ei ollut löytänyt tätä mistään. Se johtui Merlinin käyttämästä loitsusta, joka sai jäljet lähtemään aivan erisuuntaan kuin mihin tämä oli mennyt. Gaius oli tuosta tiedosta huolissaan, mutta uskoi silti Merlinin olevan turvassa tytön kanssa. Hän oli nähnyt kirjeen, jonka tyttö oli jättänyt hänen suojatilleen. Se lojui yhä pöydällä, hänen edessään. Hiljainen oven avauksen ääni havahdutti Gaiuksen ajatuksistaan, ja hän vilkaisi tulijaa.

"Merlin?" Gaius lausahti epäillen silmiään. Hän nousi pöydästä ja kiirehti tätä vastaan ihmeissään.

"Gaius, anteeksi kun lähdin niin kiireellä, etten ehtinyt edes hyvästelemään," Merlin lausui väsyneenä ja heitti olkalaukkunsa sivupöydälle, ja halasi sitten vanhaa parantajaa pitkään.

"En osaa edes kertoa, kuinka huojentunut olen nähdessäni sinut kunnossa. Mitä oikein tapahtui? Ja, missä Serena on?" Gaius kysyi.

"Hän lähti takaisin kotiinsa. Saatoin hänet rajalle, jossa hän tapasi opettajansa Jeffersin. He lähtivät jatkamaan satamaan, jossa laiva odotti heitä. Hän... ei tule enää takaisin, Gaius," Merlin selitti keksien tarinaa, ja halasi vielä tätä haikeana. Vanha parantaja lohdutti häntä taputtaen olalle, ja käski käymään pöytään. Gaiuksella oli vielä ruokaa hänellekin.

Merlin pesaisi kätensä sivupöydän vadissa, ja istuutui sitten ruokapöytään hiljaisena, mutta kiitollisena siitä, että Gaius otti hänet vielä vastaan. Hän sai eteensä lautasen, johon Gaius leikkasi paksuja siivuja possupaistista ja leipää.

"Luulin, että olisit lähtenyt hänen mukaansa. Olisin kyllä ymmärtänyt," Gaius lausui hiljaa istuen pöydän toiselle puolelle, ja huomasi, kuinka raskaasti suojattinsa oli ottanut eron tytöstä.

Merlin tuijotti ruokaansa, ja huokaisi syvään.

"Olisin kyllä halunnut niin kovasti... Hetkinen? Sinähän sanoit, että hän oli mielestäsi aivan vääränlainen minulle?" Merlin ihmetteli sitten vilkaisten parantajaa.

Tämä hymyili hänelle hieman, ja myönsi pahoitellen: "Saatoin ehkä olla väärässä hänen suhteen, mutta vain ehkä. Hän oli onneton ruuanlaittaja. Olisit tullut kuolemaan nälkään hänen kanssaan," parantaja viisasteli ja sai molemmat naurahtamaan. Hän asetti nuoren velhon eteen taitetun kirjeen, jonka päälle oli kirjoitettu tämän nimi hyvin epätavallisen näköisellä käsialalla. Merlin poimi sen käteensä, mutta ei avannut sitä vielä.

"Kun kerroit, että menetit taikavoimasi silloin pari päivää sitten..." Gaius selitti, ja sai Merlinin keskeyttämään hänet hymyillen typerästi ja änkyttäen: "Taisin... jo keksiä, mistä se johtui... Se tavallaan... tapahtui uudelleen."

Gaius tuijotti häntä tuimana kulmiensa alta, ja istui paikallaan vaiti hetken. Hän oli löytänyt kirjoistaan vain kaksi mahdollista syytä siihen. Sitten hän nousi pöydästä, ja Merlin aavisti huultaan purren, että tämäkin taisi tietää, mistä hänen äkillinen voimiensa katoaminen oli johtunut. Merlin katsoi viisaammaksi olla ihan hiljaa. Gaius tuli takaisin pöydän ääreen hänen takaansa, ja pamautti pöydälle suuren harmaakantisen kirjan, joka oli avattuna luvusta, jossa kerrottiin muinaisesta suuresta velhosta nimeltä Arronaul. Merlin vilkaisi varovasti kurkottaen tekstiä, jossa kerrottiin, kuinka vanhan uskonnon ylipapitar oli muinoin päihittänyt ilkeän velho-Arronaulin, saatuaan velhon käyttämään taikuutta samaan aikaan kun oli yhtynyt tähän lihallisesti. Velho oli menettänyt voimansa useaksi päiväksi, ja saanut lopulta surmansa ylipapittaren riistäessä tämän hengen.

"Ei... siinä... noin... käynyt..." Merlin vakuutti kuiskaten kiusaantuneena, eikä uskaltanut katsoa parantajaa silmiin.

"En voi uskoa sinua, Merlin... Et voi käyttää taikuutta samaan aikaan... kun...kun... Vai, vielä kahdesti?" Gaius parahti, osaamatta edes sanoa ääneen, mitä ajatteli. Hän arveli sittenkin olleensa oikeassa tytön suhteen aiemmin. He eivät olleet käyneet aiemmin keskustelua tästä asiasta, eikä Gaius oikein osannutkaan ottaa isällistä kantaa asiaan. Hän vilkaisi nuorta velhoa, joka istui vaivautuneena pöydässä koskematta ruokaansa. Olihan Gaius kuitenkin onnellinen, että tämä oli kunnossa, ja jälleen kotona.

"Ymmärrät kai, että sen luonteiset asiat kuuluvat vain avioliittoon... ja hyvin hyvästä syystä."

Merlin oli keskittynyt hengittämiseen. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän pääsisi tästä kovin helpolla. Gaius manaili mumisten, kuinka kaksi parantajan opissa olevaa nuorta, eivät muka käsittäneen, mitä seuraamuksia heidän teoillaan voisi olla.

"Kuinka selitämme tämän äidillesi?" Gaius kysyi sitten istuen takaisin pöytään.

"Äitini ei todellakaan tarvitse tietää."

"Hän saattaa jo tietää... Hän tuli tapaamaan sinua tänään, ja nukkuu nyt huoneessasi. Hän saattoi jo kuulla keskustelumme," Gaius lausui vilkaisten pojan huoneen ovea.

"Mitäh? Onko äitini täällä?" Merlin parahti kääntyen katsomaan ovea takanaan. Vaikka hän rakastikin äitiään, ajatus siitä, että hänen äitinsä nukkui nyt samassa vuoteessa, jonka hän oli jakanut Serenan kanssa, tuntui vastenmieliselle, itse asiassa jopa ilkeälle.

Gaius purskahti nauramaan nähtyään suojattinsa ilmeen. Merliniltä kesti hetken tajuta, että tämä oli huijannut häntä. Sitten hänkin alkoi nauraa, ymmällään siitä, kuinka vanha parantaja oli oppinut Serenan kieron ja erikoislaatuisen huumorintajun. Syötyään myöhäisen illallisensa, hän meni nukkumaan huoneeseensa, taas yksin. Maaten vuoteellaan, kynttilän valossa, hän avasi Serenan kirjeen ja luki sen hiljaa uudelleen, ja uudelleen. 

* * *

Hän oli taas siellä, missä hänen kuuluikin, Merlin ajatteli vetäisten ikkunaverhot auki prinssin kamarissa. Hänen yllätyksekseen tämän huone oli erittäin hyvässä järjestyksessä, vaikka hän oli ollut poissa kaksi päivää. Outoa, että prinssin vaatekaappikin oli uudessa järjestyksessä, josta hän ei meinannut löytää heti oikeaa vaatepartta tälle. Arthur murahti jotain peittonsa alta ja käänsi kylkeä.

"Nyt ylös, prinssi Ruusunen," Merlin tokaisi virnistäen, ja alkoi kiskoa peittoa pois tämän päältä.

"Turpa kiinni, Merlin," Arthur murahti riippuen kiinni peitteessään, mutta säpsähti sitten hereille kerralla, ja pomppasi ylös sängystään palvelijansa viereen. Merlin ei ollut nähnyt tämän koskaan nousevan näin nopeasti ylös.

"Merlin? Miten ihmeessä? Olet tullut takaisin," Arthur naurahti äimänä virnistäen, ja halasi tätä kunnolla rutistaen.

"Oliko teillä ikävä minua, herrani?" Merlin ihmetteli ääneen, yllättyneenä prinssin tervehdyksestä.

"Hyvää huomenta, herrani," vaaleatukkainen mies lausui, kuulostaen viralliselle, astuessaan prinssin huoneeseen. Tämä vilkaisi halailevaa prinssiä ja Merliniä nyökäten, mutta ilmekään ei värähtänyt, vaikka Arthur näytti kiusaantuneelta aivan kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni jostain pahemmastakin palvelijansa kanssa.

"Merlin, tässä on Lennard. Hän on uusi palvelijani," Arthur lausui osoittaen nuortamiestä, joka kumarsi kuin esittäytyäkseen tälle, ja asetti sitten tuomansa aamupalalautasen pöydälle.

Merlin katsoi prinssiä kulmat kurtussa.

"Uusi palvelija? Minä olin poissa vain kaksi päivää," Merlin älähti ihmeissään.

Arthur ihmetteli samaa, ja selitti, että hänen huoneensa ei ollut koskaan ollut näin siisti kuin nyt, ja kuinka pehmeitä hänen paitansa olivat nyt, kun uusi palvelija oli ne hoitanut ja silittänyt. Merlin koetti prinssin paidanhihaa, ja joutui toteamaan saman. Se tuntui todella pehmoiselle.

"Nyt kun olen taas täällä, voin palata palvelemaan teitä, herrani," Merlin lausui toiveikkaana, ja avusti prinssin yöpaidastaan. Uusi palvelijakin riensi paikalle, ja yritti avustaa punaista arkipaitaa Arthurin päälle.

Arthur seurasi palvelijoidensa keskinäistä kamppailua hänen paidoistaan hämillään.

"Lopettakaa. Lennard, odotatko hetken ulkopuolella. Haluan vaihtaa muutaman sanan Merlinin kanssa," prinssi sanoi sitten ja sai nämä luopumaan hirmuisesta väännöstä paitojen kanssa. Merlin vetäisi prinssin paidan irti toisen käsistä, tämän lähtiessä nyökäten ulos huoneesta.

"Merlin, mitä oikein tapahtui sen tytön kanssa? Seurasimme teitä itäiselle rajalle, luullen että olet pulassa. Serena oli sittenkin noita, vai mitä? Hän lumosi meidät kaikki sillä laulullaan, eikö vain?" prinssi kysyi huolestuneena tuijottaen nuorta velhoa silmiin, kuin tutkien oliko tämä oma itsensä.

Arthurin silmiin pisti jotakin palvelijansa sinisen kaulahuivin alta, ja tämä raotti huivia huomaten sitten pari punertavaa pikku mustelmaa Merlinin kaulalla.

"Mitä hän oikein teki sinulle?"

"Ei mitään… " Merlin lausui virnuillen typerästi. Hänen poskensa lehahtivat samassa punaiseksi.

"Onko nuo…? Olitteko te…? Sinä senkin koira! En olisi uskonut sinusta. Hän taisi olla taas todella kiitollinen sinulle?"

"Ei. Ei! Ei mitään sellaista… Ja, Serena ei ollut mikään noita. Minä vain saatoin hänet takaisin opettajansa luo. Hänestä ei koidu enää ongelmia Camelotissa, koska hän on jo matkalla takaisin kotiinsa," Merlin selitti.

Arthur oli siitä tiedosta huojentunut, mutta ihmetteli yhä miksi Merlin, ei sitten ollut lähtenyt tämän mukaan. Hän itse olisi varmasti käyttänyt vastaavan tilaisuuden hyväkseen, varsinkin jos olisi saanut sen Guineveren kanssa.

"Muistin, että haarniskasi oli vielä viemättä sepälle," Merlin lausui pujottaen punaisen paidan prinssin ylle ja pukien tämän valmiiksi.

"Haarniskani on kunnossa. Lennard on jo huoltanut sen täydellisesti."

"Nyt kun sinulla on uusi palvelija, et varmaan halua näitä," Merlin totesi ja paljasti suuren keon paksuja lettuja kuvun alta, prinssin istuttua pöytään.

Arthur vilkaisi palvelijaansa, joka oli ottamassa pannukakkulautasta pöydästä, ja tarttui tämän käteen.

"Jätä ne. Minun täytyy harkita asiaa," Arthur lausui yrittäen pidätellä hymyään. Jos ei missään muussa, niin aamupalassa, Merlin oli vienyt pidemmän korren tänä aamuna.

Merlin virnisti tyytyväisenä, ja meni vaatekomerolle etsimään vielä prinssille päällystakkia. Sen täytyi olla siellä jossakin, komeron syövereissä. Hän ei löytäisi mitään pitkään aikaan uuden palvelijan jäljiltä.

"Huomenta, Arthur," Uther lausui astuen sisään poikansa huoneeseen. Hän ei nähnyt Merliniä, joka oli vaatekomeron oven takana. Kuningasisä istuutui vakavana Arthurin pöydän ääreen, häntä vastapäätä, ja tuijotti poikaansa vaivaantuneena. Arthur ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun isä aloitti kertoen, että oli kuullut hyvin häiritseviä huhuja.

"Ovatko huhut totta? Onko sinulla rakastajatar? Iäkäs, sairaahko prinsessa?" Uther vaati vastausta tuimana asettaen kätensä pöydälle. Hänen katseensa oli naulittuna Arthuriin, joka kiirehti kieltämään kaiken. Se pahuksen porttivahti, hän manasi mielessään. Ja, se pahuksen Serena, hän kirosi vielä enemmän.

Merlin vilkaisi silmät pyöreinä kaapin oven takaa prinssiä, ja piiloutui sitten takaisin. Hän ei halunnut Utherin tietävän, että oli juuri kuullut tuon. Miten ihmeessä Arthur oli tehnyt jotakin tuollaista, hän ajatteli. Hän oli ollut poissa vain kaksi päivää, nuori velho melkein naurahti ja piti kättä suullaan, ettei nauraisi ääneen.

"Hänen täytyy olla Valessian prinsessa Henriette, eikö niin? En tunne ketään muuta iäkästä prinsessaa, joka sopisi kuvaukseen," Uther lausui sitten harkittuaan asiaa hetken.

"Ei! Ei todellakaan, ei!" Arthur älähti kuultuaan tuon nimen.

Uther vilkaisi häntä kulmiensa alta miettien.

"Olen... iloinen, että ajattelet Camelotin tulevaisuutta, jopa... itsesi kustannuksella. Prinsessa Henriette et ole aivan... no, ilo silmälle, mutta jos onnistut suostuttelemaan hänet avioon, voimme parantaa huomattavasti välejämme Valessian kanssa," Uther vakuutti ihmetellen poikansa erikoista valintaa.

Prinsessa Henriette ei ollut enää kaikista viehättävimpiä prinsessoja. Tämä oli jo iäkkäämpi kuin Uther, ja kerännyt ylimääräisiä kiloja jokaiselle ikävuodelleen. Arthur puisteli päätään pelkästä ajatuksesta.

"Ei! Ei ole mitään rakastajatarta. Ei varsinkaan häntä."

"Minun täytyy lähteä laatimaan virallinen kirje Valessiaan," Uther tuumasi mietteliäänä nousten pöydästä. Hän ei kuullut Arthurin kieltelyjä poistuessaan tämän huoneesta. Arthur marssi vaatekaappinsa eteen, tuijottaen murhaavasti palvelijaansa, joka oli vähällä purskahtaa nauramaan.

"Minä olin poissa vain kaksi päivää…" Merlin naurahti.

"Tämä on sen sinun naisesi vika. Missä hän on? Minä tapan hänet," Arthur ärähti osoittaen palvelijaansa etusormellaan. Samalla Arthurin huoneen ovi avautui uudelleen, ja Uther tuli takaisin sisään. Hän katsoi ihmeissään, kun Arthur tyrkkäsi jotakin vaatekaappiinsa ja painoi ovet kiinni.

"Miksi miespalvelijasi odottaa huoneesi ulkopuolella? Onko sinulla täällä joku? Onko se hän?" Uther lausui silmät pyöreinä, ja oli matkalla vaatekaapille. Arthur kiirehti väliin möläyttäen, ettei siellä ollut ketään, ja ettei tämä ollut pukeissa. Hän tajusi sitten, että hänen olisi opeteltava valehtelemaan paremmin.

Merlin piilotteli prinssin kaapissa yrittäen olla hiljaa, mutta pudotti sitten jotakin kaapin lattialle. Uther meni kaapin eteen, ja koputti varovasti oveen Arthurin hikoillessa tämän vieressä.

"Prinsessa Henriette?" Uther lausui kysyvästi oven toiselta puolen. Hän ihmetteli, miten tämä oli edes mahtunut kaappiin. Merlin irvisti pahoillaan kaapin sisällä. Ei ollut sellaista loitsua, jolla hän saisi itsensä taiottua sieltä pois.

"Niin, herrani?" hän lausui sitten yrittäen saada äänensä mahdollisimman korkeaksi. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään ja olisi halunnut iskeä päätään seinään. Tai, mieluummin Merlinin päätä seinään. Hän aikoisi pieksää tämän vielä kunnolla tämän päällisiksi.

"Teidän suhteenne poikaani on tullut minun tietooni... Haluaisin keskustella mahdollisuudesta liiton solmimiseen valtakuntiemme välillä... Avioliiton kautta siis. Mikä olisi... kunniallisinta tässä vaiheessa... myös teidän kannaltanne," Uther esitti varovasti oven takaa. Merlin seisoi kaapissa hiljaa. Jos Uther nyt avaisi oven, hän olisi mennyttä. Hänen täytyi keksiä jotakin.

"Olen pahoillani, herrani... Että saitte tämän selville tällä tavalla. Nuori prinssi on jo antanut minulle mitä halusin. Tiedättehän, vanha prinsessa halusi vain pitää hetken hauskaa. Avioliittoon... ei todellakaan ole tarvetta," kimeä ääni kertoi kaapista. Arthur kihisi raivosta naama punaisena Utherin vierellä.

"Ymmärrän," Uther lausui vilkaisten poikaansa epäilevästi. "Toivottavasti tämä ei vaikuta valtakuntiemme suhteisiin..."

"Ei toki. Kaikki jatkuu, kuin tätä ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Se on jo unohdettu," kimeä ääni vaatekaapista vakuutti.

Uther kaappasi poikansa kainaloonsa ja vei kauemmas vaatekaapista, sanoen, että heidän tulisi keskustella tästä vielä myöhemmin. Ilmeisesti avioliitto ei tullut tällä kertaa ajankohtaiseksi. Ehkä se olisi myös hyvä niin, koska prinsessa Henriette saattoi jo olla liian iäkäs saamaan lapsia.

Utherin lähdettyä huoneesta, Arthur säntäsi kaapille ja avasi ovet vihaisena tuijottaen Merliniä.

"Tule ulos kaapistani," prinssi ärähti osoittaen häntä.

"Miksi? Aiot kuitenkin lyödä minua, ja minä juuri pelastin sinut avioliitolta sen vanhan prinsessan kanssa. Mitä olisit sanonut Gwenillekin?" palvelija sanoi, ja katsoi turvallisemmaksi pysyä kaapissa, jossa oli hyvä järjestys. Ei kai prinssi haluaisi sotkea sitä.

Arthur tuijotti häntä, ja alkoi heitellä vaatteitaan kaapista lattialle. Merlin seurasi tämän toimia epäilevästi, ja kysyi mitä tämä oikein aikoi.

"Minä aion heittää jokaisen vaatekappaleen kaapista ulos, ja kun siellä ei ole enää muuta kuin sinä, minä viskaan sinut ikkunasta ulos. Nyt, tule ulos kaappista," Arthur käski murahtaen.

Merlin katseli lattialle lentäviä vaatekappaleita, ja astui sitten ulos. Mitä enemmän tämä ehtisi syytää niitä, pois sitä enemmän hänelle olisi siivottavaa. Arthur koppasi palvelijansa pään kainaloonsa ja melkein kuristi tätä. "Vanha prinsessa halusi pitää hetken hauskaa? Mitä helkkaria, Merlin?"

"Ajattelin, että pieni valkoinen valhe ei haittaisi, ellet sitten olisi halunnut oikeasti naimisiin prinsessa Henrietten kanssa," Merlin puhisi toisen otteessa. Sen tajutessaan Arthur vapautti tämän otteestaan, mutta oli vielä hillittömän vihainen.

"Mutta, jos joutuisit hänen kanssaan naimisiin, sille Gaiuksen krapulajuomalle olisi todellista tarvetta. Tiedäthän, se hirvensarvisuola?" Merlin lausui virnistäen, ja pakeni pikaisesti sivuoven kautta käytävälle. Tämän perässä käytävälle säntäsi äärimmäisen hermostunut prinssi.


	17. Chapter 17

Kivien humina oli jälleen poissa, ja kivikehän nummella vallitsi tyyni hiljaisuus. Illan hämäryys oli juuri laskeutumassa. Serena avasi silmänsä, ja nielaisi saadakseen lukkoon menneet korvansa auki. Hän odotti hetken, jotta silmät tottuisivat hämärään, ja katseli sitten ympärilleen. Nuori velho oli poissa, ja Serena oli palannut omaan aikaansa. Suurien kivipaasien ympärille oli vedetty keltaista nauhaa, jonka ali Serena kulki ihmetellen. Se oli poliisien eristämä alue, hän ajatteli astuen kehän ulkopuolelle. Nummen heinikkoon oli polkeutunut paljon jälkiä ympäriinsä. Hänen Patrickilta lainaamansa auto oli kadonnut metsänlaidasta. Serena käsitti, että häntä oli varmaankin etsitty, hänen kadottua harjoittelupaikaltaan. Jos aika oli kulkenut täällä samaa tahtia, hän oli ollut kateissa neljä päivää. Tyttö katseli ympärilleen, ja toivoi Merlinin ilmestyvän hänen luokseen. Hän oli pyytänyt tätä jäämään tähän aikakauteen siksi aikaa, kunnes tulisi takaisin. Hän oli toivonut voivansa nähdä tämän vielä kerran.

Auton ääni lähestyi kivikehän nummelle johtavalta tieltä, ja Serena näki nyt myös sen valot. Hän lähti juoksemaan autoa kohti. Se pysähtyi metsänlaitaan ajovalot päällä, ja ovet avautuivat. Päästyään lähemmäs autoa, Serenaa vastaan juoksi neljä hahmoa ajovalojen kiilassa.

"Serena?" Henry huudahti tunnistaessaan tytön vaaleanvihreässä mekossa, ja tämän omassa takissaan.

"Äijät?" Serena sanoi ihmeissään huomatessaan omat harjoittelutoverinsa tulevan häntä vastaan. Hän halasi heitä kaikkia vuorollaan, ymmällään siitä, että nämä olivat täällä.

"Serena, mitä helkkaria täällä tapahtui? Mistä sinä oikein tupsahdit? Näimme valtavan kirkkaan valon, kun olimme juuri lähteneet ajamaan täältä," Henry selitti viittoillen ympärilleen.

Hän kertoi, että Serena oli ollut kateissa neljä päivää. Kukaan ei ollut nähnyt tai kuullut tästä mitään, sen jälkeen kun tyttö oli käynyt Joen grillillä. He olivat etsineet häntä poliisin ja vapaaehtoisten kanssa jo pari päivää. He olivat epäilleen sen vanhan partaäijän kaapanneen tai jopa tappaneen hänet. Patrickin auto oli löytynyt kivikehän nummelta eilen, ja he olivat kahlanneet sen jälkeen koko nummen ja metsät läpi etsien tyttöä. Nyt äsken he olivat olleet lähdössä etsinnän jälkeen tyhjin käsin pois, kun olivat nähneet kirkkaan valon ja palanneet takaisin katsomaan.

"Minä... en..." Serena lausui änkyttäen. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä voisi kertoa katoamisestaan. Hän ei todellakaan voinut kertoa siitä totuutta, koska joutuisi varmaan hullujenhuoneelle sellaisen tarinan jälkeen.

"Missä se vanha mies on?" hän kysyi sitten huolissaan. Hänen täytyi löytää Merlin.

"Häntä ei ole näkynyt sen jälkeen, kun näimme hänet siellä harjulla. Miksi? Tekikö se partaäijä sinulle jotakin?" Patrick kysyi vakavana. Serena pudisti päätään, ja selitti, ettei vanhuksella ollut mitään tekemistä hänen poissaololleen.

He kaikki ihmettelivät tytön muuttunutta ulkonäköä. Tämä oli väittänyt vihaavansa mekkoja, mutta oli nyt pukeutunut sellaiseen. Sean epäili, että tämä oli joutunut ufon sieppaamaksi. Kirkas valon välähdys kävisi siihen teoriaan. Paikalle tuli myös poliisiauto, joka oli havainnut saman välähdyksen poistuessaan tämän päivän etsinnöiltä. Serena joutui kehittämään nopeasti hurjan valheen, josta osa piti paikkansa. Hän kertoi poliisille ja ystävilleen, kuinka oli menettänyt poikaystävänsä neljä vuotta sitten. Hän käsitti sen itsekin, että siitä oli juuri tarkalleen neljä vuotta. Aina näihin samoihin aikoihin hän oli ollut alakuloinen, ja halunnut vetäytyä omiin oloihinsa muutamaksi päiväksi. Hänen sika-rikas ystävänsä oli houkutellut hänet mukaan larppaus-tapahtumaan, live-roolipeliin, ja Serena oli täysin unohtanut kertoa siitä muille. Kirkkaan valon hän kertoi johtuneen siitä, että hänen ystävänsä oli tuonut hänet juuri takaisin helikopterilla.

"Larppaus konventti?" Patrick toisti pudistaen päätään. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut Serenaa sen tyyppiseksi, että tämä kävisi edes kirveellä uhaten sellaisissa tapahtumissa. Eric olisi toivonut päässeensä mukaan, ja kyseli kovasti tytön esittämää hahmoa. Serena vilkaisi mekkoaan, ja kertoi sitten olleensa vain kamarineiti. Hän ei ollut halunnut kovin isoa roolia, koska oli ollut mukana vain tämän kerran. Ja, vain ja ainoastaan sen takia, että Peter oli rakastanut niitä roolipelejä aikoinaan. Hän oli tehnyt sen kaiken vain poikaystävänsä muistolle. Poliisit kuulustelivat häntä vielä hetken, ja uhkasivat vähintään isoilla sakoilla. Tytön luultu katoaminen oli aiheuttanut turhaan suuret etsinnät. Sakot tai edes lyhyt vankilarangaistus, ei nyt hetkauttanut Serenaa. Hän toivoi vain näkevänsä vielä nuoren velhon, edes lyhyen hetken. 

* * *

He olivat lähdössä takaisin majapaikalleen, mutta Serena käski ajaa vielä harjun kautta. Hänen työtoverinsa eivät ymmärtäneet, mistä oli kyse, mutta Serenan painostuksesta he ajoivat harjulle. Serena juoksi ulos autosta, ja harjun yli sen toiselle puolelle, alas rantaan. Siellä ei ollut mitään muuta, kuin vanha nuotionpaikka, jonka hän oli nähnyt neljä päivää sitten saapuessaan vanhan Merlinin luo.

"Merlin, missä sinä olet?" Serena kuiskasi haikeana seisoen järvenrannassa. Hän tuijotti suurta harjua illan pimeydessä, muistellen kuinka oli syöksynyt siltä prinssin perään veteen, ja kuinka Merlin oli käyttänyt taikuuttaan heidän elvyttäessä tätä. Sitten hän muisti heidän ensimmäisen kohtaamispaikkansa toisen järven rannalla, harjun toisella puolen.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä teet?" Henry huudahti, kun tyttö juoksi heidän ohi. Serena juoksi koko matkan siihen paikkaan jossa hän oli nähnyt nuoren velhon ensimmäisen kerran. Maisema oli muuttunut, mutta hän tunnisti paikan silti samaksi. Hän seisoi siinä, järven rantatörmällä, ja muisti kuinka oli yrittänyt paeta mustatukkaista nuorukaista. Hän naurahti tajuten kuinka idiootti oli ollut. Hänen olisi pitänyt vain kuunnella tuota nuorta velhoa heti alussa.

"Alan olla jo tosi huolissani sinusta, Serena," Henry totesi tytölle hengästyneenä. Hän oli juossut tämän perässä toisen järven rannalle. "Mitä sinä teet täällä?"

Serena selitti, että oli hukannut jotain viimeksi täällä. Hän kertoi käyneensä iltakävelyllä sen vanhan papan kanssa tässä paikassa. Hän katseli ympärilleen muistaen kaiken, mitä täällä tapahtui edellisen kerran. Se oli hassua, että siitä oli tuhat vuotta aikaa, ja se oli tapahtunut silti vain muutama päivä sitten. Henry ehdotti, että he lähtisivät jo takaisin. Serena oli valmis myös lähtemään. Hän tunsi sisimmässään, ettei nuori velho ollut enää täällä.

Ajomatka takaisin heidän työmailleen oli tavallista hiljaisempi. Yleensä koko auto raikui heidän keskusteluistaan. Serena oli vaipunut syviin mietteisiinsä, ja vastaili vain satunnaisesti joihinkin kysymyksiin. Muut ymmärsivät vasta nyt, miksi tyttö oli ollut sellainen jääkuningatar heitä kaikkia kohtaan. Serenalle teki aivan liian pahaa päästää ketään lähelleen, koska tämä pelkäsi uutta menetystä niin paljon. Sen verran tyttö kertoi, että näinä muutamana päivänä hän oli kokenut kuin eläneensä tuon menetyksen uudelleen. Muut jättivät hänet rauhaan, eivätkä kyselleet liikoja. Eric kehotti Serenaa soittamaan kotiinsa, koska tämän vanhemmatkin luulivat tytön kadonneen. Serena soitti äidilleen Ericiltä lainaamallaan kännykällä, ja kertoi, että oli kunnossa ja pahoitteli aiheuttamaansa harmia. Hän lupasi tulla käymään syksymmällä, kun harjoittelu olisi ohi.

"Löysimme muuten sen kiven," Henry sanoi hyvillään pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen autossa. He alkoivat lähestyä pian Joen grilliä, jossa aikoivat piipahtaa syömässä ennen majapaikkaansa menoa.

"Minkä kiven?" Serena tuhahti ja vilkaisi olkansa yli takapenkille.

"Hei, haloo... SEN kiven. Arthur, miekka ja kivi. Se löytyi tuolta usean mailin päästä... Siinä oli vieläkin se terän jättämä jälki... Missä sinä oikein olit tämän ajan? Et kai ole polttanut niitä Joen sätkiä?" Henry valitti ihmeissään.

Serena tuijotti tätä epäuskoisena pudistaen päätään. Eihän Henry ollut edes uskonut Arthurin legendaan, ja nyt tämä puhui innoissaan miekasta ja kivestä. Serena arveli sen olevan vain vitsiä.

"Ai niin, saimme taas valot pelaamaan," Patrick tuumasi, ja osoitti kaukana kukkulan päällä näkyvää rauniota. Serena ei ollut uskoa näkemäänsä. Camelotin linnake, tai ainakin osa siitä, oli yhä pystyssä. Linnakeraunio oli valaistu alhaalta päin, ja vasten pimeää taivasta, Serena erotti kolme tornia, joista yksi oli puoliksi romahtanut. Korkeasta seinämuurista oli ehkä neljännes jäljellä koko korkeudessaan, muista paikoin se oli sortunut matalammaksi. Tyttö ei kyennyt ymmärtämään kuinka se oli mahdollista. Kun hän oli lähtenyt tapaamaan vanhaa parrakasta velhoa neljä päivää sitten, Camelotista ei ollut jäljellä muuta kuin polvenkorkuiset rauniot, ja nekin piti kaivaa esiin mullan alta. Jotakin merkittävää oli täytynyt tapahtunut hänen aikahyppynsä yhteydessä, Serena ajatteli. Oliko se hyvää vai pahaa, sitä hän ei osannut vielä sanoa. Se saattoi myös olla syy siihen, miksi Merlin ei ollutkaan täällä. 

* * *

Patrick ajoi Joen grillin eteen, ja Serena nousi autosta tuijottamaan vielä kauempana kukkulalla näkyvää rauniolinnaketta. Hänen täytyi päästä pian sinne tutkimaan paikkoja itse. Muut saivat hänet houkuteltua sitä ennen mukaansa Joen ruokapaikkaan, vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan ruokahalua. He eivät halunneet jättää häntä yksin.

"Serena, kultaseni! Luojan kiitos, olet kunnossa," Joe lausui nähdessään tytön astuvan sisään poikien mukana. Hän tuli tiskinsä takaan tyttöä vastaan ja rutisti tämän syliinsä helpottuneena. "Missä ihmeessä olet ollut?"

"Joe, anteeksi. Ei ollut tarkoitus aiheuttaa kaikille huolta... Olin tehnyt töitä niin tiiviisti, etten tajunnut ajankulua. Toissapäivänä oli se vuosipäivä... Tarvitsin vain aikaa ajatella rauhassa," Serena selitti halaten harmaatukkaista grillinpitäjää. Kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä oli tapahtunut, hän tunsi olevansa ainakin turvassa Joen isossa sylissä. Hän oli yllättynyt nähdessään grillillä myös muita asiakkaita tähän aikaan. Hän tuumasi Joelle tämän paikan näyttävän jotenkin erilaiselle kuin aiemmin. Ruokapaikan omistaja vakuutti, ettei mikään ollut muuttunut kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen.

Serenaa etsimässä olleet työkaverit painuivat miestenhuoneeseen siistiytymään. He olivat viettäneet koko päivän nummella, sotkien itsensä kolutessaan seutua.

"Minä olin jo huolissani, että suutuit minulle, kun et ilmaantunutkaan silloin yksi päivä lounaalle," Joe lausui, ja saattoi tytön kainalossaan pöydän ääreen. Hän virnisti sitten harmaan partansa takaa, ja taputti tyttöä olalle sanoen: "Mutta, katsos sinua nyt. Olet oikein kauniina, ja ihan mekko päällä. Vähän maskaraa ja huulipunaa ei tosin olisi pahitteeksi... Tiedätkös, EJ on tänään iltavuorossa. Sinulla kävi hyvä tuuri."

Serena vilkaisi pitkätukkaista grillinpitäjää pyörittäen päätään. Tällä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hän oli näinä muutamana päivänä kokenut. Serenalla ei ollut kiinnostusta, eikä vähintäkään halua tavata enää ketään. Ikinä.

"Joe, ole kiltti. Minulla on ollut tosi pitkä ja surkea päivä. Kiltti... ei tänään," Serena pyysi huokaisten ja katsoi tätä allapäin. Joe painoi osaaottavan suukon tytön otsaan, ja meni keittiöön tekemään tälle syötävää, ja ison viskipaukun. Tyttö näytti tarvitsevan kunnon paukun. Se helpotti ainakin Joen suruja, tai itse asiassa tämä nautti sitä ennaltaehkäisevästi, jotta suruja ei tulisi.

Kello grillin seinällä näytti viittä vaille yhdeksää. Serena jäi tuijottamaan kellon alla olevaa lausetta, joka hänen muistin mukaan oli ollut erilainen viimeksi. Nyt siinä luki "make love and pancakes, not war". Hän tuhahti tuolle oudolle muutokselle, ja katseli mitä muuta rauniolinnakkeen lisäksi oli muuttunut.

Istuessaan yksin pöydässä odottaen kavereitaan, Serenalle tuli erikoinen olo. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen, ja sitten muihin pöytiin olkansa yli. Parin pöydän päässä häntä selin istui henkilön, jolla oli pitkä valkoinen tukka. Toivo heräsi hänen sisällään nähdessään tuon. Tyttö nousi pöydästään ja käveli varovasti tuota henkilöä kohti. Sitten hän näki tämän nousevan ylös samalla kun miestenhuoneesta tuli vanhahko herrasmies, ja tarttui tätä käsipuoleen. Serenan pettymykseksi tämä oli vain vanha rouva, jolla oli samanlainen iän vaalentama luonnontukka kuin vanhalla Emryksellä oli ollut. Tyttö taisteli kyyneliään vastaan ja tuhahti itselleen sitä, kuinka typerä oli ollut. Kuinka paljon hän olisikaan halunnut nähdä Merlinin vielä kerran, hän ajatteli, ja palasi takaisin pöytäänsä romahtaen siihen istumaan. Hän nosti kyynärpäänsä pöydälle ja peitti silmänsä kämmeniin.

Hänen eteensä pöydälle tuotiin iso lautanen, jolla oli kasa höyryävän lämpimiä pannukakkuja. Serena vilkaisi lautasta käsiensä alta, ja työnsi sen sivuun pahoillaan sanoen: "Anteeksi, mutta en tilannut tätä."

Hän ei halunnut nähdäkään koko pannukakkujen tuojaa, koska arvasi sen olevan Joen mainitsema uusi työntekijä EJ. Serenasta tuntui, että tämä oli taas joku vastaava kaveri, kuin se vankilakundi viimeksi.

"Sori, olen ollut täällä vasta pari päivää. Minä tarjoan nämä," EJ lausui, ja työnsi lautasen takaisin Serenan eteen ja asetti hunajapurkin lautasen viereen.

Serena tunsi tuon äänen, vaikka se kuulosti jotenkin erilaiselle. Aivan eri murteelle, kuin mihin hän oli tottunut. Hän nosti nopeasti katseensa EJ:hin, ja pomppasi samassa seisomaan tämän eteen.

"Merlin?" Serena kuiskasi tuijottaen tuttuja kasvoja.

"Olen iloinen, että pääsit takaisin ehjänä. Ehdin jo vähän huolestua siitä, mihin aikaan oikein palautin sinut," velho sanoi hiljaa hymyillen.

Serena tutki häntä katseellaan. Merlin näytti erilaiselle kuin ennen, kuin muutamia vuosia vanhemmalle. Tämän mustat hiukset olivat pidemmät, ja niiden leikkaus oli erilainen. Hänellä oli yllään tummat farkut, grillin esiliina, ja t-paita, jonka rinnassa oli nimikyltti "E.J.". Hän huomasi Serenan katsovan sitä kysyvästi, ja tuumasi sitten: "Emrys Jones... "

Serena hymähti muistaen neljä päivää sitten tapaamansa vanha herra Jonesin. Se oli ollut Merlin koko ajan. Tyttö halasi häntä, ja Merlin sulki tämän syliinsä ja painoi kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin hengittäen niiden tuoksua. Serena tuoksui ja näytti aivan samalle kuin hän oli muistanut. Siitä oli kuitenkin ikuisuus, kun hän oli pidellyt tätä viimeksi.

"Kuinka kauan sinulla on aikaa, ennen kuin sinun pitää mennä takaisin," Serena kysyi. Hän oli onnellinen edes pienestä hetkestä tämän kanssa.

"En mene enää mihinkään. Hankin jopa töitä. Olen täällä jäädäkseni."

"Minun kanssani?"

"Aina," Merlin kuiskasi ja silitti tytön kasvoja. Sitten hän paljasti leveän hymynsä: "Aina, koko ajan, ja kaikkialla... Pelkään jo, että tulet vielä kyllästymään minuun... Mutta, minun täytyy kertoa sinulle jotain. Olen nyt sinua vanhempi..."

"Näytät kyllä hieman vanhemmalle," Serena totesi ja silitti varovasti velhon kasvoja. Tämän poski tuntui karheammalle kuin ennen, koska siinä oli päivän vanha parransänki. Velho sulki silmänsä ja vei kätensä tytön kädelle. Niin kauan hän oli kaivannut tuota kosketusta. Ja, niin kamalan kauan hän oli kulkenut tämän rinnalla vain toivoen, että voisi koskettaa tätä.

"Siitä on niin kauan, kun lähetin sinut takaisin tähän aikaan... Niin paljon on tapahtunut tässä välillä. En tiennyt, mitkä tunteesi olisivat minua kohtaan nyt. Luojani... sinä näytät aivan samalle kuin silloin."

"Merlin, lähdin luotasi vain kaksi tuntia sitten. Minun tunteeni eivät ole muuttuneet mihinkään. Rakastan sinua," Serena vakuutti, ja katsoi tätä sinisiin silmiin.

Merlin yritti vielä kertoa, että hän oli oikeasti, reilusti häntä vanhempi, mutta Serena tukki hänen suunsa sormellaan, ja sanoi, ettei halunnut tietää. Velhon iällä ei ollut enää merkitystä, kun he olisivat viimein yhdessä. Serena muisti Joen sanoneen, että ikä oli vain numero. Tässä tapauksessa se olikin vain numero, koska velho hallitsi aikaa aivan omalla tavallaan, kuten Serena oli todennut. He nojautuivat toisiaan vasten suudellakseen, mutta joutuivat keskeytetyiksi, kun joku asiakas huikkasi EJ:tä tiskille.

"Älä karkaa tällä kertaa mihinkään. Vuoroni päättyy pian," Merlin lausui hymyillen, ja meni tiskille palvelemaan asiakasta, mutta ei saanut silmiään irti Serenasta.

Viimein he elivät samassa ajassa, ja olivat saaneet toisen mahdollisuuden. Velho oli nähnyt jo niin paljon, ja elänyt niin kauan, että se oli ollut tuskallista. Hän oli palvellut kuningastaan uskollisesti loppuun saakka, seisten tämän rinnalla tasaveroisena viisaana velhona ja neuvonantajana. Hän oli ollut jo vanha mies, astuessaan kivikehään seuratakseen Sanansaattajaa tulevaisuuteen, ja lähettääkseen tytön matkaan ajassa taaksepäin. Kivikehän taikuus ja kohtalon kutsu olivat kuitenkin ihmeellisempiä kuin hän oli arvannut. Saapuessaan uuteen aikaan, ennen Serenan kohtalokasta onnettomuutta, hän koki ihmeen. Kivikehä palautti hänet takaisin nuoreksi velhoksi, fyysisesti saman ikäiseksi, kuin hän oli ollut lähettäessään Serenan tytön omaan aikaan. Uusi maailma oli ollut hänelle vieras, mutta hän oli sopeutunut siihen ja etsinyt Serenan. Hän oli seurannut nuoren tytön elämää kauempaa taka-alalta. Hän oli jopa yrittänyt estää tämän joutumisen siihen auto-onnettomuuteen, mutta kohtalo oli päättänyt toisin. Velho oli kulkenut tämän rinnalla kaikista vaikeimpina aikoina piilottaen todelliset kasvonsa. Nyt, kun hän oli nähnyt Serenan astuvan sisään tuosta ovesta, kaikki se mitä oli tapahtunut tässä välissä, tuntui katoavan hänen mielestään. Hän saattoi vihdoin paljastaa tytölle todelliset kasvonsa. Ja, oli hänellä kyllä tarina kerrottavana tytölle, kaikesta siitä mitä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen kun tämä oli jättänyt Camelotin. Siitä, kuinka Arthurista oli tullut kuningas, kuinka tämä oli mennyt naimisiin Guineveren kanssa, kuinka nämä olivat hallinneet Camelotia, ja kuinka Arthurille oli selvinnyt hänen taikuutensa. Ja, tietenkin siitä, kuinka pannukakuista oli tullut Camelotin kuninkaallisten suosikkiherkku. Siinä ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä kaikki. Merlin oli nähnyt visioita omasta tulevaisuudestaan Serenan kanssa jo aikoja sitten Kristalliluolassa.

Velhon pitäessä Serenan kanssa silmäpeliään tiskin takaa, hän kuuli tytön työtovereiden keskustelun, näiden tullessa miestenhuoneesta. Hän kuuli Henryn sanovat, että tämä yrittäisi lähestyä Serenaa nyt, kun tyttö oli surun murtama ja tarjoaisi tälle olkapään, jota vastaan itkeä. Seanin mielestä tämän isku ajoitus oli hirvittävä vääryys tyttöä kohtaan. Serena oli herkässä tilassa, ja tätä täytyisi käsitellä silkkihansikkain, ei suoraan päälle käyden.

"EJ, vieppä sitä tämä annos Serenalle, tuolle tytölle tuolla. Hän on se, josta sinulle kerroin... Tiedätkös, hän puki mekon päälle vain sinua varten," Joe lausui virnistäen uudelle työntekijälleen, ja antoi tarjottimen hänen eteensä tiskille. Vanhalla hipillä oli aavistus, että nämä olisivat niin oiva pari, jos vain Serena uskaltaisi päästää pojan lähelleen.

"Luuletko, että hän pitäisi minusta?" Merlin kysyi grillinpitäjältä esittäen hieman ujoa, ja poimi tarjottimen käteensä. Tämä kaikki oli hänestä huvittavaa, koska hän oli jo vanhempi kuin Joe, mutta silti hän tunsi olevansa vain poikanen.

"Hän on ollut vähän allapäin, mutta uskon että hän rakastaisi sinua. Sano hänelle jotain mukavaa ja kilttiä. Menehän tekemään taikasi," Joe tuumasi taputtaen samalla tämän olalle. Se sai velhon hymyilemään, koska Joella ei ollut käsitystäkään, kuinka oikeassa tämä oli. Hän vilkaisi tarjotinta pudistaen päätään suu mutrussa, ja poimi viskilasin siitä pois tuumaten samalla päättäväisesti, ettei tyttö tarvitsisi sitä.

Merlin asteli takaisin Serenan pöydän luo, johon tämän työkaveritkin olivat jo tulleet istumaan. Hän oli tutustunut nuorukaisiin näinä parina päivänä, joina oli ollut grillillä töissä. Hän ojensi tarjottimen tytön eteen muina miehinä, ja tervehti tämän työkavereita, ja oli ottamassa muiden tilauksia. Serena pudisti päätään uskomatta silmiään, että se oli todella Merlin. Palveluammatti oli jäänyt kai tämän veriin, hän ajatteli hymyillen.

Velho pysähtyi sitten Serenan viereen ja kumartui tuijottamaan tätä suoraan silmiin. Hän muisti, kuinka hämilleen tyttö oli muinoin saanut hänet erikoisella huumorintajullaan. Hänen olisi ihan pakko kostaa se kaikki kiusa, ja tehdä tämä nyt tytön työtovereiden nähden, hän ajatteli.

"Hei, kaunokainen. Sinulla on viehättävä mekko... Tiedätkö, mikä näyttäisi vielä paremmalle päälläsi?" Merlin lausui pokerinaamalla, yrittäen kuulostaa kaikkea muuta kuin itseltään.

Serena oli vähällä purskahtaa nauramaan, mutta kysyi sitten huultaan purren: "No, mikä?"

"Minä. Lähdetkö sovittamaan?"

"Voi Luoja," Serena kuiskasi pidätellen nauruaan, ja pyyhkäisi kostuneen silmäkulmaansa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Merlin oikein yritti hänen työkavereidensa nähden. Kai velho tiesi jo, että hän kuului tälle ilman typeriä iskurepliikkejäkin.

"Hei, jäbä. Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Henry tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä, ja nousi pöydästä kohtaamaan kilpailijansa. Hän oli pitänyt EJ:tä ihan asiallisena kaverina, mutta nyt tämä oli turhan päälle käyvä tyttöä kohtaan.

"Ei hätää, kaverit. Hän on tyttöystäväni... hän ei vain tiedä sitä vielä itse," velho tuumasi vilkaisten tyttöä, joka oli yhtä yllättynyt hänen sanoistaan kuin tämä työtoveritkin.

Nyt Patrickin nousi penkistään, mutta Serena rauhoitteli häntä, ja muita, ja sanoi itse hoitavansa tämän. Tyttö nousi pöydästä Merlinin eteen, toisten pidätellessä hengitystään. He tiesivät Serenan inhoavan tuollaista, ja oli tyttö jo kerran aiemmin baarissa iskenyt polvensa edellisen yrittäjän nivusiin. Merlin tiesi sen myös.

"Haluatko saada selkäsaunat näiltä tyypeiltä? Pidä se suusi nyt kiinni, Merlin," Serena sanoi nolona, ja kuiskasi viimeisen lauseensa.

"Sinun täytyy pakottaa minut," velho kuiskasi takaisin.

Kaikkien hämmennykseksi, Serena kietoi kätensä velhon ympärille ja painautui tätä vasten pitkään suudelmaan. Se tuntui olevan ainoa keino tukkia tämän suu, ja se todella tuntui taikuudelle, yhä vieläkin, Serena ajatteli.

"Hei, Joe. Saisinko lopun illan vapaaksi? Ja, ehkä vielä muutaman päivän... Taisin löytää sen unelmieni tytön," Merlin huikkasi grillinpitäjälle laskematta katsettaan tytöstä.

"Sillälailla, Serena ja EJ. Mikä minä olen pidättelemään nuorta lempeä? Menkää jo," Joe totesi virnuillen tiskinsä takaa, ja viskasi uudelle työntekijälleen pahvirasian. Merlin kumosi pannukakkulautasen siihen mukaan otettavaksi, ja iski Serenalle silmää tuumaten, että pikkupurtavalle olisi aamulla käyttöä.

"Kiitti, Joe," velho lausui hymyillen, ja heitti esiliinan yltään tiskille, ja riensi sitten Serena käsipuolessaan ulos ovesta.

"Serena? Mitä helkkaria?" Henry tuhahti seisten ja levitellen käsiään, seuraten ventovieraan miehen viedessä tyttöä mennessään. Hän vilkaisi työtovereitaan epäuskoisena siitä, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut.

"Aaah, eivätkö he näytäkin hyvälle yhdessä. Serena ansaitsee tuollaisen mukavan ja kunnollisen pojan. EJ on varmaan romanttisin kaveri, jonka tunnen. Mitä ihmettä hän oikein sanoi Serenalle, kun sai tytön noin innostumaan, vaikka tämä oli äsken niin murheen murtama?" Joe ihmetteli tytön työkavereille, tultuaan ottamaan näiden tilauksen vastaan. He kaikki tuijottivat grillinpitäjää huulipyöreänä. 

* * *

Serena katseli epäillen ympärilleen ulkona. Oliko velholla täällä hevonen parkissa? Merlin vei tytön parkkipaikalla vanhan moottoripyörän, vihreän Royal Enfieldin, eteen ja ojensi tälle kypärän.

"Minulla oli niin paljon kerrottavaa," hän sanoi innoissaan. Velho silitti tytön kasvoja ja painoi suudelman tämän huulille, mutta sitten hän astui askeleen taaksepäin, ja jäi katsomaan hieman haikeana.

"Serena, olen pahoillani, että jouduin lähettämään sinut sinne, mutta minun oli pakko tehdä se. Sanansaattajan oli lähdettävä matkaan… Ne muutama päivä silloin siellä kanssasi, olivat elämäni arvokkaimpia. Olen vaalinut niiden muistoa sydämessäni. Neljä päivää, jotka odotin paluutasi täällä, tuntuivat pidemmille kuin nämä viimeiset neljä vuotta…"

"Oletko odottanut minua neljä vuotta? Aina siitä onnettomuudesta lähtien?"

Velhon kärsivällisyys ja uskollisuus tyttöä kohtaan tuntui Serenasta käsittämättömältä, ja se herkisti hänet täysin. Serenan silmäkulmat kostuivat ajatuksesta, mutta virne pyrki jo hänen huulilleen miettien velhon äskeisiä surkeita iskurepliikkejä.

"Se mitä sanoit juuri sisällä… Se oli kamalaa. Olet varmasti hirveässä puutteessa. Oletko oikeasti yrittänyt iskeä tyttöjä noin?"

Molemmat naurahtivat ääneen katsoen toisiaan. Merlin oli todella kaivannut tuota huumoria, ja tytön tapaa saada nauru aikaiseksi jokaisten kyynelten jälkeen.

"Serena, meidän täytyy puhua nyt vakavasti. Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle kaikki, mitä tiedän druidien ennustuksesta, Sanansaattajan ja Arthurin yhteisestä kohtalosta," hän lausui hiljaa ja nielaisi.

"Sinä siis tiedät?" Serena kysyi varovasti, ja Merlin nyökkäsi. Velholle oli aikojen saatossa paljastunut Arthurin ja Serenan erikoinen yhteys. Se, että nämä jakoivat jotakin aivan erityisellä tavalla. Pieni osa legendan kuningasta eli yhä Serenan sisällä, ja tuota osaa velho suojelisi ja ohjaisi kuten ennenkin. Kaikkea muuta tässä tytössä hän palvoisi ja rakastaisi enemmän kuin koskaan, jos tämä antaisi hänelle luvan.

"Minä odotin niin kauan... Kun minä neljä vuotta sitten sukelsin pelastamaan sinua siitä autonromusta, ja kun nostin sinut ylös vedestä, tiesin viimein sinun ja Arthurin yhteyden. Hänen sielunsa on ollut osa sinua siitä päivästä lähtien. Se on sinun kohtalosi... ja, minä kuljen aina rinnallasi, kuten olen aina tehnyt," velho selitti kyynel silmäkulmassaan. Hän ei voisi unohtaa sitä päivää neljän vuoden takaa, jolloin hän oli pelastanut Serenan Avalon-järvestä. Tyttö oli ollut silloin vain seitsemäntoista, yhtä vanha kuin Merlin heidän tavatessa. Tämän nuori ruumis oli ollut rikki onnettomuuden jäljiltä, ja hänen tuskansa sydäntä särkevää. Merlin oli pidellyt tätä sylissään, ja vienyt tytön kivun pois. Hän oli parantanut pahimmat vauriot tämän kehosta, ja vain odottanut avun saapumista, käskien tämän selviytyä. Hän tiesi, kuinka vahva tämä oli, ja tiesi tytön selviytyvän mistä vain.

"Minä olisin halunnut kertoa sinulle silloin, mutta en tiennyt kuinka. En tiennyt itsekkään... Kun tartuin siihen miekkaan, tunsin hänen ottavan ohjat. Se on outoa. Tunnetko yhä samoin minua kohtaan? Nyt kun tiedät tämän?" Serena kertoi varovasti, ja katsoi velhoa silmiin. Tämä nyökkäsi ja ymmärsi nyt kaiken, mitä tyttö oli tehnyt silloin pelastaessaan hänet ja prinssin. Ja, varsinkin sen, kuinka tämä oli siihen pystynyt.

"Rakastan sinua, Serena. Mikään ei sitä muuta," velho vakuutti hymyillen ja astui takaisin tytön lähelle.

"Merlin, eikö se tunnu sinusta muka yhtään pelottavalle? Sisälläni asustaa Arthurin sielu tai henki tai jotakin sinne päin. Jos olemme yhdessä, eikö se tunnu sinusta yhtään oudolle... vähän jotenkin hintahtavalle?" Serena kysyi epäilevästi virnistäen, ja tuijotti toista kypärä käsissään.

Merlin vetäisi nahkatakin ylleen pyörän satulalaukusta, ja pudisti päätään naurahtaen: "Olen nähnyt paljon erikoisempiakin asioita, usko minua."

Velho kääntyi tytön puoleen, eikä ollut varma, kuinka kertoisi tälle ennustuskristalleista näkemänsä näyn heidän tulevaisuudestaan. Serena ei tuntunut vielä täysin tietävän itsekään, kuinka Arthurin läsnäolo tulisi vaikuttamaan heidän kohtaloonsa. Velho huokaisi hengähtäen, koska tiesi Serenan tulevan reagoimaan hänen sanomaansa voimakkaasti. Se jopa pelotti Merliniä hieman itseäänkin ennalta.

"Eikä se oikeastaan ole niin kuin luulet... Arthur tulee tänne vielä uudelleen. Sinun yhteytesi häneen... Tämä sinun tilasi ei kestä ikuisesti... Ehkä… vain noin yhdeksän kuukautta."

"Oletpa sinä hyvä ennustamaan nykyään…" Serena naurahti hiljaa. Mitä muka tapahtui yhdeksän kuukauden kuluttua? Lähtisikö Arthurin sielu eläkkeelle, kun hän olisi suorittanut viimeisen tehtävänsä, Serena ajatteli ja oli asettamassa kypärää päähänsä. Kesken kaiken, Serena jäi tuijottamaan velhoa kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Merlin ajatteli, ettei tämä enää ikinä räpäyttäisi silmiään, niin pyörein, suurin ja syyttävin silmin tämä häntä katsoi.

"Yhdeksän kuukautta? Merlin, mitä helkkaria? Ei käy! Ei. Ei tule tapahtumaan."

"Olen nähnyt sen ennalta. Arthur tulee takaisin. Hän tulee syntymään uudelleen. Se tulee olemaan aivan kuin on ennustettu..."

"Hän ei tule syntymään ainakaan minusta. En ole raskaana... En voi olla. En ole edes..." Serena selitti tuohtuneena ja ymmällään velhon puheista. Hänen mieleensä hiipi ne pari taianomaista yötä, joka hän oli viettänyt velhon kanssa vain muutama päivä sitten. Se pahuksen lohikäärme oli tiennyt tämän kaiken jo silloin, hän ajatteli. Killgharrah oli kertonut, että tyttö kantoi Arthuria sisällään, mutta hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä ollenkaan noin. Oliko legendan kuninkaan sielu odottanut hänen sisällään vain syntyäkseen uudelleen tähän aikaan?

Merlin katsoi tyttöä vaiti, aivan kuin hänellä ei olisi mitään tekemistä tämän tilanteen kanssa.

"Serena, en suunnitellut mitään tällaista, mutta olen nähnyt väläyksiä tulevasta."

Serenan vihreissä silmissä paloi samanlainen raivo kuin silloin, kun tämä oli nähnyt vanhan Emryksen menneessä aikakaudessa ensimmäisen kerran. Hän syytti itseään. Hän syytti niitä pahuksen druideja ennustuksineen, ja hän syytti velhoa edessään.

"Haluatko nähdä lisää niitä väläyksiä?" tyttö parahti ärtyneenä. Hän viskasi kypäränsä velhoa kohti, ja lähti kävelemään rauhattomana edes takaisin parkkipaikalla. Tämä oli jo liikaa. Järjetöntä. Hänkö oli raskaana, ja vielä tulisi synnyttämään Arthurin uudelleen.

Merlin pysäytti kypärän ilmaan, ennen kuin se osui häntä päähän, ja poimi sen käsiinsä. Hän juoksi Serenan perään, ja muisteli kuinka Arthur oli ollut välillä yhtä kiivas aikoinaan.

"Tämä on ihan ymmärrettävää. Olen lukenut mielialan vaihteluista raskausaikana. Tai, sitten se on Arthur joka puhuu välillä," velho tuumasi hymyillen varovaisesti, ja silitti Serenan käsivartta tytön seistessä häneen päin selin kädet puuskassa.

"Minä näytän sinulle mielialan vaihtelut, Merlin," tyttö tuhahti ja oli lyömässä velhoa avokämmenellä poskelle. Merlin kaappasi tämän käden sitä ennen omaansa, ja painoi Serenan itseään vasten todeten, että se taisi sittenkin olla Arthur nyt äänessä.

"Et ole enää yksin. Minä tulen aina olemaan kanssasi. Tämä on kohtalomme. Me tuomme hänet takaisin... Hän oli jalo kuningas ja tulee vielä kerran olemaan. Niin sen kuuluu olla," Merlin lausui hiljaa.

Serena oli rauhoittunut hänen sylissään, ja kyynel vierähti tytön poskelle.

"Tämä ei ole todellista… Lohikäärme sanoi, että Arthur tulee nousemaan uudelleen silloin, kun Albionin kohtalo tarvitsee häntä eniten. Luulin, että se olisin ollut minä ja, että se hetki olisi ollut silloin, kun Corwin aikoi tuhota kaiken. En ole koskaan ajatellut lasten hankkimista, mutta tiedän sen, että en anna lapseni kokea samaa, kuin Arthur joutui kokemaan aikanaan... Yksikään helkkarin druidi ei tule kertomaan minulle, että lastani odottaa joku ennustettu kamala kohtalo. Hän ei tule syntymään jotakin suurempaa tarkoitusta varten," Serena kuiskasi ääni väristen. Koko tulevaisuus tuntui pelottavalle hänen edessään nyt, kun Merlin oli sen hänelle paljastanut.

"Tiedän että tämä kaikki tulee sinulle liian nopeasti, mutta kukaan ei voi paeta kohtaloaan. Minä jos kuka sen tiedän. Serena, tämä lapsi on arvokas… eikä vain siksi, että Arthur tulee syntymään hänessä uudelleen. Vaan siksi, että hän tulee olemaan meidän lapsemme. En anna mitään pahaa tapahtua hänelle tai sinulle. Lupaan sen."

"Olet tainnut miettiä jo kaiken valmiiksi… Miten kauan olet tiennyt?"

"Jo vuosia… Yritin kertoa sinulle, että olen vanhempi kuin Joe. Silloin kivikehällä, ennen kuin lähdit pois, annoit minulle neuvon. Noudatin sitä neuvoasi... Arthur eli hyvän ja pitkän elämän Guineveren kanssa. Kun hänelle selvisi minun taikuuteni, hän ei tiennyt aluksi kuinka suhtautua siihen. Sitten kun Arthur lopulta hyväksyi minut velhona, hän salli taikuuden käytön hyvään tarkoitukseen. Hän teki minusta neuvonantajansa, ja palvelin häntä viimeiseen asti. Olen nähnyt tulevia tapahtumia tulevaisuudestamme ennalta jo monta vuotta sitten. Seurasin sinua kivikehän kautta aikaan ennen onnettomuuttasi sen jälkeen, kun olin jättänyt viimeiset jäähyväiseni Arthurille. Olin jo vanha ja harmaa, mutta aikaportaalin taikuus palautti minut jälleen nuoreksi. Siitä lähtien olen ollut täällä lähelläsi. Kerroin sinulle, että minut tunnetaan monella eri nimellä. Sinä olet tuntenut minut jo monin eri kasvoin. Minä olin Derek Walton, minä olin se sairaalan pappi, olin fysioterapeuttisi, olin se satunnainen tyyppi, joka ehdotti sinulle kelttiläistä kirjallisuutta kirjastossa… Näit kasvoni ensimmäisen kerran silloin, kun pelastin sinut, mutta minun oli pyyhittävä itseni muistoistasi. Pelkäsin, että se olisi voinut vaikuttaa vierailuusi menneisyydessä," Merlin selitti varovasti. Häneen itseensäkin sattui, kun hän oli joutunut piilottamaan tämän kaiken Serenalta.

Nuo nimet ja kasvot palautuivat Serenan mieleen epätodellisin ja kauhunsekaisin tuntein. Yhdetkään mainituista kasvoista eivät muistuttaneet velhoa, mutta heidän kaikkien silmät olivat olleet syvänsiniset, aivan kuin tällä. Derek Walton oli muuttanut Serenan kotipaikan naapurustoon vain paria viikkoa ennen onnettomuutta. Yksinasuva omituinen uusi naapuri oli puuttunut jatkuvasti tytön ja tämän poikaystävän tekemisiin. Tämä oli useasti käskenyt Peteriä ajamaan varovasti ja noudattamaan liikennesääntöjä. Nuoret olivat pitäneet tätä kauheana kyylänä. Ärsyttävä sairaala pappi oli käynyt puhuttamassa tyttöä joka päivä tämän sairaalassa ollessa onnettomuuden jälkeen. Papiksi tämä oli viitannut erikoisen vähän uskontoon heidän jutellessa, ja juttelu oli ollut sitä, että pappi oli puhunut Serenan kuunnellessa vastentahtoisesti maatessaan puolihalvaantuneena vuoteessa. Pappi oli löytänyt Serenan yrittämässä riistää omaa henkeään viisi päivää onnettomuuden jälkeen. Tämä oli pysäyttänyt hänet, ja pakottanut kunnioittamaan enemmän elämä. Serenan fysioterapeutti oli ollut vanhempi nainen, rouva Valessia, jonka kuntoutettavana tyttö oli käynyt reilun vuoden. Tyttö oli epäillyt terapeuttinsa pätevyyttä joka kerran tämän pakottaessa hänet tekemään erikoisia harjoitteitaan, mutta joka kertaa hän oli voinut aina vaan paremmin, ja viimein kyenneen jopa juoksemaan omin jaloin.

Serena purskahti kyyneliin, mutta astui kauemmas velhosta. Merlin oli ollut hänen elämässään jo neljä vuotta hänen tietämättään. Se sai Serenan ristiriitaisten tunteiden varaan, samaan aikaan häkeltyneen kiitolliseksi, mutta silti niin vihaiseksi. Oliko koko hänen elämänsä ollut jonkun muun ennalta suunnittelemaa? Oliko hänen täytynyt menettää poikaystävänsä vain tullakseen Sanansaattajaksi, Serena ajatteli kauhuissaan. Kaikista eniten häntä pelotti ajatus siitä, oliko Merlin sittenkään se henkilö, jona hän oli tätä pitänyt, vai oliko tämä tehnyt kaiken sen vain hallitakseen häntä.

Merlin seisoi vaiti tytön edessä aivan kuin olisi kyennyt tulkitsemaan tämän ajatuksia. Ei tarvinnut osata lukea kovinkaan hyvin toista, tietääkseen Serenan olevan järkyttynyt. Hän yritti lähestyä Serenaa, mutta tyttö nosti kätensä tätä kohti ja perääntyi hiljaa.

"Älä pelkää minua. Tiedät, etten tekisi koskaan pahaa sinulle. Olen tehnyt tämän kaiken vain sinun takiasi. Serena, ole kiltti, kuuntele minua…"

"Neljä vuotta? Sinä olit kaikki ne henkilöt? Miksi? Olitko sinä nainenkin? Vihasin rouva Valessiaa … Sanoin sinulle silloin, ettei olekaan sellaista mitä et pystyisi tekemää, mutta tämä on… Merlin, olitko se sinä…? Aiheutitko sinä sen onnettomuuden?" Serena kysyi vakavana. Hän ei uskonut että oli edes kysynyt sitä, mutta pelkkä ajatus pelotti häntä. Velho oli saanut hänen hyväksyntänsä heti suorilta heidän tavattuaan, eikä Serena ollut koskaan kyseenalaistanut tämän taikuutta. Häntä ei vaivannut velhon taikuus, ainoastaan se, mitä tämä kykeni sen avulla tekemään.

"Voi ei, Serena. Niinkö sinä luulet? En! Yritin kaikkeni estääkseni sitä tapahtumasta. Hukkasitte lippunne konserttiin edellisenä päivänä, koska minä tuhosin ne. Sain sinut sairastumaan kuumeeseen samana aamuna, koska ajattelin, ettet voisi lähteä sinne kipeänä. Hajotin jopa Peterin auton, mutta en arvannut, että hän varastaisi auton kaveriltaan. Kun käsitin että olitte jo matkalla, lähdin peräänne, mutta saavuin sinne liian myöhään. Olitte jo vedessä… En pystynyt pelastamaan häntä, vaikka yritin. Olen pahoillani," Merlin kertoi. Hän ei kyennyt estämään kyyneltä valumasta poskelleen. Serenan epäilys satutti häntä, vaikka hän oli arvannut kertomansa järkyttävän tyttöä.

"Tämä ei ole normaalia… Mikä…" Serena kuiskasi, mutta ei ehtinyt esittämään kysymystään, vanhan ruskean Saabin kurvatessa grillin parkkipaikalle. He joutuivat väistämään autoa sivumpaan, ja Serena yritti kauemmas velhosta kuitenkaan onnistumatta siinä. Merlin-parka seurasi häntä onnettomana, toivoen tytön käsittävän, ettei hän halunnut tälle pahaa.

"Tein kaiken sinun vuoksesi. Odotin sinua koko elinikäni. Älä pyydä minua lähtemään luotasi nyt. En voi tehdä sitä," velho totesi uskaltamatta koskea enää tyttöön. Heidän katseensa olivat naulittuina toisiinsa, mutta Serena oli silti epävarmana siitä, kuinka hänen tulisi suhtautua velhoon.

"Emrys?" huolestunut miehen ääni kantautui Joen grilliltä päin, ja sai heidän katseensa hetkeksi erkanemaan. Serena hengähti syvään kuin saaden viimein henkeä vaikean keskustelun jälkeen.

"Iltaa, professori Jefferson," Merlin lausui vilkaisten viiksekästä vanhempaa herrasmiestä, joka tuli heitä vastaan kävelykeppiinsä nojaten. Tällä oli harmaa ruudullinen pikkutakki ja silmälasit roikkuivat kaulalla narussa. Ne tuntuivat olevan professorin tunnusmerkit, koska tällä oli aina molemmat mukana.

"Professori? Tunnetteko te toisenne?" Serena kysyi yhä vain epäilevämmin. Oliko Merlin todella soluttautunut hänen koko elämäänsä, eikä hänellä ollut siitä mitään käsitystä.

"Serena, oletko se sinä? En ollut tunnistaa sinua... Olimme kaikki sinusta huolissamme, kun katosit sillä tavalla. Patrick soitti minulle, että he löysivät sinut. Tulin tänne niin pian kuin pääsin," professori selitti ja taputti Serenaa käsivarteen hyvillään, ettei tämä ollut kadonnut kokonaan. Ei ollut ollenkaan Serenan tapaista vain kadota päiviksi ilmoittamatta mitään. Opettaja oli yllättynyt tämän tyylinmuutoksesta, vannoutuneesta farkkuhousu-tytöstä naisellisemmaksi mekonpitäjäksi. "Kyllä, olen tavannut Emryksen täällä grillillä pari kertaa. Todella mieleen jäävä nimi, arvelin että sillä on kelttiläiset juuret…"

Professori Jeffersonin unohtuessa selittämään jotakin Emrys-nimen alkuperästä, Serena ei kyennyt keskittymään siihen lainkaan. Kaikki meni häneltä ohi, ja jäi vain taustameluksi hänen vaipuessa ajatuksiinsa. Hän kiitti luojaansa, ettei Merlin ollut sentään Jefferson eikä Joe. Ei kai tämäkään voinut olla yhtä aikaa useassa paikassa. Velho seisoi sanattomana hänen edessään kuunnellen vain toisella korvalla professorin selityksiä.

Serena oli turhautunut. Hän oli aina luullut sanelleensa itse oman elämänsä ehdot, mutta joku muu olikin päättänyt kaikesta hänen puolestaan. Ei ollut mitään kohtaloa, oli vain häiriintynyt velho, joka oli seurannut ja ohjaillut häntä vuosia. Heidän ensitapaamisensa järvenrannalla palasi Serenan mieleen. Jos hän olisi tiennyt tämän kaiken silloin, hän olisi paennut hullunlailla. Jos hän olisi tiennyt Arthurin sielun asustavan sisällään, hän olisi pystynyt peittoamaan prinssin ja tämän ritarit henkihieveriin. Ajatus oli niin typerä, että se sai hänet melkein nauramaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat edelleen järkytyksen lamaannuttamat, mutta tunne purkautui hänestä kyyneleenä.

Mikä olisi pahinta, mitä voisi tapahtua, hän oli kysynyt itseltään lähtiessään tapaamaan vanhaa herra Jonesia muutama päivä sitten. Raskaaksi tuleminen kahdeksankymppiselle ei ollut ensimmäisenä tullut hänen mieleensä. Toinen kyynel valui norona hänen kasvojaan pitkin. Oliko se edes todellista? Hän voisi haistattaa kohtalolle pitkät, ja lopettaa sen kaiken vain yhdellä pienellä pillerillä. Velhon kanssa viettämistään öistä ei ollut kuin vasta pari päivää. Mikään kohtalo ei määrittelisi häntä enää sen jälkeen.

Serena luuli jo kuulleensa opettajansa pohdiskelujen alta Merlinin käskevän häntä olemaan edes ajattelematta sellaista. Velhon ilme näytti surkealle aivan kuin odottaen hänen tuomiotaan.

"Ole kiltti, älä tee sitä… Luojan tähden, Serena. Minä lähden, jos niin haluat. Et enää koskaan näe minua, kunhan et vain tee sitä."

Merlin ei puhunut, mutta Serena todella kuuli hänen äänen mielessään. Joko tyttö oli tullut hulluksi, tai sitten velho oli jo hänen päänsä sisällä.

"Serena, oletko kunnossa? Lähdetään kaikki sisälle juttelemaan, ei ole syytä jäädä tänne seisoskelemaan," professori ehdotti huomattuaan nuorten tilanteen. Hän katsasti nuoria silmiin arvellen, että oli keskeyttänyt jotakin, mutta ei ollut varma, oliko se ollut hyvä vai huono asia.

"En ole varma… Minun pitäisi… lähteä käymään kotona. Sain sieltä puhelun… Tarvitsisin pari päivää vapaata perhesyistä. Lähden jo tänä iltana," tyttö selitti vaikeana.

"Tarvitsetko kyydin? Minä voin viedä sinut…" professori lausui tarjoten apuaan.

Serena katsoi velhoa, kuin odottaen tämän päättävän puolestaan, mutta Merlin oli vaiti. Viimeinen mahdollisuus paeta, tyttö ajatteli.

"Ei kiitos. Minulla on jo kyyti tiedossa. Meillä oli Mer… Emryksen kanssa vielä asiat kesken. Menkää te vain sisään, pojat ovat jo siellä," Serena totesi luovuttaen kotikenttäetunsa pois. Heidän oli puhuttava nyt kaikki kerralla. Toista tilaisuutta ei ehkä enää tulisi.

"Hyvä on. Pidä vain muutama päivä vapaata. Olet keskittynyt töihisi ehkä vähän liikaakin viime aikoina. Hyviä illan jatkoja," professori toivotteli jättäen heidät taas kahden parkkipaikalle.

Saatuaan hengähtää pienen hetken, Serena viimein näki kaiken niin kuin se oli aina ollut. Hänen kohtalo oli, ja oli aina ollut hänen omissa käsisään, ei druidien, eikä velhon sanelemana, vaan hänen itsensä. Hän oli itse jättänyt Merlinille kirjeen menneeseen aikaan. "Sanansaattajan on lähdettävä matkaan," tapahtui sitten mitä tahansa. Merlin oli aina suojellut häntä, niin Camelotissa, kuin nämä viimeiset neljä vuotta hänen ajassaan. Velho oli pitänyt lupauksensa tavalla, jota Serenan oli vieläkin vaikea ymmärtää. Professorin kadottua sisälle, Serena astui askeleen lähemmäs velhoaan. Hän inhosi itseään olleessaan vielä hetki sitten niin väärässä tätä kohtaan. Hän tunsi kohdelleensa Merliniä vielä pahemmin kuin mitä Arthur oli tehnyt aikoinaan. 

"Merlin, en halua että lähdet luotani pois. Anna anteeksi se mitä sanoin, ja ajattelin… Minua hävettää että edes ajattelin sellaista sinusta. En tarkoittanut sitä. Pelästyi toden teolla… Pudotit melkoisen pommin niskaani. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan…" Serena sanoi toivuttuaan ensijärkytyksestä.

Merlin antoi hänelle varovaisen hymyn, ja tuli myös vastaan askeleella. Hän oli helpottunut siitä, että Serena vielä puhui hänelle.

"Tiedän… Olisi ehkä pitänyt odottaa mieluummin pari viikkoa kun möläyttää nämä kaikki sinulle kerralla."

"Ehkä," tyttö totesi tuhahtaen. Hän hieraisi silmiään miettien kaikkea, mitä velho oli hänelle äsken kertonut.

"Kuule, meidän täytyy joskus vielä puhua siitä rouva Valessiasta. Sinä esitit vanhaa naista minulle kokonaisen vuoden… Et kai vaan tykkää sellaisesta?"

Helpottava nauru mursi loput tuskalliset epäilyt heidän väliltään. Merlin todella rakasti tuota piirrettä tytössä. Jokaiselle kyyneleelle oli jo ilo odottamassa kulman takana. Velho pudisti päätään, ja astui toisen askeleen lähemmäs. Serena katsoi häntä uusin silmin, tai ehkä velho oli sittenkin pysynyt aivan saman koko tämän ajan.

"Kuulin äänesi pääni sisällä…? Miten se on mahdollista?"

"Ethän enää suutu, jos kerron että minä piirsin sinun tatuointisi. Se oli lahja ystävän ystävältä. Sinä teit vaikutukset Killgharrahaan, eikä se ole helppoa. Hän pyysi minua sekoittamaan pisaran vertaan tatuointimusteeseen. Sinussa on pieni osa lohikäärmeen taikuutta. Siksi kuulit ääneni mielessäsi. Se todella teki sinut sitkeäksi ja helkkarin itsepäiseksi," Merlin selitti peläten tytön vielä lyövän häntä tämän kaiken jälkeen.

Tytön silmät suurenivat jälleen, mutta tämä sai vaivoin hillittyä itsensä. Tatuoinnin ottaminen iholleen oli ollut hurjan voimaannuttava kokemus, ja nyt hän tiesi minkä takia. Hänellä todella oli lohikäärmeen sisua. Merlin oli tehnyt hänen vuokseen niin paljon, että se tuntui pelottavalle. Silti velho oli yhä sama nuori mies, johon Serena oli rakastunut menneisyydessä.

"Olisihan minun pitänyt arvata, että sinulla oli jotakin tekemistä se tatuoinninkin kanssa. Toivottavasti lohikäärmeillä ei ole mitään verisairauksia… Tajuan nyt, että sinä paransit minun kroppani entiselleen. En kävelisi ilman sinua. Tiedän, että sinä hajotit auton, jotta sait vietyä minut kivikehälle, ja lähetit minut Camelotin aikakauteen. Minun täytyy kysyä: Oletko koskaan käyttänyt loitsujasi minuun? Oletko lumonnut minua tekemään jotakin?"

"Lumosin sen kartan, jonka annoin sinulle. Kun tutkit sitä, sait kyvyn puhua ja ymmärtää muinaista kieltä. Emme olisi ymmärtäneet toisiamme, jos olisi käyttänyt nykyenglantia siihen aikaan. Taisin tainnuttaa sinut loitsulla, kun pakenimme tyrmästä Camelotissa. Et suostunut kuuntelemaan järkeä… En ole koskaan käyttänyt taikuuttani lumotakseni sinua. En koskaan," Merlin vannoi käsi sydämellä.

"Entä se lohikäärmeen kutsu silloin kivikehällä? Minusta tuntui kuin… Sinä sekoitit tatuointini musteeseen lohikäärmeen verta?! Mitä ihmettä oikein teit minulle?!" Serena lausui hämillään muistaen viimeisen yönsä velhon kanssa. Merlinin kutsuessa Killgharrahaa, hänestä oli tuntunut kuin hän ei olisi voinut vastustaa velhoa ollenkaan. Sen oli taatusti täytynyt johtua lohikäärmeen taikuudesta hänessä, Serena ajatteli vetäen syvään henkeä.

Merlin muisti sen nyt myös. Hän oli monesti muistellut tytön reaktiota hämillään, mutta lämmöllä. Hämmennys vaihtui muikeaan virnistykseen hänen kasvoillaan.

"Taisin unohtaa mainita, että olen viimeinen Lohikäärmeen herra. Senkö takia sinä silloin innostuit niin kovasti? En koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa noin… Voisin saada sinut tekemään ihan mitä vain tahtoisin…"

Serena tuijotti velhoa häkeltyneenä. Oliko tämä juuri sanonut noin, kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen?

"Sinä olet mikä? Nyt riittää. Minä lähden!" tyttö totesi ja pyörähti kannoillaan. Hän marssi päätään pudistaen takaisin grilliä kohti, mutta Merlin juoksi hänen edelleen ja tarttui tyttöä kädestä vieden tämän käden rintaansa vasten.

"Odota. Anteeksi, en tarkoittanut sitä. En koskaan tekisi sellaista sinulle, mutta se on kyllä vähän hassua. Rakastan sinua. Voitko antaa meille mahdollisuuden? Haluan olla kanssasi, ihan niin kuin puhuimme silloin Camelotissa, ennen kuin lähdit pois."

Serena käytti hetken kerätäkseen ajatuksensa kasaan.

"Anteeksi, että epäilin sinua. Se oli epäreilua, mutta tässä on minulle paljon sulateltavaa. Sinä olet tuntenut minut jo neljä vuotta, ja minä sinut vain neljä päivää. Tunnen yhä samoin sinua kohtaan kuin silloin, mutta ehkä meidän olisi hyvä aloittaa alusta, ja tutustua toisiimme uudelleen. Edetään ihan rauhassa ja katsotaan miten käy, kuten normaalit ihmiset tekevät. Mitä luulet?" Serena ehdotti, ja nosti toisen kätensä velhon hartialle.

Merlin pudotti käsivartensa hänen ympärille, ja lausui: "Kuulostaa hienolle. Hiljaa hyvä tulee."

He halasivat toisiaan kauan, seisoen sylikkäin hämärällä parkkipaikalla ihan hiljaa. Heillä oli koko elämä edessä yhdessä, vaikka velholla olikin jo yksi kokonainen elinikä takanaan.

"Olen pahoillani Arthurin vuoksi. Te taisitte sittenkin olla hyviä ystäviä," Serena lausui osanottavasti, ja silitti velhon selkää.

"Hän eli hyvän elämän. Meillä oli hauskaa. Kaipaan häntä… En malta odottaa, että hän syntyy uudelleen. En halua kehua, mutta olen loistava lasten kanssa. Jouduin olemaan välillä kuninkaallinen lastenvahti, kun hoidin Arthurin poikaa. Siinä oli yksi tosi lellitty pikku-prinssi. Minä pidän huolen siitä, että lapsestamme ei tule samanlaista pölkkypäätä kuin prinssi-Arthur oli aikoinaan," Merlin selitti innoissaan unohtaen pian surunsa.

"Onko sinulla vielä muita salaisuuksia, joita minun pitäisi tietää?" Serena uskaltautui kysymään varovasti, ja nosti katseensa velhon syvän sinisiin silmiin. Merlin mutristi suunsa miettien, ja sai Serenan katumaan kysymystään peläten siltä tulevan vielä jotakin pahempaa.

"Serena, vielä jonakin päivänä aion viedä sinut vihille. Annoin sanani Gaiukselle, että palautan kunniasi… Hän sai selville yhteiset yömme, ja vannotti minua hoitamaan velvollisuuteni. Älä edes kysy kuinka hän tiesi, hän keksi sen itse, kun saatoin möläyttää jotakin…"

"Okei, Merlin? Otetaan nyt kuitenkin rauhallisesti."

Merlin poimi kypäränsä maasta, ja he kulkivat käsi kädessä moottoripyörän luo. Kävellessään yhdessä, Serena vilkaisi kukkulan päällä valojen loisteessa seisovaa linnakkeen rauniota. Merlin saisi kertoa vielä kaiken, mitä tuolla oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen kun hän oli lähtenyt pois.

Merlin painautui Serenan kylkeen virnuillen, ja kuiskasi käheällä äänellä tytön korvaan: "O drakon, e mala…"

"Uskallakin tehdä noin, velhon kuvatus, niin vannon, että potkaisen sinua…" Serena murahti osoittaen toista etusormellaan uhkaavasti. Molemmilla oli vaikeuksia pitää pokkaa, heidän muistellessa ääneen sitä, miten hurjat vaikutukset Merlinin lohikäärmeen kutsulla oli ollut kivikehällä. He nauroivat kostunein silmäkulmin, ja jäivät vielä katsomaan toisiaan. Merlin nojasi varoen Serenaa päin ja painoi hellän suudelman tämän suulle, maistaen tytön huulia yhtä ujosti kuin antaessaan tälle ensisuudelmansa. Hän halusi kunnioittaa tämän toivetta edetä hitaasti, vaikka oli odottanut tätä jo niin kauan.

Velho antoi kypärän tytölle, ja nousi pyöränsä selkään. Hänen peruuttaessa pois parkkiruudusta, Serena asetti kypärän vatsansa eteen, ja silitti sitä kuin vauvamasua. He saivat viimein toisensa, ja tässä ajassa he voisivat elää ilman pelkoa mistään. Vuoden sisällä he olisivat jo perhe, niin hullulle kuin se tuntuikin. Merlin jäi katsomaan Serenaa hiljaa tajutessaan, että kypärän tilalla tulisi muutaman kuukauden kuluttua olemaan jotakin todellista. Velho oli ollut riemuissaan jo vuosia sitten tietäessään, että tulisi saamaan vielä omia lapsia Serenan kanssa, mutta nyt tuo ajatus alkoi vasta konkretisoitua. Se herkisti hänet, ja hänen täytyi nielaista hiljaa.

"Tuleeko hänelläkin olemaan taikuuden kyky, kuten sinulla?" Serena kysyi kuiskaten.

"Ehkä."

"Jos hänellä tulee olemaan sinun taikuutesi, Arthurin sielu, ja minun temperamenttini, olemme kusessa," Serena totesi, mutta sai Merlinin vakuuttamaan, että he kyllä selviäisivät kaikesta, mitä eteen tulisi. Tyttö nousi pyörän selkään, Merlinin taakse, ja napitti takkinsa kiinni.

"Minne olet viemässä minua tällä kertaa, oma velhoni?"

"Minne ikinä haluat. Voimme käydä kotonasi. Tiedän tien."

"Osaatko vielä oikeasti kutsua lohikäärmeitä?"

"Niitä ei ole ollut olemassa enää pitkään aikaan… Ahaa… Luulin, että halusit edetä hitaaaasti," Merlin lausui yllättyneenä vilkaisten Serenaa olkansa yli.

Serena kohautti hartioitaan.

"Niin, mutta sitten tajusin, että Arthur palaa pomottamaan meitä molempia yhdeksän kuukauden kuluttua. Serkkuni sai vauvan kaksi vuotta sitten, ja heillä miehensä kanssa ei käytännössä ole enää seksielämää… Meillä ei ole yhtään aikaa hukattavaksi."

"Sitten on hyvä, että tiedän, mikä saa sinut syttymään," Merlin tuumasi paljastaen leveän hymynsä.

"Emme kai hajota mitään tällä kertaa? Pidäthän huolen siitä, että minun ei tarvitse herätä sen vanhan ja parrakkaan Emryksen viereltä aamulla."

"Hei, käsitäthän, että minä tulen oikeasti näyttämään sille vanhana? Eikö sinusta löydy enää kokeilunhalua? Voin tehdä taikajuoman, joka tekee sinustakin tosi kuuman mummelin. Lyön vetoa, että näytät hyvälle vielä kahdeksankymppisenä," velho tuumasi virnistäen.

"Oletko hullu? Taidan jäädä sittenkin pois kyydistä. Mitä sille ujolle ja epävarmalle pojalle tapahtui, johon rakastuin?"

"Hän kasvoi aikuiseksi... ja vanhaksi, ilman sinua."

"Elitkö koko elämäsi Camelotissa ilman kumppania? Annoin sinulle silloin siunaukseni, jotta sinun ei olisi tarvinnut olla yksin. Olisin kyllä ymmärtänyt. Elitkö muka kuin joku munkki?" Serena ihmetteli ääneen pahoillaan, ja silitti velhon käsivartta.

"En… En väittänyt sellaista. Itse asiassa sen jälkeen, kun Arthur tunnusti minut velhona, ja teki minusta neuvonantajansa, tyttöjä parveili laumoittain oveni takana. Meininki makuukamarissani oli välillä kuin tivolissa. Muistathan sen leijumis-jutun?" Merlin tuumasi laittaen oman kypäränsä päähän.

"Merlin? Minun ei todellakaan tarvitse tietää kaikkea," Serena lausui pyöräyttäen silmiään, ja veti kypärän päähänsä. Velhosta oli vaikea erottaa, milloin tämä puhui palturia.

"Se meni välillä niin villiksi, että Arthur käski minua muuttamaan kauemmas palatsistaan, koska pelkäsi minun hajottavan linnansa," Merlin jatkoi pokkana. Hän polkaisi vanhan moottoripyöränsä käyntiin ja rullasi hitaasti risteykseen Serena kyydissään.

"Et voi olla tosissasi. Suu kiinni nyt, ennen kuin alan katua tätä."

"Oi, niitä aikoja," velho lausui huokaisten, ja paljasti sitten leveän hymynsä. Hän pitäisi Serenaa jännityksessä vielä jonkun tovin. Hän ohjasi moottoripyöränsä tielle, ja päräytti sen vauhtiin, kohti uutta yhteistä taivalta. Mikä seikkailu siitä vielä tulisikaan?

"Minulle taitaa olla tulossa päänsärky…" Serena ajatteli ja kohdisti ajatuksensa velholle.

" O drakon, e mala soi…" Merlin huudahti virnistäen heidän huristaessa pitkin hämärää tietä.

"Hei! Lopeta jo!"

"Ftengometh tesd'hup anankes!"

"Voi hyvä Luoja..." Serena kuiskasi painautuen tiukemmin velhoaan vasten kiihkon vallatessa hänet. "Merlin… aja sivuun… nyt!"


End file.
